Shadowrun: Dragonfall, a novelization
by Codefroy
Summary: Novelization of main plot of Shadowrun: Dragonfall. Decker from Seattle arrives to Berlin to help a friend in need... Certain liberties were made, though I've tried to stay as close to the lore as possible. Any England-natives, do point out mistakes. First person POV, subjective narrative. I give it M rating for absence of nudes but solid case of swearing and combat.
1. Nothing but milk run

'Nothing but a milk run', Monika said.  
Funny, now that I'm thinking about how it all started, I should have known better. There's no such thing as a 'milk run' for a shadowrunner. These words coming from lips of Monika Schafer? Recipe for disaster. At first, I thought it was just another stroke of bad luck dragging behind me. But no. It took a lot of blood and sacrifices, even more fear and reckless bravery; but in the end I've realized that this, supposedly easy, mission was not the end but merely a beginning...

Life in Seattle was easy. Not in usual terms, but easy for a decent shadowrunner, like I was back then. A job here and there, a little gunfight and a little bit of hacking. Nothing big enough to put me on anybody's shit-list, but not so small I would starve. Good life it was... But of course, things had to go south at one of those run-of-the-mill jobs. Long story short, I had to hop off the grid, otherwise my carcass would be feeding the rats, while sporting a fashionable bullet wound on the skull. As usual in dire times, acquintances turned off their phones or straight up forgot they knew me. Noose around my neck was tightening fast, but by some twist of fate I've been contacted by an old friend, Monika Schafer.  
Years passed since our last meeting, but she was still the same rebellious german girl with platinum blonde hair and smart mouth, always going on about some social revolt. Still, she hooked me up with a transport from Seattle all the way to Berlin. Her price? She needed a trusted runner on some jobs. She paid for my long and costy trip from UCAS; got me a not-too-shabby fake ID too, just in case. Everything required to settle me down and get me up to speed.

And now, it was time to start paying off the debt. I've found myself thinking that if this run would pan out, I'd stick around for longer this time. Maybe even settle some old matters with Monika...

"Don't sleep, Rai, we're nearly there." Schafer's chirp interrupted my thoughts. Good thing I've still remembered german back from my old days with her, I'd be doomed around here without it.

"I'm awake. Just thinking..." I reply and lean back in the passangers seat, trying to ease off the stiffness in my neck. "Mind telling me what are we doing...over an hour away from Berlin?"

"Ugh...You weren't listening the first two times?!" Monika groans, but then giggles shortly. "Harfeld Manor, an old castle holdfast. That's where we're going. I've got tipped off that someone or something in there can be a threat to the Flux-State-"

Oh right, Flux-State. Social experiment best summed up as 'By anarchists for anarchists'. Berlin was a place outside of reach for any corporations or goverments. And surprisingly, not a war zone ravaged by gangs. Not all of it at least. From what I've heard in the few weeks of being here, Flux-State harbors a lot of people decent by principle if not actions.

Maybe germans finally got their freedom-related shit together better than americans? Can't say I'd have a problem with that.

"Right, so what exactly is our job? Recon?" I finally ask Monika who keeps steady hands on the driving wheel of the van. Between me and her, she seems more relaxed and to the point than she was in front of the rest of the team which's currently enduring the ride in the back of the truck.

"Get in, get the vault, crack it open and see what all the fuss is about. Some blackmail data probably", Monika replies and turns the lights off. "We're here. Let's get outside and check for any surprises."

As I jumped out of the truck and noticed heavy silence around, Monika began her usual pre-run ritual: match appears between her lips, providing something to chew on while she hacks. Few twists of the neck and cracking her fingers and Miss Schafer is ready to work. I've prided myself with being among top ten of deckers in Seattle, but man was I wrong about my skills once I've seen Monika working. She was beyond usual decking, knowing ins and outs of systems and circuitry, allowing her to directly tap into main lines and bypass external security of the Matrix.

Explains why she was the boss and how she had such good intel about everything. In modern times of 2054, a decker is your plug to the world. Without one, you're blind and deaf.

"We're on schedule here, guys. Ten minutes after we stepped through the gate I want us packed back in the van and getting the hell away from here, understood?" Monika spoken in a more commanding voice, lacking any giggles she displayed on the way. I've always wondered which side of her was more true...

"Trying to get back in time for 'Wyrm Talk', love?", a bald-headed man in leather jacket asked with haggard voice. Dietrich, the old man of our group. Sage, grumpy veteran and every other older character have been condensed into Dietrich. He's also a shaman or something close; he must be with all these tattooed markings covering all of exposed skin. Age hasn't slowed him down yet - I've seen him delievering a brutal beatdown to an armed security guard, with nothing but brass knuckles. Only that dodgy smell of alcohol have been worrying me from the start.

"Maaaybeee?" Monika singsongs in reply, knowing very well it'll trigger Dietrich who seemed to get all worked up against everything related to dragons.

"How many times I'll have to tell you, Monika? That stuff rots your brain! It's meant to do so!" Dietrich delivers as always, immediately reddening on his face in anger.

"I say it's educational..." Monika shrugs in response and clears her throat to get back on track. "Anyway, we should be good. We're hitting kindergarten grade security here - a few guards patrolling premises, with cheap guns and no armor. Milk run if there ever was one."

"You know there's no such thing as milk run." I immediately counter. After the screw up in Seattle, even the phrase itself makes hair on my neck stand up.

"Some wise words from the new guy." Detached, cold voice comes from under shock of black hair. Glory finally spoken...That chrome-clad lady fits the unhinged personality of Monika. Who else would team up with a woman with stone face, dead eyes, and old-fashioned arm prostethics that have razor-sharp claws springing from fingertips? Still, can't say she wasn't attractive in her own way; so calm and unfazed while everyone else was flipping out.

Maybe Monika would tell me more about Glory after the run. But for now...

"Hey, don't you worry, kay? We're professionals." Monika retorted and opened her commlink. "Eiger? You there?"

" _Ja._ Standing by. All clear around the Manor." Low but quite soft and feminine voice chimes into my ear. Now Eiger is not someone I would expect to see here. Troll or not, muscular, long haired blonde or not, she clearly is a meticolous and hard-assed professional. Either former military, or really good gun for hire. I'm not ashamed to say she's been intimidating in these few interactions I've had with her so far.

"Terrific... Did you cut the alarm cables?" Monika continues.

" _Jawohl._ " Short and rough, the usual way for Eiger to communicate.

"See, guys? I've got it all covered. So we're gonna go in, grab the thing and disappear. Quick, quiet and... quick."

"You've said 'quick' twice, love." Dietrich crosses arms on his chest.

" 'Wyrm Talk' is on tonight" Monika grins and motions us to move on. "Rai, grab whatever you need from the van and follow."

I open the back of the van and whistle shortly. What a selection Monika have been hiding away from me... I'm not a sharpshooter like Eiger, but pretty much second gun in the team. America taught me how to shoot first and foremost...

Slinging an automatic rifle and bandolier with spare ammo I reach out for my special backpack. Bullet- and shockproof case holds my deck. Time to go to work, ladies and gentlemen.

Breaking the lock of the side doors would take me a minute, but Monika barely frowns and doors click open. Slipping into hallway I notice usual items, like a parked turbo-bike and the light controls panel. Nothing out of ordinary. But then I've stepped into adjacent room and-

"Woah." I've let out in awe, staring at a private museum. And I mean literal museum, with glass cases full of vases, necklaces and other stuff... and then, right next to an exquisite wooden table, a dinosaur. Whole skeleton set up from old bones. I didn't even have to doubt that it was real fossil.

"Damn one-percenters..." Dietrich mutters and makes a motion like he wanted to spit on the plush carpet, but Monika's stare stops him. No traces.

Entering the lobby, I look at three more doors. Damn, that mansion is huge!

"Intel says that the elevator should be to the north. That way." Monika pointed at one of the doors.

"How 'bout little digging around?" I suggest, feeling in the mood for looting. "They usually have some computer room or working office at the ground floor. Maybe we'll score some intel?"

Seeing Schafer crack a smile I know she agrees. Moving as silently as I can on the marble floor, I approach nearest doors and examine the doorframe. Clear. Fast scan of the handle - no alarms. Pulled it.

"What the hell?!" I hear a yelp, and once the doors open I'm staring at a terrified security guard. Oh shit... Internal implant floods my bloodstream with adrenaline, making time slow down drastically. Seeing guard's hand moving towards the holster I hurl myself towards her and ram into the thin woman with the weight of my body. She made a faint squeak when I stood up, staring at her flattened figure pressed into the wall like a bizarre decoration. Rummaging through my pockets I quickly produce a small piece of gauze and press it against her nose and mouth.

"Chloroform. No dead bodies outside of contract." I whisper to the squad peeking from behind the doorframe.

"I'm not going to ask why you carry chloroform in your backpocket, man." Dietrich speaks while sneaking in.

"Because sleeping darts and other fancy gadgets exist only in stories." I grunt through clenched teeth. "There." I sigh once guard stopped struggling. "Ten minutes of nap for a tiny thing like that."

"While you boys were busy with new girlfriend, I've just opened the doors to the elevator... Turns out they had a silent alarm. Had." Monika chirped from the other side of the room, sitting behind a security console. With a few moves she rolled the flexible keyboard into her pack and grabbed the rifle again.

After tying up and gagging the guard, we emerged back into the lobby.

"Silent alarm, huh?" I manage to cry before we all had to duck away from the hail of bullets. "Cheap guns, huh?!" I mock Monika while crawling behind the nearest of the postuments which were littering the lobby.

"Shut up and shoot!" Schafer yells in response while sending a long burst from her AK97 towards the four guards emptying their clips in our direction. I wasn't taking more breaks and rose from behind my cover, placing three bullets in the chest of an orc holding a shotgun. I've immediately ducked back, cursing silently as echoes of the shooting must've been heard in entire Berlin. At least that's how my ears perceived it, rewarding me with a deafening shriek.

"I got this!" I barely hear bass of Dietrich's. Split second later, a lightning bolt passes next to me with a blinding flash. Crackle of electricity got drowned in the howls of people being electrocuted. Looking again from behind the cover, I saw all three remaining bodies now twitching on the floor from shocks.

I look at Dietrich who still stands where he was, holding handfuls of crackling mana in his open hands.

"Good job!" Monika pats the shaman's arm. "Let's go before any more alarms come up, move it!"

We burst into another room and a second later I'm finding myself on the floor again. This time it was thanks to Glory's reflexes saving my skin, as thunderbolt that was meant to fry me hits the wall. Without time for thanks, I unstrap a flashbang and throw it in general direction of enemies while diving under some sturdy furniture.

*BANG* erupts, hurting my ears again, but with another surge of adrenaline I'm focused enough to line up a long burst aimed at the mage woman who now was stumbling around, hands clutched to her eyes. As ejector emits dry click, indicating an empty mag, I see red blooming on the chest and forehead of another orc gunman. Heavy thump meant Glory's high-caliber pistol was in action.

Finally I manage to snap another mangazine into the slot, pull the ejector lever and shoulder my AK to shoot again, only to see the last guard falling onto his knees with a throwing knife sticking out of his eye socket.

"It's easy when they fly straight." Dietrich chuckles, patting broad belt on his stomach filled with these deadly blades.

"I don't like this, Monika. That's not security for an old mansion." Glory voices her concerns while arching an eyebrow.

"We've got through them, we must be close! Come on!" Schafer deflects, already busy with unlocking another set of doors. "Yes!"

I've expected the elevator we were riding to fall down, stop or burst in flames but nothing happened. We disembarked, but stopped after a few meters in front of giant doors that resembled more of an airlock than a vault.

"That's one big-ass doors, _liebe_ " Dietrich exclaims.

"Schematics don't match." Glory chimes in.

"I get it, something's off. I agree. But we have a job and it's important. We can't bail out now." Monika tries to reason a bit but I know her mind is occupied by the target. "Be right back!" she calls after pulling her hair to the side, revealing a data-jack socket on her temple. One click of the cable and Monika Schafer wasn't with us anymore, but dangerously gliding through Matrix. At least she wanted to, but suddenly Eiger bursted through comms, demanding to know who's in charge during Schafer's 'absence'.

"Ugh! Your KSK bullshit is killing me Eiger..." Monika groans then looks both at distant Glory and zoning out Dietrich, evidently trying to sense magic or spirits nearby. "Rai? Keep them alive for a minute for me."

"You kidding?" Mine and Eiger's voice ring in unison. "You put a rookie in command?!" Eiger continues.

"I'm no rookie, Eiger. We both know it. Now cut the chatter and keep overwatch for reinforcements." I cut her off. If she really was military, orders should shut her up...

Eiger lets out a grunt of displeasure and cuts the link. Shrugging, I've met Monika's brown eyes.

"Sorry about that. Eiger is...having problems with adjusting to shadowrunning. She likes rules and everything she had in KSK."

"It's been only a few weeks since I'm here and that's our first job. She has the right to doubt...I'll see us through, Moni. Get that door open for us." I calm her down and instinctively hug the wall next to the vault. Schafer sends me coy smile and pushes the button, engaging stream of her conciousness into Matrix.

Seconds stretched, time measured only by tapping of Monika's fingers running across keys of her deck. Then I've heard a high-pitched sound, so high it was nearly unhearable, and suddenly Monika's back arched; she screamed at the top of her lungs, violently jolting away from her deck. I've managed to lean towards her when she hit the floor with her back, snapping mouth shut and shooting streak of blood into my face.

"Monika!" I've screamed, pressing her convulsing figure to the ground with one hand and grabbing handful of data-cable with the other. Seeing Glory holding Schafer steadily, I've yanked the cord away, not even thinking about consequences of of sudden un-plugging. Oily smoke came out from empty data-jack, odour of burned circuitry emitted from Monika, making me gag. Nauseous imaginations already done their part, picturing how much cyberware inside her head fried when Monika's bloodshot eyes snapped open and glared at me with intensity I've never seen before.

Bleeding from eyes and nose, she tried to say something but blood filled her mouth. She coughed, staining me with crimson again. As a decker I knew what happened. At least a bit. Biofeedback was the biggest danger in the Matrix but to see someone have a massive stroke like this...I didn't knew back then what could've done so much damage.

"Ffffeeeuerschwinnngeee..." She utters to me in pain, making my heart sink. Her body trembles in one long spasm and then she withers.

"Monika? Monika!" I don't know what I've really said, screamed, at her there. I remember tears building up in my eyes, seeing my last good friend dying from brain hemmorrage on a low-key job.

"Rai!" Thundering bass of Dietrich breaks me back into reality, making me stare into inside of the supposed vault. I was staring at some lab or a facility. Hallway in front of us begun spitting out guards. Guards, not some cops for hire. Instincts taking over, I throw myself against the wall next to the doors, leaving Monika's corpse on the floor.

Throwing another grenade into the hallway, I look at Monika once again, only to see her staring at me again. Eyes usually filled with joy and mischief now full of pain were boring through me. Slowly, her stare moved towards the hallway. Following her stare I've noticed working console, with LED glowing in the corner as it held a new message. Looking at Schafer I wasn't sure, maybe she did tried to smirk one last time and winked at me? Maybe it was just a hallucination.

"They're falling back!" Glory yelled, reloading her pistol.

"Doors behind us are locked!" Dietrich seconded.

We were trapped. Oh my God, We were trapped. We were-Mentally slapping myself, I've gritted teeth so hard they almost broken. Terminal. Monika pointed at it. Guards firing. Glory reloading. Dietrich gathering mana for another spell. Terminal...

"D, light 'em up! Glory, cover me!" I scream at the top of my lungs and hurl towards the console. Landing behind solid desk I've only lift my hand and press the ON button on the keyboard.

"What'cha doin? We're in deep shit here!" Dietrich screamed at me after sending another lightning bolt.

"Monika inserted a bug in the system! She shown me!" I yell back, not caring whether he believed me or not. Screen flickers to life and I'm staring at decoded plans of the entire facility, base even, hidden right under the mansion.

"Milk run my ass" I grunt, trying to memorize as much as I can, telling myself that if I'll get outta here alive, I'll be coming back with huge bucket of vengeance for Monika. Screen flickers again and some commands run through the screen. For a non-decker it was rubbish, for me it was common tongue. An escape route was within reach, a service tunnel that only needed to be unlocked.

I press 'Y' on the keyboard and blood drains from my face. "Damned loading!" I snap at the displaying reboot procedures.

"We need to get out from here now!" Glory calls. Hearing her out of all people screaming indicates we progressed beyond shitstorm.

I inhale deeply, taking exactly one heartbeat for myself. "Both of you come here! We're getting out!" I yell and empty another mag into a guard trying to flank me. Then radio static fills my earpiece. Great, like I do not have enough problems...

"What's happening?! Monika's signal flatlined!" Eiger calls.

"She flatlined! KIA!" I scream through gunfight, not caring that my laryngophone probably deafens the sniper. "New evac point! Get the truck to the back of the mansion!"

"Roger that." Eiger's voice sounded so thick that only later I've realized that a second longer and she'd cry or snap into rage. Thinking about that night many times later, I wouldn't blame her or anyone else.

"What's the play?" Glory asks, sliding behind the desk next to me. Back again she moves like a robot and speaks with artificial, emotionless note.

"Way out will open in a minute. We sit tight, hang on and then we get the hell outta here." I clarify before throwing another flashbang. I don't know what deity or spirit I should thank for that gut feeling, but hoarding these grenades was the best idea I've had in a long time.

"By 'hold tight' you mean 'kill every drekhead son of a bitch in here', right?" Dietrich chimes in, reaching for another throwing knife. Last victim of his resembled a pin cushion with so many steel razors in his face.

"Pretty much, yeah! Kick arses and stay alive!" I agree and see broad grin, crooked by scar running across bottom lip, painting on Dietrich's face.

I was used to fighting in the streets; hell I've faced gunfights in close quarters for nearly a decade. But the brutality we were forced to employ just to survive here... Out of all moments about Dietrich and Glory I would like to forget, the sight of the shaman sending a lightning that melted flesh off three guards, and brunette's claws hacking off that mage's arm, these made to the very top. Can't say I was very far behind them with firing point blank at a shotgunner, pulling pin off his grenade and then kicking that recently-living bomb into a group of his allies.

Finally, the glorious beeping sound announced end of the system reboot and opening of the doors leading to our freedom. I was about to scream from joy but the cheer died on my lips as from the adjacent doors stepped out... this.

An orc, deffinietly, but the biggest one I've ever seen. Giant pile of flesh and steel, scarred face was only thing not covered in thick combat armor. That thing was a walking tank, and, of course, holding a damn cannon too!

"Playtime's over, shadowrunners!" Orc boomed with gravelly voice. "Stealing something unimportant, I might've let it go... But you've seen too much." His hands gripping Vindicator minigun tightened on the handles, forcing the engine to start spining the barrels.

"Oh _schiesse_!" Dietrich gasps and without any command he grabs Glory's metal arm and pulls her towards the doors. I'm right behind them, throwing only thing I've had against something so robust as this orc.

As the white raven known as a pulse grenade flies from my hand and my legs begin to thud against metal grating I only prey for another two seconds that the fuse will go off faster than that Vindicator. Stationary guns have litle to none spinning time but those portable models need good three seconds before they'd start tearing me in half-

"Fuck _ja_!" Dietrich cries mid-run, hearing exploding crackle followed by a roar of enraged orc who's minigun got disabled for additional two or three seconds. Enough to get to the doors. We stumble across the corridor and into the elevator. Punching 'Up' I pray for this maintenance elevator to be on isolated circuit and note stop half way through.

Doors open suddenly, and we make a mad dash across another corridor, aiming for the glass doors leading outside. Not in the mood for pleasantries I bash through them, for once happy I weighted nearly hundred kilos without any spare fat. Midnight air chokes me as I stumble across the lawn and over the hedge, towards the van waiting with backdoors opened.

"Go!" I croak jumping into the back with Glory and Dietrich following right after me. Pile of gear hits me once Eiger floors it and rides away from the Manor at a neck-breaking speed.

"What the hell happened there?!" Sniper screams at me from her seat. I open my mouth twice and can't force even one word out. Seeing Dietrich literally fuming with mana discharge from anger and exhasution, and Glory being unmoving like a statue, I know that Eiger won't get any answer soon.


	2. Kreuzbasar

We've been riding like that for eternity. Me still laying on the floor, jumping up with the van on every pothole and trash Eiger ran over. Glory was like a stone, marble-white skin and dark eyes undisturbed by any emotion or movement. And Dietrich? He kept holding an unopened hip flask, clenching his hands so tightly the knuckles turned white, his face still twisted into grimace of terror.

Sudden halt meant we've finally arrived at Kreuzberg and from there, only one road led further. Tumbling out of the van, now parked in hidden garage of derelict building, we slowly descend below the ground onto disused U-Bahn station, Berlin's metro. Fake wall at the far end retracted and granted us entry to our haven.

Funny. Few hours before it almost felt homey. But when we came back, all I saw was dingy, underground safehouse with bad lighting, litter here and there and a lot of empty space where certain blonde always was. Before I could do or say anything, shadow emerged into light. Man in steel-rimmed glasses looked even older than usual. Paul Amsel, our handler, fixer and business-wise guardian angel. And now, an old man with expression of a father who just lost a child.

"Something happened, hasn't it?" He asked slowly. He scanned our faces, blood on our clothes, Monika's absence and finally sighed. "How did she...?"

"Black IC." I wanted to say it but only whisper came out through my clenched throat "Something in the vault's security caused biofeedback strong enough to...To..." I break right before Paul motions for me to stop.

"She suffered a stroke from the feedback." Glory spoken flatly. I still don't know whether I admired or hated how detached she was there.

"And idiot who let that happen stands right here!" Eiger snapped, jabbing her finger in my chest. Oh I felt it, a red hot poker through my mind, making me raise my stare at the troll and silently battle her fury with mine. She dared to blame me for Monika's death! Me! Stupid troll, if only she'd know my history with Schafer she'd never-

I slowly exhale, venting out as much anger as I could, then look at Eiger again. "That's bullshit, Eiger. You don't know what really happened there. You've only heard..."

"Exactly my point!" She jabbed her finger again. "If **I** were in that room, none of this would've happened!"

"Eiger-"

"No, You don't get to say anything anymore!" She yelled at me "I've left my friend with you and now she's a corpse! Rotting in that manor!"

"That's enough Eiger!" Detrich pushed her away from me "Rai's right on that one. You weren't there. You weren't stuck in a basement full of bullets and guards! If we haven't bailed like we did, there would be four corpses left in there."

"That's not-"

"No?" I've cut in, feeling reason getting clouded by fury "What would you do in my place, soldier girl? Call for backup? Look up a manual?!" I got into her face as much as I could "What's your plan on getting out from under fire of dozen paramilitary guards and bloody fuckin' orc with a minigun?! Enlighten me, Miss Perfect and tell me how would you save the day!"

Judging from stares of others I've realized last sentence I've screamed in english instead of german. Even better if she haven't understood that...

"Enough!" Amsel's hoarse voice breaks our staring contest. "Rai? Eiger? You can jump at each other's throats later. Now we need to take actions against client who set you all up!"

Eiger huffed and walked away, leaving me under scrutinous stare of everyone else. Taking another deep breath I've ran fingers through my hair, brushing red strands on my scalp, usually tucked under the hood to prevent getting into my eye.

"What do we know?" I've asked, inviting brainstorm to begin.

"Client gave false information. Not many would risk that." Paul begin, tapping his chin.

"Milk run _mein_ _asche_!" Dietrich snorted "There was no vault at all!"

"Some lab or facility. We've seen something we shouldn't." Glory picked up "That orc said he'd let us go but we've seen too much."

"I've seen schematics, decoded by Monika's virus..." I begun recalling images and bluprints "It wasn't just a lab. It was a whole complex. Huge thing going deep underground."

"That means we're still in danger. Grave one if they have so much firepower." Glory summed up.

"Agreed. But we have no leads." Amsel commented.

"Feuerschwinge..."

"What, Rai?"

"Monika, right before she died, she said something like...Feuerschwinge. What is it?" I've asked dumbfounded seeing Amsel's face going ashen.

"The most terrible of Fire Dragons. While others quickly settled down, Firewing was all about destruction. Years ago she was brought down and never heard again, officially killed. Strange that Monika mentioned it with her dying breath."

"How it was killed?"

"With weapon developed by a man named Adrian Vauclair. His invention managed to overpower Firewing and make her fall into radioactive wasteland of SOX. They called it The Dragonfall."

"I'll have to read about it later. But if Dragonfall happened years ago, it won't help us now...Anybody taken a good look on that orc with minigun?" I've asked Glory but she shook her head.

"Older guy, pretty old for an orc really." Dietrich spoken up. "Skin grafts, that armor looked like welded to him. It could be some prosthetic exoskeleton. Expensive, custom work."

"Maybe we can check after hospitals or corporate clinics? Grey market runs books tight." I suggested and Amsel nodded lightly. Then an idea sparked.

"Paul, who set up the run? Who was the client really?"

"I don't know. Monika was contacted by that person, not me. She knew all the details. All I got was the name Green Winters, formerly a prominent F-State activist that went underground."

"So we're hunting that guy. We need to get him fast...You're connected all over Berlin, Paul. Who can have info on that cocksucker?"

"A turk named Altug Burakgazi. He owns a coffee shop here at Kreuzbasar called Cafe Cezve. For our pockets and reach, he's our best bet." Amsel replied, adjusting jacket of his buisness suit.

"Right...I'll go talk to that Burkagzi-"

"Burakgazi."

"Right, sorry." I grimace, once again caught up with nuances of another langugage. "But first I gotta take care of Eiger."

"Before you do, Rai...I have a little message from Monika." Paul adjusted his glasses "Her personal computer is your to use and holds information that could be vital to you. She made me give you this in case she wouldn't make it from the Manor..."

I raise eyebrows while staring at original Zippo lighter I've given to Monika years ago when we were parting ways. 'I don't smoke anyway' I've made an excuse to give her some memento of me. Seeing her smile back then in Seattle and years later in Berlin, I think I did not needed to make that excuse.

"Thanks Paul. It means a lot to me." I nod to the fixer and stride across not so big safehouse to the corner where beat up computer rests on a desk. Don't judge the book by the cover, I knew that machine holds hardware and mostly software worth thousands if not more. Thrice that in potential information.

On my way I bump into Dietrich and see him even more worn out than usual. Tough as nails old timer, he must've been a mean handful in his prime time. Having so many scars he proudly displays on naked chest under leather jacket, and knuckles buried under callouses, he had to be a pit fighter or something.

"Rai!" He booms as always "A bottle of schnaps needs sharing! And our fallen comrade needs a toast!"

Oh I see. Drink yourself into stupor and talk about good times, not leaving any negativity to hit. Works for me.

"To Monika! Prost!" I call and take a hearthy gulp from the bottle. Burns like fire but tastes like caramel and honey. Decent hooch for lowlife runners like us.

"I've been meaning to ask, Rai..." Dietrich looses drunken cheer and looks straight in my eye. "What made you come to Berlin?"

"I've had reasons, nothing really original." I try to deflect by Dietrich frowns at me.

"Come on boss. I'm tryin' to know who I'm workin' with." He shocks me, speaking in fluid english, only barely accented.

"Alright D, you've won." I've sighed heavily, trying to swallow bile in my throat. "I was running a low key job back in Seattle. Had it all figured out. Milk run, yeah? Only it wasn't...And only I made it out alive."

"Explains why you were so tense at the Manor, you felt something was off." Dietrich wizzed in a breath "Why your run went south?"

"One of our guys got picked up by another crew. He spilled the beans without much effort and sold us out. Other guys set up an ambush when we were delivering the goods to the client...They've massacred us."

Long minute of silence between us wasn't so calm for me, relieving the night barely month earlier. The screams of Nico as he was bleeding out and Cash trying to crawl out from the car wreck; the sight of stumps of her missing her legs...

I inhale a few times, doing my best to supress tears. I couldn't remember when it was last time I've cried, but since leaving Seattle I've felt one or two steps from it, dancing on the edge too often for my comfort.

"So you went off grid all the way here?" Dietrich's voice pushed me back into reality.

"Y-Yeah...I mean, I was considering options and had very few of them when Monika contacted me out of the blue. Once I've heard she needs help in Berlin, I've jumped the ship. Literally."

"Ah Monika. It all comes down to our girl, _ja?_ " Shaman smiles and hands me the bottle again. "One last thing then, Rai. You and Monika were close? You two were...special when near each other. I've seen that before."

I don't know why, but I chuckled at blunt question invading my usually guarded private life.

"We were...very close once. For a short time." I confessed, feeling my heart skipping a beat when realizing now there is no way I'll ever hear her voice again. That suave, sassy girl whom I've met in a pub during a brawl I've started. "But it was long time ago and we parted on good terms...She just couldn't stay in one place, always chasing the ideals while I just wanted to keep doing my gigs and lay low."

"Figured as much, about you being close I mean. Monika never said anything about her life before we all formed here but I knew she must've left something or someone far away, she zoned out once in a while then giggled to herself." Dietrich laughed and drained the bottle. "I appreciate for talking with me Rai, trust and honesty are rare commodities these days."

"Thanks for the drink, D." I give the shaman a half smile and make another three steps before tumbling over pile of fur. Before I could get my bearings, a wet nose pokes my face.

Dante, Monika's mongrel that looked like mixed bastard of every aggressive race that ever existed. He sounded like a lost puppy, whimpering as he was in pain.

"He started whimpering few hours ago...Then just went howling." Amsel spoken across the room. "I knew something bad happened then. He knew it."

I got on one knee in front of him, feeling the urge to be straight with dog who stared at me with more intelligence than many people did.

"I'm sorry lad. I wish I knew-I wish I could've done something more for Monika." I've uttered, seeing understanding in Dante's eyes. Dog whined shortly and rubbed his large head against my leg. I've scratched him gently, hoping it would comfort canine like a pat would comfort a man. "We'll get it right, Dante. We'll make them pay for Monika." I've made a solemn promise that I had full intention on fulfilling.

Standing up, I've felt poke of wet nose against my palm again. Dante sitting on his rear paws, waiting. Looks like I got myself a tag-along...

Pushing the fabric working as doors away I step into another one renovated basement that got joined and turned into our safehouse. Large figure sitting on a bunk bed in the far corner, reminded me of pressing problem. Damn, why out of all people I'm gonna have to try to intimidate an ill-tempered troll soldier, surrounded by weapons? One holding a grundge against me and not entirely without reason?

Damn my luck...

"Something you want, fearless leader?" Eiger growls at me. Seeing her only in plain t-shirt, I can easily see muscles of her arms tensing up.

"We need to talk about Monika." I take my stand against her.

"No we don't...Not today." She shakes her head, letting loose blonde strands to cover her horns. "One day, soon, we'll hash it out. Words or fists, so be it. But right after such clusterfuck, we won't get anything settled."

"Fine. I'll give you some space. Peace out, Eiger. Then we'll talk." I relent for now, hoping it was wise.

"Oh we will, american...You can bet on that." I hear her grumble and then go back to cleaning her gear. Obsessive gun duty was another one of numerous indications that Eiger was not just military but some special forces. She needs rigid discipline so she wouldn't have to think or care. Been there done that already. It doesn't work in a long run.

Moving forward, I notice room I haven't seen before. Well, room was an exaggeration - tiny space barely bigger than a closet, with uncovered lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and folding chair in the middle. Glory was sitting in it and staring at the wall. I thought she was busy with something but no, sitting there stiffly, staring at blank concrete and only movement being slight rise of breathing and sporadic blink.

She was beautiful. I've seen a lot of great looking women but Glory was whole another level. That hail of raven locks, dark eyes and reddish tint around her eyes...Wearing cut down vest that exposed enticing stomach was a nice bonus. Only that robotic lack of emotions ruined everything. That and heaviest cyberware rig I've ever seen on human, not even mention a woman who seemed of average build once. Whole arms, shoulders and base of her neck covered in carbon steel and elastic titanium. First-generation stabilizers and connectors ran under her skin like second set of ribs and collarbones.

She was far too young to get something that invasive out of neccesity. Question was, why then?

"Rai." Her flat, cold voice freezes me as she finally moves her gaze onto me. "Can I help you?" She didn't asked. She inquired like a programmed bot.

I wasn't one of those magically talented folks, but I knew how to read people. Maybe it was some aura reading thing I got by accident or simply a gut feeling but connecting what I've seen and felt around her...Glory held something really dark inside her, something connected to that bulky armor she was locked in and carried around like a prison.

I blink, realizing Glory keeps looking at me but now with one eyebrow raised. That was as much of expression I got out from here to day.

"Sorry I'm a...That's a little confined space. I don't like places too small for my comfort" I mumble nervously trying to weasel out with supposed claustrophobia. "Anyway, how are you holding up, Glory? That run was...To tell you the truth I don't know how to call it."

"Do not worry about me. I'm solid. Fine." She replies without even making one spare muscle movement.

"I'm no specialist but when people stare at the blank wall after shistorm like the one we got out from, that **is** worrying."

"I'll be there with you when it counts. Right now I don't have to."

"Just...Remember I'm here if you want to talk, okay? Anytime, any topic." I leave after that, hoping I didn't misheard and she really let out a soft 'hmpf' that sounded quite emotional for her and lacked hostility.

Ultimately, I've backtracked across the safehouse and stood at the corner housing the computer that belonged to Monika, in her own separate room. Gingerly hitting the power switch, I stare at digital middle finger and prompt asking for password. Oh you gotta be-That's it, I'm going for a walk.

I unlock one more hidden doors and climb up the stairs onto ground level, now standing in dust-covered former antique shop. Amsel is the owner so nobody would ever wonder in, either by accident or on purpose. Hearing hurried shuffle I notice Dante following, a bit more cheerful than moments ago.

"Going for a walk with me? Good boy." I half-smile and pat furry head. Zipping up my jacket and putting hood on, I step onto cold, dark night lit up by fires and neons. Kreuzbasar...Haven't done sightseeing much since my coming to Berlin, not really feeling like interacting with people then, especially as a foreigner.

Not that I'm feeling for it now, but what choice do I have?

Trotting down the street I bump into stall ran by dwarven girl with blue mohawk. Practiced smile of a vendor blooms on her face, despite late hours. Behind her, few racks nearly break from the weight of tech equipment. Data Heaven, the hand-written plaque on digital screen says. Making a superb work of understanding her clipped german, I've bought a few items that I could afford. Mostly some combat software since Monika being out, I was the only decker in the team. Everybody had to rely on me and my skills to get info we needed to get that Winters guy...

Leaving the vendor before I'll slip into another melancholic trip, I catch her name she advertises to reccomend friends. Mallit Holyey...I wonder how offensive it would be if I'd call her 'Mai' or something. After so many years in America I just can't pronounce all of these names correctly.

Mired in thoughts, I've stopped when bright neon struck my eyes. Cafe Cezve it said. That was the name Amsel mentioned. Huh, everything's right at your fingertips at Kreuzbasar. Stepping in I'm welcomed by gale-force fume of soykaf and bustle of packed establishment.

Before I could say anything to tall man with slicked hair, Dante barks shortly, snapping man's attention.

"Dante! Water dish coming up!" He announced cheerfuly, already producing metal bowl full of water and sliding it under the counter to the dog. "And some fine coffee for a friend? Freshly grounded."

" _Herr_ Burakgazi? Paul Amsel sends his regards." I recite, trying to show no nerves bubbling in me. At hearing Amsel's name, Turk drops the play and his olive-skinned face get more serious.

"Very good. Please send my thanks to Mr. Amsel for his patronage. Always happy to do more catering jobs for him." Burakgazi nods with a smile. Ah, some cloak and dagger eh? Let's try...

"Paul Amsel is always pleased to send business your way. Right now I've come for special order. Coffee that's green, Winters the name?" I hoped it wasn't too cheesy. Should've read more espionage novels instead of net- crime.

"Ah, of course! Finest green coffee...Kami!" Altug adresses last word behind him and immediately young girl bustles from the back, chewing gum so loudly I could hear it through the ruccous of patrons and noise of coffee grinders. Burakgazi said something to the girl, probably in turkish as she quickly bursted a bubble from her gum and nodded.

"Right away uncle." She grins at me then hurries back behind.

"As you may know friend, coffee like that will take few minutes to be prepared." Altug begun anew sardonically "My girl Kami will see to it be perfect but for the time being...There is a matter where you could help me immeasurably. It's a trifle really but I'm anchored in here and have no spare hands."

"Anything for a friend, _herr_ Burakgazi." I half smiled.

"It's nothing but little walk...You see, I've tapped into Matrix fiber network. As part of my civic duty of course, you see these taps provide free access to the Matrix for everyone in Krezubasar. None should be denied basic commodities, no?"

"Go on."

"Well, ethics of law aside, these taps need to be restarted to keep them 'anonymous' to any third party. All I need from you is to go over three taps and reset them by clearing their buffers."

"I was going for a walk anyway, I'll be back in a few." I nod to Turk and notice Dante finished with his bowl. "Come on lad."

"Your order will be waiting for you, _arkadas_." Altug's voice ushers me out.

Just stepping outside I grimace, realizing I did not get any coordinates nor guide where these taps are. But before I've started cursing around and walk back, I've noticed opened box resembling fusebox, adorned with giant yellow arrow and words 'Free Net' under it.

"I'm starting to like that german straightforwardness." I chuckle to myself and approach the box. Let's see...Fiber clamps with wires running into the main core, jury rigged with simplest deck processor-Aha! Small keypad served as navigation so all I had to do is just scroll through some commands displayed on tiny screen then hit the OK button. Short beep and protocol buffer was empty. One down, two to go...

"Oh, hoi Rai! Have you seen Monika?" I hear teenage voice calling from the side. Oh crap...It's David.

"Kid, take a seat." I replied to him, suddenly feeling it won't be the last time tonight I'll be bringer of bad news. "Sit." I push him gently and he slides onto nearby bench, confusion painting on his face.

"Where's Monika?" David asks again.

"I have some bad news for you David. Monika is...She's dead. She didn't made it. I'm sorry."

"Dead...Oh no..." David's face twisted into grimace, with all his acne and grime he looked like an early-stage leper. "I need to be alone..."

"I'm sorry kid." Was all I could say and walk away. I gave him space and pretended I haven't heard him crying. Poor kid, always following Monika like a puppy. Probably developed some crush since she always went soft on him.

I steer clear away from magical curio shop. Two bowls illuminating doors with green fires were enough indicators that tech-oriented, non-magical guy like me had nothing to look in there. Moving past the shop I've stumbled upon skimpy clothed elven girl, dancing lively to music playing from box near her. Had to give it to her, she knew how to use her looks to earn some money, as the cardboard sign next to music player asked for some 'goodwill donations'. After few minutes of watching sensual dance that would probably make my blood boil if not for grim circumastances, I've thrown 20 nuyen into the box.

" _Merci cherie_ " She purred at me and went back to swaying her body. Walking away with a smile, I'm sure I'll see in Kreuzbasar even stranger things than elven half-naked beauty dancing on the street and talking in french. Monika was right about Krezubasar - there was no other place like this one.

Crossing the street and some more buildings I arrive at another brightly lit trading lane. Main point of interest being arms vendor. Unlike that dwarf Mallit, this bald headed human offered no smile or even a word to me. He only glanced, towering above me.

"If you're interested in business then welcome to Mettbach Arms and Ammunitions. If not then keep on walking, fast." He grunted finally, not even taking out old-fashioned pipe from mouth hidden under impressive moustaches.

"Oh I am interested. If you have the goods I'm looking for." I've shot back, seeing this guy wasn't a chatter. At least he doesn't pestered me about Monika yet.

"I have the finest combat gear in Kreuzbasar. Anyone who say otherwise is a damn liar." Mettbach replies and motions to racks behind him. My pocket felt a lot lighter while my arm got burdened by a bag stuffed with grenades and ammunition. Wish I could afford to buy better rifle or maybe that grenade launcher...If I had something like that back at Harfeld, maybe I'd be able to take that damned orc down. Just thinking again about him, about Harfeld Manor and mostly about losing Monika made me clench my fist and grimace. I knew I won't get free of that thought, not until I'll make these people pay. Yeah, I'll have to carry that demon around with me for that time.

Once again zoning out, I've nearly crashed into a large troll; Managed to stop one step in front of the standing mass. Altough he wasn't standing all that much. One look at overused and crudely maintained, vintage leg protethics and solid crutch under one arm, I knew this guy was running on fumes of existence.

"Do I know you?" Troll bellows as he turned toward me, surrounded by humm and click of the whole cyberware strapped to him.

"If you knew Monika..."

"I **know** Monika-Hold on..." Troll trails off, twisting already scarred and maimed face into even worse image. "Something happened on the run."

"You heard anything about it?"

"Just a few words, news travel fast around here." Troll replies shifting his weight "Besides Monika always vistis-um...visited after each run. She's overdue and now you're here, with Dante, bumping around and bothering people. Judging from your face and some blood left on your jacket, she isn't just severly wounded."

"No. She died." I clarify, inhaling deeply to prevent any breaking. I won't allow this in front of strangers, in front of those who never knew me before and would never understand...

"Shame. She was a hell of a runner and a good friend."

"Yeah. It's a shame." I agree. "Name's Rai. Guess with Monika out, It'll be me bothering you all now."

"Aleksi Laine's the name. And do go bother others, doing it just right was Monika's specialty. Keeping the sprit alive."

"Thanks for the advice man, I'l be going then." I leave Laine with shrug, not showing to notice that he moved few steps away and rested against a wall of nearby building, evidently going through the same process as David was earlier.

Moving along, my ears catch discussion of two orcs. Approaching them, one shuffled away while the other, dressed in a working suit and wearing elegant glasses measured me with severe frown. Second later his expression softened, taken over by tired, neutral smile.

"Uh...Hello human. I am in the middle of conversation with my assistant here." Orc says and can't say I'm surprised that after all hospitality now I'm getting some hostility. Bad for them I was still thinking about that nasty, steel-clad orc from the manor. Subconciously I must've flashed equal fire of anger as the orcs were giving of hatred, as businessman suddenly waved at his assistant and cleared his throat. "Apologies, that came out...impolite. Can I help you?"

"I've overheard your discussion. I take it you run a charity of some sort?" I inquire, ignoring rising tension.

"Yes, we do actually. Nothing much but we do what we can to help our community."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Shelter for disposessed, soup kitchen and even a small library. All to improve living for people of Kreuzbasar." Orc finished with unhindered pride.

"That is very noble of you. It's good that someone strives to help those who can't help themselves." I compliment without much exaggeration. Altruism was and still is a dying virtue that very few even remember these days.

"I-Thank you. It is rare for anyone to notice what we do." Orc visibly eased up "Unfortunately, charity means a non-profit work and today without a profit it is very hard to survive."

"Do you accept donations then?" I ask, sensing that noble cause or not, money is the best way to get myself into good graces of someone with pull among the Krezubasar. I needed allies If I was to fill Monika's shoes.

"We are desperate for any help, to put it bluntly. With 250 nuyen we could outfit entire shelter with enough blankets to keep everyone warm and healthy, allowing them to search for employment at full speed."

I do mental recall of my funds and decide that price of two grenades or less isn't all that high. "Then please accept these, compliments from fellow person who wants to help people." I offer money with a smile.

Orc's eyes go wide as he gently takes the money in his hands. "That is most generous...Thank you _mein freund_ "

"It's my pleasure." I nod and was about to leave when the man stopped me.

"I haven't got your name but I think I've seen you few days ago with Monika Schafer."

"I'm Rai. I am an...associate of Monika's." I reply evasively.

"Samuel Beckenbauer." Orc bows lightly "Thank you again, Rai. And please relay my compliments to Miss Schafer."

Having not enough nerves to go through it again I only nod and leave the activist, hearing him already contacting assistant and ordering bulk purchase of blankets from somwhere. Huh, at least he isn't wasting any time...

"If you got the cash ol' Zaak has the flash!" Melodic voice catches my attention and I stride through the stalls onto more secluded corner, seeing a tall elf waving at me intently. Approaching closer, I feel my sixth sense of trouble kicking in as elves usually look smooth and clean no matter what, while this one...He clearly have seen better days. Like 'before some serious drug addiction' days. And these dirty bandages on his knuckles seem off...

"Are you here for some magic? Because Zaak Flash is your magic man!" Elf speaks and once again I feel hair on my neck standing up. They all sound so smooth, higher pitched while this guy's voice is low. Something's not right here.

"Sure, I'm always into new things, whaddya got there?" I purposely butcher some words with english accent, making the shifty elf grin even wider.

"Ah, _mein freund_! You're not a local _ja_? I know that accent everywhere...An englishman!" Zaak beams and I have to force myself to keep a straight face.

"You got me here man." I've replied with equal grin "Ya know I've been looking for something real good...You have any?"

"Oh, of course! I got you all covered. Zen, hyper even some novacoke. Whatever you fancy...I even have my special concoction that fly you into the stars..."

"And just how much stars you've seen when they were operating your ears to make you look like an elf, eh?" I cross arms on my chest, finally realizing what was so off with this Zaak. When he leaned to me earlier I've noticed surgical marks on his ears. Yup, seen enough of this thin lines on too many women in every possible place of their bodies to mistake these for anything else. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a poser here.

"Calm the shit down okay?! Don't blow my schtick or the sales would drop!" Zaak hisses at me, paling from fear.

"Tell you what Zaak...I'll cut you a deal." Now it was my turn to lean to him "Do all you want, sell anything you want...But the moment somebody in Krezubasar will get hurt from some really nasty, toxic drug or because some bootleg concoction would hit the market, your ass is the first on my to-shoot list. Understood?"

"Hey, hey! I'm not selling any bad shit okay?! It's bad for business!"

"Good. Then keep it that way. And talk to anyone around what will happen if anyone would get bright idea of cutting expenses and poisoning people even more than they already do."

"You're not some cop, aren't you? Or one of those pharmaceutical corporations enforcer?"

"No, mate. I'm picking up where Monika Schafer left off. And I've already hunted down greedy drug dealers in America. I may as well here if they'll upset Krezubasar. Clear enough for you?"

"Sure man, anything you want!"

"Good...I'll see you around Zaak." I leave shakened elf poser. Why I went so rough on him? Because I hate drugs. Combat stims are one thing but those 'civilian' drugs people take to break away from shitty reality taken too many people I knew back in Seattle. And in London...

Everything is for people but some are just too fragile to draw the line between relaxation and deadly bliss.

Near an interactive, tirelessly talking monument of someone, I've found second Matrix tap for Altug. In few second I clear the buffer and then my attention snaps to derelict phonebooth standing next to me. The phone was ringing. Normal person would think of it as some glitch or a prank call. Paranoiac who seen too many vids would be afraid of getting entangled into some imaginary conspiracy.

Me? I've just approached the booth and picked up the phone. And just like in the novels I've read, a monotonous and distorted voice begun speaking.

"The Schockwellenreiter's contact for this kiez is no more. Rai is a follow up contact from now on. If you are a supporter of our cause, continue to listen and follow given instructions."

Huh, somebody already knows my name around here...

"We have phone booths placed in strategic places across the city. Each of them holds a request for a specific information. If you'd obtain such information, put it through the slot below the speaker. If the information is authentic we will post it onto Matrix ourselves. It is our goal to keep information free, un-redacted and available to everyone. For your retrieval of such information, you will be compensated."

Find information and get paid for it while these Schockwellen-something will put it up on the Net for free. As long it won't be my personal bio or anything like that, why not?

Moving back onto main streets I bump into thin girl who looked way too worn out for her years. I've tried asking her about Monika but she was too high on something to even notice me. She was exactly the example of why I'd love to drown people like Zaak and every other dealer in the nearest sewer...

While working on the last data tap, I spot a jury-rigged earplug attached to some device connected to the deck core. Putting the plug into my ear I've gotten something like conversation from poorly placed listening device. I've done my best to make the most sense out of it but interference was tragic. Still, somebody invoking Monika's name, Krezubasar, Flux State and even indirectly me as someone who was to take over Monika's supposed reigns over Krezubasar...

This just got a lot more complicated than it already was. What were you playing here Monika? What secrets you hidden from me?

Dante's bark breaks my stupor and pushes me automatically towards the cafe to collect whatever the Turk may have on Green Winters.

Entering the cafe I was met with the same rustle as before, minus the overly eager welcome from Altug.

"It's done. Only somebody was using one of the taps as listening device, amplifying their gadget with decker core you've installed." I inform Altug, expecting outrage.

"Of course they did _efendim_! This is Berlin afterall. Everyone spies and everyone wants to know what's what." His answer baffled me but hey, it's not my problem anymore I have enough on my own plate already.

"Well, that's enough of that. I'd like a coffee now. Black." I order and earn broad grin from Altug. Few minutes later I was enjoying real, freshly grounded coffee. Expensive thing but considering everything I went in less than few hours...

"A menu for _Herr_ Amsel." I hear chirpy voice and see Kami standing in front of me, still loudly chewing her buble gum. "Please give him our sincerest condolences, death of _fraulein_ Schafer must've hit him very hard." she asked while handing me a paper bag with grinded coffee and something solid rolled into paper. Memory stick hopefully.

"Yeah...We all gonna miss her." I finish my coffee and leave, this time right back to safehouse. Walking into 'general room' where Amsel resided behind the table and seeing Dietrich lounging on the battered couch while Eiger and Glory were standing around reminded me how tense others had to be then.

"Do you have the information?" Amsel asked me calmly. I retrieve the memory stick then put the coffee onto small kitchen table in one of the corners. Terrible thing to waste something like that.

"Drogenkippe...Not good." Paul says after few minutes of reading off screen of his laptop.

"Enlighten me."

"A stinky cesspool of a kiez. Poverty and anarchy usually doesn't mix up to anything good but Drogenkippe is the worst filth Berlin has to offer." Dietrich spoken to me from the couch.

"And Altug's agent followed Green Winters into hotel called Das Kesselhaus that is in the very middle of that Kiez." Paul added "This is where you need to go."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go people!" Eiger called and slung rifle over her back. She made two more steps towards the doors before stopping and seeing nobody moved from their places. "What are you waiting for?"

"Just a moment Eiger." Paul risen from his seat and approached her. "You are a fine, disciplined soldier and nobody here denies any of your service or accolades..."

Judging from the grimace and shock forming on Eiger's face she was coming to the same conclusions as I was.

"That is why we believe Rai should be the one leading the team."

"...What." Eiger's voice flat from the shock.

"Do not take it as if we do not acknowledge your contributions, Monika herself often praised your abilities however-"

"We all know she, same as us, was not comfortable in having a soldier in charge." Dietrich finished for Paul.

"You people are unbelievable..." Eiger slowly utered through clenched teeth "You want to put a rookie on point? Again?"

"Eiger-"

"Have you not learned anything from the last time?!" She snapped, finally adding that trollish roar into her voice that was always amiss.

"He's the reason we're still alive, Eiger." Glory's voice suddenly shuts Eiger up. Chrome brunette doesn't seemed to be bothered at all that she was facing 150 kilos of angry troll.

"Yeah, he pulled us out from there. He got the doors opened and he knew how to disable that orc's minigun. Without him, we'd be turned into _blutenwurst_ " Dietrich added his two cents again.

"So you gonna throw more of that F-State politics and anarchism instead of common sense?! Anything and anyone except what reality dictates?"

"We're German. We like to mix political beliefs with everyday life." Dietrich shrugged lightly "Besides-"

"Besides this is a waste of time." My nerves finally snapped. "I wasn't asking for this, and sure as hell I won't enjoy replacing Schafer. But you know what Eiger?" I stop half step in front of her "I'm gonna go and see it to the end because I owe that to Monika. I owe her and rest of you a retribution. So stop this pissing contest, get your act together and give me the military support I need for that mission to see it successful. To make sure all of you come back home alive."

I've kept staring at Eiger, seeing how she boils under her skin, conflicted under my words. Yeah, that's what happens when someone tries to be cold professional while having personal stakes at the same time.

Dante broken the suspense as he pushed himself between us and stood guard to me. Schafer's dog accepting me as new master. Eiger blinked and looked down once, then again. I saw her bottom lip twitched, tusks made it more visible.

"I think Dante showed what he has to say." Dietrich broken the silence. "It's what Monika wanted, Eiger. You don't have to trust Rai just yet, but you did trusted Monika's judgement, right?"

"Fine." Eiger finally speaks, more tired and disappointed than angry anymore.

"We can have it out later. Now, let's focus the bigger goal of catching the slob that set us all up, hmm?" I suggest and earn tiniest nod from Eiger. "Then check the gear and use the leak last time. We're going out in ten minutes!"

Dietrich reached down and begun strapping his knife belt while Eiger was pedantically checking over every strap on her steel-plated battledress that served her as armor. Glory done nothing, acting as a sculpture.

"It's easier to get to Drogenkippe through the train from U-Bahn than through the van." Eiger spoken when we were moving out. "This and less chance these thugs will strip the train for parts. Leave a car in that kiez for ten minutes and you won't find even a trace of it."

"Alright, sound good to me." I agree and lead the rest towards nearest working station. Spot of luck, train was just in time.


	3. Bottom of a barrel

"A spot of luck that this nightclub-hotel thing was very close to the train station. In case of trouble we'll be able to flee easier" I've said to others. Standing in front of the Des Kesselhaus was already unhealthy for my ears. Stepping inside and receiving overwhelming thump of bass into my ears and stink of syntohol mixed with urine made me nauseous a bit.

Typical club in America had the same things only not in that volume. Inlcuding dancers of all races and genders where these in Kesselhaus seemed to saw better days...

Approaching the bouncer few steps ahead, I hoped our clothes concealed guns enough, especially Eiger's sniper rifle and shotgun folded under her jacket. As for Glory...Let's just hope that this short orc won't recognize vintage combat prostethics.

"Welcome to Das Kesselhaus. No entry fee, just get in and get your fix...Kroner over by the bar will take care of you. Just no funny business or you'll meet _Herr_ Zapp" Bouncer finishes patting a taser gun.

Would love to see his expression if I'd put a shotgun against his forehead...

Nodding and keeping act of entertainment-hungry man I trott with the rest furthter into the club, trying to see anything through lights blinking like stroboscopes. Passing towards the bar in hope of getting any info from possibly chatty barman I've stumbled into interesting commotion.

The barman, Kroner, was a drug dealer supplying to the patrons. Young orc girl named Silke really tried to strike a bargain with the guy but she was out of money. Few things made my ears perk up. First, her money was in her hotel room but hotel was off limits lately. Gonna have to find a way in. Second, Silke was tiniest and most innocent-looking orc I've ever seen. It broke my heart that a girl like that was apparently addicted to 'cram' drug. Three, Kroner tried to get under her dress in return for drugs but Silke had enough dignity to brush him off. Not many addicts would do that.

Alright Rai, time to play saviour of the helpless...

"Leave me alone, alright? I'm not in the mood to stand another jerk trying to get handsy on me." Silke snaps once I approach her out of the Kroner's earshot.

"You know, addiction is drek of a thing. I know a place where they can help you shake it off. No fee, no 'services'." I try bluntly, ignoring her lashing out.

"Who said I want to 'shake' anything off?" Girl grits her teeth "Life on cram is better. I can manage it when I don't have to see all the drek around me. Now, unless you have spare cram, blow off."

"You wanna end up 'working' for Kroner or someone like him? Because that's what gonna happen sometime soon." I've locked my stare on Silke's eyes and begun my usual process of breaking peope's codes "You're near a rock bottom. You can still go up but once you'll hit it...You're done. Look I get it you don't know me but that's exactly why you have better chance somewhere else than whining to a drug dealer for freebie. We both know how it'll end up. I've seen it before and so did you..."

"Stop it, kay? I don't need to listen to-"

"Cram is an amphetamine, right? Your withdrawal matches." I play one last card out "I'll tell you what's gonna happen if you keep this up: Your teeth will rot and begin falling out, your skin will look like you're fifty years older. But you probably won't notice this being too manic to care about anything than another dose...Of course if your heart won't cave in. Risk gets higher with every dose of meth but with cram? Every hit may be your last."

After a long minute of biting lip, Silke shudders "That offer of yours...You're serious?"

"Dead serious. I've lost someone close to drugs, now I help when I can." My painstaken expression wasn't an act and she knew it. "Take the tube to Krezubasar and find orc named Samuel Beckenbauer. He runs a charity that helps people. Tell them Rai sent you."

"Thanks...I will." She speaks so silently I can't hear it in the ruccous, merely read her lips. "I've tried to clean up before but it never worked out..."

"It will this time because you won't be doing it alone. You're not the only one with problems, others made it and they'll tell you what to do there." I assured her and saw her twitch like she was going to tear away from the table and hug me.

"I'll get there as soon as I...Drek!"

"What?"

"My things. I've had a room up in the hotel but now it's sealed off and I can't get my things back. It's everything I have in there..." Her eyes went teary but softened immediately once I offered to get her stuff back. Why not, I was going there anyway.

"Room 304...Take the key." She hands me a battered keycard. Nodding I leave young Silke sitting more upright and no longer so ashen on her face.

"Rai, salvation of miserable crackheads. You done?" Eiger comments once I came back to the rest waiting in the dark corner.

"She has a chance to not end up as toothless whore that woud eventually die in some back alley. Keep that in mind, Eiger." I shoot back, not continuing this exchange. "Heard anything interesting? I've found that the hotel is off limits and we need a way in."

"That guy in a white suit..." Glory speaks not looking at me. "He got three different dancers, did not paid anything. He has no guards so he's not some client of neither bar nor the gang. He's a local."

I move my sight to the upper parts and notice younger, scrawny man looking and acting like a total douche. Glory's observations were right and I've decided to have a word with him.

Seeing the guy practically drooling over elven dancer and reaching out to grope her I've decided to cut his fun short.

"Hey man, I've heard you're the go-to man around here." I say loud enough to make him stop in half-motion.

"You got it wrong, pretty boy. Kroner-"

"I'm not talking about cram or other drek...Frank." I finish reading name on ID hanging from his neck. "Let's talk...Business, not trouble." I press on to make sure that idiot won't start making a hassle.

"Who the hell are you?" Frank leaves dancer be and looks on me then at the rest.

"Look at us, Frank. Do we look like your average chummers? We're on a business. Corporate business."

Franks face loses all the color immediately and he shoos dancer away for privacy. "We-We don't have any corporate 'trouble' around here."

"Neither do we...And to keeps it that way we need to get to the hotel. Why don't you do that for us sunshine and everything will be fine just as it was, right?"

"Y-yeah. Sure...Here's the key." Frank hands me the card. "You're not here to-"

"We're not here. Period. And nobody will ever know we were here. Especially your boss." I offer him a grin and motion to move out.

"Can't believe he bought it." Dietrich mumbles smiling.

"It won't last forever, we need to be quick about it." I remind others and stride towards the elevator at the far end of the club.

Stepping out on the first floor, I've decided to ransack the whole place top to bottom. Standard job when missing exact location and intel about the target.

"If I'd have to see another crackhead working under the table I'd puke and shoot them all to hell." Eiger speaks with disgust once we begun walking through the hallway with guns drawn.

"Barf on your own but I'd help you with shooting." I agree. Call me anachronic but dignity is one those things you shouldn't be selling at all, not to mention for a shot of drugs.

Motioning rest to stop, I slowly creep into one of the rooms that my scanner picked up as unlocked. Bodies of a couple laying on the bed, naked and with spit dripping from their opened mouths, injectors still crammed in their arms. Avoiding high as kite owners I've quickly bypassed the locks on the small safe. Huh, a smartlink pistol. That would fetch a nice price.

Retreating back into corridor, I lock the doors and change the codes to prevent these two from getting out too soon.

"Couple of junkies, nothing big." I whisper to the team. "Glory." Handing her the gun, she accepts it carefully. Same model as hers, big bore gun suited her, only linked with cyberware to moderate recoil and improve accuracy. She seems content, reloading the gift and storing it behind the belt.

Scanning the adjent rooms, I've either picked up signatures of very 'busy' couples or additional locks, preventing me from trying to break in as we were on the clock. That until I've stumbled upon wakened structure.

"Won't budge and explosives would cause enough mess..." I sigh at the cracked wall. Then I heard a mocking chuckle.

"Step aside, human." Eiger stores her guns away then makes one bash with her shoulder, successfully breaking the weakened concrete into dust.

Have I mentioned that Eiger was intimidating sometimes?

"Thanks Eiger." I withdraw any banter, knowing we weren't close enough for that. Her silence wasn't so hostile as before so I've called that a progress. Snagging few nuyen, I've also stumbled upon incoherent ramblings of someone but between weird confessions I've found something interesting about hidden console up on the third floor AND even some kind of access code. Good enough.

I've decided to skip second floor that had 'Employees only' label and ride to the third. Seeing right off the bat doors with handwritten sign 'do not open' I felt sting of fear at the sime time as excitement flooded me.

"Care to see what's behind door number one, guys?" I ask theatrically, making them stack up. Opening the doors I immediately regret being so nosy.

There was a giant scorpion in there. That's right, a scorpion bigger than a shepherd dog! Before I could even curse my stupidity, the monster clanked it's claws and waved it's tail, shooting a jolt of venom right at me!

Ducking onto dusty floor I leveled with eight eyes staring at me with unsupressed fury. Then a shadow moved past me and Glory just rammed into the arachnid and slashed it's tail off in one fluid motion. Creautre shuddered, emmiting high-pitched screech as rancing stench of it's guts begun filling the room.

I've got up and raised my weapon but hesitated since gunfire will draw everyone's attention. Fortunately, Glory was in full swing, another set of claws sprawled from her other hand. Criss-crossing hits, she torn the scorpyrine in half. Two parts twitched few times, then rested still.

It took me a second to force my shaky legs to move towards Glory who kept standing in the middle of the carnage.

"Jesus Christ, Glory! You alright?" I've gasped and tried to check over if she wasn't wounded. That thing surely was venonymous.

"I'm fine." She responded as usual, shaking the bile off her claws and retracting them back into normal hands.

"That was hell of a reckless thing you did...Thanks for saving me Glory." I try to thank her and force myself to not put hand on her shoulder. She isn't the touchy type. Turning around I notice Eiger standing still but not angry as before. Mortified, with face white as sheets she kept staring at the torn carapace laying on the floor.

"Eiger-"

"I hate spiders." She whispers "Scorpions even more." without any ribbing me, she huffs out of the room. Can't argue with her on that.

We reach room 304. Silke's room. I've tried to not snicker as I was picking up extremely weathered teddy bear and autographed cookbook. Code-locked credstick was a high-end item, possible from before Silke began taking drugs.

"That's kinda adorable you know Rai?" Dietrich comments from behind.

"What? That I'm getting her things back? I've promised her that."

"That's too but mostly that an orc girl addicted to cram and residing in worst club in Berlin was sentimental over a teddy bear and a cookbook."

"We all have something that's invaluable to us." I reply absent-mindedly, feeling weight of the lighter in my pocket. "Without mementos like these we're not anchored anyway and we just go with the flow. Only thrash go with the flow."

"Hah! That's a bottom line I can respect." Dietrich smiles "Oddly familiar though."

"It's a quote from a song, more or less." I reply evasively. "Come on D, let's go."

Recalling the diary about third floor, I've found hidden console allowing me to enter into bathroom there. Whew, now that's what I've had in mind when hearing Drogenkippe was filthiest kiez in Berlin. Drug lab set up between uncleaned shitters and destilling hallucinogenic substances from moths flying around and dissolved in toilet water.

Feeling no regrets about it, I hide a grenade under the apparatus in a way that you'll actuallly have to start poking around the vials to set it off. Even a junkie won't be in danger, only the one operating this stuff.

Walking out I meet inquisitve stare of Eiger. "I know, we're on the clock."

"Why you've put a grenade in there?" She asks calmly.

"To kill fucker who makes that shit. Is it so hard to imagine I hate drugs?" I didn't liked one bit that Eiger was prodding into one of very few topics dangerous to converse with me.

"And why would you? Did they sold you bad fix once?" She mocks, surprising me with her lack of stone-cold attitude she was shoving in my face all the time.

"Leave it Eiger."

"No."

I stop moving down the hallway and approach her, boring into her eyes. "They've drugged my little sister, disected her for organs, then left on the street missing kindneys, lungs, and left eyeball..." I've uttered one of the worst confessions in the middle of the run, to a person who did not deserved to know that much about me. "The only reason I've found her was because I've taken a wrong turn into back alley. There wasn't much to recognize her beside a tattoo on her arm."

She didn't blinked. That damned, egocentric troll wouldn't even bat an eyelash even though she knew I wasn't lying.

"Rai-"

"Go to hell Eiger. You can even pack your shit and go back to Krezubasar or to another planet for all I care!" I've snapped at her without rising my voice, too supressed with the flash memory of Sarah... "But don't you dare acting like you know anything about me ever again."

Walking behind the corner into main hallway I motion for Glory and Dietrich to move out. Detecting another weak structure, I barge into room 305 and notice barely covered hole in the floor, leading somwehe into security floor 2. Not giving a one glance to the rest I kick the boards away and jump down, knowing I'd better work that anger out of my system on some gangers.

Instead, I've found myself in a kitchen with a totally terrified guy hiding in a corner that stank like piss. Shaking him a bit, I've made clear I was not one of the gangers so he gave out some info that previous owners were slaughtered by rival gang that tried to break in here too by this cook locked himself in from the inside.

Entering cafeteria we were welcomed with handful of gangsters, surprised that doors suddenly opened and instead of a cook, four armed people came out.

Just what I needed to vent anyway...

Shouldering my rifle, I've fired burst into nearest goon, shredding his chest. Dodging behind the nearest box, I've seen Dietrich throwing two knives at once, taking down a gunslinging elf. Peering right above the ground for another target, human lost his face to a bullet from Glory's pistol. Huh, knew it that this Smartlink gun was a good thing.

Bullet chipping off the paint and sending a splinter of wood into my cheek made me retreat back, making see how Eiger fires two shells from pump-action shotgun right into guy who nicked me.

"Clear." She states reloading the Bennelli. I get up and see that there was a huge orc only few steps away from me. Was as now half of his chest was spread good five feet behind him. Heavy buckshot ammo was a killer. Pun intended.

Still not peaced out, I leave the looting to the team while looking around and noticing that this cafeteria was adjent to hotel administration room. Hacking into console I quickly disable all alarms, surveillance (which was nearly absent) and then search for our target. Green Winters, residing at the Penthouse level 4, room 405...Got you.

Not in the mood, I input commands and break into admin panel. Nothing much, except for a note about access code to Winter's doors. Paranoiac wanted it changed every 24 hours...

He knows we're on his trail. Good.

"Green Winters' on fourth floor. Let's go get our bird and make him sing, shall we?" I ask rethorically, leading them into elevator.

"About fucking time I'll get to put screws on this _schweine_." Dietrich forms a bloodthristy grin in his face and puts knife in each hand. I can't not agree with the old man. Monika's death hit more than hard but suddenly every skeleton from my past started screaming at me.

Monika, why have you left me alone with this shit to deal with on my own...

I twitch, feeling cold but gentle grip on my bare forearm. Looking up I saw Glory who, despite impassion on her face' gave me a reassuring squeeze.

And just like that, this chrome beauty put me at ease. I gave her a small nod of thank you and shouldered rifle just in time for the doors to open.

We barge into the hallway and hear supressed scream from the room next to us. Without even thinking I barge inside to a sight of makeshift lab set up in there. Human in bloodied apron raised a surgical cleaver only to receive devastating bash in the face with buttstock of my rifle.

Bullet whizzed past my head, making me turn to another 'doctor' but two, followed by third knife, embedded in his chest. I nearly taken a breath when a blood-stained troll emerges from another room toting a sawn-off shotgun.

Glory wanted to repeat the stunt she did with that mutatnt scorpion but not on my watch! I've caught her mid-run and pulled to the side, hoping to pull both of us away from the line of fire when my ears caught click of striking hammers and my side exploded in burning pain. Falling onto the ground with Glory under me, I get shellshocked by thundering bass of high caliber bullet.

I'm numb. My whole left side pulses with burning sensation when I'm trying to roll over off Glory. Concussion from the noise is a funny thing, you feel so safe when voice and even pain seem far away. Something tickles my face. Blinking I focus one eye and see Glory hovering above me. I tried to smile, she looked kinda cute like that...

"Rai, come one boss!" A not-so-gentle slap to the face plunges me back into world of clarity and unobsucred pain. Groan escapes my lips as only now I'm starting to feel the wound. "Fuck _ja!_ "

Dietrich. Nobody else says it like that...

Feeling I was being hoisted up and then forcefully turned to the side I try to oppose but somebody holds my arms tight.

"Don't move Rai. I need to get the pellets out." Flat, melodic voice of Glory calms me down. The pressure of pincers digging into my side however nulifiy that.

"Hold still." Eiger commands. Yeah, she must've a time of her life seeing me bleeding like a pig.

"H-How bad is it?" I ask fainter than I wanted.

"Birdshot. Fabric absorbed most of the impact so all you got is a lot of beads stuck in your epidermis." Glory replies.

"Did you got that orc?"

"Eiger did, boss. She blew organpeddler's head off with that sniper rifle. Point blank." Dietrich clarifies.

Sniper rifle. Explains the shellshock.

"Just wrap it up Glory, we need to get Winters and we're out of time." I've tried to get off the table I was laying on but she pushed me back down again.

"Sit."

Excrutiating forty seconds later she stabbed me with a needle and I've felt plasant cool washing away my pain.

"Painkillers will last for half an hour tops. Unless you get shot again then we back to square one." Brunette informs me then quickly packs medkit into large pouch on her belt. So this was what she kept carrying in there.

Never caught she was the medic since Dietrich done all the healing with his magic. Speaking of which...

"Hey D, got some of that healing spell left?"

" _Naturlisch_ , but it won't take the pain, only the wound." Shaman shrugs and prepares mana in his hands.

"Good. It'll remind me I'm still alive." I grumble and watch how my pockmarked side becomes clean and devoid of any injuries. Still stung a bit though.

Finally taking a glance at what party I've crashed, I feel no regret for what I've done. Freezers stuffed with people cut down to pieces. Eyeballs, hearts, lungs...I don't even want to guess what else these bastards were extracting. I don't loot this place, there's too much blood on any money to find in here. Legs transported me across the hallway and around the corner.

"405. This is it. Get ready and remember we need him alive." I snarl to the rest when we were stacking up on bothside of the doors. "Alive doesn't mean unharmed, D." I finish to Dietrich who slides knives against each other like a butcher readying to partial the meat.

I hit the console with the password and we barge in. Empty. Running across and bashing through another doors I'm stopped with recently familiar stench of burned skin and melted wires.

Green Winters was right before me, laying on the ground and with smoke coming out from his burnt face.

"Fucking hell..." I mutter at scene nearly identical to the one in Harfeld. The blood, the stench, the melted datajack...

"He must've convulsed so hard he broken his spine." Glory comments, motioning with finger over unnaturally bent body.

Eiger bends on one knee and tears the virtual googles off Winter's face along with pieces of his skin. Holding her breath she examines the twisted grimace.

"Green Winters, description fits." She speaks but in hushed, silent voice. Standing up, she looked me in the eyes but without usual expression. If I didn't knew better, I'd say she was close to crying. "Is this...Is this how Monika died?"

"I think she would if Rai wouldn't have unplugged her." Glory answers for me.

"Still think you could've prevent her death, Eiger?" I look at the troll soldier no longer feeling anything "Think you would've come up with some better idea?"

"I-Maybe...Maybe not." She tried to shrug but even former KSK operative can't hold that act any longer. Shoulders slumped, she falls silent.

"Our only lead is dead. Someone got to him first..." Dietrich grumbles slowly but then snaps and violently kicks mauled corpse of Winters " _Du_ _verfluchten verrater!_ "

"Dietrich!" I stop him harshly "Fan out and search around for any console, datapad or even a bloody notebook! Go!"

They all begin to search around while I inspect the console. 'Civilian' deck that had no custom work beyond bootleg encryption module. Everything melted like after an energy spike but to cause something like that you'd need to reroute a lot of power from main grid. Which means someone either had access of that level or was able to manipulate the console itself to up the draw to the point of self-meltdown.

Latter's more possible, software virus could do it but it would require hell of a virus. A hydra like that could come from one of the corporations...

"Rai!" Dietrich called after me and pointed at the wall. Oh you gotta be kidding...

"Seriously? Safe behind a painting?" I shake my head and scan it. Not good. Guy was paranoid and installed explosives inside the safe. Even my scan armed the bomb and any meddling with deck would set it off.

"We need a password huh?" Dietrich guesses.

"Yup...And hope it wasn't stored only in his head." I've replied and begun checking over the body. After forceful kick from Dietrich's riveted boot, Winters was even more twisted than before. Turning over the heavy corpse to the other side, something catches my eye.

"Huh...Crafty son of a bitch." Dietrich comments seeing numbers painted with bloodied finger on the floor under the corpse. "He knew someone would find him..."

Preying to no one in particular I input the code and flash of green LEDs welcomes me. Blinking rapidly did not changed the sight of the contents. Instead of files, documents or just memory drives there are media discs. Discs! Where the hell I'd find a CD player these days?!

Packing all of these as safe as I can, I check the bottom of the safe. Huh, Green Winter's pocket money. Three thousand nuyen should cover up the tab we'll make trying to drink ourselves into forgetting tonight.

Right on cue I heard phone ringing. I look knowingly at the crew but they all point at the device on the desk nearby. Having the worst feelings bubbling up, I open the comm.

"Heya there chief." A laid back voice welcomes me. "Don't hang up, I have a proposition for ya."

"Pitch the sale hotshot. I'm all ears." I reply while motioning to the rest to guard the doors for surprises.

"You've noticed new management here, yeah? I'm not on the best terms with them and judging from the fresh corpses around I take it you do not feel too warm about them either. So here's the deal - You'll help me get out from Kesselhaus in one piece and in return I'll help you get into the vault at the Penthouse level. Vault belonged to previous boss and I know he stored a lot of fancy things there. So whaddya say?"

"I say you're barking up the right tree **if** you're to back up the offer."

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be risking the contact, man! I've seen the bodies, not intending to be one of them!"

"Then where do we meet?"

"Room 505, Penthouse level. I'll take you to the vault from there."

"Then...toodles." I cut the link. "Let's go and see what this is about."

"We're going for looting now?" Dietrich asked.

"Winter's in gone but we have some of his discs. We're done here, yeah. But don't you want to know what is going on around here, D? Because I do. I want to kick down nutjobs that allowed these organ peddlers and kept addicts high on toxic drugs."

"Let's get them." Glory interjected suddenly. She seemed agreeable to such things...Who knew we were alike on that?

Entering Penhouses I've felt like stepping into another world. Clean walls, carpets on the floor. No rats or cockroaches...

Room 505 opened and nervous young man waved at me hastily. We all cluttered in small room and was graced by broad grin from the guy.

"i knew you'd come, always been a good a judging characters." he chirps, shaking bright red mohawk. "I'm Blitz, decker extraordinare and designer of vault's countermeasures."

"Rai." I reply coldly. This guy witheld information on me and I felt it. Could be a set up..."You said you designed the vault. Can you get us in?"

"Pfft sure I can get you through the doors but the thing is..." Blitz trailed off in embarrassement "That I'm not in control of these countermeasures. Automatic drones. And some goons with itchy trigger-fingers."

"We'll get through that. All you worry about is getting us through the vaults doors..." Dietrich stepped in "Because if you're setting us up, I'll make sure you'll gonna play with that deck using your toes... _Fehrschtehen_?"

"Sure! Sure guys...I wouldn't try to cross shadowrunners!" Blitz nearly squeaked.

"Good man." I pat his back and motion moving out.

I was just about to move around the corner when hand in combat glove pulled me back by the collar. I was about to get really mad at Eiger but long burst flew right past me.

Ambush of these goons that Blitz was talking about.

Throwing a flashbang and two seconds later a frag, I've waited. Just as expected, disoriented taken the most of the shrapnels while those who thought it was safe to come out got some too. Looking through sights of my rifle I've made a mental note to look around for a thermal scope. That would make things much easier...

"Eiger, left side and sweep, I'll take right. Rest follow!" I command and step by step we move towards the thick, steel doors. Double shot puts down an orc that survived the grenade and tried to crawl behind cover.

"I'll get it...it's already open?" Blitz speaks up and pushes the console for opening. Hail of gunfire tosses him against the wall while we hug the sides of the door.

"Auto-turret! It'll shred us!" Eiger screamed for the first time ever, I think.

"You can't kill what you can't hit!" Dietrich cackles and his eyes turns into back of his skull. Uh-oh...We hear a gust of wind like small tornado coming to life inside the vault and then a roar unlike anything I've heard before. Shaman makes a compliacted symbol out of his fingers and after three seconds we hear a moan of bending steel followed by crash of muffled explosion.

"Let's go!" I move in first and receive a broad haymaker that tossed me against the wall. Moving back on all fours I saw an enraged troll, dressed in combat armor, waving a machete around while Dietrich's Spirit kept attacking it. Finally, troll landed a blow on the Spirit and ghost disappeared. Just in time to be toppled by Eiger who matched the size with the guard. I've understood why she worn heavier gauntlet on her left hand as that makeshift knuckleduster got buried in troll's face. Capitalizing on him being dazed, Eiger brought up her shotgun and fired point blank, smearing herself with blood and brain matter.

It taken less than four seconds but for me it was like four minute show. Front row, nosebleed section.

Once Eiger pulled me up on my feet I've let out a long cough. "Bastard must've cracked my rib...Thanks Eiger." I whizz out to her. She only nodded and then got outside where Glory was checking over Blitz. "You're still alive?" I ask seeing grin blooming on decker's face.

"I'm really lucky chief, that's all." He chuckles.

"And you carry a tempered plate under your shirt" Glory broken the moment, knocking her knuckles loudly on solid piece covering Blitz's torso.

"Like I've said, I'm really lucky. Could be aiming at my face."

I shake my head and let it be. Some optimism could do us some good. Speaking of optimism, I don't know what I was expecting but after a fight like that, I wasn't really satisfied with thousand nuyen and handful of drugs (which I crushed under my boot while looking straight into horrified eyes of Blitz).

Still, I say we've punched local gangsters pretty hard and for what they've been doing around here, I'd say they deserve it.

"Let's get outta here guys, we're done." I waved at my team, seeing all of them eager to go back and rest finally.

It hit me that we've had to hide our weapons and at least wipe some of the blood from our clothes before we could step back into the club part. To my delight, it was so dark and patrons were so high, they didn't even noticed us. I've motioned guys to go outside while I've strided towards the table where Silke seated before. She was still there, visibly nervous. Seeing me she got up and quickly approached me half way. Seeing in what state I was she put hand to her mouth.

"Shhh. I've got your stuff. Let's go outside." I've nudged her.

Before stepping into Des Kesselhaus, the air of Drogenkippe was stale and rotten but now it tasted better than finest wine.

Silke's olive skin was covered in blush when I given her back her belongings. Somehow I knew she was more pleased to see teddy bear than her credstick.

"Thank you...I think everyone else would just walk off with these or try to get something out from me for this..." She tries to talk, shaking and this time not from the withdrawal.

"Oh I do want something. " I chuckle lightly "You've promised to go to rehab in Krezubasar. I'll be seeing you there."

She gasps and gives me a brief hug. "I will! I'll go there right now...Thanks." She nods and hurries away. Damn if that wasn't heartwarming. Hope it wasn't in vain and she'll pull through.

Approaching the team I notice Blitz still standing around, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"Hey uh...I just wanted to say thanks for helping me getting out from there." He states little shaky.

"No problem."

"See, wouldn't you need a nova-hot decker in your team? Because I've found myself unemployed and...you now. Stuff."

I look at the rest and all of them carry 'I don't give a shit about him' type of expression. Except for Glory of course who already zoned out. Nothing to stop me from taking a stray puppy with big mouth then...

"I am a decker. But we could always use another one. Especially if you can do something more than that." I give him half answer.

"Oh you bet I can! You won't regret it, I swear." Blitz nodded eagerly.

"Good...That's Dietrich, Glory and Eiger. Your new home lays in Krezubasar then."

"Yes!"

Ride back is silent, but different from the ride in. Tension persists and pressure added weight on my shoulders but still I've felt a bit better than before. Images of Silke smiling, and the knowledge I've chipped Drogenkippe drug underworld just a little bit, that helped.

The image of Green Winters however, intertwined with silhouette of Monika, I knew they'll be a frequent guests of my nightmares.

Giving the found discs to Amsel and informing him to keep an eye on Blitz while doing some background check on him, I've fell onto matress of my bunk and right before I've drifted off I've heard at least one more thud like that.


	4. Answers?

Waking with throbbing pain in my left side and feeling like being hammered, I've dragged myself under showers we had installed in the safehouse. Cold water but at least clean.

Cleaned up and dressed, I've noticed my pants and sleevless jacket were still stained with red. I had no change so to hell with this.

Stepping out from my cubicle of 'sleeping basement' I've noticed Eiger was up, busy as always with some gear. Reminding how previous talks went down, I've just decided to walk past her.

"Rai." She called while putting tools away.

"Yes, Eiger?" I've asked waiting for another tyrade about how I should rush to get Winters so he could not be already dead.

"I owe you an apology." Eiger finally speaks, with difficulty, but she looked more painstaken than disapproving. At my silence she tries to continue. "When Monika died I was pissed...beyond pissed off. And I've taken it out on you. I shouldn't have..."

Have to say I was surprised. Admitting to something like that wasn't her style.

"When I saw Winters' body there...I've understood there wasn't anything you, me or anyone else could do for Monika. Jolt like that straight into your skull is a death sentence. This is something I've never seen and can't process fully. So I apologize for that."

"Alright, Eiger. But now I want to say a thing or two." I cross arms on my chest "You had the right to snap and yell, even accuse me when anger blinded you. But try getting in my face again like that or insulting me without seeing the full picture...And it'll be the last thing you make in your life Eiger. I promise you that."

Eiger's jaw muscles twitch a few times but then she relaxes. "That's a backbone. Good to see...Alright, I've seen my errors and I won't complain or go against you. At least in front of the team. But you can be sure I'll make you know when we won't be seeing eye to eye."

"Good. I'd have no use of people who can't stand up to me fo a reason. For a reason, Eiger." I finish and leave her be.

Moving past the corner where Monika's console rested I stopped and sat in front of it. I still have to get the password...Hold on! Digging in my pockets I produce my lighter. 'Redwood Original est. 1976' the engraving around the image of grim reaper said. Oh Monika, you romantic soul...

Inputting the numbers I am welcomed with main screen and blinking icon of awaiting message. The title...Can't be.

"Hello, ace." Monika's image forms as video begun playing. That wry smile, hands on her hips and sparkle in her eye...My heart sped up hoping to hear it was all a play and she's alive. "If you're hearing this it means I've either died or stepped down...Damn I hope for the latter."

And just like that, invisible hand clenched and twisted my gut.

"I've picked you up from Seattle exactly for that - I knew you and only you can step in my place. You'll keep Krezubasar spinning like I did because only you thought the way I did. If you'll need anything about people or contacts, Amsel will show you the way...And one more thing. Eiger. She'll be or probably already is quite a trouble for you. But she's invaluable, she brings balance to anarchy and too much freedom. You need her in your team and on your side."

Yeah, already racked up quite a story with her.

"If she pushes you, push back. Stand up to her. Just don't try any flattery, she hates it. Last but not least, get her respect on your own. She won't follow only because you'll invoke my name."

Tell me something I don't know, babe. Could use a smile after all that.

"Last thing...Don't botch this up or I'll come back and haunt your ass for the rest of your days! I mean it...Ciao!"

The message ended and window folded down but I've kept sitting there. And then I've laughed. I've felt tears in my eyes but still I laughed. Monika, always the same...At least you never changed.

Wiping my eyes I've adjusted in the seat and begun scrolling through other features on her-err-mine console. Some selected threads from Shadowland, DarkNet of shadowrunners that made me frown. It felt like reading random message boards from regular matrix. I don't have time for this crap. Monika's personal files on the others, hmmm...

Monika wasn't enamoured with herself so this time it were simple text files. One about Amsel had nothing except stating he's a good fixer and that any information about him are hard to come by.

About Dietrich, Monika was more chatty, calling him dearest friend and a very powerful shaman. Support role, she said. Yeah, old man worn no armor and brought knives to the gunfight but still, between magic and stabbing necks he was threatening enough. Nothing about his past either.

She called Glory 'a damaged enigma'. Well that fits. Monika said she knew Glory for five years and still hasn't even scratched the surface as brunette barely talks and mostly stares at the wall when off the run. I really hoped I'd be able to dig deeper. Speaking of depth, I've learned that Glory had adrenal pump installed in her body. Explains how she was able to get to that scorpyrine so fast and kill it. Additionally, she had some medical degree or training, with Schafer calling her a competened medic. That reminded me I'm gonna have to thank Glory properly for stitiching me up after that buckshot. Good excuse to probe further as instead of nightmares last night I remembered Glory hovering above me, but she was smiling. She never smiled in real life.

Eiger, that woman was making even Monika wind up. At one side she praised her skills in combat coming from formal, military training. Smart and strong, both especially high and rare mix for a troll. On the other, Eiger's custom of discipline, paperwork and rules made conflicts with anarchy-oriented freedom fighters like Monika or Dietrich who did not liked to plan everything outright. Being somwhere in the middle I could understand both sides. Tasted the rift already.

Feeling uncertain, lastly I've opened file labeled with my name. Every previous report had something of a theme hidden between the words and one about me, I dare to call nostalgic. She seemed happy having me back, close and working together. She praised I was one of if not the best of her 'old friends'. And that addendum to re-write it before I could read it...I would very much prefer for Monika to be here and re-write it. Then giggle how she used to, just once, for old times sake.

Now I was getting sappy...Ugh.

Powering the console down, I've strided towards Glory's hiding. Just like before, folding chair under her and concrete wall in front. I had to dig deep enough to shake her off it.

"Hey Glory." I try casually and she turns to me. Her eyes blank but lips twitch and curl into ghost of a smile. Interesting...

"Rai. Can I help you with something?"

"Just wanted to thank you for saving my skin with that scorpion monstrosity...That was really impressive. I appreciate patching me up later too of course."

"You're welcome" Glory nods at me. She still seems content and I'd hate to destroy it but questions needed answers.

"I've been thinking on the way back...You've started running like what? Five years ago? Six? Basically to have a vintage chrome like that you'd be a pensioner now. So why that model? Because of the claws?" I snap a light chuckle, trying to keep it lighthearted.

Her eyes stop being dead but get cold. "That's not a story I could tell without a context. To tell it, I'd have to go way back."

"I'm here, ready to listen what you have to say."

"Why do you care?" She suddenly sounds suspicious.

"You're on my team, Glory. You're on of **us**. I need to know what's behind everyone's decision. What shadow follows you. Just as I can answer questions about my past. Truth for truth."

"Alright Rai...I'll tell you. But on my terms." She relents after a minute.

"Mhm."

"You sure you're up for a long and cruel story?"

"Please, Glory."

And with that, she began her story. With many pauses and emotions slowly sipping through, she told me about her home in Stuttgart, about her good mother and father who's war-induced PTSD pushed towards local fascist movement. Hearing talk about witnessing her own drunk father joining lynches on non-humans made me uneasy but Glory wasn't joking - it only got worse. That's what I assumed as the moment she told me everything changed when she grew up a bit, she snapped. Flush of red went over her face and sparks of fire seemed to struck in her eyes but moment later she went flat and dead as she always way, refusing to talk about it further.

"I understand, I won't push you to say anything you don't want to...But if you'd want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you Rai...Thank you for understanding." She given me another tiny smile then went robotic again.

Leaving, I've felt I've managed to get my fingers between the doors inside her, only now I'll have to be careful to not lose them.

Common room as I've came to call the biggest space in the safehouse, welcomed me with a happy bark of Dante. Mongrel nearly toppled me onto ground when he rested on my chest and started licking my face.

"Alright, that's enough cleaning!" I chuckle, gently throwing him off then giving him a good scratch behind ears. That beast could bite my leg off easily and yet now he was like a puppy, rolling on his back and getting belly scratches. After few minutes I've call it enough and threw him soy jerky treat. He seemed happy with that.

Striding towards the couch, I've slumped next to Dietrich.

"Hey boss." He welcomed me "Need anything?"

"Just getting other's thoughts on what we've seen in Drogenkippe yesterday."

"Ah..." Dietrich shakes his head like still in disbelief "We've got Winters, he got what he deserved, I think. Still, we got no real answers."

I sigh, digging deeper in touchy stuff. "Been meaning to ask you D...How are you holding up? I know you and Monika knew each other longer than anyone else. You weren't beating around the bush with showing how you felt about her death."

"I did knew her a long time but...You got that right, I wasn't hiding how I've felt. That's it." Shaman shrugged "Eiger thinks she's so professional by bottling up everything inside and Glory...She's so full of chrome and wires that despite all she done for us, I'm wondering if she can actually feel anything at all."

Getting similar vibe, I could relate with the old man.

"Besides, I'm too old to hide anything or act for others. Been on stage for too long to do that anymore."

"Stage? You performed somwhere?" I've asked in slight shock, having hard time picturing tattooed and rowdy Dietrich starring in some theater or one of those digital tri-vids productions.

"I used to front a punk band, Rai. I've spent better years of my life up there, with microphone in my hand and tearing my throat out for the audience." Dietrich replied and nostalgic smile washed across his features. "Damn good time..."

"Never pictured you for a guy who could sing." I've chuckled, hearing in my mind harsh voice of the shaman singing some lousy, love-struck ballad.

"I was a front man of a punk band...Fuck no, I can't sing!" Dietrich laughed. "But I was good a riling up the crowd so much they didn't cared. It was all about energy, aggressive beliefs pounding in your heart. Nobody cared if I was singing off key."

"What was the name of the band? I used to go stir crazy about music like that as a kid, maybe I've heard it."

"Doubt it...We never actually got any airtime. Just live concerts that mostly ended in riots."

"Since when airtime has anything to do with good music? C'mon, spill it."

"Fine...MESSERKAMPF! was the name. With capital letters and-"

"And huge exclamation point." I finish and feel like fate given me one of those rare pleasant coincidences. At the questioning stare of Dietrich, I've unbuttoned my jacket to display really worn out t-shirt with handpainted logo of Dietrich's former band.

Expression that old man had on his face was priceless.

"Wow...Just...How even?"

"You guys were in England, no? I've seen MESSERKAMPF! back in '32 when I was just a little brat. London's East End, then in Dingwalls Rebooted. Man that show was one fire..."

"Dingwalls...I remember that show. One of the very few shows when we were completely sober and focused on the music." Dietrich smiled broadly. "Still, can't process the coincidence that you've not only knew but apparently even liked my shitty band."

"Hey, little kid that didn't fit anywhere but hated rules was bound to end up on a punk rock concert. Especially back in thirties."

"True. Seen a lot of youngsters like me walking out from our shows like they were invincible...But that's Dragonslayer for you. I am his servant and by showing off my magic on stage, some of it fell onto audience. You see, Dragonslayer is a ballsy idol. Only thing he likes is when you scrap with those bigger than you. With my disrespect for authorities and fight against the system, Dragonslayer was getting fat on the energy siphoning from me and those on our shows."

"How did you come into that whole shamanism thing and Dragonslayer? Magic like that is inborn?"

"No, Rai. Idols choose their servants. I was chosen when I was a kid, goaded by it to fight harder, yell louder...Blaze my own trail with fist and shout. My family didn't liked that so I've just left...Knocked some heads, heads of bad people. My reward was magic, I've used it to fight even bigger fights. From that, It was an endless circle really. Simple, easy in some way."

"Explains why you can still give gangers run for their money even if you fight with knives and knuckledusters."

"Hey, real men use fists to settle their differences. That's what my Idol likes, that's what I give him. Besides...It's fun."

"Never change, D. Never change." I leave shaman and make my way to Paul who apparently was waiting for me patiently.

"Eiger told me that Winters died and in the same way Monika did." Amsel speaks to me without greetings.

"Eiger likes to push and prod where she shouldn't..." I let out unwillingly when recalling my ill-tempered confession to her about my peronal war with drug dealers. "But yes, it looked exactly like Black IC overload that cut Monika down."

"I know you and Eiger have differences but that is also why she told me about it not waiting for you. She was shaken, far more than I've ever seen her."

"Well at least in front of you she doesn't play cold and heartless."

"About those discs you've found...These were in fact DVD/RW discs that I haven't seen since I was a boy. Strange why Winters would use such ancient technology."

"Got anything out of them?"

"No, they're too damaged for me to try. We'll need a specialist. The owner of the shop outside, Mallit Hoyley may be able to help. She doesn't look like much but I know she's quite an expert in data retrieval. Just like many others, she came to Krezubasar to start anew." Paul finishes conspirationally. "And when it comes to paying, tell her it will be covered from my account."

"On it." I reply and move towards the exit, with Dante already following me.

Right next to the hidden wall, I've noticed makeshift workspace in form of folding chair and folding table, from the looks of it pulled from the storage above. Red mohawk reminded me of the newest memeber of my band of misfits.

"Heyya boss. What's up?" Lazy voice welcomes me and soon screen light of the set up console illuminates Blitz's face.

"Just dropped in to see how you like your new home."

"Chief...I've gotten better sleep in that chair than I ever got in bed, all because I did not had to be afraid of some ganger sneaking up on me and slitting my throat in my sleep. So that's one. Second is that I'm finally out of the mediocre existence being leashed to the gang. I can't wait to get on a run with ya and show you off my skills."

"Oh that time is coming with big steps, Blitz. Believe it. But since I'm here, I have some questions."

"Lay it on me chief. I won't bullshit you."

"How long you were in Drogenkippe?"

"Woah, well it'll be...Damn, it'll be since anarchist revolt in '39. You've made me feel old for a second." Blitz snapped a nervous chuckle "I was just a kid back then, not really knowing what I can and what I should do with decking skills. Also, being a young idiot, I thought it was genius idea to run with a gang crowd, instead of shadows."

"So what about the gang that was running Des Kesselhaus?"

"Uh...The Schwarze Herzen. I've kinda joined them back when they were little streetsmarts but already ambitious. Done some lucrative decking in the gesture of good will and soon Dieter, the boss, treated me like a long time brethren. They were dirty with whole drug selling business but still came out quite clean in perspective of Drogenkippe. Everything was going smooth and nuyens kept flowing into my pocket until Dieter caught a bullet in a fight and everything fell apart."

"Dieter died during takeover of the hotel?"

"Not exactly..." Judging from uneasy grimace from Blitz, he really wouldn't want to continue it. His loss.

"I'm listening, mate."

"Dieter kicked the bucket because his second in command, Leoni Luster, blew his head off. She was a real handful with mile long rap sheet of nasty things and worst, she didn't really liked me."

"I don't know how's that possible Blitz, you're a natural."

"Don't know. She was hot but even now thinking about that bitch is making my knees shake a bit. Good thing she was already dead when you got there. You've taken down her turncoat second in command though."

"What? When?" It didn't occured to me earlier.

"Great orc in a white suit. He was guarding the vault with new-found friends, probably activated the defenses himself by trying to get into the whole thing. That grenade trick you've pulled down there, it looked like Realer-Than-Life combat simulation. Cool as hell."

"I've watched a lot of movies as a kid." I grin, always happy to admit my inspirations. "But back on track, few things doesn't add up, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Blitz got really nervous and I knew I had him nailed.

"What happened after Luster went after you but before hotel got attaked?"

"Um-I...I mean..."

"You've had your part in the take over, huh?"

"Look chief, it's not like I've betrayed them, okay? I was in good relations with Dieter but that bitch Leoni had some mad-on for me. Guys I've been having beer every night turned against me! What else ould I do but to feed Luster's info to the rival gang?"

"But they didn't let you go, no?"

"No...My plan backfired at me. Nobody likes loose ends."

"Well I'm not here to give you lessons on morals and ethics Blitz. You've done what you could to save your skin. Just remember one thing..." By suddenly grabbing handful of his ferro-elastic jacket I've made his eyes widen from fear. "You're among shadowrunners now. Try pulling a number like that on us and whole Berlin will start hunting for you. In this business, traitors never last."

"S-Sure. Chief, c'mon man." Blitz started to stutter "You've saved my ass and you're straight with me. I'm gonna pull my own weight out there, no dobut about it!"

"Good." I replied letting him go. "Keep it up Blitz, there's a future for you if you'll just keep head on your shoulders and not in your arse."

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind." Decker turned nervously back to his console. Shaking him up like that, I needed to crack on his confidence. He needed to be grateful for a second chance, otherwise he might've tried someting in the future.

Walking out into early evening, I reminded myself that lack of sunlight wasn't such of an issue when taking day off now and then. Could use a day off and some warmer weather...

Hoyley fortunately had some vintage display that could be hooked up to DVD player. Problem was, she did not had a player. But she told me there was a scavenger on the junkyard laying on the other side of Krezubasar...

Small place was littered with rust and scrap, in the middle of it an old man in many layers of oiled clothes. Looking up on me from behind inch-thick glasses he welcomed me in elderly voice.

"Mallit Holyey told me you have old tech around here." I cut to the chase, feeling put off with glint striking in old man's eye.

"But of coure I do, finest pieces in Krezubasar. Always from Schrotty!" he beams in his stout figure.

"DVD player. I need one that works. Now." I came out more harsh than I intended but damned if I did not needed answers pronto and these were locked on old, beat up discs. Shame on you Green Winters! Shame on you and shame on your cow!

"Ah, the little shrew cracked up finally and sent you to old Schrotty? Well, Schrotty may have exactly what you need..." Old junker cackles and trotts away for a minute, audibly rummaging through piles of electronics and pieces of machines he must've been stripping as first-gen turbo bike stands in front of me, already picked clean to the frame from everything. "There we are! 2010 model...Korean! A-plus primo merchandise, everything working and shiny, Schrotty always provides the best!"

"Looks like what I'm after..." I look over box kept in Schrotty's hands. "How much Schrotty wants for that?" I ask, playing along with apparent schizophrenia.

"Well you know it is a rare commodity these days, a white raven to find authentic Korean model..." Schrotty begins mumbling and now I see that glint back in his eye. Oh you old crafty scoundrel, trying to up the price...You never haggled with a scotsman so let's see if you germans have an answer for that.

"Foive hundred? Are ye takin a bloody piss ya glaikit?" I burst into horrible english, pretending to sound like a scottish friend of mine from the past. "Ye heed aren't bolted! Three hundred!" I make a gesture with my fingers.

" _Nein nein_ , five hundred nuyen!" Schrotty thickens the accent and for a good few minutes we argue in different languages, understaning only tones and hand gestures of numbers.

"Aright, alright, shut yer geggy!" Schrotty suddenly snapped in english. "A wouldny believe a'll see a fella scot in tae glaikit like that! Take tae bloody thing fer three hundred! A canny take foive from ye."

"Thanks mate. A remember tah drink fer ye." I've replied, hiding astonishment at that twist of events and handing him the credsticks.

"Bolt ya rocket!" Schrotty grumbled and walked away but leaving I've seen his old face twisted in something of a quiet nostalgia. Evidently being able to yell for a moment in his native slang must've work him up. Good thing I was able to fool the man, thank you Charlie for all these drunken nights at the pub...

Still little shakened with the exchange I've had, absent-mindedly I've trotted the wrong way, finding myself in front of Laine.

"Hey Rai, I've heard you're the one running Monika's outfit now." Old troll welcomes me, adjusting weight on the crutch.

"Word travels fast here."

"Here? Old man farts and kids across the block complain." Aleksi bursted into cackle with me. Oh yeah, good old toilet humor never gets old. "Need anything or just doing rounds to piss on some trees?"

"You have an ear to the ground more than others Laine...Anyone acting up more than should after loss of Monika? Trouble?"

Laine grunts then clears his throat and spits onto side walk "Most are still in shock. But that'll pass and panic will set in...Few folks around here have their nerves collected. Without Monika popping their corks with goodwill, people will start seeing through Schafer's paint, miserable reality seeping back into Krezubsar. Some will not handle it too well."

"And you?"

"I'm too old to bother...I've died once and now I'm just a sad, grumpy old man waiting for my number to come." Laine replied "Monika was able to read the Flux, feeling the wind blowing. Without her playing entire Krezubasar like a piano, things will go to shit. Fast."

"Not if I can help it. It's my home now Laine. Whether I like it or not, this stinkhole is all I got. Even a shitter gets comfy if you'll clean it." I shrug.

"Hah! Monika used to say something like that, only more with those honeyed words tricking others to listen as she played smartass.."

"Yeah, she did that...Changing subject, these prosthetics of your look antique. You fought that long ago or somebody was cutting expenses when cutting your legs off?"

Laine shifts, his limbs hissing with working hydraulics. "I've fought in first Euro War. Bombing run caught me in the open field...None of that tri-vid heroic shit. Just a fucking bad luck."

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm leaving."

"Until, Rai." Aleksi nodds to me, his one good eye turning away to scanning the street in front of him.

Since already being at Moritzplatz, I've checked around the corner to find Beckenbauer as always busy with some arrangements with his charity. Let's see if my faith in people wasn't wasted...

"Herr Rai, good evening." Samuel welcomes me. What a nice shift, help up with some money and suddenly they want to shake your hand...People are so similar everywhere.

"Mr. Beckenbauer, how are things?"

"Oh they are terrific in comparison where we were before thank to your help! Entire shelter is well stocked with blankets and we even managed to strike a bargain on basic foodstuffs that'll help us survive the winter."

"That's great news, I'm glad I could help those people." I've nodded, honestly surprised two hundred and fifty done all that. Starting to feel the value of the cash I've been spending on pleasures like grenades and tracer rounds. "Is there any way I could do more for you?"

"Well um, as much as I am not going to impose anything Mr. Rai, we are currently gathering money for a library to help in education of our guests. Many are depraved of standard education so we're aiming at providing basic knowledge about the world and also to give them some form of entertainment that will be beneficial." Beckenbauer explained, his stare telling me not many people were pitching in. Can't blame them this time. Still, no reason not to waste some of that nuyens to get a rap sheet of helper of the poor, be the man of the people and whatnot...

"I happen to be able to donate a bit..." I've ruffled through my pocket, letting out bigger credsticks safely "...350?"

"Herr Rai that is-That's extremely generous! It would cover the entire expenses!" Samuel jumps out of his suit at the sight of money.

"Then take it and give people a library they deserve...One more thing Mr. Beckenbauer, I have a...personal request."

"How can I be of service?"

"Yesterday I've talked to a girl named Silke and she seemed convinced to join here, to knock off her addiction."

"Ah yes, terrible sight of a nineteen-year old addicted to cram..." Samuel saddened "Usually addicts to nova-amphetamines are very stubborn in their addiction but Silke...I do not know what have you told her but her commitment is truly inspiring. Since she came yesterday there wasn't even single complaint from our rehab group. There's a long journey in front of her but with commitment she shown, she has a very good chance to get healthy within six months."

"That's terrific news, Mr. Beckenbauer. Please update me on her progress."

"Done. May I ask about your interest in young Silke? If it is not personal of course."

"I've pulled her from Drogenkippe before she sold herself for drugs. I've made her come here and I want the girl to straighten out...Drugs is the one thing I will always be against, Mr. Beckenbauer and I will die before letting some more poor kids go down because of them."

I must've had fire of all nine hells burning in my eyes and shadow of Grim Reaper above me, judging from the way Samuel's eyes widened hearing me.

"It is uncommon to meet someone with such firm stance against poisons damaging our society. I am glad to be an associate of yours." Samuel shook my hand, his posture changing further into relaxed.

"Feeling's mutual. Have a good evening." Parting ways with the orc I've already heard his excited talk through the phone, arranging shipment of reading material, mostly manuals for simple jobs. Huh, he really start to sound like a good egg.

Feeling flakes of snow falling onto my bare arms, I shiver and pick up the pace, Rein Neugier import shop was near. Home sweet home...

"I have the device, now any of you..." I suspend the question to the entire team assembled by Amsel but he takes the box from my hands and plugs everything together after few minutes of recalling old times.

"Don't keep us in the suspense, plug the damned thing already." Dietrich calls, his impatient drumming of fingers against the couch's rest reflects everyone's anticipation.

"Do the honors, Rai." Glory speaks, crossing arms on her chest. With chest like that and outfit like that she shouldn't be doing it.

Doing my best to focus and be professional I've managed to put tiny disc on the tray and stuff it back into player. After few seconds I was welcomed by list of unnamed tracks. Top to bottom, let's go for a ride...

Quickly, a sight of disheveled man pops in, along with date stamp in the corner: 2034-9-15

"Hermie...I think I've found her! Feuershwinge...She isn't dead! That creature did not perished during Dragonfall!" Man's excited voice coming through buzz of interference chilled blood in my veins. I've still did not read up on this but from what Paul told me already...

Screen flickered and white static fills the display for a good minute before the man shows up again, evidently static interrupting longer speech "...Taking the team to SOX to retrieve her. Radiation isn't the factor as it used to be then...Maybe, just maybe if *she* survived then maybe the body too...Look Hermie I'll be gone for some time so do me a favour and look after our mother, alright? And one more thing...Look after yourself in Berlin, I've heard things were starting to heat up back there...I need to do this, to enter SOX and end Firewing once and for all."

Display flickers and goes black, indicating end of the recording. I look at the team, their stares riveted to now blank display. Silently I switch next track on, knowing if I'll stop this, I won't have the strength to continue.

Data stamped as 2053-12-25 so 19 years after...Green Winters in the flesh. Unburned and alive flesh. Yet.

"Found Adrian's message he left all those years ago...Strange to hear him again. Calling me 'Hermie'...Old days be damned." Winters stopped and taken a long sip from bottle of cheap whiskey he held in his hand. Overweight and with recinding hair that guy was just nasty. Didn't looked much better than when we found him to be honest. "Dr. Adrian Vauclair. Hero of the people, dragonslayer...my brother. Hard to believe I've lost him almost twenty years ago."

Wait, what?

"So now, I'll start recording these DVDs for me, for Adrian...For anyone who'd found it to know and pass down these important facts...Starting with that for twenty years I've couldn't find one word about my brother's expedition, not a peep about entire squad entering SOX...Funny thing is, I've lately dug up a rumor that there was one group that got back from SOX but they simply vanished without a trace. Nothing more, not a data or a name, nothing...Just a rumor, isn't it brother? You're gone for a long time and I just can't deal with it."

Screen fades black and before I know it, my finger pushes in play for next recording.

2054-10-12. Winters seemed eager. "I've found old footage from Firewing's attacks, months before her death...Comments followed." Screen buzzed a moment, displaying attached reording of news bulletin from July 6 2012. Wow, that's quite old...

Short, clipped interview the reporter vulture was making with survivor of attack from the dragon. I always knew the stories about dragons but damn, that Feuershwinge wasn't holding out on some poor little town, razing it to the ground with fire.

"It was a dark time for Germany...We were all afraid." Amsel spoken suddenly when the interview ended. "News like that came every night on every channel."

Winters came back on, pleasant as always with company of his three chins. "I've tried new approach since Adrian's a dead end. Been diging up on Feuershwinge, circling my way around..."

2054-10-31. "Firewing's a bust. But something is off, way off...All the information I've found was hidden abstractively, meant to be found and sate anyone's curiosity, keeping people from prodding further...Then there is an issue that came up since I've started this...I'm being followed. I'm not a decker like Clockwork or Shafer but I know few tricks, and tracing routines are hunting me everytime I'll log into Net no matter how and where."

Oh? He mentioned Monika? She was a good decker so maybe that's how Winters heard about her...Told you to not advertise so hard Moni...I've told you so many times...

2054-11-09. Development happened in that short time, seeing Green literally green and pale at once from nauseous panic.

"I'm getting close, too close to something big...There's a trail of bodies already and more are disappearing. Gearbox, Marcian, Peregrine. All gone in the past years with Gearbox going AWOL recently. All of them were looking into Feuershwinge. There are ghost stories about deckers going off grid and then coming back *changed*...I'm starting to think that's true."

"I know what stories he's talking about, chief." Blitz piped in quickly "Thought some urban legends myself but maybe not...That's grim stuff, horrors really."

"This is not me being paranoid, I must've stepped into something huge. Something that calls for measures like that must be colossal!" Winters continued his rant. "There's one thing to support claim of big player behind the scene: Tolstoi told me that around five years ago there was a decker named Hellebore that posted information about Feuershwinge onto Shadowland and hour later a mil-spec kill squad crashed into Hellebore's safehouse and cooked the place with her in it. Tolstoi told me that Hellebore live streamed the whole thing, including one person of the hit squad coming unmasked - a large orc with skin grafts and cybernetic augs. After this the camera melts with Hellebore lighting up like a match..."

"That orc sounds all too familiar...We're onto his ass!" Dietrich growls from the couch.

"Everything, all of these ghastly stories, points into one conclusion...Firewing is still alive and Adrian was right. It must be a Dragon, nothing else would have the power like that..." Winters continued, exhausted by his own revelations "I need to find Adrian and somehow put Firewing down...For all of our sake."

"This shit is unbelieveable man." Blitz muttered while Winters made another break for taking a swig from the bottle.

"I've backtraced nodes Hellebore was using and managed to create set of coordinates, forming a map...Harfeld Manor. Matrix record show this was where Hellebore reached right before her death. Nice, convenient place far away from prying eyes. I need to get into the vault that seems to be in that estate-"

"Spoilers people, we know what's in there." I've let out, flat humor being one of last coping mechanisms I've had.

"I'm gonna tap Schafer for this job, she's decent skilled and gullible enough...I'll forge some tip that vault has info threatning Flux State and she'll swallow it like a good fish." Winters cackled, making Dante flatten ears and growl at the screen.

"I warned her..." Amsel whispered rubbing his eyes "I've warned her this man was off and the mission was unreliable but she insisted. 'Anything for our freedom' she said."

"By tommorrow I'll either have the intel from Harfeld or...Schafer's death will give me an answer too. Shame a bit but better her than me."

Winters was lucky he died already. For that one line I would lock all my civility away and make him wish he went to Harfeld and plugged into grid on his own.

Data stamped with 2054-11-10 switch on though I did not recall moving towards the player. Interior behind Winters changed, no longer nice and preppy, instead familiar stained misery of Des Kesselhaus showed up. Video was much worse and shook as if Green was talking to a handheld camera.

"Suspicions confirmed, Schafer's dead." Green coughs, seeing even worse than before. He must've lost some of that beauty sleep, looking worse from wear than before and that's an achievement. "Got tip from Krezubasar. Matrix feedback fried her brain. Considering her skills, the IC at the estate must've been top shelf, even for Berlin standards. Now there's no point in hiding it - we're dealing with a dragon. Actual, royally angry dragon known for destruction and relentlessness. And everything points that she's coming for me next. But I'm not out of the game yet. I have connections...Flux-State can be manipulated into weapon which I intend to do. Now I'll gotta risk plugging again into Matrix, pulling the strings and calling in favors. Twenty minutes should be enough, they won't find me that fast."

"What do they say in America? No refunds..." Dietrich grinned predatorially at the blackout screen. "Still he got off easy in comparison what I'd do to him for setting us up and getting Monika killed. In cold blood!"

Right on cue the screen chirped and another video of Green appeared. Close up of his bloodshot eyes haunted me for days after I've heard his raspy voice one last time. "If you're reading this then that means I'm dead and also that means now they're after YOU!"

Player clicked and tray pulled, showing there was nothing more on the disc. Silence fell in the room, heavy and thick like a smoke, choking down any words we wanted to say.

Blitz was the first to snap, I could hear his thumping heart from two feet away.

"Woah what the fucking fuck, man?! Nobody told me that you were kicking up a dragon! Why you haven't told me anything?!"

"We didn't knew until now-"

"You didn't knew?! I didn't signed up for a dragon!" Decker was losing his shit, nothing too rare, it occured to me.

"You are involved now, so be quiet and take your hand off him!" Sharp voice of Glory silenced Blitz and made him step away, only then making me realize he grabbed a handful of my jacket. Her reaction surprised me but I had no time to muse, everyone suddenly rising voice.

"Quiet...I SAID QUIET!" My voice proven to be stronger than theirs, silencing others. "We're in a pinch so don't lose your cool, people! Slowly, everyone take a breath...Good. Now let's break it down."

"Dragon. Winters set us up against a fucking dragon..." Dietrich was first to speak up.

"Worst of them all, Firewing." Amsel adds thickly, wiping sweat from his forehead "She's alive and scheming God knows what.

"I shoulda stayed in that hotel. I knew this was too good to be true-"

"Shut your gob or I'll fill it with shot!" I snap at Blitz, once again reverting into mix of english accent. Old habits die hard when I'm really angry.

"We don't know for certain-"

"We do, Eiger love. Trust me, the writing's on the wall here." Dietrich interrupts sniper. "I'm willing to go with my gut and as now I understand what I felt when we've eneterd that complex...Dragonslayer smelled greatest foe or I say that we've walked into Firewing's nest."

Glory and Eiger looked at me, him, each other and then back at Dietrich. I could've heard cogs in their heads moving. Or was it in mine?

"Think about it. A decker posts some sensitive intel about Feuershwinge and quickly gets killed by the same scarred orc that we've met and was at least partially responsible for Monika's death too. He said that we've seen too much. Connection is clear between the orc, the dragon and that damned estate."

"And the Black IC that killed Moni also melted Winter's brain...Yeah, I'm hearing you D. We've stepped into giant pile of dragon shit." I nod to the shaman, feeling how my legs are getting lighter despite all the blood and confidence falling down there.

"Alright, let's pretend this really is a dragon, more so a dragon from outside the corporate circle and the one that is supposedly dead for twenty years..." Eiger adjusted headband keeping her golden locks away "What are we gonna do against it? What do we *can* do about it?"

"Find the guy that tried to kill it twice already...This whole Vauclair guy. Paul, what can you tell us about this Doctor?" I've asked our fixer.

"He is the dragonslayer, pardon the namesake Dietrich, a man who developed weapons for the Luftwaffe that finally pierced the hide of Firewing, making her fall into SOX. Before his inventions, nothing was able to hurt the dragon." Paul replied slowly. "Yes, we need to contact only man who knows how to actually get under dragon's skin, literally."

"That fat slob looked for Vaulcair for twenty years and as much I hate the fucker, that's a lot of time to get results even going half-cocked." I retorted, hoping for Amsel to pull out a rabbit from his hat.

"We will contact information broker." Paul explains and I already smell that gust of soykaf from Cafe Cezve.

"Fine, I'll get another bag of coffee-"

"Not even close Rai. Altug knows a lot but that level of infomation is far beyond him..." Paul taken off his glasses and sighed "We need to dig deep, for the very best in Berlin."

"So how far down the rabbit hole we'll go?"

"All the way." Paul smiles lightly "I will put you in contact with Alice."

Wait, what? Is this some word game or Paul is just messing with me?

"You're kidding right? Finding her is an achievement. To buy her info you need to sleep on hoard of gold!" Blitz pipes in, making me sure that there actually is a broker named Alice, probably residing in a bar or something that is called Rabbit's Hole. Fate, you crafty minx...

"I've never heard of that 'Alice'." Eiger pipes in.

"Most prominent and powerful broker in Berlin's shadowcommunity. Ex-Schokwellenreiter. She provides data retrieval for the F-State..."

Shockenwell-Hey I heard that name before! From that phonebooth offering money for data...Well if they're connected like that then this whole Alice could be worth the hassle. Only that thing about steep prices worried me.

Amsel taps few things on his machine and then produces an encoded credstick, handing it to me. "Your key to Alice. Ten thousand nuyen, which is all of my personal savings, to get you down the rabbit's hole. We have one shot at this, make the most out of this meeting Rai." Paul's words lay heavy on me, making my hands start to sweat.

"Where's the Rabbit's Hole?"

"Alstadt Spandau U-Bahn station. From there, the locals will show you where it is...You'll find Alice there. Just...Be careful Rai."

"Alright, I will...See you guys in a few." I only reply and wave at them, moving without any distractions, knowing every minute takes me closer to falling onto floor and reeling from all that shit pouring on me like rain.


	5. Down the rabbit hole

That Berlin metro is something else. Seattle was supposed to be still kinda orderly in some places and the wagons weren't this clean or, more accurately, so little dirty. It moved fast too...Or maybe I've just fallen asleep.

Stepping out on Alstadt Spandau station, I've looked around and saw bright graffitti around doorframe leading into adjent room. Cartoonish bunny in a hat and stylized edges of a hole made it the rabbit hole if there was ever one. Walking into the nigh empty space I saw an arcade machine, very old type that was all the rave around 2020, model dragged all the way from Japan probably. To see it working and not stolen was curious. Unless...

Staring at the pixelated screen, there was a command error spouting about missing memory card. Huh...That front port looked ordinary to most but for a techie nerd like me who liked to hang around game arcades around London, this was not an entry point for any memory device.

Amsel's credstick fit perfectly though.

Pixelated 16-bit visuals are repalced by razor sharp sight of dim-lit office being cross of stereotypes about detective's and hacker's safehouse. Would laugh if not for grim circumstances and icy-cold stare from mathematically perfect-shaped woman smoking thin cigarette.

"We're on your dime, friend...Tell me what you're looking for." She spoken cooly, professional courtesy and nothing more.

"Adrian Vauclair. I need you to find him for me." I cut to the chase, making sure there's no way to swindle out or turn my words against me.

"The dragonslayer? Hmm...Haven't heard about him for a while." Alice replied and I've felt something ticking me off. She looked young, really young, but spoken as if she knew Vauclair personally for decades. Something was wrong in here...

"Funny you recognized him."

"Trivia is a hobby of mine." Alice shrugged, taking another puff of cigarette. During that motion there was a blink that shot right through my mind. It was a glitch really, a little something that my nerdy inner sherlock holmes of decking caught subconciously. Before I could stop my bad side, my cursed big mouth begun flapping...

"Speaking of trivia, Alice. I think I know who you really are."

"Oh? Well please do tell me." Alice grins with challenge that will cost me fortune and parts of body if I was wrong.

"There was a member of Echo Mirage Team, calling herself Alice. Real name Alice Haeffner. She supposedly died back in 2029 fighting Crash Virus but rumor says she still exists in the Matrix...And continues to live on as The Alice." I recite. God have mercy upon me, to remember so much useless stuff...I was a fan of that group honestly, would make hell of a vid-show about group of US-funded cyber-commandos fighting through, what later became the Matrix, against Crash Virus. At least, for enthusiasts like me.

Alice leans back in the chair and takes a long drag, insultingly prolonging the moment. "Cute theory. Unfortunetaly I don't think you have the money to cover for my service of debunking it."

"Duly noted. But back on the business at hand..."

"I'll tell you how this works, Raidan Wallace..." hearing Alice speaking my full name gave me mix of fear and anger. Recently, last person knowing it have died in my arms in undergrounds of Harfeld Manor. "When you'll give me a go-ahead, I'll start collecting information for you. Once I'm done you'll give me credstik encoded with encryption I'll give you and 50 grand on it. Not one nuyen less. Money for intel, you give you get. Clear enough for you?"

"Alright, it's a deal...Even Neo-anarchists like to kick up a price like old-world profiteers huh?"

"You should know best, serving five years in old-world army, aren't you Sergeant?" Alice's retort turnes me into sculpture. Okay, that's enough. Good game team, hit the showers. I'm going far away from that woman who knows things that my own mother wasn't fully aware of.

"Just ping me when you'll get the intel. I'll get the money you want." I cut this short and receive a triumph grin from Alice.

"I'll be in touch. Ta." Screen winked and went back to 16-bit sprites from before.

Feeling like my hair lost natural black and dyed red in favour of white after that talk, I've dragged myself back to Kreuzbasar.

"Did you made the contact?" Paul welcomed me.

"Yeah...Also learned to not poke the bear. Ever." I shiver at the thought of who else might be having a fat file on me. I hope nobody will ever mention that incident with a bowl of curry and ten bottles of root beer...

"I can imagine she was exhilirating, she usually is...What was her price?"

"Just my spleen and soul of firstborn...Fifty grand. And we need it fast I think."

"I've expected around this sum. Could've been worse." Paul failed to cheer me up "While you were gone I've arranged contacts with certain clients. Details about the contracts are on the computer...You might want a moment to recharge before diving in."

"I'll rest when I'm dead. Which can be really fast, all things considering..."

"None of that thinking, please. Rai we've already lost Monika and we will not pull through if we'll lose you."

Great, add the peer pressure, old man...

"I will ask around about Firewing, the old fashioned way through contacts and observation, not even touching the Matrix."

"Wise."

"Also, Mallit is working on recovering other discs from Winters. It will take time but it may give more clues about Vauclair."

"Here's hoping...I'll see you later Paul, happy hunting." I nod goodbye to the fixer and with cup of coffee in hand I seat myself in front of the console, beginning to scroll down the list of available jobs.

"One more thing before I'll leave, Rai..." Amsel's voice made me twist my neck and look at him. "Samuel Beckenbauer asked me to relay that he has a job for you but will discuss it only with you."

His worried gaze made me realize he recalled last time somebody wanted to deal around Amsel and Monika died.

"This guy is solid, not the sleazy type like Winters. He runs a shelter and helped an addict I've picked up from Drogenkippe. After donating him some cash for his shelter he wants to be my best friend." I explain, trying to ease Paul up.

"That's a relief but still-"

"I'm watching my surroundings Paul. And I'm not going onto any mission without ironing out details with you and the team."

Amsel nods, little more relaxed than before and leaves safehouse. Sometimes I've forgot he had actual home, unlike rest of us.

Opening the menu again I see glowing icon of incoming message. Opening and seeing sender labeled as *WITHELD* I want to withold myself from opening this sure can of worms but...I need money and if they're paying...

Uh-huh. Uhhh-huh...Cafe Cezve, Luca Duerr...We would like to extend invitation...Great. Shady one percenters. High risk, high pay. I still have time to get to this meeting so let's look at the other, more reasonable jobs.

Uh-huh. Alright, I can deal with morally questionable...Going in guns blazing, that's little rough...uh-huh, eliminate the threat...So get into base on full alert, shoot our way in and kill instead of extracting agent the employer sent into that facility before. Hmmm, fiteen grand is good money. Five grand off mission costs and salary for the guys so that would put us one fifth in with Alice.

Let's see the other job. From Beckenbauer...Humanis Policlub. Uh-oh, that's not good. These guys are straight up neo-nazis, all about 'pure race' and things like that. I don't wanna think what and where they're sticking into each other for measuring 'purity', but I won't ignore if there's a threat from psychopaths like them. Click, job accepted, let's talk to Samuel...


	6. Them

"Mr. Beckenbauer, I've heard you have a job you wanted to discuss." I speak to Samuel and he immediately pulls me inside the building he was always perching in front of. Warm insides of the shelter, judging from smells and sounds from behind the wall, are nice bonus during talk. I'll gotta walk around and find myself some sleeves. Making a gunshow in the brink of winter isn't too smart, especially since apparently there's no audience to stare at my tattooed arms. Maybe just german girls don't like it. On second thought I haven't been around any since coming here...

I need a day off and a good bar.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Mr. Rai. It is...delicate." Samuel winces, grounding me back on "What do you know about Humanis Policlub?"

"Anti-metahumans hate club for aryan boys with limp dicks. Just like every other neo-nazi movement that should be buried in clogged shitter." I spill out honestly, never holding back against drugs, nazis and country music.

Seeing tiny smile forming on Samuel's face, I must've hit a similar chord with the man.

"Well, they are the best funded and organised group of such...There is a threat coming from them."

"What happened?"

"The Berlin's chapter of Humanis has acquired extremely hazardous chemical compound. Their leader is named Volker Stahl and with all of his ideological zeal he is a charismatic man, manipulating followers into blind obedience. I need you to track down the shipment to Humanis' base and destroy both."

"That's a tall order honestly...I'm not saying no, merely stating this ain't some easy snatch and grab. This can turn into all out gunfight."

"I am aware that this is...Not standard even for a shadowrunner but please. I cannot trust this anyone else and without your intervention entire Krezubasar and more will suffer. Humanis has one thing very in common with all 'purists' - if you're not one of them, you're one of the enemies. Orc, human, troll...They will poison us all just because they think it's justfied."

I take a deep breath, feeling like this will never end. One threat on top of another, chased by third...

"Alright...But you do know that shadowrunners do not work for free. I have bouts of altruism but my team, not as much."

"I am aware and scraped the bottom of the barrel as the saying goes...We've scrounged up twenty two thousand nuyen to pay you, Mr. Rai."

Wow. That's quite the bank, especially since they were happy with every buck given...Oh who am I kidding I would've helped them even for free. Berlin nazis...I hate Berlin nazis.

"Alright, we'll take care of it, Mr. Beckenbauer." I've spoken shaking his hand.

"I am relieved to hear that...Get to Schattennest through U-Bahn and meet with Maxim, an elven smuggler I've arranged to get you to the Humanis' hideout. Everything is already paid, do not worry about that."

"I'll see you at dawn then. Probably." Leaving back into frosty night I wonder how will the group react to that. Glory seemed to like doing good things more than others, maybe she'll be content with that job? Would love to see her smile. Wonder how she looks like back then...

"Guys! Pucker up, we got a job!" I call stepping into the safehouse. Unlike Monika's gentle calling everyone individually, I just scream until people come over to see what's the fuss is all about.

"What is..." Eiger stopped to let out an impressive yawn. Seeing full set of sharp, filed teeth made me think of scary and maybe little kinky things she might be doing with them. "What's the job?"

"Hunting Humanis Policlub bastards before they'll unleash their own new version of holocaust upon Krezubasar. Anyone's against eradication of nazi pests? No takers, then let's get ready. We're moving in thirty minutes, it'll be a long night and I think It'll get ugly." I end the short meeting,

"Rai? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dietrich pulls me to the side. "We're hitting Humanis chapter in Berlin?"

"Yup."

"We gonna have to watch our fire. Really watch it."

"Why?"

"I uh...I've found recently that my nephew, Alexander, joined them. He's a good kid, unlike his father, though a little dumb and naive." Dietrich grimaced, uncomfortable with confessions and liabilities "I don't want him to end up dead now or during some pointless skirmish. Kid's just dumb, he's not a material for a supremacist."

"Think you'll recognize him?"

"Easily. He's a bloke just like his father. Especially among faggy blondes, a slab with red hair will stand out eh?"

"Alright...Fuck, why everything has to complicate even more?" I ask but Shaman has no clear answer to that, offering only a shrug and sheepish smile. "Load up as much as you can. And honestly, put on some armor D. This won't be just a streetfight."

"I know...Dragonslayer won't be happy but I think I'll take a vest on this one." Shaman sulked and went about his locker.

Thirty minutes later I've checked over gear of everyone, being as pedantic pain in the ass about it as Eiger, probably surprisng her with me ribbing Dietrich for putting bulletproof vest wrong and adjusting it for him. Eiger snarled when I pointed out how much guns and ammo she was carrying. Unhappy, she unstrapped pistol holster, going only with sniper rifle and shotgun.

Moving my stare to Glory, I had to force myself to be objective as she stood in front of me with that cut down vest, loose cargo pants and heavy boots. I've opened mouth to ask her for the sake of it to put on some armor over what little body she had left but one look into her dead eyes and I've shot up.

Don't poke the bear Rai. You do it too often lately with too many bears...

Blitz caught some fire from me too for taking full backpack of bullshit and too little ammo for his SMG.

"Put the fucking candy bar in your mouth and stop complaining. You're a shadowrunner now, not a gangster nor a kid anymore. This is for real Blitz." I've half-snapped at him. Finally we've managed to cart out into U-Bahn and get into wagon.

Riding in relative silence, I felt elbow bumping me.

"How long did you served?" Eiger asked, making me sigh. I knew it, one secret gets spilled and soon all will follow...Oh to hell with it.

"Five years. Full contract with honorable discharge." I've replied, knowing Eiger suspected something but not that. If she'll prod further, her loss.

"They way you carry gear harness and easily fight wearing hood...Smoke, low light and close quarters aren't problem to you. English army trains like that but you're an American." Sniper continued, just as I expected.

"Aye, I am for the last ten years or so..." I reply in full blown accent, though not so saucy as I wanted. "Royal Marines. Color Sargeant. Could've made a leftenant if I'd stayed."

Eiger nodds a few times and turns away. Yeah, think on that Eiger, maybe mind your tongue a bit more, KSK supersoldier...

Finally, we've left Kreuzberg and approached barricade marking fringes of Shattennest.

"Boss...I appreciate you agreed to be careful on this one." Dietrich spoken up once we begun climbing up onto street.

"Don't mention it, D. Family is a an important thing."

"Family? What's this all about?" Eiger's ears perk up and with those pointy troll ears she can make a show.

"Among Humanis can be a tall, broad ginger with little smarts on his face. That's Alexander, D's relative. We cannot allow him to get hurt. Clear?" I ask rethorically.

"Why your relative joined Humanis, Dietrich?" Glory asked, some emotions had to be boiling in her as she grabbed Dietrich's arm.

"He's young idiot raised by a bastard of a father who decided to cut expenses and send the kid away from home. Humanis feeds and gives a squat...Not like my brother cares that Humanis are fascist _schweinen_." Shaman replies and Glory lets him go.

"...We'll get him out, Dietrich." Glory assures, making me glance again at her unmoved face. Yeah, she wears that mask but since I've talked to her the first time and begun prying, ever so often a spark of life flashes in her eyes.

"Let's get to that smuggler and get started...This place feels colder than Kreuzbasar." I make everyone pick up the pace towards the barricade.

"Maybe if you'll put on more clothes you'll be warmer." Eiger snarks at me from inside of fortress of plated leathers.

"You like what you see Eiger?" I tease before reason would make me bite my tongue.

"Like what, Rai?" Icy cold reply from troll escapes my attention when I saw twitch of Glory's eyebrow. At least I thought I've seen one...Probably not. Wishful thinking at best.

Seeing stall of a food vendor makes my stomach grumble. Riiight, all I've had was a coffee today. Or tonight to be precise...Ignoring Eiger's stare boring into me I got quickly joined by Dietrich and Blitz. Wolfing down cup of hot soup and sandwich that both tasted surpsingly good, I've managed to charm my way into graces of motherly-looking seller who seemed worried about 'bad people' that inhabitated the kiez behind the barricades.

Even among older people there was some kind innocence. Germany sure as hell was different from America...

"Hey hey! Where do you think you're going, beanpole?" Dwarf guardsman stops me at the barricade. "You don't wanna go there...It's a dangerous place for a pack of tourists like you."

"I got business on the other side...would you like to stop me?" I ask, adjusting grip on the sling of my Semopal AR. Before that short prick would pull up his sawn-off shotgun I will be able to bash him in the face with the buttstock.

"Guns and guts...Shadowrunners, eh?" Dwarf gives a one over to me and the rest. "Sergei! Let them pass!" Dwarf calls to older orc holding vintage hunting rifle "They're no tourists."

Sergei grunts and lifts up part of the barricade, giving us a path.

"We don't mess with people, we keep filth from walking in or out from the kiez. You want to go there, Shadowrunner? Your funeral." Dwarf says as goodbye.

"Been there, done that. Have a good evening gents." I reply and stride past. Luckily, at the next junction I see shorter elf with caravan of beat up vans. "Maxim?"

"Yeah, that's me. You must be this muscle Tuck promised to send...Look here everyone, smooth rookies graced us with their presence!" Maxim calls back ot the vans, heads of two elven guards and an orc peering from the windows. "Enough of talking, get in the van and let's get this thing rolling, we're already late waiting for you."

Packing into middle van along with Maxim was a bit tricky to fit us all but finally we've managed to squeeze in an caravan begun to ride. I was about to doze off when the van rattled, stopping forcefully.

"Oh fuck..." Maxim snarled, his face pressed against side window. "We're fucked...Pile out and get those guns ready. We gonna need a lot of firepower and muscle if this'll go south." elf orders so we jump out onto snowy highway to see crude barricade and few ragged people aiming low-grade black market guns on us. Gangers. Oh shit.

Tired-faced woman with wild hair and mirthless grin of remorseless sociopath barks out orders in few words and soon I see the amount of gangers doubled while my sense of inner nerd detect whirl of automatic turrets going online.

Can I have some hot sauce to that plate of shit?

"You've entered Rammbock territory!" The woman calls towards us "For entering our grounds there's a fee I recommend paying..."

"This kiez belongs to Surfturf and we're under their paid protection." Maxim retorts also trying to hide resting hand on cut in his coat, probably to reach for his gun. "Let us pass and word about you won't reach them from me. You have my word!"

"Surfturf?! Hah! These tunnel rats are nothing but dead meat...We've buried them last week!" Rammbock's Boss replies and laughs maniacally. Uh-oh, time to bail or fight. And we cannot bail...

"Be ready to smoke'em..." Maxim snarls at me but I decide to not risk it needlessly. Plenty of opportunities to get killed later.

"Oi! Let's talk it out!" I purposely butcher words with english accent. Apparently germans like to negotiate more with foreigners than killing them. "Nobody needs to fight or die here right?"

"Smart move pal...See? Your muscle is smarter than you are." Ganger laughed at Maxim.

"What are you-"

"I got this..." I silence Maxim through clenched teeth. "Let's be resonable here...How about, we'll pay you 750 nuyen to cross both times and do little renegotiating while at it. Sounds good yeah?"

"You know...You're quite charming boy. But not charming enough. Full price or your heads will roll!"

I sigh theatrically and slump my shoulders. Bull-shitsu don't leave me hanging now...

"I really don't like doing this but...I think you don't know who I am."

"Pffft, good luck with that one chummer."

"...As I was saying." I continue, pulling my hood down. "I am an associate to Edgar Friendly...Oh you don't know who Edgar Friendly is aren't you? Well that complicates things..."

I see posture of the woman tensing but that one glint of hesitation in her eye makes me sure the fish was already taking the bait.

"Edgar Friendly is a very powerful man and he sent me to make sure that caravan will reach its destination. I have tried to reason with you lot but we're on tight schedule here. Now we can have a gunfight, maybe you'll even win but consider options...Option A: We fight, you die and we go about our merry way. B: We fight, you kill us and take our shipment and Mr. Frinedly will send his men to kill you, your families and even fuck up the cat sleeping on your front doors. Option C: You lay off, we go and nobody loses lives or money. Which sounds best? I count to five..."

"This is some-"

"One."

"Hey wait a sec-"

"Two."

"We're gonna kill-"

"Three."

"Everyone-"

"Five!" I scream while pulling sling up and firing from the hip, shredding the woman across the torso. With all that talk she didn't realized I was coming closer and closer...

Before rest of the gangers realized what to do, I've shouldered the rifle and emptied the mag at that entcing drum barrel standing next to generator they had at the bank of the road. Ducking behind the wreck of the car Gangers used as barricade, I've heard an explosion and sad buzz of turrets running out of juice. Amateurs, storing gasoline next to generator and both out in the open...

Taking second to glance at my guys I've realized it wasn't all too perfect way out as half of dozen orcs begun emerging from other side of the highway, locking us in vices. Catching sight of Eiger and her stare for split second, I've motioned universally towards her to engage those backstabbers. She nodded, lining up a shot and firing from sniper rifle. That crash of a thunder alone stopped both sides in their tracks, hearing mil-spec weapon all of a sudden.

Enough for Eiger to reload and aim again while I pulled out and threw a grenade to the weakened front guard. Loud bang later I've peered from the side and landed a shot at mage preparing a spell before burst of bullets chipped off the rust from the wreck, blinding me.

Screaming curses and wiping teary eyes I was out for few seconds, luckily got together just in time to fire point blank at the dreadlocked head of a junkie trying to run up and finish me off, probably to get all my fancy gear for himself. Battle rifle ammo packs enough kick to throw scrawny ganger few feet away and blind me again with blood from his exploding cranium.

Nobody expects that I know smart words like cranium. I do.

"Boss!" Dietrich calls to me just as I've managed to get my eyesight back, though little blurry. I've looked into his direction and see him pointing at the othe side of the highway, another two gangers running towards us, but one carrying a large tube...

How the hell these idiots got a Panzerfaust?!

Before I could line up a shot, or anyone else could react at the threat of thermobaric rocket, black and white smudge rammed into them. Painful cry drowning swish of razorsharp blades, mixing with echo of large caliber gun meant Glory made an entrance.

"Clear!" She called in sudden silence, unbothered as she waved her left arm, cleaning hydrophobic-layered blades from blood and retracting them. She didn't looted anything, just turned around and walked back to us.

I've seen one of the elves from the caravan ogling Glory but now he seemed to change his mind. Good riddance, pal.

"Well that was...Well that was rough." Maxim sighed, wiping his face with a handkerchief. "You really planned all that?"

"Sure. You thought we were some rookies huh? Guess there's another reason why we're smooth..."

"Alright, I get it. You guys ain't no slouch. I mean it." Maxim nodded to me "None of my guys got even grazed you've taken 'em down so fast."

"That's what we've been paid for. Shall we?"

"Right...Load up! We're on the clock!"

Finally arriving at some dilapidated compound, hugging maze of post-industrial hangars, Maxim calls end of the ride. My guys were sitting silently, guns still in their hands and bodies ready to spring into another gunfight.

We deploy and scan the are constantly, this eerie silence and not a single gurdsman putting me on edge. Maxim's boys quickly unload the shipment of crates. One of them being poorly locked so I've managed to see containers full fo liquid with biohazard stamp on the plastic.

We were not tracking but going with one of the shipments. Beckenbauer you crafty bastard...

I've caught stare from Dietrich and motion him to stay down. Maxim is just a smuggler, elf would not join into anti-metahuman purge.

"Strange...no welcome party as if they thought we won't get through Rammbock..." Maxim utters to me, nervous when not seen by his men.

"Yeah, case begins to stink."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Stay here. My men will go in and have a talk with these guys..." I reply and waved my guys to come closer. "Sit tight and don't move. Better keep guns at ready."

"What?! Man are you nuts?! This is *Humanis*! They're gonna skin that troll of yours alive!" Maxim lost his shit for a moment, before I'll caught him by the coat and gave a healthy shake.

"Only one getting skinned here will be you if won't stay here and wait for us until we come back. Because if you'll bail on us, I'll make sure everyone will know that you and your crew was smuggling chemicals to anti-human group of assholes! Think of the welcome you'll get from anyone not too fond of racial purges..."

Maxim went limp in my grasp, making Eiger chuckle lightly. Flash-thought crossed my mind, some punk trying to skin seven-feet tall, muscular KSK sniper. Riiight, good luck with that.

"You're not a muscle, aren't you? You're a shadowrunner..." Maxim finally whispers to me.

"Aye, something like that. Now be a good boy, pull your balls out of the pocket and keep your guys safe and sound while we'll be busy killing off Humanis aiming to poison all of you. " I snarled at him then swirl my finger, motioning team to get ready and follow me towards the compund.

Sweet jeysus on riverboat, I hate fresh snow. All that creaking sound under my boots was making me antsy as we crept up towards the doors.

Opening it without a gasmask on wasn't the smartest idea. The place stank like an old locker room where teenagers hitting puberty left their dirty clothes in. It was worse than my school's dining hall and that says a lot, trust me. Dark, dilapidated and riddled with poorly-written and often misspelled slogans against non-humans.

"Seriously? 'Deth to all meta-humen?' How a bunch of retards like that can get so influential?" I asked in whisper, contemplating the graffitti.

"Ask politicians, they manage it for hundreds of years." Dietrich replies with a crooked grin.

"Or generals." Eiger's two coppers made me expect for Glory to jump into the whispered roasting but the Silent Chrome Lady lived up to her name once again.

Moving onto the crossing of corridors I spot a tiny reflection in the dark corner just below the ceiling and make a suicidal move of grabbing Glory who was moving past me and pulling her back, effectively hugging her.

"Camera!" I whisper before she'd shred me for the transgression. I've already let her go so she only nods shortly and moves back, giving me wide berth. Alright, time to stop playing and start decking. Powering up my console, I quickly caught the frequency of the camera and recorded about fifteen seconds of static, dark corridor then uploaded it with a virus. "Clear for now, but let's be quick."

We sneak across and enter sleeping barracks. So that's where the fishy smell was coming from...

Footlockers were code-locked. Were. Nothing exciting but extra money is extra money, some medicine pills, valuable steroid drugs...I do not even touch porn magazines that were, oh irony, metahuman ones with buxom elven girl on the cover. Shame on you and shame on your purity, numbskulls of Humanis! This is a prime example what you deprave yourself of.

Done with liberating goods from the lockers, we crept back onto the corridor and take only other accessible route, one of the doors blocked by a barricade of scrap and litter.

Right there were impressive doors with a sprayed, crooked sign 'ARMORY'. Now that I'd loot like...Oh, a digital lock that wanted a password. Knew it would be too peachy. Moving on I remembered to look out for any indication of said password. Entering empty and yet stinking kitchen, I've found a hand-written note. Something of a praise to recruit who apparently liked to torment elves one way or another.

Hearing an agry huff from above my shoulder, I've noticed that Glory was reading too. Her reaction gave me a pause, elves must've been a sensitive spot for her. Interesting...

Opening another doors I've almost had a heart attack when staring two inches afar into automatic turret. Happy I did not made a sound nor stained my paints, I've motioned to others to look around while I poked at the device. Mhm, older model and pretty beat up but still two machineguns were loaded for bear and I have happened to have a cracking program for these old turrets.

Long story short, the moment the gun will go online, me and my guys were to be only friends in here.

Striding into 'brainwash room' was exhilirating. Terminals were barely locked and contained numerous intel. Humanis' safehouses with adresses and passwords to enter, even generous donors to the cause who will be very upset when this list would hit the Net. And it will because I'm giving it to these Shocken-something people who requested it. Scrolling down the list of recruits I've came across a name: Alexander Farber.

"D? That cousin of yours, what's his last name?" I ask the shaman.

"Farber. He uses mother's name I think."

"I got him, he should be here. New arrival, maybe they did not managed to turn his brain into jelly. Let's hustle and get this den cleared. Eiger! Shotgun at ready!"

We move to the 'office' as the label says. One of the notes left in the 'brainwash room' said about the password to the office. PRIDE. What a bunch of schmucks. Deciding to play it rough, I've kicked the unlocked doors open, Eiger rushing in right with me with shotgun in hands. God help any purist getting in her line of shot.

Right as we enter, man in worn out, surplus military jacket barges in from th other side. accompanied by, how original, two women that looked way too surprised to be a proper bodyguards. Rather *bedguards*. Still, guns been drawn and eyes were staring at me with false hate given by ideology.

"Lower your guns, girls. That is not a way to treat visitors." The man motions and women obey. Oh, we have a cult of personality in here. Where's the signature moustache to complete the image? "Why are you here?"

"Me? I'm from pest control." I reply with a shit-eating grin but not lowering my gun one bit. "We've been called because there's a massive infestation of neo-nazi punks trying to play God and mother nature at once...I'm shutting your little circus down, Adolf."

"There is no shortage of courage yet very little intellect from you, threatning me in my own compound." The man continues, making me realize I was talking to Volker Stahl himself, the big time leader of entire Berlin chapter of Humanis.

"Who dares wins, mate." I retorted. "Got yourself a nice series of shipments lately. Planing something big, Volker?"

Against common sense, Stahl's face lights up and his eyes twinkle like sprakles when be start his tyrade. "It will be *glorious*. The gas from these cannisters will be distributed and used to purge Berlin from that scum and filth walking among us! Us, the real and pure humans who owns this world! Not these fucking orcs, not trolls who can't even speak properly...not dandelion-eating motherfuckers feeling suddenly so powerful because they're immortal. We will make them tear each other apart and then hunt the stragglers down. Every single one of them will be crucified!"

"Woah, we have a badass over here! Look at you Stahl, you gonna mix God and holy war into this too?" Speaking, I felt rising pleasure at the thought of ending this man. It'll be like stomping a giant cockroach. "You're pathetic Stahl, but most of all, you've offended my friend right here. In case your chickenshit brain didn't noticed, she's a troll. And between human like you and troll like her? You're on the receiving end of my gun."

"Oh? You'll try shooting me while *surrounded* by my people?!" Stahl's grin make my insides churn. Oh for the love of-Oldest trick of a villain, isn't it? Before I could try to come up with any plan, two soldiers aiming at us move past and join Stahl in front of us.

I want to laugh now, Humanis should invest more into training than ideology.

"Alexander!" Dietrich growls at the closer, athletic man who slouches a bit. Hearing his name, Farber turnes to us fully, showing short, copperish hair.

"...Uncle Dietrich?!" Alexander's baby face pales as he squeaks out.

"Shoot him, Alexander. That man is an enemy. You see that filth they brought with them? They are collaborators against our cause." Stahl's voice in unshakened again.

"Says a man who wants to release toxin and make people kill each other!" Diretrich snaps at Volker. "He told you about the plan, Alexander? That Humanis want to kill people, humans too, only because they happened to live in the same neighbourhood as elves or orcs? Think about your mother, she will be gassed too because across the street that old orc veteran lived. You remember him? The old Franz Folke?"

"I-I..."

"Alexander you've sworn an oath! You will be a man and will obey my orders!" Stahl loses it, seeing recruit having second thoughts in front of others.

"Alexander, you don't have to trust me or Stahl. But you know Dietrich, you can trust your family more than a man ordering you to kill without remorse or thought, yeah?" I've tried to reason, knowing that Alex was on a brink.

"Is it, Uncle? Where were you when dad beaten me? Where were you when I was kicked out onto street?!" Kid suddenly snaps. Oh shit, D. Things are getting messy...

"Your shit-stain of a father did not told me a thing! He knew that I'd come and take you away from there!" Dietrich steps a bit closer, "By the time I've finally heard what happened, you were already gone. That is why I'm here now! To get you away from people like your father or like Stahl. No more anyone telling you how to live your life."

"How can you listen to a traitor?!" Stahl went hysterical "He collaborates with *them*! You can't trust *them*!"

"It's up to you kid. No more hand holding. Pick a side your heart tells you to and face the consequences." Saying it I was close to praying that this tough love approach would do any good.

"I-I'm sorry..." Alexander looked down, making my heart sink but then he suddenly turned and pulled the rifle up, emptying the mag right onto Volker and one of his guards!

Hell broken loose in the confines of the office. My vision got blurry from the shockwave of noise when Eiger blasted from the shotgun right next to me. Discombobulated, I've noticed a moving blur colored the same as Volker's jacket - unique to all humanis wearing dark uniforms. Against all common sense and challenging Murphy's Law, I've broken into sprint after that bastard, not thinking or feeling anything beyond *need* to erase that man from the land of living.

I've got him when he was trying to put the keycard into slot on the wall, later I realized it had to be some secret escape doors. But then, I've just rammed into him with the buttstock of my rifle, hitting him right into spine. He cried but did not went down, swatting the gun off my hands. Still shellshocked, Semopal slipped from my grip the same moment Stahl pulled out a knife. Instrincts kicked in and I've dove into him, blocking his arm with my back while digging fist under his ribs. Old man wasn't letting up, dropping the knife into other hand but I've straightened, feeling back of my head hitting Volker's chin and snapping his big mouth shut with a sound of crushing teeth. Best music of my life, I admit it. Grabbing his armed hand by the wrist, I've given him a short knee kick to the sternum then added a proper headbutt. He howled from pain but still, he managed to punch me square in the jaw then freed the other hand and made a wide slice. His eyes bulged when the blade slid against ceramic plates of the vest under my hoodie.

"Yeah..." I've only commented while ripping the serrated combat knife from his hand and then plunging it right under his chin. Almost a foot long, carbon steel made sure that Volker Stahl and his brain were done forever. It was a short-lived triumph because a sudden kick of shotgun pellets to the back pushed me against the wall.

It become something of a custom I think, with me being downed by a shotgun, to hear springing sound of metal claws and drowned cry of someone being sliced. Forceful pull got me back on my feet and I've faced my saviour, ivory skinned guardian angel with dead eyes.

Luckily I wasn't so fuzzy anymore and went straight to business, picking up my rifle and vaulting over the overturned desk, heel kicking one of the numerous Humanis' soldier still standing. Firing a long burst, I've forced the others to retreat around the corner, giving us a breather. Hugging the side of the doors I've glanced at my guys.

"Volker's dead! How are we looking?!" I yelled, hoping both parties will hear that.

"Surrounded but better than worse!" Eiger's voice booms across the small room. "That turret shredded solid dozen before they took it down!"

I love it when a turret comes together...Or something like that.

"We can't get pinched, come on!" I order and run into the corridor, narrowly dodging a stray shot and landing in the side entrance of the 'brainwash room'. Throwing a flashbang into the open hall where turret was, I've given my guys a moment to follow.

"I can feel...Rai, I need cover!" Dietrich snaps and then runs directly into the hall. Hoping he knows what he's doing, I empty entire mag of my rifle hoping it'll keep whatever Humanis left alive in there down.

"Now you will burn, _schweinen_!" Dietrich's roar made me glance at him and honestly, I had my mouth open. Old shaman's eyes were *glowing* and mana in his hands was boiling like molten metal. Throwing two handfuls of energy across the hall, it was like two lightning bolts hitting. The fanatics stood no chance, millions of volts racing through them.

"D, you okay?"

"Of course I am!" Shaman made one step to the side and lost all of his divine glow. "Lay-line, Rai. They had a lay-line in their base and did not knew it."

"That's some good stuff here, man." Blitz spoken for the first time since we left the safehouse. His eyes were huge like hamster's and his hands were little shaking while holding his pimped out SMG with small golden chain attached to it.

"Alexander? You alright?" Dietrich asked walking up to us. The kid was green on his face and had a bloodied tear on his shoulder but kept holding the AK97 and not looking like dropping it.

"Y-Yes, Uncle."

"Let's get out of this dump." I've proposed and as a group we've left without further adventures. At least until the reinfocrements showed up at the parking.

"I'm almost out! We need a plan!" Eiger grunted, hiding behind a crate once again. These idiots were just shooting out all they had. We could try wait it out but our cover wouldn't survive much longer.

"I could use ideas!" I retort, throwing my last frag. Right on cue I hear strange, gurgling sound like a giant sink uncorked. Looking to the side I saw Dietrich, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and mouth chanting something wordlessly. When a wet breeze passed me by, I've grinned.

Water elemental must've been somwhere nearby and Dietrich once again called up a spirit to help us. I'll skip any puns and jokes about washing, just gonna say that the spirit did its job and taken down three more men before the binding magic cracked and banished the elemental.

Two remaining purists got capped by Maxim and his crew, smuggler finding some courage and helped at last.

"Well then, consider yourself absolved, Maxim." I gave the elf a pat. "Let's get outta here."

We packed into the truck and rode away right after I've left the entire shipment of the toxin doused in gasoline and with long-fused grenade without a pin.

"Heard that, Alex?" I've asked the kid once the muffled explosion went off. "That's the sound of another day in the life you've given God only knows to how many people."

"You did good..." Dietrich chimed in quickly. "And you're got nerves, kept fighting out there and I can tell you, that was one hairy gunfight."

Alexander smiled weakly and then casted glance down. The rest of the ride went away in silence.

Seeing Dietrich and his nephew being emotional, that warmed my heart. Stepping onto U-bahn station back in Krezubasar, I've felt good, little warm inside but then a sudden chill gripped my arm-

"You done something important out there." Glory spoken to me, as always scanning me eye-to-eye at the same time.

"I know what it's like to lose family. Alexander's a good lad, he still can come around on his own." I try to shrug it off, not thinking about neither own loss or the another interaction with Glory.

"...But you also defended Eiger."

At that I raised my eyebrow. Eiger would rather die than need defense, from me out of all people...

"But I-"

"You've said you'd take troll friend like her over a human like Volker." She formed a tiny smile. "You didn't hesitated when calling her a friend, even though you two don't like each other."

"I respect her and I think that to some extent she respects me." I replied "We just have very little in common and we're stubborn...But yeah, she is a friend to me. So are you and Dietrich."

"And Monika?" Her question caught me unguarded, making my breath hitch and choke me. "You miss her." She more stated than asked.

"Yeah, like every good person I've lost...I can only strive that she'll be the last that I'll have to let go of."

"That's more than most do, Rai. Most only talk and dream." Chrome-laden lady let go of me and walked away, leaving me with cryptic answers and troubled questions. Before I could get my collective shit together a shadow from behind casted down on me and I heard whisper in my ear.

"I still don't like you...But you are not so useless afterall." Eiger given me her way of appraisal and hulked away, up the stairs and onto the street.

"Rai...?"

Oh for God's sake, can't anyone deal with anything around here without me?!

Whining only internally, I've approached Dietrich and Alexander. "What's up?"

"We've been talking and-"

"I want to make amends." Alex breaks in. "I've signed up with Humanis and almost caused something that I would neve forgive myself...I want to make it right."

Seeing silent plea for help in Dietrich's eyes I try to figure out something.

"Okay kid, I have an option for you but it'll be little extreme."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a friend to Samuel Beckenbauer, an orc who not only helped us with stopping Humanis but mainly he runs a shelter for people of all races. You want to see the other side? How really it looks to live in Berlin for elves, orcs and trolls? It's not like these pamphlets Stahl was giving out. They'll tell you this and you'll see for yourself."

"I-Yes, I'd like to help." Alexander nodded. "But I...if i'll tell anyone I was with Humanis-"

"I'll get it right. Come with me, it's close." I wave and we go up onto slightly snowy street of Krezubasar. Few steps away stands Samuel, as always busy on the phone. Seeing me he hungs up and awaits in silence. "Good evening Samuel, I have good news and great news."

"Mr. Rai, I understand that-"

"Mhm, The Humanis' plot to poison the city have been thwarted. That is the good news. I even got a list of their safehouses and plan of operation. Take it, warn other districts if you can to look out for any trouble." I've handed him a memory stick with Volker's 'final solution'.

"That is...Oh I can't even say what a relief it is for me to hear it!" Samuel grabs my hand and shakes eagerly. "You, my friend, is a proof that there is hope for all of us to live together no matter metahuman or not."

"On the more grim note, Volker is no more. I've made sure of that personally."

"Volker Stahl?! He was the butcher responsible for kidnapping and torture of our people! As much as I detest any violence and especially killing...This one man will not be someone I'll miss." Beckenbauer sighed and adjusted his glasses. "But moving on from this nightmrish subject...who's your friend, Rai?"

"That is Alexander and he is the great news I've mentioned." I've tried to give him some courage by putting hand on his shoulder. "This young man was tricked into joining Humanis but when he saw what this was about, when he heard Volker Stahl's ranting nonsense...He made a decision and stood next to me and my friends against atrocity Humanis wanted to commit."

Samuel stared at us for a long moment, unsure how to react.

"Alex wants to make it right, clear his conscience. I would take it as a personal favour if you could find him a spot somwhere in your shelter. He wants to help, let him."

Beckenbauer takin his glasses off and cleared them, to buy a second for thinking probably.

"Well this is tricky as for one word about Humanis-"

"None of that. Samuel, I'll show you what I had in mind." I roll the dice on this and pull both men into the shelter. The hall is always busy apparently, some people reading, orc and a human trying to fix an old holo-table for ping-pong, nobody idles one way or another.

"Rai!" Familiar chirp welcomes me when Silke puts down the book and saunters towards me. Giving me a tight hug, she beams, looking already far better than the last time I've seen her.

"Silke, doing better I see?"

"Mhm, the withdrawal kicks hard but the doctor told me that if I'll stay clean for a month, I'll get my health back completely! With the cookbook you got back from me, I've found my place here. They all already joke about it, Chef Silke and all that." The girl chatters and truthfully, the grey skin and tusks are invisible then. She's just a young girl happy to be alive and she could be a dragon for all I care, it wouldn't change anything.

"See Samuel? You're doing a great job by allowing people to turn their life around in here." I play Beckenbauer and then turn to Alexander "Alex, I'd like you to meet Silke. She's been in a tough spot but I've brought her here and look, ain't she happy?"

"Once I've realised cooking and hearing how people praise it is better than any cram high ever, it's the best I've felt in years." Silke agrees. She still has bags under eyes and looks little too thin but damned if not looking content. "What about you Alex? You look little green so Nitro, huh? Nasty shit."

"Oh no, Alex made some bad friends and fell in with a bad crowd. We've got him out and he wants to make it up to people." I clarify.

"Yeah...I uh..." Alexander hesitates but then visibly mans up, ready to face the consequences. "I've signed up with Humanis but this shit is not what I thought it was."

"Humanis...oh, Oh!" Silke opened her mouth. "You were with *them*?"

"You know, that's exactly what people in there said about metahumans. *Them*." Alexander snapped, raising his voice. "Thing is I don't see the difference. Maybe I'm fucking blind but I'll never segregate anyone because one has horns and other does not." He looked around seeing people observing young stranger. "Yeah, if you hadn't heard I'll say it out loud. I've just walked away from Humanis Policlub compound. I've walked in there weeks ago as a recruit and two hours ago I've walked out as my own man. I'm not up for hurting people who never wronged me, people I don't know. I was supposed to hate all of you because somebody told me so. I was given a choice and I've chosen not to hate. Now if you see me as a monster and a terrorist already? Then I'm out because it's no diffrent than Humanis in here...I came here because I want to help, for you and myself."

Silence fallen and I was just shocked. Alexander should try politics if they would have mattered anymore. Slowly, an orc missing an eye and with heavy limp, have dragged himself in front of us, staring at Alexander.

"See all that? Boys from Humanis done that to me. I had a family and a job, lost it all because Humanis decided that an orc mechanic is something bad...When they were hitting me with a socket wrench, I've noticed a young man like you, standing in the corner and looking like he wanted to help me, to stop it all. But he didn't." Orc's haggard voice was shaking slightly, man had to relieve quite the beatdown to end up so maimed. "You've ditched Humanis, on your own?"

"He gave me a choice, Humanis' leader demanded obedience. I make my own decisions." Alex replied pointing at me. I'm sure Beckenbauer gave his silent 'ok sign' about me to the forming crowd.

"...That you did, boy." Orc gave him a broad grin, showing half of the teeth missing. "If anyone asks me, you're alright. You've made the call when you had to...If that kid in the garage was like you, maybe I would still had both eyes."

Seeing the orc retrating back into his seat like nothing happen, an invisble barrier broken. People just...accepted it. Some went back to lecture, a young elf resumed chess game with himself.

"That was Graham. He was initially weary of any humans in the shelter." Samuel supplied. "But one day, he fell and three humans moved to help him while fellow orcs were too busy to notice it. He's still very picky and judges every newcomer. His trust just gave you a great headstart, Alexander. Do you still want to help us?"

"Of course." Alex nodded sternly.

"Well then, that's where we part ways, at least for now." I've shooked his hand, still under the effect of his heartfelt speech. "You used many good words, now own them. For yourself first and foremost."

"I will...thank you, Rai."

"Don't mention it. Hey Silke, help Alex settled, okay?"

"Sure! Until, Rai. You have to try my soup next time!" Silke smiled at me and then at Alex.

With a nod, I've stepped out onto the street and taken a deep breath of crisp air. Hearing sigh next to me I saw Samuel lighting up a cigarette.

"You sure attract unique people, Rai." Beckenbauer chuckled. "Truth to be told I wasn't happy with that idea but now knowing what this was about? I'm both proud of Alex's courage and happy with the backlash it'll have on relations between races. It's inspiring to hear that young human who joined purists have seen through the lies and now helps the very people he was taught to hate."

"I knew you'll make the most of it, Samuel." I've chuckled. "Keep him safe. And Silke too."

"She sure was very happy to see you."

"Yeah, she's smart and she knows if it wasn't for me she'd be selling herself for a fix in Drogenkippe. She deserved better, she has future."

"Getting attached?" Samuel smirked knowingly.

"Not in a way you suggest, friend. She reminds me of my little sister, no matter what would happen she was always happy and full of energy."

"Oh, wasn't aware you have-"

"I don't anymore." I've cut the subject and shrugged, feeling I'll be sore in the morning once my back hit by a shotgun protested with pain. "I'll see you around, Sam."

"Good luck Rai...One second!" he halted me "I have transferred the money we've ugreed upon onto the account given to me by Paul Amsel."

"Terrific, my guys will be more than happy." I gave him a nod and move away.

Being already out, I've deided to take detour and deal with that Schokwellenreiter deal. Remembering the procedure I've pushed the memory stick into the slot and after few second credits spat out like from an ATM.

500 nuyen extra and another hit to Humanis...I'm getting a bottle of something better than the hooch Dietrich drinks. And maybe some good dinner. Living on soy-based takeout and coffee would do marvels to my figure if that would be my intention. It was not.

Buried in my internal ramblings I almost knocked over frail girl in tattered hoodie. Looking at the gaunted face and unseeing eyes I recognize the girl. Junkie was so tweaked out last time she didn't even noticed me.

"I know you..." She speaks faintly but clarly, doesn't seem to be high on anything but not shaking from withdrawal.

"Yeah, I've passed here before. Name's Rai." I've replied.

"Most people call me Simmy Kim...They think I don't know why, but Monika explained to me."

Monika was involved? Great, another string of the web. Was there a corner she did not looked into or feathers she did not ruffled? No, that was Monika Shaefer, she always left no stone unturned.

"So, what you been up to lately?" I ask instead. Her reply was less than coherent, she mumbles something contradicting about traveling, having a son and saving the world. Not the kind of conversation I had strength or patience back then. but since Monika resurfaced...

"How do you feel about Monika gone?"

"Sad. She never got the chance to feel how it feels. To be a mother."

Alright, either this is some viscious high or Simmi has some pregnancy-related PTSD. Possible but totally not something I wanted to deal with at that moment.

"Yeah, I hear Monika was like a mother to the whole Krezubasar."

"Mother will always be a mother..." With that Simmi switched off and part of me was grateful for that.

Feeling like coming up to the threshold, I've dragged myself back to the safehouse and just crash onto poor excuse for a bed I slept on. Goodbye cruel world, I'll see you in few hours.


	7. The stench of secrets

I've had my share of better or worse mornings, being woken up by Dante's tongue against my cheek wasn't the worst I've been through. I've thrown the dog off me and scratched the mongrel for a moment, trying to recall what I was dreaming about this time. I have vague feeling it was Harfeld and Monika again, just like all previous times since her death...

But there was a silver lining in my memory, a literal glint of silver or a...chrome?

With a grunt, I reach for my clothes and discover somebody was endlessly kind and cleaned my blood-stained jacket and pants. Made me wonder who. Probably Amsel got it for cleaning or something, caring father figure he is. Can't really picture anyone else in here willing to do such things.

Still yawning and shaking off sleep, I crawl out of my sleeping corner, pushing away thick blanket serving as doors.

"Rai!" Amsel calls to me, approaching briskly. I gesture to him and then to the kitchenette where coffee was, making old german stop a bit and form an understanding expression on his face.

"Okay, now I'm awake enough to hear anything." I begin after taking down one of five coffee cups I've filled with sludge that came from pot filled with green powder I got from Cafe Cezve earlier. I was almost disappointed they were nearly identical, instead of Dietrich's being shaped like a dragon, Eiger's having KSK motif or Glory's being stainless steel and shiny. Even Blitz was slurping from average, black porcelain.

Ugh, so disappointed...

"I have news for you, Rai."

"Is it good news? Like there's a dragon-killing plague sweeping across the world?" I try to quip, thinking that after all those years in England and America I should be used to both coffee and tea while in fact, I detested both.

"Can't say that'll happen in my lifetime." Amsel shakes his head. "I've been tracing all the laundered money that could be connected to Feuerschwinge and it's safe to say...There's a lot of money going through Harfeld one way or the other. Whatever the dragon is planning, it's massive and very well-funded."

"That's not a cheery thought at all, Paul. I doubt you're saying this because of the end of money stream that ends in Harfeld...We're looking at the other end of the line, right?"

"Exactly. I'm making my way to it. Tommorrow I should get a deaddrop about it. For now, stick to running as most lucrative jobs you can to get money for Alice."

"Got it. I'll check up on the guys and then we'll see what came up on the queue."

"One more thing, Mallit got another one of Winters' DVDs repaired. Just one as it takes a long time to make these damaged storages work again but we'll get there."

I nod in thanks to Paul, watching him leave, when I sense presence behind me.

"How's it goin' D?" I ask when I smelled peat aroma of digested booze and hear rustle of leather jacket.

"Just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me and Alex...Anything you need, just call and I'll come runnin'. You got my word on that, boss." Dietrich speaks deeply, his leathery face not hiding emotions one bit.

I feel touched enough to pull the guy into one armed hug.

"This is what mates are for, D. I always look after my people." I promise him.

"You do. And Dragonslayer looks after all of us in thanks for what we've done in that pit of swines..." Dietrich grins and his eyes suddenly lose pupils. He points at the floor and immaterial webs of energy spread onto it, forming a lay line on the go. "See that boss? That's open highway of aether between me and Dragonslayer. I put this out, stand on it and...You remember last time I got ahold of a lay line, no?"

"Sure I do. Roasting humanis like nazi barbecue." I recall the carnage Dietrich made back there. I was never specifically happy about making people suffer but damn if that wasn't impressive and useful thing at our disposal. "Keep working on it, D. We're going out tonight for another job and I want this bad boy ready to unleash."

Shaman offered me a bloodthirsty grin and moved away to try out spell in peace.

"Fearless leader returns from his nap." Eiger welcomes me as I move through the safehouse.

"Eiger..." I begin but then decide to change tactics "Care to tell me a bit about your time in KSK? You know a bit about my service already."

"I'm not in a habit of sharing war stories with people who never served in the thick of it."

"I could tell you otherwise, but then I'd have to kill you." I twitch my eyebrows, earning a frown from the troll.

"Alright... You win." Eiger sighs and leans back, dropping away parts of the gun he was field-stripping. "I owe everything I have or am to KSK so go ahead, ask away. I may even answer."

"Alright, I'll bite...How did you got your street name?"

"During basic, a fellow recruit made a joke about me, that I'm like northern face of Eiger, in Bernese Alps. 'Huge and beautiful, but too dangerous to climb'. THere was only one type of 'climbing' in anyone's mind in there...Dunno if he was offering something to me or trying to be a jerk. Anyway, I've broken three of his ribs and he wasn't in the mood for more jokes but the name stuck.

"Serves him right." I reply truthfully.

"You may just meant that. Or you're trying to get on my good side with more brains than he did."

"Or simply anyone who throws lines like that needs to be taught a lesson." I retort. Aesthetics aside and my personal tastes and Eiger fitting into them or not, shitty pick up lines for quick romp were ticking me off. "I've stomped down two guys and one girl in my team for being oh so saucy around others. I don't get into people's bed business but some degree of respect and class is the bottom line for me."

"For once, we're in complete agreement. But there was more than that to my altercation. The name 'Eiger' was stuck to me one way or another, only difference was, whether it'll be on his terms or on mine. If I haven't curbed the little horndog, name Eiger would have meant 'difficult sexual conquest', and that all I'd be to barrack full of recruits, no matter what I'd accomplish. Because of what I've done to the guy, Eiger begun to mean 'troll that takes no shit from anyone' instead. It's a name I wear with pride, poethics be damned."

"Huh, I agree it was a good way out of the sticky mess. My drill sargeant gave me shit in bootcamp because I've had tats. Old guard was sure I was sent from a prison as last-chance guy, not a volunteer. Though of me as nothing until I've suplexed him so hard, I've nearly broken his spine."

"Did you?"

"Ay. I've broken bones of every cunt trying to stand over me, shown I have bigger bollocks than top dogs with generations of service in their blood. Before I knew it, I was a squad leader and they're all were loyal bulldogs to me."

"...I begin to see that's possible, Rai." Eiger's voice softens suddenly. "In all seriousness, I shouldn't have put you under the wall when Monika died. I acknowledge that."

"And I acknowledge you don't say such things often." I reply and blonde twitches her ears shortly. "You act like a team leader...Care to tell me about your guys? I'll tell you about mine if you want in return."

"Eight people, two squads put into one unit. Schmidts and Lange were deckers, Wolff was great rigger and engineer turning scrap into anything we needed. Fischer could make a bomb out of teabag and matches. Braun was able to stitch you even after taking a landmine to the gut...Metzger, Kruger and me were the main guns, weapon experts with specializations. Had an extraterritorial mission...technically illegal but justified to risk it. Had to went across the border, into Poland. Russian mafia had set up a cottage industry in human trafficking all along the Odre-Neisse line and we were tasked with disrupting it."

"That's a police task not military operation. Why would GSG not handle it themselves?"

"Nothing's that easy...We were a good team, experienced and trusting each other. In some ways, we did some good. Your turn."

"Tick, Bunny and Cross were my mates that survived all of the grinder we were sent into. Other lads...They weren't so lucky. It came to a point of us being black sheeps with bad aura around, quickly isolated and put to work in urban areas, just the four of us. I was only one with the deck, any other skills we've shared."

"Explains why you work around corners so good, favour shorter rifles and carry flashbangs." Eiger comments. "Do you have a gas mask on you too?"

I grin to her in response, the truth too obvious with satchel strapped to the back of my belt even around safehouse.

"That's not Royal Army."

"Technically, it is. Wouldn't want cunts from Tir na nÓg get suspicious, eh?" I shrug. "So how was it leading your glamorous team across Poland? Heard the sights are nice in spring."

"I wasn't the leader. Metzger was...Best point man I've worked with." Eiger replies and clouds form above her head. "He went down with the rest of the team, all of them beside me."

"What happened whole KSK unit couldn't take on?"

"Something I'm not going to tell." Eiger's voice hardens and she shakes her head, long hair covering her face for a moment. "They're all dead, I won't wake the ghosts."

"Alright, no is a no. Thanks for sharing, Eiger."

"Likewise..." She mutter under breath but I hear it anyway. Moving forward, I stride towards another heavy talk but one I am anxious to have...

"Glory." I call to brunette staring into the wall as always. She turns to me and-No, I must be seeing things...Did she brighten up a tiny bit?

"Rai, a pleasure as always." She speaks to me and it the human undertones in there made my heart flutter. "Need anything from me?"

"Just seeing how are you doing."

"Golden as always. No problem here." She replies still not going full mechanical.

"If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you're warming up to me a pinch."

"...I suppose you might be right." She says after long minute. "I don't talk to many people, Rai. It usually doesn't seem worth the effort. I don't...I don't really feel much anymore. Not since...This." She ends up caressing chrome limb.

"If that's so, how are we still talking, love?"

"I suppose it's because you've shown interest and because you're tenacious enough to not get yourself pushed away when I tried." Glory's eye suddenly turn blank and dead as usually. "Don't want to mislead you, Rai. I still don't feel and friendship or warmth...not even trust. I appreciate what you're doing though, it's new to me."

"Trust is earned, Glory. If we'll get there at some point, then we'll get there. Speaking of which...Feeling like telling me the rest of the story? Didn't wanted to push you when you've stopped on turning fourteen."

"I'd rather not. It...It's difficult."

"I can see that. But bottling it all up is a festering wound inside. Talking could make it hurt a little less."

"No it won't but...I suppose better to feel uncomfortable than not feel anything at all." Glory surprises me with her statement. "Here's the deal - I'll tell you as much as I'd want to. When I'm done, I'm done. Not a word more."

"Deal."

"Right..." Glory gets a thousand-yard stare again, the PTSD of these memories must've been massive. "So few days after my fourteenth birthday I've begun to express...magically."

"You're magically active?" I ask, recalling this vague 'aura' around her that maybe was some kind of magical thing afterall. These things follow people like curses.

"I was. Not anymore with all this." She shrugs metal arms. "Anyway, I was playing around with some tiny spirit I've found under pile of garbage or something...The next few days after my parents seen that are a blur. My father learned his girl is a 'Hexe' a witch. He beaten me. With fists, belt...claw hammer from his toolbox. My mom tried to stop him, got a few licks of that hammer herself."

"It's a miracle you've survived that."

"Luck, I guess." Glory deadpanned. "When father was done giving me tune up with a hammer...I've had broken ribs, busted arm, I couldn't see out of my left eye and all rest of me was one big bruise. I've bled so much to color whole carpet." Glory taken a deep breath and I was little scared of what came next. "He called me 'des Teufels Hure', the Devil's whore...Then he kicked me out of the house. He told me that if he'll ever see me again, he and his brothers from kreuzritters will cleanse me in the name of God, and trust me what was done to my by dear father was nothing but a headpat in comparison to them."

"Jesus, Glory..." I find myelf at loss of words. And for a cynical bastard like me, that's a new one. "At least tell me you've went to the hospital."

"I did but after hitching ride out of Stuttgart. OTherwise there would be questions and even if my dad would get locked up, Ritters would have found me...I'd end up skinned alive and thrown into Neckar." Glory continues, putting lock of hair behind her ear. "I went to Tubing, not too far from home but it had large student community and magical university. I thought I could blend in."

"Did they fixed you up in there?"

"More or less. Told them I got mugged so nobody bothered me more than little...Next few years are nothing important, I've just scraped by to survive till next day. I'll leave detail to your imagination."

"Of course, Glory. I only need to hear what you're comfortable talking about...Nothing more."

"...Thanks." She utters after another long pause. "It all went unchanged until I was nearly seventeen. I've met Marta and everything changed." The moment she spoken her name, more life struck in Glory's eyes and I've felt a hand clenching my insides. "She was a sweet girl. Little ratty and unkempt like a street kid same as me, but she was well fed and happy. Two things I haven't even remembered anymore. We hung out together and before I knew it...I was in love."

Can't say I was surprised anymore. But still...Bollocks.

"There was a lot of affection between us. Honest one. She...She cared about me, first person to do that in years." Glory continued and I've listened, unable to stop my imagination. "I loved her for that."

"...Go on." I nudge her when long pause breaks out.

"She told me there's a place for me, where she's hang out. Feuerstelle, the 'Fire Place' was some sort of commune for dispossessed youth. A lot of street kids I recognized from digging through same trash bins, have moved in there already. I remember being angry on them for not telling me about a safe haven like that..."

"But you've found it at last, no?"

"Marta calmed me down, she always did...Guy who ran the whole joint, Harrow, set up the farm in Schonbuch forest just outside Tubingen. Oficially a nature park but with so many para-normal animals in it, nobody went in there. Feuerstelle gave us home, sense of community we wanted after being kicked around worse than dogs. We loved Harrow, he was...like a father-figure to us."

I wait for some time for Glory to continue, she looks like she tries but then she just shakes her head in silent decline.

"It's alright love, no more than you're alright with." I speak to her softly. "We have all the time you need to put it right."

"...Thanks." She says finally and looks up at me with dead stare.

"You know, for all the bad things past or present, I like talking to you. You make german sound less like a sandpaper." I finish with a chuckle and earn tiniest smile from Glory. "Take care, love."

"You too, Rai." She bids me farewell before turning back to cracked concrete.

Leaving Glory alone, I can't shake off the egocentrical revelation that my rising hopes were just flushed since apparently our chrome beauty liked other girls. Well, not like I was starting this whole memory trip to get under that vest of hers anyway...Maybe it's better this way, women in my life had the tendency to die in horrible ways and Glory suffered enough already.

Maybe if she doesn't know about her current whereabouts, I'd be able to find that Marta girl and get her to talk to Glory? Maybe that'll calm her down?

Mired in thinking about things I shouldn't be, I plop onto the seat and log into shadowland. First thing to do, rip the profits from selling minor intel I've snagged from Humanis. Posting it on sale yesterday was good move, somebody paid me solid quid just because it'll hurt nazis.

I'm starting to like some of these people.

Then I depose as much as I can, that is fifteen grand, into account meant to go to Alice. That puts me in total 25 grands now, which means we're halfway done. For that kind of money, this digitalized lady better come through and get me something really solid. Or I will find something on her that'll stink.

Alright, since I'm done with preventing new-era holocaust on Krezubasar, I can take on usual job assigned to Shadowrunners...Morally ambigious clean up. Herr Fuchs wants us to get into area full of hostiles and erase remnants of the team they've sent earlier but screwed up.

Corporate thinking, corporate job, corporate pay. All three distasteful but that's the way world is today I suppose. Click, job accepted and 15 thousand nuyen is hanging in front of me like a carrot. Fine...I'll be the mule again.

"Listen up people!" I yell loud enough to be heard in every corner whether they like it or not. "We got a job! Heavy assault with shooting our way in and out! Two hours to prepare, so get to it, chop chop!" I finish tyrade and make my way towards the exit, aiming to buy more ammo and grenades. I'm pretty sure I'll need it.

Going outside, I've bumped into Blitz working on something.

"Oi, Blitz! What are you up to?" I chat up, making decker stop his tinkering and get back on his feet off dusty floor.

"Heya chief. Been working on a little somthin'. You know, to pull my weight better around here but without getting my ass shot off?" He offers nervous grin and presents his project.

"A drone?" I recognize a bit older but sturdy autonomous contraption on solid tracks.

"Yup. Told ya I'm more than just a decker. This baby will get us another rifle on the runs, and it's easier to fix dent in the chasis than stitch up a bullet wound, right?"

"True enough...Let me know if you'll come up with any ways to make it better, we're taking your toy on the next run if it's ready."

"Oh it is...While on the subject, any job coming up? I'm strapped for cash."

"How? We may not be rolling in nuyens but like hell we're running dry. I've paid equal share to all of you yesterday." I narrow my eyes at nervous Blitz. "It's not drugs or debt to a bookie, is it?"

"...This is really personal area chief. But no, it's nothing like that. No hookers, drugs or gambling." Blitz assures me. "It's some of my old contacts, they need to be paid on time and with fat money, otherwise I may burn bridges that are vital to me."

"Contacts?"

"I was in a thight spot, made a lot of IOUs and it takes time to pay all of these off okay?" Blitz sighs and runs fingers through large mohawk on his head. "And it all involves a girl. So unless you get off on people sobbing about exes..."

"Alright, You've said enough for me get you off the hook, but do tell me about a girl who managed to get you interested. Not something common, I take it."

"Emilie and I met in Drogenkippe. First person who was more important to me. More so, she cold out do me in every way - decking, rigging...I was crazy about her already and learning her tricks was just another kicker."

"Woof. Sounds like a fun girl to be around."

"She made everything right...Then she sudennly disappeared." Blitz grimaced at the flashback. "She taken all of my decking gear and left a handwritten note 'Leave me alone'. And that was it, after couple of years together she just went off grid."

"...Is that where your money went? Looking for Emilie?"

"Yeah. I just...I need to know why she did it. Was it me? Was it somebody else?"

"Alright, I get it all now." I put hand on decker's shoulder, making his face light up a bit. "You keep looking for that girl and tell me if anything would come up, okay? And don't worry about the cash, we're having our hands full of jobs, so don't go off partying tonight."

"Yeah...Yeah, man. I'm ready and able."

I make my way to Mettbach's stall full of weapons. Ah, guns galore is my favourite...

Spending quite a lot on grenades and clips, I let go of drooling over more exotic and ridicolously expensive weapons. Trotting back, I catch a commotion by the sewer entrance and before I knew it, I was talking to the maintenance worker.

"Hey man...Sorry to bother you but I really could use a help here." Guy spoken the moment he saw me and unknowingly he casted the spell pushing my buttons, turning my godforsaken altruism on.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Me and my buddy Viktor got called over here from another kiez, you see something's wrong with the sewer system in here. Your local 'specialists' are good for shit, when we've tried to get any maintenance schedule from them, all they did is telling us 'the machinery fixes itself'. My best guess is that the pumps have been shut down, it happens if you don't care about them at all. With pumps off, waste starts pilin' up and that causes overflow downstream."

"I try to understand it man but I'm not the one to talk about fixing pipes, you know? I'm more knowledgable about busting those than fixing."

"No shit. Problem is, Viktor went down here while I was taking tools from the truck. When I was near the ladder, I've heard screaming. Lots of screaming...I'm just a guy who does plumbing okay? I'm not risking my life to fix somebody's shitter. To tell you the truth, unless you want shit and even worse things to burst from every stormdrain in your kiez, you better get down there yourself or send somebody to see if it's safe to go. Because for now, I've lost buddy and I'm not risking myself."

"You know that charity is a misnomer these days?"

"I can live without money more than without head so if you'll get down there and fix the problem? You'll get whole pay I was given for this job. That's the only deal I got."

"Fine. Don't wanna wake up swimming in shite." I've grimaced, eyeing up the ladder underground "This better not be a stick up, mate. Sewers make me trigger happy." I finish and get ahold of the rusted rails, sliding down quickly.

Christ on a crutch and dancing macarena, what a fucking smell! Ugh, I thought I got it hard in Humanis compound but this is whole new level...Right after landing onto metal grating covered in inch-thick layer of something I don't even want to know about, I fish out my gasmask and put it on. First few breaths are hard but quickly I get used to it, filters neutralize tear gas so stentch of sewers has nothing on that.

Fuckin' hell...Let's do this. Rifle to the shoulder, finger on the trigger and small steps forward. In shitty lighting like that, the glass oculars of mask even worsen my sight so I rely on ears, trying to attune myself to other sounds beyond churning waters in the distance.

I got unused to jobs like that. After third stumble in ten steps, I've turned the flashlight on.

Moving up, I manage to reach pump consoles, but my gut and eyes tell me I wasn't seeing things and more than once, my flashlight caught something human-sized moving just outside the light. Taking one glance behind me, I position myself to have at least one side covered by the wall, before powering up the consoles.

Not good, both pumps aren't working. One is just shut down while the other is clogged...Ugh, just when I got my clothes cleaned by some good soul.

Moving further, alongside the pipes and conduits likely connecting consoles to the pumps, I stumble upon a pack of bones. Not that old ones and licked clean. I don't like the sound of that so my finger pushes fire mode on my rifle into auto. This better be just rats...

Rats don't eviscerate people. And guy I've stumbled upon, was eviscerated, putting it mildly. Arm missing, gut ripped open and *eaten* out. Blueish jumpsuit told me this had to be the buddy of the scared maintenance worker above. Guy knew when to say 'fuck it' and don't risk his life.

There was a notebook on the body. I briefly flipping through diagrams and schematics, but I got little information that'd be useful.

Finally found my way into the control room of one of the pumps, and nearly sighed with relief, when my body acted out on reflex and I've lunged to the side, narrowly dodging humanoid trying to shred me! Hitting the dirty floor with my back, I've turned light onto the enemy and felt lightheaded.

I was staring at a ghoul. A fucking zombie that's fast, hungry and doesn't feel any pain. As the creature was still covering it's large eyes from the light, it emitted shriek I've heard for many night onwards, waking up in cold sweat.

Ripping off a burst, I've shredded the unarmoured ghoul. My hopes it was only one in here were shattered when another howl erupted right next to me. Against common sense, I've swung with my rifle and hit the oncoming ghoul right in the mouth, making it recoil a bit.

Firing point blank was stupid idea as my gasmask got smothered in guts and blood, blinding me nearly completely. Trying to wipe the oculars, I got blindsided.

Luck is a ficle mistress, kicking me out through the window but leaving matress to catch me. The claws dugged into bag on my back, stopping on plastic magazines and ordnance but making me stumble forward, then turn around and empty the clip of my rifle in blind fire.

When another hit torn the mask off my face and made me see another ghoul standing inches from me, I knew I've missed. With empty gun and no backup, I did what old Tick taught me - when cornered, you attack. And so I did, using my rifle like a lance, I've poked the large eye with barrel of my rifle and, as disgusting as it is, I've managed to make it burst.

The ghoul lost it and started to stumble around, howling from pain. Okay, it's time to put into use good ol' 'murica and it's rotten upbringing. Turning the gun around, I've swung it like a bat, cracking the skull of the monster, making it fall.

Adrenaline is a thing that makes you do the worst things in your life, and mine was hitting the ghoul until I was sure it won't get up ever again. With numb arms and out of breath, I've realized Murphy's Law just in time to catch a glimpse of claws flying at me.

Glory my spiritual witness, I've seen all the stars in the sky when I've caught that hit to the temple. Adrenaline surge shot later, I was laying on the floor again and trying to fend off the ghoul from ripping me apart, but I was losing. Finally the ghoul grabbed ahold of my gun and pulled on it, taking it off my hands. I've let him, and added two feet kick with it, sending the creature into the dark.

Discombobulated and alone in barely lit sewer, without a gun, I had to think quick which was hard with mind more clogged than dump I was in. One of my pockets held three emergency flares and my hands worked on popping one out before I could finish that thought.

God! Damned!

That is fucking bright! Few thousand candelas of red light blinded me a bit, but to the light-sensitive ghoul was like propane torch. Oh, sorry...

To ghouls. I was getting surrounded and suddenly regretted knowing this. But this it, impossible situation and standing against all odds. This is when the magic happens.

Time slown down and my senses sharpened, my eyes catching glint of metal reflecting the light. It wasn't rusty and was made out of metal so even if it was a loose pipe, I could use it to defend myself. Making required dash before the confusion worn off, I reach down into the pile and grabbed the thing that was...

Oh-ho-ho-hello beautiful!

Melees were never my thing but I wasn't going to complain about a heavy combat axe.

"Alright ya cunts! Time for a bloody dance!" I slip into english without knowing it. Doesn't matter to them or me, as I've thrown another flare right next to me and gripped the slimey handle of the axe firmly, it was like throwing a guantlet for a duel.

They sure picked it up, attacking me from three sides at once.

One foot forward and twist, ducking under the claws as I moved my whole body, gaining swing needed to hack off entire arm off one of the ghouls. Straighten up and balance, switch hands on the weapon and do a broad chop from above, slashing chest open and making guts from ripped stomach to fall out. Let the blade lead with inertia, moving like clock's pendulum as I turn around and hit like I was rich corporate bastard playing golf, plunging the spike of the axe right under chin of the ghoul that was behind me.

It snarls at me, dying inches from my face. And I feel good with the knowledge I'm the surviving side in this onslaught.

Yanking the blade free, I take all the time in the world to get my breathing back. With nothing disturbing me for a good moment, I reach for secondary flashlight, attaching it to a hoop on my jacket. Little shaky but better than last flare I'd rather save for worst times.

In the sparse lighting amplified by my torch, I inspect my Semopal or what is left of it. The buttstock and rear of the chamber if just smashed, cheap production wasn't deisgned to be used as a bat to cave in skulls.

Bollocks, I need to start carrying a pistol on me again.

Still holding axe at the ready, I finally approach the control panel and see black on white, or rather green on dark green, that I won't be able to remotely restart the pumps. Let's go then, the faster the better...

Crossing dark and stinky corridor and even worse catwalks, I've managed to reach turbine controls. Could try decking but without any protection, I'd probably end up headless, just like corpse of some bastard who got here before me; shotgun didn't helped him one bit as the almost-skeleton still held it-

Hold the fuck up! Somebody said shotgun?!

Reaching out and pulling free the weapon, I inspect it and see it's a nice, shortened version of standard shotgun used in UCAS by cops, even the corporate ones. Perforated barrel, solid pistol handle and rock-solid pump action that didn't even choked on all the sludge stuck to it. I reach to my bag for shotshells I've bought for Eiger, and see that I've had some luck when ghoul attacked me from behind earlier - the bag still held and I have not lost all of the expensive ammo and grenades.

Thank you Fate, I'm sure you'll make me pay for it anyway.

Loading up the gun, I feel much better now. Armed and calmed down, I approach the turbine controls again and after staring at ten-digit codelock, I just flip through the notebook found on the dead plumber and input the password scribbled there. Huh, it did worked...

Engine sprang into life, but so did the shadows around me. First ghoul that lunged at me must've been really shocked when most of it's head was turned into a mist.

"That's right, fuckers! I have a shotgun now!" I've screamed gleefully, cocking the gun and sending into ghoulish hell another rotting mutant. And another one.

Damn, I've forgotten how good it was to have a streetsweeper like that in my hands!

Hearing snarl behind me I turn around and whip the sneaky bastard across the face while holding the Remington in one hand. This time I've remembered to turn my face away as I've pulled the trigger...

Last one came straight onto me and I've pulled the trigger on him in most fashionable way, only to hear a dry click of empty chamber. Oh bollocks.

Ghoul swung onto my shotgun, making it fly away as I've let it go, reaching for the axe as I've taken one step back. Just enough to get space for a chop!

This one was smarter and jumped back. Alright you dipper, let's see what you got...

Scream and stomp I've made was enough to provoke an attack, ghoul coming onto me again but I was prepared this time. Blunt front of the blade hit it in the jaw, disorienting enough for me to heel-kick the bastard and finish it off on the ground.

Can't say I'm proud of fighting like that but it's survival of the fittest and I was not ready to be somebody's dinner yet. Picking up my shotgun back and seeing it wasn't even dented, I conclude I've found a keeper.

I backtrack to the console and restart both pumps. Oh look, it did worked on it's own. What a relief-

I've nearly shat myself when doors next to me opened and another ghoul jumped out but this one looked much more human and even worn some clothes!

"Please don't shoot! We're not like others!" It croakes to me and raises hands. Okay, that put me on hold, ghouls are feral so if this thing talks, it won't attack me purely out of instinct.

"I don't want to kill anyone more in here, but fellows like you nearly shredded me. I'm keeping my gun up, but let's talk what is going on in here." I speak slowly and clearly. Luckily, when hearing german, I used the proper language to reply outright.

"T-Thank you...Given our condition...It's hard to communicate with anyone else." Ghoul replies. "We've given up hope."

"Okay, I'm still here and we're both alive so I'm listening what is going on in here."

"I speak for the Krezubasar's ghoul population. The Krieger strain may've ravaged my body...But my mind I have retained." Ghoul introduces itself. Wait what? Population?! Just how many ghouls there under Kreuzbasar then?

"What's a Krieger strain?"

"A virus, strain of HMHW. It has twisted me...us...into thing you see." Ghoul points at it's grey flash hanging from the bones. "We are not monsters nor undead...Closest would be lepers as there is no cure so far but we linger unwilling to just accept death."

"Alright, I'm getting the picture here..." I lower my gun to emphasize it. "Go on."

"We have lived here, under Kreuzbasar, for years. It provided refuge from the world above. We've laboured in here in exchange for nourshiment for us and our feral brethren...But the food supply have been cut off, hunger driving mad the ferals who do not hesitate to attack even us."

I've tried but couldn't feel bad for killing the creatures that nearly evicerated me, but these guys? Nah, so far my finger didn't itched for trigger.

"So you've worked here, on these pumps and sewers..For food? Who was feeding you?"

"The Doctor, a topsider from Krezubasar. We had a deal and he fed us. The pumps were working and sewage flew, in return we got medical waste to feed on. Rationed, we got by. A decker monitored the arrangement from both sides but with her death, Doctor broken the contract."

Oh no, no no no...

"That decker...It was a topsider, right? Blonde hair, cute smile and always chewin on a matchstick?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! The one who spoken to us as equals! Never shunned us for our condition...You knew her" The ghoul moves remnants of it's nose and snifs loudly. "You have her scent."

"I have more than that. My name is Rai and if Monika trusted you, so will I take the risk...I'll try to fix that, get you back on the 'food' as long as you'll keep tending to the sewers."

"We hold our end of the deal nevertheless. We love it, makes us feel more human." Ghoul replies with grin of mouth missing lips. "But at the same time...the strain requires us to feed on human flesh, or else we'd die. Remnants from the clinic above was enough to keep us in check, but without it..."

"You've hunted some fresh meat."

"We had no choice...Even so, we ventured looking for bodies. For dying already. It was the ferals who unleashed on the man who came in here before you..."

"Alright, here's the deal - I'll go topside and have a word this Doctor. You stay put and make sure nobody else gets hurt. I'll get you straightened out." I promise and frankly, never thougt I'd enjoy seeing rotting face twisting in a smile.

Once again I'm picking up slack after you, Moni. Secrets, secrets, secrets...How many more of them you've had, my little devil?

I found myself less notalgic and increasingly aggravated, hearing Monika had fingers in every pie in the kiez. That doesn't sounded so innocent like idealistic anarchist I knew.

"You can call on to the doctor over the commlink...Monika...have set up for us." Ghoul points at the far end of the section turned into living quarters. Bedrolls and piles of old rags, some personal items. A handful of scared, rotting faces looking at me in terror of people scared for their little lives. Eyes don't lie, no matter the faces, these were just normal people trying to survive the day.

Having no better option than running around again, I walked up to it and see it was Monika's handiwork - little messy, little artistic liberties here and there, but everything solid and made out of high-end parts.

It takes a moment for doctor to pick up the proverbial phone but when it happens...

"If you're calling me again to beg-" Irritated, silky smooth voice of an elf rangs from the other side.

"Let me cut you off right now, laddie. I'm no ghoul, more so I'm a go-to man you may already heard about. I'm Rai."

"...Herr Rai, what are you doing down there and calling over...?" Now really nervous elf asks back.

"Just had a wonderful chat with your long-term customers."

"I don't know what these things told you Rai, but these are not my customers. They've never paid me anything for my services-"

"They're keeping vital part of Kreuzbasar up and running, sunshine. How one of my friends once said...It's part of your civic responsibilities to chip in, to keep our little neighbourhood spinning. Not like you weren't giving out anything more than wastes anyway, didn't you?"

"And what *I* have from that exchange?"

"Roof under your head? Clean and working shitter? How about a little dignity and pride of making Krezubasar a bit better place?" My voice unknowingly hardens and starts to get growly "Money isn't everything in life, even for an immortal asshole like you as age may not get to you but my gun or my newest friends' teeth can end you permanently if you'll keep that attitude!"

"...I do not feel like discussing this matter anymore with neither you, nor them." Elf huffs and switches off.

Huh, he wants to do it the hard way then.

"Give me a few minutes, looks like I have an appointment with the good doctor and I'll have to axe him a few questions..." I speak to the ghoul leader and break into a run, hoping to catch the bird before he'll get any bright ideas of fleeing. Ghoul stops me and points at another corridor, signaling shortcut to the clinic.

That's convenient.

Doors to the clinic aren't locked down and lights are on. Seems I was fast enough.

"Who the hell-AH!" Elf doctor squeals when I stomp inside, still covered in foulest shit and innards from the sewers.

"You weren't very agreable over the commlink so I've been thinking maybe personal visit would make you more...charitable?" I ask and block the way out with my axe. "Nuh-uh-uh. Let's talk, sunshine."

"What-This is-" Doctor, crisp and looking like teenage cutie pie with earrings, nearly stained his white outfit, babbling while backtracking until he fallen against own table. "It's your sainted friend Monika! She started it all, left me no choice! But now she's dead-"

"And she was a dear friend of mine...So watch your fucking tone." I snarl, putting bloodied axe under chin of the doctor. "You think with her death you're getting scot free? You're not. I'm just like her, only I like to play rough with fuckheads like you...So I'm going to ask only once...Are you going to give the waste you're throwing out anyway to the ghouls as you are supposed to, or do you want anyone in Krezubasar to know about your little arrangement?"

"...Mettbachs will storm the sewers and burn them all into ashes." Elf tried to play tough.

"Maybe, maybe not if I'll tip them off first. Either way, they'll be out of the picture but you sweetheart...You'll still be here and when people will hear you've fed ghouls right under their feet...It doesn't matter what race you are, they'll flay you alive and hang by the bollocks. If they'll find any that is." I grin and lean oh so uncomfortably close to the doctor "So whats it gonna be? Because I'm getting tired and that makes me twitchy."

"Y-yes. Fine! I will give the bio-material to those...things!" Elf spits out and I let him free immediately.

"Whey! That's a communal spirit!" I commend him. "I'll spread the word that we need more people like you, Doctor. Those willing to help others in need and help in a really good way...You're gonna see some business coming your way, I'll make sure of that. Business that will fill your greedy pocket. Did I sweetened the deal enough for ya?"

"...Just go and don't let a single word about it get out." Doctor waves at me.

"Word about what? Toodles." I wink at him and leave, chased out by an angry huff.

"I've spoken to the good doctor, he promised to start feeding you again." I welcome ghoul awaiting me impatiently by the ladder below.

"We thank you, topsider! Thank to that we can stay here, do our work and survive."

"Happy to help, you are a part of Kreuzbasar afterall." I shrug. "Every part must work so we can all enjoy bit of living. Take care...Oh and if the doctor will try anything again, here." I type in frequency of my comm. "In case of emergency, call me and I'll deal with it."

"Thank you...Rai." Leader escorts me near the ladder I got in here initially. "We will not forget that."

"Good." I wave back and climb up.

"Where the fuck have you been?! What in the-Mein Gott! You stink like a sewer!" Eiger closes her nose with fingers.

"You don't say." I grunt, throwing nuyen I got from the plumber onto the table, then move to the bathroom to shed all of the dirty gear and clothes.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for you." Glory speaks up, making me glance at her. Seemed like she shakened off her storytelling and was back to usual self.

"Had a hot date in the sewers...Long story, lots of stench and sewage." I reply courtly, maybe a bit colder than wanted. "Lost my rifle after beating someone to death with it...If you're not disgusted by it, my bag is full of ammo for you guys, get all you can carry, we still have a job to run."

"We're not postponing it? You're wounded." Glory points out and grabs me by the face when I've taken off my shirt , forcing to look at her porcelain features. Her dark eyes scanning and inspecting the wound as metal fingers prodded around, causing me a mild headache.

"Taken a claw to the head, no big deal. Leave it, it's gonna be a nice scar from it." I shrug her off, making her recoil.

"Scar?" She repeats and suddenly I'm aware I'm shirtless, and Glory's eyes are running up and down my torso marked by a few combat scars and generous amount of tattoos. "You have a lot of them."

"A few." I reply and turn back to her, only to feel cold metal gently running along my spine, tracing nasty mark I've had in there.

"It looks...lethal." Glory exclaims.

"Shrapnel from a grenade. Piece was shaped and it went just around the column. Anywhere off by milimiter and I'll be dead or disabled." I explain, "It was that or Monika losing her face."

"You loved her that much?" Her question shocked me, but also hurt like a blade, my ego lashing out because of her story earlier.

"More." I lock my stare on Glory. "She made me believe in something while I've just lost my sister. I've had only her...And now I don't." I finish, turning my back again and theatrically loud unbuckling pants to give her a strong enough message.

"We've all lost our lives at least once..." Glory speaks and takes her leave but my words stop her in the doorway.

"Monika taught me to never forget what we've lost but to never give up on getting new things if we can't bring the old back." I've said and looked at Glory from above shoulder. "I intend to do that. Do you?"

She left wordlessly, prompting me to switch the valve open and take my sweet time to wipe as much stench off me as possible, which will do little probably since I'll put on dirty clothes but fuck it. At least it'll cool my head a bit...


	8. (Anger) Management issues

"Alright everyone, a couple of things beforehand." I call, stepping into the room where team awaited me. "First of all, which one of you kind souls I should be thanking for cleaning up my stuff?"

"Don't look at me boss." Dietrich bluntly states. Eiger's stare gives all of the negative answer I suspected her of, so...

"It's not you sucking up to me, ain't you Blitz?" I ask, lying to myself.

"Uhh...No? I can try next time if you want but it can have bad consequences." Decker replies, scratching his head.

"So...Thank you Glory. From the bottom of my black heart, I appreciate it." I turn to chrome lady who nods to me, making me feel even worse about the cold shoulder I've given her half an hour ago. "Alright, now about the job...Did you all taken extra ammo?"

"And grenades." Eiger points at six frags in large pouch strapped to her thigh. Huh, big girl steals my tricks? Flattering.

"I've seized the anti-armor ammo, since nobody else uses SMG around here...That's okay?" Blitz chimes in.

"Aye, anything that'll help you, mate." I reply and stock up on the shotshells for my Remington.

"Where did you lost your rifle? And how did you got an axe and a shotgun?" Eiger finally asks about the elephant in the room. I sigh and while preparing myself for the run, I try to quickly tell whole story in as few words as possible.

"That is-You couldn't call us for help?!" Troll sniper snaps when I was done.

"Didn't thought about it really, little preoccupied with things in front of me...And I didn't wanted to risk your lives for nothing."

"It was not 'nothing' Rai." Glory's voice breaks in. "You've helped some people again, people who were destined to perish."

"Well that's my biggest flaw, you know? I got it from Monika, I just can't walk past underdogs being kicked around. "

"Because Monika would've done the same?" Glory inquired.

"Because this is what I do, love. This is what I am and I want to be." I reply, slinging Remington and making sure axe slides out easily from the holder on my back, strapped under the deckcase.

"We're going against Knight Errant forces. So that means good guns and solid nerves under fire." I brief my team while we're riding on an empty train. "Keep yourself covered, make use of these grenades and no heroic charges against the enemy, clear?"

"Says the guy with short-ranged weapons." Eiger remarks and I have delicate feeling it wasn't only to be a hardass. But the thought of her being playful was as foreign to me as Glory laughing.

"Exactly. That's my job. You stay put and safe." I finish just before we get to our destination. "Let's do this."

The moment we've ran into reception room, I've spotted two Knight Errant soldiers. Armors were alright, but they've forgotten helmets...First one didn't even managed to make a sound when load of pellets hit him in the face, His friend nearly made it behind the table, but two knives hit her in the neck and ear, making her stumble. Shot from Glory's handcannon tossed the slim woman away.

"Eiger, Blitz on the right, we take left!" I command and move forward, loading up the shotgun on the move.

Another guard was too busy running through the doors and screaming over the radio to notice me, a hit from the handle of my gun sent the guy flat onto his ass, just in time to stare in the barrel of Remington.

Bloody hell. However you'd look at it.

Passing by security terminal, I've managed to hack it without need to jack-in, gaining feed from the cams around the place. "I spy with my little eye..."

Hearing Dietrich's laughter, it made me realize I've said the last part out loud.

"We have a proper welcoming comittee awaiting us but there are side doors too." I inform my team.

"We also have a layline just beyond the doors, Rai." Dietrich adds.

It works nice at the start, me punching in from the side and killing from the flank, as Dietrich runs into the room and while stepping on the magical vein apmlifying his powers, he tosses a hardcore spell, only to jump behind nearest cover right after. Eiger lingers in the corridor, landing a shot at the mage right in front of me, tossing the man off my path. I shoot two shells at the gunman hiding behind a table and spray blindfire, only to witness Glory vaulting over said table, amidst the flying bullets, and sinking her blades in the man in one, swift move.

"We're done." Glory calls, only to prompt doors closest to her to open and begin spitting out a whole squad of fighters.

With irritated groan containing all of my frustration and worries about Glory's safety, I run towards her and try to sharply change direction, pulling brunette with me. We land on a dead body that cushions our fall a bit, as we scurry behind cover, chased by hail of bullets.

"Told you, no heroics!"I chide her while reloading.

"You think you're the only one unafraid to die?!" Glory snapped at me and retracted blades on one hand, pulling out her pistol. "You don't own me!"

"No, but I do care a fucking lot about you staying alive!" I argue back, rising from cover and firing three solid slugs against our enemies. "Light 'em up, D!" I cry and lightning bolt flies above, hitting someone at least, judging from the screams.

Glory grunts and jumps out from the cover, covering her face with metal arms that deflect small caliber bullet on my own eyes, and then she buries claws into shoulder of broad man, turning him around and using like living shield, killing off another Errant.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?!" I cry, running up to her, just in time to fire at one last Errant peering from behind the corner. "Charging like that without cover?!"

"I'm supposed to sit on my ass because you say so?" Glory's voice raises, as she disposes of her shield and opens fire at new squad emerging from third side of the room we were in.

"Yes, for chrissakes, I tell you to be bloody careful and I hope you will be!" I continue, firing from my shotgun at running up enemy and, Murphy you barmy bastard, hit him lethally.

"You can't order me!" Glory continues and lunges behind the corner, catching unaware solider into her claws and destroys his throat in one wave of three of her bladed fingers.

All I can is groan again, tearing axe off my back and swinging it, making it slip from my hands and fly one step away before embedding itself into chest of the last Errant.

"Are you two done?!" Eiger's scream made us both freeze and look at the troll staring at us with disbelief. "I've seen a lot of crazy shit on a run but this is fucking unbelieveable. Are you serious?"

The anger vents from my head, and judging from Glory slumping her arms, she also begins to realize how hilarious it had to be to anyone beside two of us, to stand around and bicker while killing off enemies before the even graze us.

"Just when I thought you two are gonna do the old kiss-kiss-slap trope." Dietrich grins at us, evidently amused.

I was too pissed off to blush and Glory...I doubt she was even able to.

"Laugh it out, D. It'll take some years off your ugly mug." I try to snark in retalliation, picking up my gear and reloading. "Fan out but stay frosty. We need to find our target."

We found an ambush set up behind next doors, leading us into fire of automatic turrets.

"Hold them off! I need a sec!" I yell while opening up my deck and trying to pinpoint frequency of the turrets. Luckily, Glory does not try to charge this time, Eiger throwing couple of grenades inside stops her behind cover.

"Things are heating up!" Eiger yells, firing from her shotgun blindly.

"Got it! Stay in cover!" I warn and suddenly, there's a whirl of turrets spinning up and beginning to slaughter Errants. Yeah, these remote toys are so new-age and hip but so easy to hack unlike hardwired old models...

Two mages that ran from side room were so surprised when the guns turned around and eviscerated both of them, crossfire so unfortunate it also taken both turrets out at the same time.

"We're clear, let's get to the elevator-Hold up!" I motion to the team. "Where the bloody hell's Blitz?"

"I'm here Chief! I'm comin'." I hear from around the corner and temporarily forgotten decker shows up. "Couldn't let all the nuyen go to waste, no?" He shakes bag that's already full in two-thirds.

That son of a-

"...Better this than pissing yourself in the corner." I sigh, little wary. "But next time, focus on helping us against the living, instead of jumping the dead guys, kay?"

"I would but you and metal lady were killing all these chummers like nobody's business so I've made myself useful instead of just staring at you two bicker." Blitz shrug and I can't neglect how right he was at that moment.

Covering it with mask of annoyance, I wave at the rest and we pack into the elevator.

Trying to not feel or smell anything, we pass by *cages* where pile of mutilated bodies were dumped, some piece still wearing high-end ballistic armors. Way above our paygrade, corporate gear.

"Hold them off until reinforcements arrive!" I hear a yell the moment doors on the far side of the room open and we all barge into spacious hall with bigger, sturdier cells on each side wall.

Reinforcements, that's never anything good. Okay, think Rai, think before this all will turn into bloodbath...

"Eiger, keep these fucks away from me! I'm gonna jack-in and try to lock out reinforcements!" I order to the troll. "You said I didn't protected Monika? Try protecting me now to prove me wrong!"

Eiger opens her mouth for a second but then closes it loudly, pursing lips in silent grimace of assent.

I ran to the corner where computer console lays on massive metal desk. Sliding under it, I'm protected enough from the fire to unpack my deck and reach behind my ear, pull off the kevlar slide and uncover Datajack. My ears catch metallic whirr of a drone springing into life, recalling Blitz's new toy, just before everything changes...

I open my eyes and I welcome myself in the cyber-ethereal world of Matrix. It's something hard to describe with words to someone who never streamed own conciousness into world of ones and zeroes. The floor is made out of shiny, glass tiles underlit by blueish streams of light, everything pulsing like software blood cells coursing through the veins. In a lot of ways, Matrix is a living organism...

Just a few steps away from well that's my literal doors to enter and leave Matrix, lays a gate. It leads into nothingness it would seem, utter void behind it the same as the one that platform I'm on is suspended within.

No wonder lesser minds lose themselves in the Matrix, this place is surreal even for me stepping in here for a hundredth time. I may've stand there and muse for ages, if not for something like a cold breeze brushing against my arm, snapping me out of cybernetic romantics and reminding why I'm here. I've stepped through the gate briskly, experiencing familiar sensation of hot and cold shower at once.

Welcome to the Maze. Corridors with no roofs or doors are software routes I traverse in search of my targets - nodes with data or clusters containing security protocols. Reddish cubes that digitalized themselves in front of me? Security measures here are white cells, rushing to destroy the virus I am.

Bad for them, this is the closest thing I can get to wielding magic and boy, I have lots of spells in my digital book.

"Burn." I've spoken, forming hands into finger gun and suddenly a reddish lightning struck from my palms, flying into the cubes like a rocket. Both security ICs disperse in cloud of pixel particles, fatally eroded by my Kill virus that I've tweaked a bit.

I've broken into pace, since first strike the clock begun to tick and security alert begun to reach higher levels like a lit fuse trying to reach a powder keg. The further down the path, the stronger security I'll face. Rounding the corner I barely have time to cross arms in front of me, *casting* a digital defensive spell, before a lightning bolt fired by sphere hovering in front of me would fry my brain. The hit is like a gust of hot wind, pushing me back a bit and making feel like stung by low voltage.

"Die!" I yell and form a cross, small black ball fires into the sphere. White IC are more advanced programs, able to shake off simple kill command. But termination protocols...

Sphere whines mechanically and dissolves into particles that disappear after a second. Huh, so far so good, nothing too hard or time consuming.

Just as I notice shiny pillar of moving data, awaiting me in the corner of the Maze, deja vu strucks me as I narrowly dodge claws hacking my head off. Twice in one night I have to face a ghoulish nightmare with claws, only this one is red and floats few inches above the imaginary floor.

But I can hurt it just like the fleshy ones in the sewers. And I don't even need to have an axe...

"Cut!" I wave my hand and invisible blade chops off armed limbs from Sparky IC, name fitting as it begun to buzz and spit sparks like a damaged mech. I don't wait for it to load it's chest cannon able of delievering neural shock. Mimmicking Glory in real life, I lunge forward and criss-cross cut with my arms, slicing the sentinel into four parts that fallen into cloud of sparks and particles.

I supress grin, when I touch the pillar, putting my hand inside the flurry and grabbing a handful of it, I pull. The pillar erupts internally and collapses, suddenly the protocols stopping. All of the connected doors were inactive from now on, unless I'll jump start them personally, using my own routine I've just left in the pillar. It would be like a digital signature a lot of cocky or fresh deckers leave, though mine will dissolve after an hour and leave no traces to pursue me, effectively granting me ghost's status quo in this system.

Running back to the Doors, I feel bit of a pressure on my arm, and fleeting feeling of something, or someone, tugging on me...

"Rai." I open my eyes and feel cool chrome squeezing on my bicep. Looking to the side I see Glory who, the moment I've looked at her, let me go and turned head back to the battlefield, now full of dead bodies. Not uttering a word to me, Glory leaned out while brandishing my own shotgun, and killed a man trying to rush towards us.

"We're good. Let's mop up these muppets." I say just to acknowledge my presence back into reality, part of me preoccupied about reasons for Glory to touch me. She did that more and more often lately...

Not much of killing left to do, between few bodies riddled with buckshot, others are either mown down by large blullets of Eiger's rifle or have marks of precise bursts, surely fired from AR mounted on squaking drone that now drove around Blitz like a puppy proud of bringing a stick back.

At the far end of the room, a dwarf impatiently tapped on the reinforced glass of his cell. That oughta be our target we're supposed to kill off...But if this was a corporate op, then why I was staring at shadowrunner? Something's fucky in here.

The guy irkes me, but pitches the sale quite good, pointing out that elusive Herr Fucks who employed us was holding out, typically, about the other team sent in here before. I've decided to ignore Eiger's stare boring into my skull and do not kill this guy outright, especially since he promised to compensate me breaking the deal with Fuchs, handing over same money and even throwing in a bonus in form of some weapon he called Pain Inducer.

The way guy grinned about it, it was first mark telling me what I should do but I've ignored it at that time.

Second time was when the bastard giggled over mutilated corpse in the lab room, the automatic scalpels constantly chopping and dicing some poor sod leaving no mercy or dignity to the body.

I wasn't about to give him a third strike. With a heavy sigh, I've pulled up my Remington and fired from the hip, tearing a huge hole in the psycho rigger's chest, making the dwarf fall onto the floor with shock painted on his bearded face.

I look up at my team to see admonishment but only Eiger seems to frown on me. Blitz is confused as always but Dietrich and Glory have impassion colored with content on their faces. That changes when doors leading to the exit open suddenly and three people in suits barge in, heavily armed for someone like them.

"Herr Rai...Interpid and rebellious as expected." Company Man snarls at me, every letter he spits out to me reeks with disgust. "But in the end you did fulfilled your end of the contract. Who knew that shadowrunners have some remnants of integrity."

"There was no integrity here." I reply heavily. "I just wanted skin him off the money he talked about before collecting the head. Don't think I'd pass by double money."

"Huh, typical spineless thug." Suit grimaces and spits on the floor. "Still, the target is dead. I will report to Herr Fuchs you've fulfilled what was required of you." He turns around and leaves with entourage, not paying attention to us.

"Let's get home..." I suggest and start dragging myself outside and toawrds U-Bahn, not in the mood to talk to anyone about anything.

I dream on the ride back, rattling of the empty traincar lulled me into sleep. The exhaustion of the long night catching up to me with the weight of terrible mistake I nearly made by saving bloody psychopath just because of face value...Monika taught me that, gave me this optimism in my darkest hour.

Ah, Moni...Life was so simple when it was just two of us standing against whole world. But was it really like that to you? Because the more I learn about your actions in these years we were apart, the less I feel like I knew you at all...

Buzzing sound breaks me from my slumber. Snapping eyes open, I stare at my commlink.


	9. Out of the dark

"Rai. I trust I'm catching you at good time?" Amsel speaks up over the noise of the metro.

"On my way back to Kreuzbasar. 'Sup?"

"In your absence I have made a contact with a client. A potentially very lucrative client. Elusive woman of Atzlaner descent, calling herself 'Frau Muller'. She refused to discuss specifics with me but she was clear about offering well-paid job. Thirty-six thousand nuyen is not something I could ignore even if it's dubious. For that sum, it is justified for her to be so secretive."

"Roight, she must have a really big problem and must want it solved sharpish...When and where would I meet her?

"In half an hour. You should arrive just on time." Amsel's answer makes me want to groan but I just rub my eyes that already burned like hit with a pepper spray. "I insisted for you to pick up a spot for the meeting."

"Uhh, the park with the talking statue." I reply after a second to gather my thought. "It's public enough to make her drop any atempts of making a stick up but it's secluded enough for this Muller lass to talk straight instead of trying to slip me a note written in cream if I'd ask her to meet in Cezve..."

"Noted. I will set up the meet." Amsel replies and tries to say anything more but then suddenly static fills my ear and train rattles to a stop.

"What the-Oh bloody hell, that ain't a coincidence when german tube stops unscheduled, ay?" I muse loudly, switching on my flashlight, only to realise the batteries were dead. "Well that's just a great beginning...Alright, everybody guns ready and follow me onto the station to see what is goin' on here." I switch to whisper but put enough steel in it to hear no objections whatsoever.

I really try to think positive things, even when I nearly trip over something that turned out to be an electrical fuse and said fuse fitting the fuse box nearby, powering up tracks of the train, ultimately allowing me to cross over and reach the main power control room.

"Blimey, it's darker than in Devil's arsehole in here..." I curse under nose but Dietrich managed to hear it, his snort echoes across the pitch-black room we stumble through when something irks me, making my gut twist and adrenaline getting pumped into my veins.

Having the worst feeling, I reach out by instinct and luckily, I grab cool, familiar shape of Glory's arm, only to gently slide up to fleshy shoulder. Funny, I could *hear* her arching eyebrow at me. I gave her a squeeze that she may or may not read the right way but I hoped her tensing up a bit was not just due to anger at me for touching her and she read me correctly.

"Oh fuckin' hell, even bloody german engineering isn't working properly these days." I chatter loudly to cover up metallic clang of pulling pin out of flahbang grenade and then finding where the reset fuse box was on the wall. "You know, I can't wait to just go back home and...KILL ALL OF YOU WANKERS!" I finish hitting the lights on and throwing the grenade at the, corretly presumed, ambush of thugs trying to jump us from the corners!

I've managed to clench my eyes shut when loud *BANG* erupted, effectively disorienting both my and their guys. My ears were full of painful shriek but my eyes were seeing properly, giving me advantage over everyone else in the room, all others stumbling around blind.

Closest one got shot right in the face, the hot splatt of the blood on my face was only indicator beside kick of the recoil, my ears stuffed with cotton and not picking up even slightest sound beside thump of my heartbeat and blod rushing through my veins. Cocking the shotgun, I've turned to the side and shot another enemy, hitting her in the legs. Ambushing like that was a dirty move, but very effective against 99 percent of the targets. I've belonged to one percent of crazy bastards training specifically how to fight blind, deaf or immobilized. And that'll make all of these sods pay the ultimate price of fucking with me on my bad day...

I've shot three times at lucky cunt that got around quick enough to start dodge around the place, lanky sod able to escape my aim until my gun emitted dry click. Before I could curse at myself, or at the guy now raising sawn-off at me, flames erupted and covered the fucker, making him scream so loud, even I've heard it.

Moving to the side, I've stared at Glory lowering her literally smoking gun.

"...Never caught up you have incindiary ammo, love." I've spoken two minues later, when my hearing was good enough for me to hear my own voice, and Blitz was done ruffling through pockets of our uninvited guests.

"Fire and I know each other in many ways." Glory replied cryptically, stoic as ever before, as if she did not completely broken out of it during previous job and snapped at me.

"Are we gonna-" Blitz tries to speak while we boarded the train back but stops, seeing my worn out face.

"Later, mate. We'll talk about it all later. All of it, down to last letter." I adress last words to Eiger who only nods at me grimly, surely still furious at my choice of playing along with messed up rigger back there on the run.

"So what do we know, Paul?" I ask from the couch twenty minutes later, I've slumped onto dilapidated seat right after giving encrypted PDA off dead thug to Amsel. I've fought with my head falling down for too long and I was getting really, really irritable at this point.

"The PDA was highly encrypted and secure. The moment I've sarted accessing it, it bricked itself." Amsel unplugged the slightly bloodied device from his laptop and dropped the PDA onto the floor. "I did managed to recover piece of commlink file..."

" _Bachmeier, Audran here. What's your status?"_ I hear gnarly, haggard voice that makes hair on my neck stand up. That fucker...

I get up off the couch and lean above Paul's laptop, listening into the unmistakeable voice I've heard thousand times in my head already - voice of the steel-clad orc from Harfeld Manor. Orc instructed this Bachmeier lad, the very same one I've murdered personally with load of pellets to the head, to ambush me and my guys when I'll be coming back from a job. Easy targets, Bachmeier said. Serves you right you bastard, I say.

"So this is the elusive Orc from the manor..." Amsel correctly read my face that surely had to beam with bloodlust strong enough to rattle an army. "Winters was right afterall in the end, Firewing is behind it all." Paul adjusts his glasses and sighs. "Be on your guard at all times from now on, Rai. Dragon will not stop at anything before eliminating you. You're a tiny grain of sand that can stop cogs Feuerschwinge was moving for decades."

"For now, at least I know what name to write on the tombstone of that fucking orc...Audran. I'll caligraph it on his forehead with my knife."

"That name is just one of clues regarding our...friend." Amsel does not smile but instead hands me over a file. "Take a look at this."

I have no degree in this nor I'm a doctor but some basics of biotech managed to get into my grey matter along the way of spending nights on the net and reading up about weirdest things. Audran was given skin grafts in 2039, in legitmate hospital, without given any sort of ID. What caught my attention was that not only he was in critical condition from burns and blunt force trauma but was also heavily irradiated.

"To get that much milisiverts he either had vacation in sightseeing Chernobyl or...He was in SOX." I begin, trying to stretch theories to facts and not facts to theories. "Burns like that had to be from dragonfire. I mean unless somebody slowly roasted that cunt with a blowtorch, nothing else would compare...But why work for her then."

"Perhaps he serves her...Winters claims there were cults worshipping Firewing."

"What?"

"On the CD I've given to you-"

Ah fuck, I knew I've forgotten something.

"If so, then we're possibly are dealing with zealots. Nothing's more dangerous than unshakeable faith coming from rotten source." I sigh and flip over the medical charts once again.

"My thoughts exactly. If this Audran was a denizen of SOX and a cultist following Feuerschwinge...It may answer all the questions regarding his lack of ID. It's a longshot really but even more reason to find Vauclair AND to pay Alice's fee as fast as possible. Speaking of which, my pager called which means Frau Muller arrived. Go talk to her immediately, we need that money, Rai."

"I'm going..." I reply faintly, feeling my legs already half-turned into a jelly. "She better not be a pain the arse like lapdog Herr Fucks sent onto me in that lab...I'm not in the mood to be pushed around or pissed on nor off."


	10. Scars

With no time to spare even for a longer piss, I once again climb out of the safehouse that was at least warm, into cold embrace of the streets.

Frau Muller stuck out like a sore, freezing thumb when she stood in the corner of Moritzplatz memorial. As one would expect, impressive gal with skin like cofee and dark, well maintained hair. Corporate executive in the flesh, all decked out in expensive suit and tasteful makeup.  
I've felt cruel pleasure seeing barracuda like that nervous and taking half-step back when she saw me approaching, with no less scary Dante following me in silence, not looking like a puppy one bit.

"Herr Rai, I presume? Herr Amsel told me I could meet you here." She begins and honestly, she sounded quite nice, atzlaner accent made her german much smoother.

"Amsel, just like me, is a man of his word." I reply in english, trying to be cold and impassive, holding at bay my tiredness. "He said you have a job for me."

"Yes I do. Putting it simply, I am desperate for your help." Muller's reply made me arch my eyebrow, not expecting corporate shrill to be so blunt.

"Alright, tell me what you need." I urge her to elbatorate, while taking my hood down. Her eyes shoot to my dyed hair immediately, most women do when see this first time on a guy like me. "Aztechnology executive, deep in some shite directly involving your employer...ay?"

"Very astute. I was a solid and, without false modesty, very good employee. Apparently good enough to be transferred to Berlin out from Tenochitlan. I wasn't given any details about my assignment beside the name: Bloodline." Muller begins to unravel her story.

"Hah, catchy."

"There's nothing nice or funny about it. Blood magic is common in Tenochitlan, I have seen people bought and kidnapped for sacrifice back home and still...It has nothing on the Bloodline Project."

"Specifics... _por favor_." I feel I'm running out of fumes I was driving on for the last ten hours or so, so I need to pick the pace in here, even if the gal is scared shitless.

"The less you know the better, you'd just have to trust me-"

"Trust is not something I give easily even to people who'd save my life, _chica_." I interrupt her. "So if you want me on this job, I want details. Because a lot of good people died when client witheld or *forgotten* to mention a detail that turned out to be crucial. So?"

"...The project itself is simply evil, that's all I can tell you. For your job it doesn't changes anything because I need you to bring the whole building down." Muller replies after a moment, sharper than before. "I want all the mages, scienists and their research to burn into ashes buried under rubble. No compromises, no exceptions. Is it specific enough for you?"

"Good enough." I send her a death glare and office barracude goes docile again, realising it wasn't her turf.

"...I know I leave you with lots of questions with out answer. I'm not used to deal with Shadowrunners. Frankly, I've spent most of my life in fear of you people. But only Shadorunners are willing to do a job like that and there's least chance of you flipping me to my employers just to cut corners."

"You're paying enough to hire a team with integrity, love. We don't flip our clients unless they cross us first..." I reply slowly. "But as much as I know about demolition, I don't have ordnance nor means to level entire building. Any bright ideas how am I supposed to do that?"

"By being a competent decker, which you were advertised to be." Muller flashes a sly smile lasting less than a second. "Building is running on generators with failsafes in case of power spikes. I know these safeguards can be hacked."

"Hmmm...If there is no hardware blocks and additional countermasures for that, I can see it work. What about security on site?"

"Very tight. Assault is not an option, unless you have an army of tanks. Aside from doubled security team, Aztechnology even hired Knight Errant High Threat Response Team as an emergency reinforcement on speed dial. Going as far as hiring their competition to protect this project should give you an idea how deep into hell this case reaches out."

"And thirty six grand is the payout for this?"

"Just as I've told Herr Amsel. That's all I have allocated for the job, not one nuyen less or more."

"That's fair for an op like that...Alright, you got yourself a deal." I offer hand and she gently grabs it, her soft hand twitches at the touch of all callouses on my fingers and rough leather of my glove. "Get all the details worked out with Amsel and I'll get to it."

"I'm relieved to hear it...When will you take care of it?"

"As fast as possible since you have all hell chasing you...That means tonight or tommorrow." I point up at the greying skies "We only work the graveyard shift."

"Tommorrow night, that'll be the best for all non-essential personnel to leave home, leaving only the core staff on site." Muller finishes, letting go of my hand. "Thank you, for ending this nightmare."

"Yeah...Take care, _senorita_ Muller." I leave her, walking away after patting hip to call Dante to follow me.

Feeling like falling off my feet, I manage to get back to the safehouse and was already aiming for the bed, even going as far as getting rid of my jacket, but Paul called after me.

"How did the meeting went, Rai?" Fixer asked me calmly.

"We're in. But this isn't just a run, this is a bloody infiltration with demolition as main course. Got any contacts or ideas how to tackle something like that, Paul?"

"A few. Muller provided us with detailed information and layout of the facility. I've triple checked it, everything seems to be solid."

"Ay, she told me about security, even more bloody security, and all topped off by security. Not going to break the doors in, not when last run we did like that was rough and Azzies surely have more guns than those in chemical lab Fuchs sent us to."

"I have an idea. It's little complicated but if you'll manage to slip into OTK International, a developer making software for Knight Errant...I should be able to get Errants off your back one way or another." Amsel proposed, producing an employee ID from his pocket. "A contact of mine managed to get this for me...Only one so you'll be on your own on the first phase of the plan."

"That sounds all really nice but I need to get some sleep first, besides Muller told me tommorrow night would be the best moment to take the building down. Less collateral damage in people she said."

"I was going to propose that myself, Rai. You do look like you need sleep." Amsel gave me a gentle pat on the back.

That pushed me enough to just trott to my corner and fall face-first onto matress. I've managed to notice weight of Dante crawling next to me, before I've just fallen off the reality...

I wish I could sleep more but wet nose of Dante woken me up. He was better than an alarm clock, apparently knowing passage of time well and waking me up after ten hours. I bet Monika taught him that, it was a nightmare to wake that girl back in the day.

I should think less about those who'll never come back to me.

Same shit, different night. A lot of things to do since no job for another night, starting from the least exciting...

So, time to catch up on Green Winters' Show. First tracked stamped with 2054-11-11...

Not much I haven't heard already, Amsel already provided massive spoilers about some irradiated oddbals worshipping ghost-dragon in the SOX.

Interesting wrinkle was in the second track, apparently some other dragon tried to save Firewing from SOX but was chased away by Lowfyr or other more famous serpent. That ruled out Feuershwinge to operate with aid of any other dragon, for whatever that good was.

All other tracks were corrupted but last one was a recording of Adrian Vauclair, leaving a message to Winters. Frankly, I felt bad for the lad, listening to him talk about PTSD he got from fighting Firewing was hitting close to home, I can still smell the lab organ peddlers used to dissect their victims...I can still smell antiseptic mixed with blood pooling under maimed body of Sarah...

Shaking my head hard, I do my best to not slip into that trap of memory lane. There's nothing good in there, I have to keep that thinking to minimum.

Okay, time for the third, latest DVD Hoyley recovered for me.

Ugh, nothing much really again. Just a bit of trivia about Vauclair brothers and how much of a drag Winters was to Adrian his whole life. Only interesting fact was that Vauclair got kicked out of prominent position in some daughter company of Saeder-Krupp corp due to his obsession with Feuershwinge and him spending company funds for chasing rumors.

The guy really wasn't letting on and if he haven't found it and is still alive...I'm pretty sure Vauclair still runs around SOX or God only knows what place and searches under every rock after Firewing.

I need a mental towel to wipe my mind so I slump next to Detrich lounging on the couch.

"Something's on your mind, boss? Beside the usual weight of our little world?" Shaman chats me up with crooked smile.

"Curiosity that'll get me into hell one day, D." I retort with equal grin though I can feel how tired I must look despite just waking up. "Why did you switched from fronting a punk band to running in shadows? Not like retirement in show business comes often through anything else than overdose or really fatal performance."

"Honestly? Thing lost it's magic. No pun in here." Dietrich replies and stretches a bit. "It was alright when I was a kid, it got me and my idol all pumped up. But, as the years went I simply needed to do more, be out there and fight...Shadows always put you on razor's edge and if that's what my idol wants, I give it to him because I know I'll enjoy it anyway."

"Well, you weren't far from right, mate. Now you're squabbling with real dragon afterall."

"Yeah...It's kinda daunting. I'm excited to be able to hunt white whale like that."

"Not to burst your bubble D, but white whale killed Ahab." I remind the ending of Moby Dick.

"Hey, it was an epic fight, right?" D retorts with toothy grin. "Dragonslayer's ideals and my whole life, was never about winning, it was about standing your ground and pushing forward against every enemy. Victory is optional, a bonus allowing you to fight again."

"...I'm all about living to see the other day and enjoying it, but like hell I'd cower just to survive instead of taking the fight even against all odds." I chuckle, absent mindedly brushing through my red hair.

"That bottom line is why I'll always follow you, Rai." Dietrich nods to me deeply. "But, since we're going out again, I hope you don't mind me hitting the hay for a bit."

"Take it while you can, D." I reply and get my arse off the couch, allowing Dietrich to sprawl all over the poor seat protesting under weight of the shaman. I stride further, my work for today just begining since everybody was up despite it being barely past 1 PM.

"Hey love, doin' alright?" I try to sound casual, looking at Glory in her usual state of contemplating cracked wall. "That ambush in the tube was really nasty, I hope you're not angry for the whole grenade stunt."

Glory turned to me and slowly formed a genuine smile. Dear God, that girl is just beautiful when smiling. I have to make her do it more often.

"You did warned me the best you could." She replied, in voice lighter than ever before. "You had two seconds to improvise so I say it all worked out well. Nobody even got hurt, except you of course."

"Right, that seems to be a trademark of mine I think." I shrug with arm marked with bandage hiding graze from a stray bullet richocheting in the crossfire, fighting to not grin at her subtle note of care. "Better me than any of you."

"Why?" Her question throws me off the rails a bit, Glory never being curious about anything before. And before I knew it, my tongue was loose and jar of blackstars opened.

"I've seen enough people, good people close to me, getting hurt or dying right in front of me. I guess it's safe to say it hurts me less to get shot myself than to see others wounded."

"...You care a lot about others." Glory points out after long moment. "I'm finally getting why Monika brought you from UCAS. For her rep and reach, she could have any shadowrunner on the market, joining our crew. But you're the only one who has all of her good traits, only your flaws are different."

"I'll take it as a compliment, love." I smirk at her. "Humour me and do tell what are my flaws in your eyes?"

"Self-sacrifice. Code of honor that you apparently won't even think of bending, not to mention breaking. The foolish attempt to make the world a better place..." Glory lists off.

"Goddamn, I can understand cynical but I'm actually kinda proud of these things, you know?"

"These are flaws and liabilities making you an easier target in the world of shadows, Rai." Glory shakes head a bit, forcing some hair of that black mane of hers away from ivory face. "But that does't mean I don't appreciate or admire you for having these traits."

Not gonna lie, my heart started hitting like jackhammer after hearing this. Whether she knew or not, she just stroked my ego like...

Ugh, get a hold of yourself Rai, and don't get any ideas.

"Thank you, love. I really enjoy hearing someone appreciating me trying to be more human to others." I shrug sheepishly. "So, how are things with you?"

"I'm happy, you know?" She leans back in the chair a bit, easing off the posture finally. "For the first time in a long time I feel something and it's not a dead weight chained to my leg."

If not for herculean effort inside my own mind, I'd pull that girl into a hug right there, at that very moment. It was so good to see Glory cracking up the icy shell around her, just because finally somebody pulled her tongue enough to just air out all the bad shite she was hoarding inside.

"Been wandering if you'd pick up your story but, I don't want to ruin your mood today, love." I begin but she grabs my hand and keeps me in place, her stare immediately changing into less happy but much more emotional. "Glory?"

"I'm not looking forward to it, but I *want* you to know. I...I guess I owe you the whole truth for all the help."

"You don't owe me anything. It's always only as much as you want to tell me, when you're done, you're done." I repeated her line from last talk.

"It's time to bring it all to light, to get rid of that...wound." Glory replies, making me slide against the wall and seat on the floor, but not leting go of my hand. "Rai, I'm about to tell you some things about me that may change your view on me. It's quite possible you'll hate me after hearing what's coming up next. I want you to know I've accepted that because I want no lies between us, only the truth no matter how bad it is."

Instead of words that would mean nothing, I've acted and simply put my hand over Glory's, covering her metal palm in my gloved hands.

"I'll start with Harrow, the guy leading the commune I've just started living in with Marta." Glory begun and her face immediately schooled, I could see her fighting to show as little as possible what was going on inside her. "He had to be in late twenties but he was nice, good looking and up with the latest things, allowing him to hang out with kids like an older peer not a parent. He...He had charisma too. A headpat, few kind words and Harrow had another convert, whole groups following him like puppies he fed from hand." Glory taken a moment for a ddep breath and I knew the shit was really hitting the fan now. "As much as me and Marta loved each other, when Harrow was around he was the one we wanted to be closest to. And soon...we were in his inner circle. It was exciting, for a seventeen year old to hear about 'Rules of Living' Harrow made up, talking how he taught classes at University of Berlin, painting it as a mix between heaven on earth and anarchist playground. He told us we were special, he told us we are the future of Fatherland...We've ate it all up, good kids to him we were."

She clenched my hand hard but I didn't let it shown, allowing her to take the time she needed to go through with this.

"Harrow had power, a real power unlike drunken fists of my father or my own pathetic experiments with spirits...Harrow told us he venerated Horned God, an ancient deity that bestowed him its power. He knew about my abilities so he offered to teach me, to make me strong..."

"You were riding on cloud nine thanks to him, I don't think I would've paid attention to anything if I was in your place, love." I try to offer and she lights up a bit.

"That's...comforting to hear. I'm glad to know even someone headstrong like you could make a mistake like I did." She sighs heavily and bites her lip. "So, I've become Harow's apprentice. He taught me channeling and summoning of spirits. He taught me rituals and pagan traditions. Machiavelli and Nietzche were etched in my memory after hours of reading about their ethics. But most of all, I was taught to connect to 'Horned God'. I've learned power. Power and arrogance...Since it felt like top of the world, it was time for one hell of a ride downhill."

Long minute passes between us in silence, with Glory opening her mouth a few times but unable to spit it out. Slowly, I got up into squat and rested right in front of her, holding both of her hands in mine and looking into her eyes. I could see the turmoil in her, hear her own heart thumping. When I offered her a weak smile, she taken another breath and continued.

"For the next few years, I live at Feuerstelle as Harrow's enforcer, go-to girl...and concubine." She stops the moment last syllable flowed from her mouth. "It wasn't anything special since...all of the girls in the commune were serving him. Including my beloved Marta. I came to learn that she *belonged* to Harrow long before I've met her. But I didn't cared, I've embraced Rules of Living. I was Harrow's creature through and through. No questions, no doubts. Only path in front of me and I've gladly taken every step."

She was starting to fall apart in front of me but Glory wan't finished yet.

"Fun fact about those years: I have learned cruelty. Not the receiving end anymore, no...With power given to me, I was the one who hurt others. Harrow and my new idol, both encouraged me to it. I liked to show my *tender care* to all kids who did not pulled their own weight around the commune. It was so much fun back then...I also came to know that deity Harrow worshipped was not Eichenfurst worshipped by throwback neo-pagan germans. This god sure had horns but it came from quite different tradition...Care to hazard a guess?" She looked at me with painful sarcasm, making my heart sink.

"Glory...Don't tell me that-that it was..."

"The Adversary. In magical community it's a name for-"

"The Devil." I finish for her. "Christ, Glory, I-This is so messed up." I felt my on eyes were getting glossy, once all of the details falling into one big puzzle giving answers about woman in front of me. Jesus fucked Christ, this girl got roped into satanic cult...

"Here comes the best part, Rai." Glory offers me a mirthless smile of resignation. "I didn't cared about it one bit. During my time with Harrow, I've commited more atrocities than I could count. At that time I knew all of his tricks: The Feuerstelle was a honey trap attracting little flies like me. I knew that kids who did not ate up Harrow's brainwashing were fertilizing the garden, making it as beautiful as the ones around nazi death camps. I knew that Harrow's manifesto was bullshit and nothing else... I knew it all and I've done nothing. Harrow was laughing, Adversary was laughing. I was laughing with them, staring at the flames..." Glory slipped hands out of my grasp and looked up, at the dirty light bulb hanging on the cable. "I don't want to pin the blame to anyone else but me. In my indoctrinated little brain I did connected my father and Kreuzritters with Chruch, seeing it all inversed where priests were bad monsters and the devil a saviour...It was to me afterall, no? If being bad felt so good, why change it?" She let out a short laughter that made me shiver. "I was kidding myself, my new *deity* was the very definition of bad. It made me bad. End of story."

"I'm not going to excuse what you've done, Glory. But I'm not forgetting the reasons and circumstances you were under when you've done it." I try softly, getting a sharp stare from her that immediately melts, and she looks away.

"It's...You make it sound like it's not my fault."

"It's not something you done at your volition. Not really."

"Maybe...Anyway, one day Harrow taken me on a trip. To Stuttgart." Glory picks up, talking a bit faster as if she was running out of time. "Over the years our commune grew nearly twice in it's size, a lot of t thanks to Marta and other girls like her, bringing in new blood just like she brought me. We were scouting out children for potential recruitment, but decision was made to pay a visit to my father: the irony of his beloved ritters getting immolated by devil's servant he ultimately allowed to happen, tickled me to no end. So when Harrow stopped to walk around and charm people, I've hopped into the van and drove to my father's place, almost drooling at the thought of turning that pig into ashes..."

Glory twitches strangely and before I knew it, I was standing and had my arms gently wrapped around her, listening to her uttering out the ending of story unlike anything I've ever heard.

"I was hearing Adversary's voice in my ear, riling me up all my way to the house. It was telling me what to do, making me recall all the beatings, all the insults and hardships I was forced to endure because of his problems...As the doors opened in front of me, I've felt a torrent of flames welling up in me, making me channel an inferno right into figure of my father..."

I've felt her arms wrapping around me, Glory pressing head to my stomach hard and whispering words that made my legs shake.

"...It wasn't my father who opened the doors. It was my mother."

I've inhaled to say something to her, to comfort her in any way but I've broken down myself, only letting out a sound and trying to pull Glory closer.

"I've watched her flesh blacken and melt, I've heard her scream and I broke into hysterics...Then I've heard Adversary's laughter, laughing at me." Her whisper continued, even though I could feel hot tears falling onto fabric of my t-shirt.

"Glory...I-I'm so sorry for you." I manage to utter and she pulls away from me, little dishevelled and eyes even more reddened than due to red make up. "Nobody deserves that."

"Thank you...It means a lot to me." She purses lips and sighs heavily. "You know, when all of that happened, the bubble popped and I was no longer a strong servant of Adversary, I wasn't Harrow's number-one. I was a miserable fool who tied her soul to foulest thing in the existence. I knew I had to get away. From Harrow, from Adversary...Easier sad than done." She ran fingers through her hair, as if working out a kink. "I've managed to not scream during my ride back to Feuerstelle, not think about happy recruits cheering about fortune smiling upon them. In the night, I've managed to break into Harrow's safe, steal all of the commune's money, and just ran. I've ran and ran until I've got to Berlin. It wasn't so hard to get false papers. But now that I was away from Harrow, the problem was, how do I get away from something tied to my soul?"

Despite the static light from single bulb, a glint off Glory's arm struck my eyes, everything making sense at last.

"Oh God, Glory." I put hand over my mouth. Bloody fucking hell...Where's God when it's needed, huh?

"I've walked into office of first street doc I've found, pointed at the biggest, heaviest cyberware rig he had and told him to put in all on me." Glory drives the knife into my heart all the way to the handle, making my eyes once again slip around her arms, collarbones, ribs and neural nodes going all the way to the bellybutton. Knowing all this, I couldn't look at it the same way as before.

"You wanted...*needed* to destroy your essence, cut from aether." I answer myself, trying to make it easier for her even just a little bit. All she had to do was nod.

"And that's how it all begun...I've met Monika not too long after that, been running shadows eversince." Glory finishes grimly. "There you have it, Rai. Whole nine yards as you americans say. You know what I've done, how much I have to atone for it. Why the chrome, why the cold shoulder and silence. If I don't feel or desire, less chances on geting back to my old self...Whether you still want me or not, you can tell me that in a moment. For now I just..."

She switched off, turning away from me and focusing hard on the wall. Unable to say anything, I only nod to her deeply and move but as I make half step away, I feel the urge to acknowledge all I've heard and learned just now.

"We've all done enough to land ourselves a place in hell, Glory. But there's a reason people get a chance at redemption..." I leave after that, reeling internally, right before I clash into a wall. Grunt informs me it's worse than a wall, it's Eiger.

"What the hell you were doing in there?" She growls at me, looking at me critically.

"You don't wanna know." I try to brush her off but her arm smack me across the chest, blocking my path. "It's personal. Stick to your own nightmares, Eiger. It's healthier even for you." I push her away and shakily backtrack to my own corner, just laying down and trying to calm my breathing while imagination supplied colorful images a I was recollecting whole story of Glory.

Where's God when it's needed most?

Sleep did not brough more rest to me. Actually I've felt even more exhausted than day before. I've taken a look at Glory's place, but she was just sitting there like a sculpture, her back turned to the whole world. She needed more time...

I still had time to stock up and run some errands arounds, especially after reading up pile of emails on the computer, dozen of people whining to me about their problems. A few messages were nice, Silke and Alexander sending another thanks for the help and both mentioning each other along the lines, working together through their demons.

Huh, every storm cloud has silver lining, apparently.

Mettbach wanted to discuss some quick business and since I'd like to be on good side of gunrunner, I've decided to take the stroll and see what this is all about.

Moving along the way, I've chatted up Beckenbauer, letting him know I keep hand on the pulse and have ears opened to anyone. And as always, by donating 500 nuyen I have made a massive impact on the community since Samuel arranged with mutual friend Altug Burkagzi to open up a new, bigger building for the shelter and I have just given cash for final touches.

Rai Civic Center, can't say my ego does not feels nicely tickled, knowing there are building named after me and they're more useful than a bar. Maybe after this I'll donate so much to a bar just to drink memories away they'll name some nice establishment after me.

"I got your message. Something about shipments?" I ask Mettbach, making him go as far as take the clay pipe out of his mouth.

"Aye. A gang from nearby kiez is raiding cargo meant for Kreuzbasar. They're getting better armed and bold because of that and worst of all, they're taking money out of *our* pocket." Gunari Mettbach seemed to be least pleased by the last part of his sentence. "I could use a hand in stopping this from happening further."

"Go on."

"Your late friend Monika used to handle comms and encryption. Since her death all merchants on Basar see no end of trouble. Only explanation must be gang intercepting our comunications...Shipping manifests, routes and timetables. With enough brain cells under hat one can easily use such information to set up an ambush. Which is exactly what this gang does. My last shipment was outfitted with trackers, which I've managed to track all the way to Gesunbrunnen. Old kiez built from U-Bahn station and bunkers. Word on the street is, there's a new gang holding this area, the 'Rabengeister'. I don't accept these two as coincidence."

"Alright, sounds simple but nowhere near easy."

"I can give you 500 for the job, the bigger gain for you will be recovering missing weapons shipment the gang raided. Get my guns back and I will have quite a few pieces to sell. All of them above standard equipment." Mettbach smiles under moustaches.

"That sounds very intersting but I'm gonna need you to sweeten up the pot just a little bit...Twenty percent discount on these extra guns?"

"Ten." Gunari's smile no longer is present on his face, seemingly dripping onto the sidewalk and down towards the drain.

"Fifteen and I'll make a bulk purchase if they're all top notch. Don't shit around old man, I've already left a fortune at your store. Am I not a good client?" I risk pushing the line but luckily, Mettbach relents and shakes my hand in agreement. "Then I'm going to get these guns back right away."

Damn straight I could use some better gear for that job against Aztechnology.

"One more thing, Rai...Go easy and light on this one. Don't start any fight or they'll trash my merchandise and only worse than that would be getting shot by your own gun." Mettbach calls after me, just making my plans more difficult.

"Whom should I take with me...No, Dante, I need you around here and keeping Amsel safe. And rest of Kreuzbasar." I speak to mongrel, patting his large head. Looking at him, I was sure he understood everything I've said.

We'll see who's available in the safehouse. Would love to take Glory with me but I'd rather let her cool down a bit more. Dietrich maybe?

Loud snore from the couch welcomes me as I get into the safehouse, letting me know the shaman was unavailable at that time. Looks like I'm gonna have to go solo-

"Going somwhere, fearless leader?" Eiger speaks to me as I busy myself with strapping on bulltproof vest.

"Yeah, picked up a little job for Mettbach, but it's more of a intimidation thing than combat. I'll handle it myself."

"It's dangerous to go alone, Rai."

"Yeah well, old man needs his sleep or start to complain and be grumpy while Glory is busy staring at the wall and honestly I don't want to bother her since she asked for some me-time. Blitz has sticky fingers and would do the opposite of intimidating people anyways so..."

"Am I made out of air then?" Eiger arches eyebrow at me.

"No, I simply do not think you want to waste time for running small errands with me."

"You run errands around Kreuzbasar. In t-shirt and your ridicolous jacket. With all gear and guns on, it's a run." Eiger pointed out. "So since everyone else is off your list, you're going to endure me on your little *errand* because I won't let your reckless head to be mounted on some wall." Eiger finishes and after downing whatever she was drinking from the cup in her hand, she moved to quickly put on her own gear.

"Sure, why not. But about that head on the wall..."

"What? That pleasure I save for myself." Troll grinned at me and I almost believed she was just joking.

We hustle out of the safehouse and catch the train to Gesundbrunnen. The ride wasn't supposed to be long, but apparently this one train was faulty and dragged on, which explained why it was late in the first place.

"Care to tell me finally what happened to your team? Because if it would've went your way, you'd still be with them, I know that tic of yours when somebody doesn't sticks to your plan." I ask to kill time and use the situation of empty train car. Maybe when bored, ubersoldier will spill more about her glamorous career in KSK.

"You caused that tic enough times yourself..." Eiger replies and twitches her ears, emphasizing my words. "Fine, you've earned enough to know...Hoffman happened to my team. Rookie, kid of some big-money exec, got slipped under the doors as despite him finishing KSK training he was way too green for my team and an op like that. Kid wanted to be a hero and made his daddy pull strings to shove kid to squad considered best. That was us but we weren't heroes. Few weeks later, we were observing one of the numerous safehouses russians were using as a stagin area for their convoys. Girls, women, even little shits that doesn't even knew what was actually happening to them, treated like cattle from Eastern Europe, hauled in containers across the border into Germany. Any brothel within border and you can be sure to find some of the *merchandise* from these warehouses." Eiger huffed and adjusted headband, another sign of hers that she was nervous. "We've had it all set up perfectly, attacking from blindside, making mobs thniking they were trying to kill ghosts not people. Then fucking Hoffman breaks cover and gives away our position...All hell broken loose with russians outnumbering us at least three times and we've just lost advantage...I've watched my friends die one by one. I've watched Meztger getting shredded..."

Damn, even Eiger shown some emotions at that moment. Making me think Metzger was something more to her than just a close friend and CO.

"I took three rounds myself, had to drag myself across the Oder-Niesse line into Germany...Nearly kicked the bucket." Eiger ends. "So that's my great story. The operation was off the books so my career in KSK died with my team...No going back for me so I wound up in Krezubasar and just didn't moved on any further. Satisfied?"

"Yes. Thank you for telling me this, Eiger."

"So. Tell me." She adjusts on the seat, taking up usual brawny posture and challenge burning in her eyes again. "What's your takeaway on my tale of woe? I figure you've got to have one."

"When Schafer died you've lost it because it was deja vu to you: New guy fucks up and people who finally earned your trust have died. But the thing is...I'm not another Hoffman. I know my trade just as good if not better than you. And you have seen that already."

"True enough, I suppose." Eiger agrees reluctantly. "I did misjudged you at the beginning because of my past. But all the rest I've said was justified. Giving the the leadership back then was a hasty decision, made by Monika more because of her sentiment to you than tactical advantage. And I stand by that no matter what. But between Harfeld and today, I've been watching, and not only when you knew I was around." Eiger smiles in a way she bared one of her tusks fully. "I've watched like a hawk and you have *grown* Rai. You were not the right leader back then...But I agree you are now."

"Good to hear we're at least a bit on the same page finally...Oh, here's our stop." I motion to the screen and we get out onto dilapidated U-Bahn station.


	11. (S)Ain't

"Bloody hell, that looks depressing." I comment at the station that is both deserted and full of life. It's falling apart but there are signs of living in every nook and cranny. "Keep your guns hidden and bring up your charming smile, Eiger. The one whenever you have when thinking about biting my head off."

"You do know you've guessed what I literally wanted to do?" Troll asks me lightly as we begun to walk forward.

"I can read people well. And you may have a lot of skills but acting will never be your way of life." I reply and Eiger shrugs flippantly.

"That's far enough, _freund_." Old man working here as a guard probably, stops me on the barricade just around the corner. "We don't get many visitors here and no offense, but you do not look like people who often visit places like that."

Oh boy, it's been a while since I've dusted off Bull-Shitsu...

"I'm visitng from the Rhine-Rhur-Megaplex, my friend Hans said the market here is second to none. I had come to see this myself!" I reply lightly, trying to even look little excited.

"Maybe few years ago it did was something to see...Nowadays it's harder to come by but go ahead. If you're a customer, you're always welcome." Guard relents, his eyes burning with hope I'll leave some nuyen in this dump.

I say thanks to to the guy and trott on, reaching the ladder down underground.

"Can't believe he bought it. What an idiot." Eiger grumbles to me after descent.

"Told ya Eiger, acting will never be your way of life."

"And yours is?"

"When its convenient and saves me from fighting an old man just trying to do his job."

We pass along more makeshift squats set up in every place possible, until a guy tears off the wall and chatters to me, spilling hundred words a minute.

"Guten Tag! I'm Quorin, friend. Can't say I've seen you around these parts before..."

"Sightseeing you can say, a friend of mine told me to come around and check out the market you suppose to have here...?" I theatrically look around, playing harmless tourist to the T.

"Ah, the market! It used to be one of the grandest in the city!. Nearly *anything* was to be found at stalls, for the right price of course...Shame, real shame that little by little things slowed down. Folks stopped coming through this line as much and winds have changed."

"Anything? My friends used to show off this massive revolver he supposedly bought in here. Think I can find any good guns in here?" I try to sound oblivious but get anything out of the guy."

"Guns? Oh my friend, I wish We'd get something like that again! But not anymore..." Quroin saddended.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd really like this place to come back on it's feet, get people spinning."

"Me too, _freund_. Most folks coming around here either try to bum a quick handout or just steal what they can and beat feet back into metro...Your kind words mean a lot."

"You know, I'm not anything special but maybe is there something I can do to help around here? I'm an all-out kinda guy."

"No, I'm afriad if you're not miracle worker, not much can be done to bring us back on the map." Quorin slumped but the lit up a bit. "Have you ever heard about Schinderhannes by any chance?"

"Uh...It doesn't ring any bells, to be honest."

"There was this outlaw, named Schinderhannes, centuries ago. He was athief and a very greedy one. He had a gang that raided Rhine, stealing all they could. But then, something happened. The people of Rhineland...They were inspired by the Schinderhannes. In time, even hailed him a hero...Because he was stealing from the French, you see." Quorin finished with a chuckle. "Legend says, it changed Schinderhannes and he really begun to steal from the rich and give to the poor...Books are murky about it. But the point is, if we'll have anyone inspring hope, maybe people of this kiez will start living more and working towards common goal of bringing Gesundbrunnen back to it's glory."

"...Not to get into your story man, but by Schinderhannes, you meant Robin Hood?" I point out obvious similarity.

"Ha! No...This may sound similar, but that tale is much different altogether. Much more romanticized."

"Now you've given me another thing to look up in the Net when I'll get back home. Thank you for the tale, friend." I part ways with the guy, feeling my bullshit detector once again beeping out alarms.

Things got interesting when I've stumbled upon American woman lounging in the makeshift bar. The markings and fox headress grinning at me meant I have just met one from Sioux Nation. At least at first I thought that because when she looked at me, I knew immediately who she is. Huh, time to work another angle...

"Hey kiddo, share a drink with me?" She quips to me, her eyes sliding up and down me. Blonde hair, dash of fitness from swimming and clubbing and smile that could melt a machinegun barrel.

I feel like I may have met her in the past. Or her type at least.

"Sure thing, if you're buying." I reply in smooth english to her, making her interest immediately pick up.

"Hold on...What's a good guy doing in the kraut country?" She asks while sliding a beer bottle from collection in front of her over the table to me. "Don't drink the gin-an-tonic thing, they've distilled it in propane tanks, making it taste like gasoline."

"Yikes." I reply and take a swig. "So about your question...I'm sightseeing, pal told me there's supposed to be some bomb-ass market around but everyone in here tells me it ain't much so. What about you?"

"Same thing really, wanted to see what the fuss is all about but uh..." She takes a large gulp and then waves her hand around. "Look at this place. Basically it sums up my experiences with Berlin - reality doesn't match the hype."

"There are more colorful places for sure." I offer. "You're from Cali by the way, aren't you?"

"Yeah buddy, Free States all the way." Woman grinned at me. "You? Got a funny accent on you and not german one."

"Seattle, lived there for a long time after moving from Kingdom." I bring up my usual mix leaning more towards London. "Decided to do a little sightseeing, started from Germany. You?"

"You should go to California with that accent and these guns." She points at my arms and smiles. "Catch some sun, it would do good for ya." She finished with a wink.

"Maybe when this is over. But somebody would have to show me around." I felt like I was skirting around being a flirt but hey, Eiger vanished behind the corner and pretends to be a wall decoration and the blonde sitting aross the table was really nice and cheery. I almost forgotten how different yanks are already.

"Yeah, sure it's better to know someone around here too because I'm all about free love and happy anarchy but this Flux State I keep hearing about, they push the line, let me tell you."

"I've also heard about it often. But can't really get a hang of what is it."

"I mean, I've just heard about some racist groups, gang turf wars and a lot of other crazy shit...Unnnn-pleasant." She chirps out. "Beside that, I do like this whole idea of no The Man behind the wheel...You know, we keep talking and drinking and I don't even know your name! I'm Goldfish by the way."

"Rai. But I gota ask the question you must get a lot: why Goldfish?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you under the sun of California, while holding a drink in my hand and sitting on warm sand." She replies with a giggle. "Maybe that'll be enough for you to visit someday. Ask around, I'm coming back there anyway and everybody knows when Goldfish is around and swimming in her tank." She grins at me, now making me see she drank up at least seven beers while talking and I've barely made through one. "You're here for the market too, right? Well, I don't think you gonna find anything in here. Even Robin Hood."

And in that moment, internally I have lost all the cheer and my mind shifted away from chirpy, american party girl. Robin Hood again, huh?

"I think I'm done with this dump, I need some sunlight..." She gets up, pays to the bartender and starts slowly making her way out of the bar. "I gotta photosynthesize..." I catch her mumbling and only hope nothing bad will happen to her.

"Is this what americans are like?" Eiger askes me, eyeing up the blonde leaving down the corridor.

"Not americans. Californians." I reply and chuckle. "It's complicated, don't fuss about it."

"Did you got anything more than a beer and her panties at least?" Troll grumbles, making me want to screw around with her a bit.

"No, but they are really nice, red panties with seams. Very girlish." I retort, making Eiger stare at me. "I bet more ladylike than yours. Actually, I bet ten nuyen you wear military underwear and never even was around lingerie." And here comes shocker when Eiger begins to chortle."What?"

"You can give me these 10 nuyen already, human." Eiger grins at me and stick out opened palm.

"I'll bellieve in a lot but not in you wearing anything sexy." I reply cheekily, yanking her chain.

"Not like I'd show you anyway." Eiger straightens up and shrugs. "But I'll leave it to your imagination..." She adjusts broad belt holding her pants and my eyes catch a flash of purple, lacy waistband.

No way. No fucking bloody way...

Think about cold shower. Baseball! Cold shower! Barbra Streisand naked! Barbra Streisand naked!

Ufff...The last one was bad enough to work.

Feeling I have just seen things than I can never un-see, I've pulled out ten nuyen note and handed it to Eiger then moved on, trying to ignore her grin I could *hear* behind me.

I wonder what kind Glory wears? Oh boy, here we go again...

Barbra Streisand naked!

All of the stupidity disappeared from my mind when I've entered the market. I've walked in straight, playing it Bogart. Taken a look around one stall, another, and all I've seen were shoddy knock-offs, nothing really standing out...

Like crate behind one of the stalls that had 'Kreubasar' label nearly worn off but still readable.

"Oi mate, I got a question for ya." I chat up troll standing in front of the stall. "How's this possible there's a new crate labeled 'Krezubasar' behind your stall, since no merchant throws these crates away and we are not in Kreuzbasar one bit, ay?"

"Crate? What crate-" Troll begun to look around nervously, his stare darting from me, to Eiger standing behind me, then to people around and back to me.

"Do you know how angry I made my friend behind me by bringing her in here? She may get little violent if you'll drag this on for her." I calmly inform the seller.

"Okay, chill out!" Seller raises his hand. "Yeah, Rabengeister came through here yesterday. Asked me to move the rest of these medical supplies. Then they've just vanished, I don't know where...Look man, I'm just trying to make a living, okay? I mean, look around!" Troll waves at the dump surrounding us. "I've sold most of the haul already, plenty of folks around need medicines."

"Yeah, and then you meet with Rabengeister to give back what you've earned by selling cargo they've dropped you off. I'm not born yesterday boyo, I know how gangs work." I pin him down with my stare.

"Christ sake, okay! I uh...I meet them at the information kiosk on the far side of the market. That's all, I don't know how these fucking ghosts show up in there, I swear." Seller completely loses his balls.

"Thank you. Now...I'm not going to skin you back for the merchandise *you* have stolen from *my* kiez. But don't you ever again get your hands on supplies for Krezubasar or I will come back here and I won't be gentle anymore." I finish and storm off.

"Why not take the money?" Eiger asks me on the way.

"The dwarf with katana sitting behind the pillar." I reply without even looking. "He didn't heard what we wre talking about but if he'll see me taking money from the vendor, with poverty around here it would turn into a fight."

"Huh...Smart move, Rai." Eiger agrees finally.

We arrive at the public terminal, set up in charming enviroment of toilet. The floor tiles are old, cracked and nasty.

Which only makes the scuff marks on the tiles more apparent.

"Eiger, can you see it?" I ask, making her run hand along the wall and find the same seam between the tiles, indicating a passageway hidden away.

"No bolt or mechanism. Should we knock?" Eiger suggests but I stop her.

"There's always time for that...We're going to b a bit more subtle first." I finish making a beeline to the kiosk. Old U-Bahn info terminal has little interesting value except command of custom query.

Alright, Robin Hood, show me what you have...

The momen I input 'Schinderhannes' into the terminal, the wall retracts and opens up hidden entrance. Bingo!

Making my way down the ladder leading into a bunker, I feel in my gut this'll be a bit different kind of throwdown and I motion for Eiger to keep her guns hidden. I open the doors and walk into properly lit hideout, with spring step and sardonic expression on my face as I keep hands in my pockets.

Surprise, surprise, overly intelligent and talkative Quorin stands right in front of me, only without the whole 'hello friend' mask.

"You should have stuck to the market, stranger. If Rabengeister would have wanted to be found, we'd open a fucking cafe!" He spits out, almost making me care. "Now what do you want from us? Say your piece."

"I'm from Krezubasar. You stole shipments meant for our kiez. I want that cargo back. Plain and simple." I reply.

Quorin chuckles, feeling all tough and mighty on his own turf. "Guess we got a little careless on that one. I figured, with Schafer dead, the Krezubasar would be an easy score. So that's why you're here? We stole your supplies, now you want them back?"

"That's right, mate."

"Well, as much as I really do understand you, stranger...We need those suplies more than you do. So I will have to graciously decline your offer to relieve us of your property." Quorin finishes with shit-eating grin that irks me but I keep it buried, for now at least.

"I can see things are hard around here, Quorin. But you know, you don't seem to know who I am..." I begun and cross arms on my chest. "My name's Rai and since my good friend Monika died, I've taken over her duties. Do you realize the unfortunate implications surrounding this incident?"

Quorin loses some of that attitude right away, no longer doing his little walk in front of me but now nervously eyeing me up from a distance.

"Look, there's no need for bloodshed, I'll tell you that." He changes tune suddenly. "Since you know what shitty job it is to look after kiez, you know that this is something I just have to do to stop *my* people from starving. These are my people, under my protection and I will do all I can do keep them alive. I suspect you feel the same about Kreuz...So I'll let you just leave this place, no argument or conflict. Just walk away man, and that talk never happened. What do you think...stranger?"

"Really? I mean, after all this, you try to sell me something like that?" I asked rethorically, not moving from my spot. "This is Flux, mate. Were all riding in the same cart around here. Why steal from each other? Why call me a stranger?" I attack the guy's logic and I see his eyelid twitching. "There's always an arrangement to satisfy both of our kieze."

"...I'm listening." Quorin slowly replies, hesitation bubbling in him so loud I can hear it.

"How 'bout a little free information? My dear friend Altug Burakgazi has series of data taps established to...monitor nearby comms. You return our shipment, I'll let you in to these taps. Think of the possibilities, mate."

"That's an insteresting offer...We could scope out what we need in other areas...As long as these taps are reliable."

"I've checked them personally just the other day and they work just fine...You hear it from a decker." I emphasize it with adjusting sling of my deck case.

"Alright...We have a deal. The meds are gone but guns are still in the storage, I'll send them to Krezubasar immediately...And we get on the comm taps?"

"Take the tube to Basar and talk to Altug. He runs Cafe Cezve not far from U-Bahn station. Tell him I sent you and he'll set you up. He's a very good man to have as a friend, I assure you. There's always a job for ghosts you supposed to be."

"Well, well...Never thought it'll be like that but maybe things will start looking up on us at last." Quorin and I shake hands. "But this is Flux."

"It is, and I'll do my best to keep it this way." I finish and leave the homey underground base, back into the shitty station.

"We should just smoke those thieves, Rai." Eiger grunts to me when we wait for the train.

"Maybe. But it would send a message that we're like corporates or gangs, killing off enemies and competition...Do that and you'll always have some enemies, trying to take you on just by principle. Turn them all into your friends, ones that owe you...And you'll never find yourself surrounded by enemies." I reply to her, seeing long ears of troll twitching, giving me answer what she thinks about it.

"That's naive thinking, Rai. That somebody won't shoot you in the back."

"With that attitude why don't you kill everyone in sight to make sure there's nobody to backstab you?" I turn to the sniper. "Talk gently, always offer helping hand...But have the other armed and wear ballistic armor. That's how I worked in England, that's how I've worked in Seattle and that's how I make things go right in here."

"You call it 'right'?!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I grin sheepishly while stepping into the traincar. "Even Glory noticed I like to challenge Grim Reaper."

"Yeah, about her...What's up with you sitting with her for hours?" Eiger's change of subject pricks me with uncomfortable sensation. "Something's going on in there?"

"God I hope it does, I've managed to make her talk and relax instead of staring at blank wall." I shrug, deciding to be honest and merely withhold certain details. "You all should be ashamed for not coaxing poor girl out of the hole she hides in. I just talk to her and things are better."

"...What?" Eiger blinks rapidly from her seat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Glory was left to her own fate by rest of you all that time and it made her walk around with dead eyes and cold shoulder. All she needed was a listening ear, to get a bit more human. Same as you are now a bit less of a bitch and Dietrich is less of a drunkard. Jesus, did Monika never talked to you guys?! At all?"

"...Not really." Eiger replies, deep in thought. "She was always running around, patting heads and chatting up people, chasing some leads and connections. She talked a lot about us being her best friends but...It rarely felt like it."

Bollocks, so here's where your fault was, Moni-Schafer.  
Something inside me snapped and grimaced, seeing clear distinction between feisty Moni I knew and loved, and Monika Schafer leading Krezubasar. Like staring at evil twin of someone I trusted with my life.

"Well, that explains why everyone on the crew was sitting in different corner of the safehouse, not even once fighting over remote for TV or arguing who's turn for cooking duty." I shrug, feeling wave of nostalgic memories taking my mind off the subject of Monika.

"You know people who do that kind of thing?" Eiger stared at me and suprisngly had no sarcasm in her voice.

"My crew from Seattle for example...Cash was always arguing to never watch anything fresher than from 2012, always go on about how dragons ruined movie industry. Nico was a really good cook, saving us from soy takeout diet. I mean this guy could make a roasted rat and it tasted better than what you buy in a diner these days. And Patch...Patch was always about booze and meeting new people, and pissing me off for making doe-eyes at Monika."

"Do I hear jealousy, Rai?" Eiger for the first time sounded teasingly.

"Not really, Monika had standards and never even glanced at this piece of shit." I reply "Maybe that's why the fucker sold us out to another crew..."

"What?"

"You haven't heard about it before?" I ask and get a headshake from Eiger "Patch was our guy for recon and sometimes done some sniping on the side. He was never in the thick of it but loved to boast as if he was the one leading on the runs, always colouring stories to talk panties off girls in the club. But one he never could get was Monika. My crew didn't liked her being german, being an idealist and being hottest woman in the vicinity while being completely ignorant to advances of anyone else that wasn't me. I loved her for that...But, after we parted ways and Schafer went back here, my crew shrunk after Bludger and Izzy got together and stepped out with Izzy having a baby. That put a strain on us, and Patch caused a lot of tension. Before I knew it, I was running away from hired guns chasing me after ambush that got Nico and Cash killed...Seeing Cash executed by Patch who always hated her for turning him down, I've had no ilusions. So, I've screwed up my cover, lined up my shot and..." I've mimmicked shouldering a rifle and then moved my trigger finger. "I don't leave my friend unavenged if I couldn't save them."

Eiger did not said anything, her face betraying having thousand thought per minute racing through her mind.

"I'll talk to Mettbach, go ahead and go back home." I wave at the troll who leaves quickly the moment we've stepped back onto familiar station.

"I've taken care of Ragenbeister, they won't try to play Robin Hood on us ever again." I announce to Gunari, making the towering man smile faintly, probably meaning anyone else would grin in his place.

"I've barely noticed people bringing these crates in...How did you managed to get it done?"

"I've made an arrangement with the leader, got him to send his men here and give back what they've stolen."

"All of this...through diplomacy? Interesting." Mettbach visibly ponders on the supposedly impossible happening. "Not what I've done but...I guess I have to agree with the chatter that you're not taking over Schafer and picking up her slack."

"Oh?"

"You haven't heard yourself? A lot of people already is sucking up to you, all talking that you're pushing things forward differently but more and better than Schafer. She used to say things people wantd to hear. You make people hear and listen to your words and accept it. That's not something you see everyday in these times."

"Yeah well, this is my home and I like when everything goes well under my roof." I reply. "But since you have guns back, let me see them. With 15 percent discount we've agreed on."

Mettbach groans under moustaches, probably hoping I forgotten about it.

Think again, sunshine.

Gunari opens up the crates and motions for me to browse through the contents and I just feel like kid in a candy store...

Warhawk revolver? Perfect for Glory to replace that Savalette pistol she has. SCK submachinegun, that oughta work for Blitz. Uh-oh-ho-hello there...Assault shotgun with burst fire option and drum mag? It's a sale. The yank in me looks hungirly at M23 Colt rifle but I've already hurt my wallet and since I'm back to short range, I won't lug a rifle with me. Walther WA 2k, that's something Eiger sure could use instead of that Remington...Prompted by sudden gut feeling, I also buy small caliber revolver with short barrel. I don't know what power obligated me to do it but I wasn't going to argue. Gut feeling kept me alive so far so who am I argue?

Doing a mental recount, I already feel I'll be economically sore for this so with that thought in my mind, I've bought an additional armor for myself. A vest of course, sleeves are for losers.

Loaded up, I go back to the safehouse, passing by ongoing construction site but plaque is already put onto the wall.

Rai Civic Center.

Damn that warms me up. Mum would be so proud of me...

I barge into the safehouse and call on loudly for my pack of rascals to gather up. They do, though in different states of mind that I'd like to.

"Christmas came early and I'll be your dirty, gun-running Santa this year." I proclaim and begin reaching out to the bag I've put on the table. "Blitz, switch up and don't you dare pimping out this gun." I warn decker while handing over SMG made infamous by elite death squads from Renraku corporation. "Eiger, enjoy your new little friend." I hand blocky sniper to Eiger and I see her little surprised but immediately invested in precise weapon that used to be a white raven until somebody got schematics onto black market and found a way to mass produce these bad boys. "Glory...?" I look around and see she's nowhere around.

"She's still in her hole, I think." Dietrich said to me, taking large set of new, serrated throwing knives that found its way into the bag.

True to his words, brunette was still back where I've left her, staring at the wall in her self-induced catatonia.

"Glory...I've bought you something. It doesn't smell nice or shines but it should be helpful on the run." I speak to her but she's deaf to my words. Letting out a tired sigh, I slump against the wall and land on my ass right next to her chair.

It feels like breaking point, as if the thin line of connection we had have snapped, and we were back to square one or even further back. She told me so much about herself, opened up with so many mysteries nobody was privy to know. She called me a friend and told me she trusts me...

"I was born in London, first child of medium-class manager and a Better-Than-Life sims creator." I begin, not even thinking or controling myself. Just, opening up. "Mum really loved these interactive books pre-dating BTL and met my dad when he tried to sell some of his own on one of these ComicCon things. He didn't sold even one of his cynical, fantasy stories where dragons win and take over the realms...But he did won my mum over. It didn't taken them long to tie a knot and have me on the way. And five years later, my sister Sarah was born. Funny, I've taken cool head and leading skills after mother while Sarah was the ever-cheerful git like dad was...I remember, when he had writer's block, he made me and Sarah to tell him stories before sleeping, not the other way around." I've stopped to chuckle, recalling that much details for the first time in so many years. "Dad didn't enjoyed family for too long, traffic accident got him killed. Since then, there was much less laughter in our home. It was that time I got interested in decking, procuring from the net things I couldn't buy or just couldn't find anywhere. I've also seen Dietrich's punk band live twice...Can you believe the coincidence?" I ask, turning to Glory who did not responded one bit. "Mum was working hard, always overtime, to pay the bills. So I've started doing things on the side. Usually a bit of harmless decking for people at school, all for a fistful of nuyen...When I turned 18 I've signed up with the army because the pay was good enough. Not with the corporate one, didn't wantd to sign myself forever like mum did working for Ares. Officially, I was a part of the small army of England, assigned to burrough close to Tir na nÓg. But in reality...The commander there wanted special forces fighting outside corporate rings. We've been stationed in old base where Special Air Service trained decades ago. The money was good, and I had a knack for it, 'natural born soldier' they used to say...I just wanted to send money home and make sure mum didn't worried for me. Urban warfare, tracking down gangs and syndicates growing like fungus under coat of protection they've bought from corps, destroying illegal groups like Humanis Policlub, elven supremacists seeking to expand onto England under pretense of being 'the pure and chosen race'...I remember there was a serial killer who moved like a ghost, vanishing in thin air after the kill. Turns out, it was a troll with lot of hardware on him, former expert of special effects that decided that killing is a great spectacle..." I trail off for a while and look at Glory, who still haven't moved but something within told me he ears were catching in every word I'll say. "Six years of service passed by this way. I got scars, I've made a few friends. Grew into size I am now...But when I've came back home, instead of surprise welcome, I saw bobbies on the parking and a psychologist sitting with my sis...Mum didn't made it that night, riding on pills for too long, her heart caved in. She was just so overworked and too smart to believe in my letters that I was just a guard at the outpost. When Sarah saw me, she hit me in the face and yelled at me that this is all my fault...Then she hugged me, crying out apologies and thanking fate that I am alive at least."

That did it. First dark milestone of my life finally made Glory turn her head to me, now with inquisitve expression of her porcelain face.

"Ares didn't gave two shits about my mum, finding a replacement within a day. But since the apartment was loaned by Ares to a worker and neither me or Sarah were working in there..." I've hung my voice for a bit and shrugged. "I've called up my mate Tick and asked for a favour. He said he can land me a job, one good enough for a former soldier that went against a Red Samurai from Renraku and lives to tell the tale...Thing was, the job was in Seattle. Charlie, Tick's younger brother and largest, roughest scottish bastard I've ever seen, hired me with his company that secured convoys for corporate cargo. Wasn't my favourite kind of work but it was enough to settle me and my sister in America."

I've stopped and taken a breath as the easy part just ended.

"...Now it really gets hard, isn't it?" Glory's voice made me look up on her, looking with more emotions and compassion than ever.

"Ay. Sarah had trouble adjusting, she just hit nineteen so she thought she knew everything, just lost her mother and had to leave familiar England alongside friends she had...We've argued a lot, with me trying to be a parent to her and her having none of that. It all ended when I was coming back from the pub with Charlie and we've just saw a van driving off from an alleyway, dumping something that resembled human. Of course I've ran there to see what was goin' on and..." I've had great indicator how Glory felt when she told me her own story. "Thin body of a girl, opened up and missing organs. Missing eyes...On one of the arms, there was a tattoo, freshly stung image of horned skull." I've rubbed my forearm where slightly faded ink was of devilish skul grining it's sharp teeth. "She was really proud of it. She said 'Look Rai, I'm a badass too!'...I remember laughing she'll probably regret getting military tat when she looked so innocent..."

"That's why you've massacred organ peddlers in Des Kesselhaus?" Glory's question brings me back.

"That wasn't massacre...What I'll tell you know Glory, may make you hate me." I've said, seeing her stare changing. "My sister was drugged and torn into pieces, God only knows what else happened before that. I have lost last of my family. I've had nothing, in foreign country and no one to talk me down from this...So I've just asked Charlie to give me a lift to the club my sister frequented. He did, showing up in the car with guns and two people on the back seat who said nothing to me but were ready to kill at moment's notice. Shadowrunners, Charlie told me. The things I've done that night...To the bartender that spiked Sarah's drink, to the security that dragged her out into the van waiting behind the club...To the fucking butchers chopping people up and selling pieces on the black market..." I've raised my stare at Glory, feeling my eyes were getting glossy. "Never, my entire life I did not cause so much pain, hurt so many people at once. I've made them all beg for mercy, beg to spare them and then to kill them and make the pain stop. But I didn't. I wanted them to know with their dying breath that what they all felt was nothing to the hurt they've given me...Bartender got a lethal concoction of drugs, puked his guts out almost literally. Security guys I've tazed to death...And the peddlers ended up on the working end of their tools...I'm not proud of what I've done. Now, I would have done it differently. But hate and violence was all I knew back then. I knew only loss."

Cool, smooth hand touched my cheek, making look at Glory again. Her expression unreadable, but her eyes were telling me all I needed to know.

She understood. She was a similar creature who went through torment as well, much worse than I did really, and she understood me.

"The two guys that my friend brought, that's how I've met Nico and Bludger. That's how I got into shadows...And about year later, I was so drunk in the pub once, that I've gotten into a fight with four cunts harassing girl who had similar laughter like Sarah. That's how I've met Monika Schafer, traveling through the America to learn about 'Land of the Free'. And the rest is void." I finish and take a deep sigh, getting off my ass at last. "For what is worth, Glory...I know how hard it is to face your own demons. And I'd never hate a friend, because if you'd be evil then we wouldn't be talking right now and I would't have trusted you with my own story."

I leave after that, revolver left on the floor next to Glory's chair. I wasn't done for the night though, as Fate just had to drive a splinter under my nail.


	12. Du Heist

Didn't knew where I was going, my feet working on their own while rest of me was internally reeling from recounting my worst moments. But it felt different than all times I've suffered it before. Telling that to Glory...it felt cathartic. Opening old wound but to suck out the poison lingering under my skin.

Metallic clanging make me stop in my tracks and notice I was in the upper level of our safehouse, where among dust and old furniture Blitz begun to reside after excusing himself from the basement.

"Good work with that drone, mate" I chat up Blitz, making him jump into air, spoon falling from his hand and flying somwhere into corner. "You alright, lad?"

"Hoi Rai! Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." Blitz mutters, trying to settle down. "Alright, you wanted no bullshit...I'm in trouble."

"Water's still wet and German beer is shite. What's up?" I shrug, feeling somewhat familiar with pulling Blitz out of deep shite by his ridicolously big mohawk.

"You remember those creditors that I owe money? Well some of them are less forgiving than the others..."

"Let me guess, they are big players whom you owe big time? And they have no patience or reservation in getting the debt by cutting out your spleen?"

"...You might be too spot on with that than I like at all, chief." Blitz admits. "But I have a plan! There's this group in Drogenkippe called 'Landenberg Ring' They're like uh, criminal bankers. Meat Grinder and them have a lot of bad blood between them."

"So the guy you owe is named Meat Grinder? Oh for the love of-You have a special knack for getting into hot water with people you really should leave alone, Blitz." I groan at the decker. "Alright, you want to hit those bankers and pay off Grinder with the loot, right?"

"Yeah, I have a plan set up, just never anyone was willing to help me with the execution."

"Fine, I'll help you with the raid. But next time, you gotta be more upfront and tell me immediately about things like that. If I can plan ahead, I can get us out of the tight spot. But without a warning, one day I'll come short and then all of us will feed rats with our eyeballs, catching my drift?"

"Sure, sure chief. And uh, thanks a lot for helping me to get outta this...stuff."

"My pleasure...So, we take U-Bahn to Drogenkippe again?"

"Not me, chief, I have enough of that place for a lifetime! I'll just jack-in from here-" Blitz did not finished because I've grabbed his jacket and lifted the small guy up.

"I wasn't asking, Blitz. We are a team and that means if I can risk my neck for your business then you sure as hell can accompany me in saving your arse...Now, are we taking U-Bahn? Or do you want to ride a bloody Vespa there?" I ask after putting decker back on the ground.

"...U-Bahn." Blitz squeaked and with resignation on his face, begun to pack his deck and tools.

"I hate this. It stinks so fucking much..." Blitz mumbled until I've pointed at the corner of the dilapidated traincar we were riding in, making him stare at trampled lump of tattered fur that once was probably a squirrel.

I can't but smirk at him gagging, making me realize I was pranked the same way during my training. Old Tick made me turn around and look at rotting skull he held on a stick right in front of me.

Good times, now it would seem.

"I'd rather sit in Cezve than be here. Warm and far away from this hellhole..." Blitz mutters as we stepped out into ruined and depressing sights of Drogenkippe.

"Here's the thing , Blitzy boy..." I turn to the decker while putting my hood on. "Running away profits you nothing. You hafta turn around and face your fears and problems. That's the only way to learn how to avoid fucking up your life again. Trust me, I know a lot about it."

"Yeah...Just, couldn't life be a bit nicer to me just once?"

"Don't ask for a freebie, mate. Bite in and tear off good pieces from life with your own teeth if needed, nobody is goin' to give you anything. You gotta come an get it yourself." I shrug, bringing up my new shotgun to the shoulder. "Let's go, nice and quiet."

Nice and quiet went to hell when just around the corner, we stumbled into middle-aged guy in fancy suit, looking like a christmas present left for Drogenkippe degenerates.

"Blitz...And Rai, right?" Man looks at us with absolute no fear but lacking the overbearing aura of someone looking at me from above. Immediately I knew the suit is an accessory the man, not the other way around.

"That's us. To whom I have the pleasure speaking to?" I reply to the suitman.

"Hasenkamp. I'm Mr. Grinder's...accountant." The way he speaks it, he made better entrance than few hardened criminals I've taken down.

"Remarkable coincidence meeting you here, isn't it?" I continue the exchange.

"Mr. Grinder sent me here to ensure that the money transfer will go according to the plan. When you enter the building, I am coming with you two." Hasenkamp announced.

I take one look at Blitz and see the guy wasn't expecting that kind of plot twist.

"Not like I could tell you to take a bloody walk and wait for us to get finished, so let's crack on." I make my decision.

"Amen to that, I'd like to be home before my grandkids go to bed." Hasenkamp's remark made me double take on him.

"Must be nice, cozy family and all." I comment and follow up not giving Hasenkamp chance to retort. "Let's get these doors open-"

"I'll do it!" Blitz jumps the gun on decking, probably only because he wouldn't want to be left alone with the scary accountant.

"A shocking display of competence from a Red-haired Disaster..." Hasenkamp comments two minutes later when Blitz switches off the Matrix. "That is how Mr. Grinder calls your friend over here. He has a rep around these parts...All of his friends seem to die."

"Mr. Grinder and you can keep trivia like that to themselves. I judge people on their actions by myself not by a street cred." I shot back to the slick man. "Oh an by the way..." I pull up my hood a bit, letting my hair flash for a moment "Don't piss on the red, unless you like to mess with the bull, mate."

Surprisngly, Hasenkamp did not offered rebuttal, probably resonable enough to know he may try push Blitz around but I wasn't someone you piss off freely.

Hah, talk about rep now...

We started going through the building, quickly getting a hold of fistful of credsticks.

"These are empty ones, fool." Hasenkamp comments on me packing a dozen of these into my pocket.

"Aye, but they're clean and without traces. So that means, I can put false money in them, with software tracker attached, and have myself a nice bait for greedy bastards stupid enough to not check their money...Your boss haven't told you we ain't regular guns for hire?" I retort to accountant who only rolls his eyes and theatrically checks his watch.

Hasenkamp gets increasingly frustrated with our obsessive looting every desk, drawer and even trash buckets, but his expression changes when I find documents of the gang in here, talking about loan rackets.

"Isn't money lending racket of your boss?" I ask nearly innocently.

"It is, which is exactly why tonight there will be some...financial compensation for all the revenue they've stolen from Mr. Grinder." Hasenkamp replied without batting an eyelash. Frosty bastard.

Frost doesn't last long, he nearly snaps when I start digging through another trash bin and I find some people's hasty correspondence.

"You really should go see a doctor, mate. All these nerves in your age...you better stock up on some pills or start doing yoga." I quip old line I used to tease Tick with.

"Ugh, let's just move on before your impertinence gives me white hair I've managed to avoid for so long." Accountant groans, making Blitz barely hide a snicker.

The way I've got myself through locked doors by tricking some high-strung guy on the othe side to be his pal with drugs, using correspondence I've found in the trash, made Hasenkamp raise his eyebrow a bit.

Bashing doors open, I've looked at rat-faced and mad-eyed server decker that did not lasted long, when I've let my new toy rip. Three shots of buckshot was enough to pulverize the guy.

Ugh, messier than I've intended.

"Here I thought you'd be talking to him, or maybe bash him in the the head with a stapler..."

"You'd gonna have to pay me extra for a show like that, Hasenkamp. Special options are costy." I grin at the guy before inspecting the terminal in front of me, after briefly wiping some blood off the screens. "It's all good, get to it Blitz." I push the decker towards the terminal, letting him handle it since he's so nova-hot.

"I have some good news and bad news, chief." Blitz announces to me after long while he spent in the Matrix. "Linderberg has a shoot-on-sight list with lots of names...Mine naturally but other is Hasenkamp's."

"Oh? The uninvolved accountant?" I shoot a glance to the man.

"Unsurprising, these bastards would love to get my head on a plate."

"There's more...You're on the list too boss. Actually, there's entire dossier on you, uploaded not twenty minutes ago." Blitz's words make me frown.

"Funny how that's possible since I've never faced these cunts before..." I snarl while reading through extensive file on me, labeling me as extremely dangerous threat, and having an attachement to some guy named Plotz. Same name I've already seen on few papers along the way. "Who's that Plotz lad, Hasenkamp? You seemed to get jumpy when hearin' about him."

"I had to share office with that piece of shit for five years. Greediest narcisst, leading Linderberg Ring. Truly I haven't met more despicable person - and I work for a loan shark."

"So you two aren't fans of each other...Blitz, did you deleted that data?"

"Sure thing chief."

"Thank you, laddie." I nod to my decker. "Let's get moving sharpish, I have a feeling we might see some more people around here than the crazed I.T. cunt in here."

Getting through another office, I've stumbled upon manila folder labeled 'PLOTZ' but containing very interesting data...

"Why would your old pal have your boss' financial intel, eh?"

"To steal form him but...None of these make sense." Hasenkamp breaks composure a bit. "These projections are way off the ones in Grinder's books. I know, I tend to them for dozen of years."

"Just sketching ideas...What are the odds that your boss would be makin' some deals under your nose?" Blitz throws in is two cents.

"Impossible. Initmidation and extortion are his forte, finances are the part he relegated to me"

"Maybe you should have another look at the books when you'll be back. Just to make sure things are the way they should be." I suggest more out of spite to Hasekamp and he only agreed silently.

Walking past the more secure area in front of the vault was hilarious as we paraded through the room because guard on one side was busy watching some hardcore porn involving 3 male trolls and one elven girl, while the other was reading paperback book 'How to advance in ranks, a simplified guide to promotion'.

I barely held it until we've entered the vault terminal, loud snort escaping me at this.

We get into the vault after short jump into Matrix, all 3 of us pacing into the vault.

"I'll handle the transfer from here, thank you." Hasenkamp pushes himself into the terminal.

"Be my guest, as long as it'll get Blitz off you boss' shit list." I remind him and accountant barely waves at me in response.

"Very good, transfer is completed...Now we need one more thing and we can leave."

"Now that you got the money, you try altering the deal, mate?" I ask cooly.

"Transfer has taken care of Blitz's debt. Consider this one the interest." Hasenkamp replied smoothly as he ruffles through unlocked drawers, finally brandishing a small plastic box and reporting back to Grinder her 'has the package'.

"We should get it for ourselves." Blitz whispers to me but I shoot him a glare.

"Remind what was the purpose of this run, Blitz?" I whisper back, sternly as possible. "We're getting you out of hot water before you'll turn into a bloody lobster, so let Grinder have that fuckin' box so we can all go our merry way, far from debts and loan sharks, ay?"

"...You're right, chief." Blitz agrees reluctantly and seeing that Hasenkamp was done with talking, he tried to open the vault doors. "Oh crap."

"What do you mean-No. Just...No." I realize that the doors were closed shut and there was no way of opening them from inside. "Blitz..."

"I just knew something like that is going to happen when I was assigned with this..." Accountant rubbed his temples with free hand, the other clutching mysterious box like a piece of finest china.

"Both of you stop, get your heads together and calm the bloody fuck down...Blitz, can you open these door?"

"Uhh...I can but uh...I won't be able to hold at bay four different alarms at once. It's gonna get loud." Blitz squeaks, apparently fearful of my exasperated expression.

"This just started to sound a lot like fuck this..." I groan and unsling my deck. "I got it, you two stay put where you are." I growl at my unfortunate companions and jack-in myself.

I have special flow when I ride through Matrix angry. It's like driving a speed car with mechanical precision despite usually you'd bump somwhere along the way.

"...That works too." Blitz comment when I'm back not minute later.

"Shut it and let's get outta here, hoping the two cunts out there are still busy wanking."

Maybe they were but the moment we've stepped into the room, doors locked behind us and flashed red lights.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here, Blitzy boy." I snarl at the guy, making him huddle head into shoulders a bit. "I'll handle it..."

Jacking in while under fire of two guards wasn't smartest idea, but horndog still had pants around his ankles and the bookworm seemed more scared than Blitz so I hoped these two could handle themselves for a moment.

They did, as I've went back into reality I saw two bodies laying around - one riddled with bullets while the other had single hole in the forehead.

Huh, so the suit was a shooter too. Good enough.

"Let's bail out before timer runs out and these doors shut down again!" I order and we run back into more dilapidated offices of the building.

Blitz insists on walking out through the front doors this time, instead of back alley. He asked me to trust him and despite my hesitation I did. It was an easy deal really - if he'll screw up this one last time, he's out of our little band. I don't have time nor willingness to risk lives of my guys for keeping this bastard around.

Reaching the front doors, blocked by secure gate, things get interesting. Blitz starts to rant about Hasenkamp being an assassin and tries to coax me into killing the guy.

"I have a bot digging for info about him whole night! Turns out this is no accountant but second-in-command of Grinder. Specialist of making people disappear...We both are loose ends for him to tie up!" Blitz yells and raises his SMG at the suit but does not pull the trigger outright.

"...That's true, Hasen?" I ask coldly.

"About my position? Yes. About me killing you? No." Hasenkamp replies bluntly. "I intend to walk out of that door, deliever the box to Mr. Grinder and go back home. End of story."

"You know that it isn't smart to lie to shadowrunners, man? I don't like dishonesty among people I run with." I stare at Hasenkamp.

"Then you should adress these words to your pal who is a thief, a killer and a rat that sold out his own gang." Hasenkamp keep his cool and now I see he had to be a wetowrker too, only cold-blooded psychos don't flinch in situation like that. "But if you'll kill me, it'll only bring an ire of Mr. Grinder onto all of you. Your crew, friends and even house pets if you do have any beside this idiot." He finished pointing at Blitz.

"I think we all need to take a bloody chill pill here..." I begin, pushing Blitz's gun down a bit. "This is a set up on all of us. I think that your boss is in bed with Linderberg...He's the mysterious friend who tipped the locals off about us coming in here, about me personally...and you're an obstacle since you don't like Plotz. Gesture of good faith in honor of new relationship with Plotz? Your head on the platter?"

"I know Mr. Grinder for twelve years-"

"And Plotz had your name on the shoot-list but not Grinder's, huh?" Blitz surprises me, doing his own deduction. "And who else could give Rai's name to Plotz if only me, you and Grinder knew he'l be involved?"

"Don't forget financial projections that were way off your knowledge. Only yours apparently. Grinder is getting a massive raise in profits...How else a loan shark could get it if not by joining forces with other racketeers?"

"Those were fake."

"Aye right, and they've locked fakes in the drawer and written 'Plotz' on it just for giggles, ay?"

"It's a perfect circle really with Linderberg coaxing people into shitty loans and Grinder shows up to collect...Not bad scheme." Blitz agrees with me. "You've lived out your uses, man. Plotz has many accountants for sure and in business, there are no friends...Unlike shadows."

"...Son of a bitch." Hasenkamp utters. "And come to think Grinder did ordered me to kill you both..."

"Why I'm not even surprised?" I mock him lightly.

Right on cue, doors from inside open up and footsoldiers begin pouring, at the same time slightly outdated turrets in each corner of the room started whirring up to life.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." I grit my teeth and shoulder my shotgun. "Blitz! Get behind cover and take turrets on our side! Hasen, get behind something and make use of that gun of yours!"

Firing off two loads of pellets at cheeky bastard trying to rush me, I get behind large desk of receptionist and try to cover Blitz as he jacks-in. Risky, leaving this in his hands, but it would be even worse if I'd excuse myself from combat, the other two aren't soldiers for a fight like that.

Once I saw all four turrets turning away from us and aim at the shocked thugs, I've grinned at Blitz finally doing his job right.

"I got it!" Mohawked bastard yells to me, ripping long burst from his SMG. "And I got Plotz too! He thought he can get me on my turf?! Don't mess with Blitzkrieg, baby!"

"Oh for the love of..." Hasenkamp groans and fires off again, another single shot venting skull of another lousy shooter.

It's over quick, without the advantage of guns and with me throwing three grenades cooked just enough to explode at oncoming enforcers, we quickly find ourselves in silent room full of corpses.

"Well, that takes care of that..." Hasenkamp remarks and reloads pistol faster than I could notice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have Mr. Grinder to take care of. Oh and by the way..." He tosses the mystery box to me, making me catch it mid-flight. "I won't be needing this. Hope we'll never meet again in similar circumstances, Mr. Rai." Hasen nods to me and turns to the doors "If you'll ever get tired of running in shadows, come see me. I could find a place for a man with your versitality."

"I'll keep that in mind...Best of luck, Mr. Hasenkamp." I return the favor and the suited assassin leaves promptly like nobody's business. "Let's get back home, Blitz. You can play with your new toy when we're at the safehouse." I stop him from fiddling with the box that had cyberdeck ports.

"Yeah man, sure..." Decker follows me quickly to U-Bahn station.

"Before you'll start playing with this...comm's cracker of whatever you say it is." I stop Blitz when we get back to our antique shop "How's your hunt after Emilie?"

"Actually, I've made some headway. A solid lead for the firt time in a year." Blitz lit up. "I've poked around from different angle and got a bead on a data Em taken from my own cyberdeck the day she disappeared. Dunno what it is though, thing was encrypted to all hell."

"Where did you got something like that?" I've asked, already afriad of answer.

"Uhhh, a corp?"

"Which one, Blitzy boy?"

"I...I stole it from Aztechnology. In hindsight it was not the smartest move in the world, I know."

"Blitz...Even a cheeky bastard like me thinks really long and well before messing with Azzies. Because they scare even me...So what's now?"

"Honestly? I'm stumped here, chief. I dunno how to pull it further."

"You got a direction you can look around. Carefully and without invoking or prodding Azzies at all, are we clear? I don't want Aztechnology kill squad to rush in here, we already have a bloody dragon on our heads."

"Don't need to remind me that, chief. I can't stop thinking about this drek." Blitz grimaces. "But you're right, I gotta find Emilie and clear this whole thing out...Thanks for the pep talk. And for uh...For saving my skin from Grinder."

"You're one of us, Blitz. Friends look out for each other." I finish and leave down to the cozy basement, of course getting sloppy welcome from Dante.

Hitting the sack was only thing I could do, my guys visibly not in the mood for chats at all. Glory graced me with a stare across the corridor but that was it. I've sent her a faint smile and then warned everyone to get ready for run against Azzies tonight.

And so it begins, another shitstorm of our times...


	13. Future Bloodline

Starting point was to infiltrate the OTK International building. Alone.

Huh, no lobby or greeting area, must've been really just a bunch of poorly-paid nerds banded together. It almost made me feel sorry for them. Almost.

Just behind the corner there was a guy working seriously overtime, his head bobbed front and back and he kept muttering something while typing on his console. Not my problem for him being wageslave, but the guy had a lab coat.

I needed a disguise...So minute later, nerd was missing his coat and got stuffed into the small compartment under his desk, zip-tied and gagged. Hell of a headache coming in couple of minutes at least, especially after soaking the gag with chlorophorm. But hey, others would have just killed him and I do not need another spare soul on my conscience.

Supervisor's office further down the room was a gold mine, the locked drawer may've resisted my gentle attempt of picking the lock but when I've pulled a bit harder, the plaster around the lock snapped. And that's how Rai got a hold of Supervisor's ID Badge, kids...

With no time to poke around or get familiar with people, I've found my way into the room where commlink console was. Unfortunately, two guards were there too. Flash of my badge made them stay away from me, but I had to quickly come up with an excuse to jack in.

Oh, I got it!

"Was Friendly here on the commlink patch already?" I ask annoyed, looking at the less intelligent-faced guard.

"Huh? Who?"

"Edgar Friendly? I was told he'll be handling the initial testing of the new patch for our comms software package?" I ask as I was stating obvious. Letting out a perfectly trained groan of disappointment, I knew I had these clowns in my pocket. "Nevermind, those damned contractors...I'll do it myself." I've pushed myself next to the console.

"Sir? What are you plan on doing?" The orc guardsman apparently was a bit more sensible than his human colleague. His eyes were trained at my cyberdeck, luckily with me being a minimalist, my VirtuaX did not sported any stickers, logos or any other 'oh I'm so rebellious' indicators.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" I've snapped at the orc. "I am doing my job which is pushing through yet another update for commlinks of Knight Errant patrols because believe me, you don't want to be implied in anything that'd put our company under unfavourably light in front of Knight Errant forces. So now I'll do my job, and you do yours and make sure nobody unauthorized gets in here while I'm working, this is extremely fragile process to our security.

"...Yes sir, sorry sir." Human chimed in, making me sigh internally.

Since guards were standing down, I've jacked into the Matrix and begun usual work cut out for decker. My goal, destroy the commlink and set up a dummy package with corrupted data that'll get Amsel a backdoor into Errant's communications.

It was a smart plan really, details Amsel given me on the way to OTK were really useful. Idea of hijacking frequencies of Knight Errant reinforcement squad was worth the hassle as even I knew we'll have hands full of Aztech problems without mercenary security joining in. With corrupted data package installed, Amsel should be able to keep Errants away from place of our mission.

Nothing new or especially exciting on this job, except for breaking a new record for me and learning that my 'Kill' software worked surprisngly well point-blank. Finding this out when during my pacing through the Maze I've rammed a flying fist into Keeper IC that should normally shrug off such attack but instead was deleted...I've had to take a second to calm my mind after this.

Of course I wouldn't have been me if I wouldn't wasted additional five minutes of fighting cybersecurity just to get my hands on financial data nodes that I was totally going to sell for profit whether on Shadowland or to these Shocken-something guys.

But later, for now I've simply walked out through the side doors and met a the Janitor very curious about where am I going. Easy, patting my lab coat around pockets, I've found half-full pack of cigarettes. Shaking these and forcing a tired smile of tobacco additct about to get his fix, I was graced with understanding stare from the janitor, the woman in coverall looked just as beat and exhasuted as I've posed to be.

"Wish all our runs were as easy as this one." I chuckle after leaving the building into back alley and not stopping back but rounding corned into another alleyway, taking off the lab coat and packing it for any future use. "Let's get to second location and wait until OTK will upload compromised data and Errants will listen to what we'll tell them, ay?"

My team camping out there collectively nodded, anything was better than sitting in the corner and wait for someone.

"Alright, let's get ready for real this time..." I begin, as we prepare in back alley. "Where the hell are my shotshells and grenades?!"

"Right in here, Rai." Eiger hands me familiar bandolier with shotgun shells but they not only feel heavier but most of them have markings on the casing. "I've tweaked them in spare time."

"...Does that tweaking involves disappearance of my phosphorous grenades?" I ask, eyeing up blocky writing that apparently belonged to the troll, and spelled... "Dragon's Breath ammo?"

"Older than the actual dragons themselves." Eiger flashes a toothy smile. "These aren't just firecrackers though, a friend gave me a formula to spice the load enough to make it fire dry equivalent of napalm..."

"If any of us would have survived that, I'd hug you right now, Eiger." I reply and load up devastating incindiaries into drum of my gun.

Sniper offers me a grunt in response and only after a long moment I hear a bit of embarrassed explanation. "...It wasn't fair to do nothing for that Walther."

Awww, you big softie...

"Fair enough." I say instead. "Everybody armed and dangerous?"

"Ready." Glory replies, stoicly but much warmer than usually. I look at her belt and see large revolver hanging from her hip. Ahh, worth it's price, I'm sure of it.

Front gates of the pyramid-like building gave me reminder that I used to theorize about Blade Runner film being projection of the future.

Trying to move as casual as it's possible in emptied out Jewuhl district where people did not lived but merely toiled in endless cycle work-sleep-work to the point of using underground railway from tiny apartment to office cubicle.

"We're not going to Hell, we're already in it." I've commented on that revelation when Eiger enlightened me that Ares wage-slave's life my mother lived was pretty good in comparison to Azzies.

Finally, after rounding behind closed up soykaf shop, a silver lining. Sorta.

"You kids need Jesus..." I sigh, after stumbling into two youngsters arguing over which one of them will go into sewer to check up on third friend. Not anything exceptional but they did mentioned 'forged' and 'Azzie keycard' and that caught my attention. "Unfortunately, you'll only get me but since you look like you're in a pinch, what's the problem?"

The dwarven girl tried to rebuff me but the guy with short beard seemed more sensible.

"Look man, I see you're professional, yeah? Well we do need help...Mira, give him the keycard."

Dwarf hesitated but finally, she coughed up plastic badge.

"It'll get you into utility tunnel down yonder. Danni went there half an hour ago and uh..."

"If she's alive, I'll bring your girl back." I reply, now seeing the telltale signs of worried sick lover lashing out on me. Guess in this instance being a butch counts for shit...

Slipping down the hatch, I am glad it's not sewers. We all draw guns and move as quiet as possible, passing through doors that looked like lock console was short-circuited. Messy, idiotic move that had to alarm half of the Azzies that somebody was tampering with their power grid.

And in the far corner of the dim lit area...A young elven girl put up against the wall and two low-tier security drones approaching her. Little thing scared off her mind, unsurprisngly even more scared when drones detect us, shining searchlights at our guns.

"Look out!" Girl screamed I don't know what for, since I was already on my way up close, punching in a fist-sized hole in the first drone thanks to loading solid slug as first two rounds, other drone getting hit with two heavy shots that destroyed it's central core immediately.

There was a warmth spreading around my chest when I saw Glory still holding a smoking revolver. If she'd blow the smoke coming out of the barrel, I'd may have to sit down for a minute.

"Thanks for saving. I know it takes a pair to carry guns on Azzie territory." Girl suddenly got all smiles and calm when death threat wasn't inches away. I don't like people like that.

"It takes an airhead to short-circuit door panel on Aztechnology utility tunnel and expect nothing to happen." My rebuttal wipes smirk off elf's face. "You're Danni? Two of yer pals up top were busy arguing who was supposed to come down here to check up on you."

"Good to hear they didn't beat feet and just disappeared. Terrible way to get dumped when girlfriend leaves you to Azzie interrogation, don't you think?"

"I think that your power tap out there looks rock solid..." Eiger speaks suddenly and inspects the neatly gathered braid of powercables. "You know Rai, we could use this to send a power spike to the entire facility's power grid. Nothing too serious in damage but it should confuse everyone in the building."

"What? No! They'll track it down to here!" Danni piped in. "They'll drag us all into their cells."

"Look kid, we've just saved your life. And you've already messed up a lot by bringing automated security on your head. So, I'm going to overload the power grid, get everyone in the building to run around like headless chickens and while at it, I'll get into their files and simply erase any tracing to yer little soykaf shop. That's the deal here, love."

Danni looked up on me as if she wanted to protest but apparently, yelling at five heavily armed shadowrunners was not something she wanted to do. Smart knife-ear...

The bearded guy approached me when we've got topside, the dwarf too busy smooching her girlfriend.

"I really hope you're going to clear this shit up, man. Because if you won't shake Azzies off our trail, not just three of us is going to get dragged into Azzie cell and you probably know better than I do that it's not a place anyone can survive. Not to mention two meta-human girls." He finished by pointing out at the couple slowly crossing the lines of what you should do in public, in front of strangers.

"Barricade yourself in for the night, and don't come out until you hear a very loud bang" I reply and motion with my finger to move out.

We still needed a way inside the building and we needed it fast...

The LTG worker jumped up in surprise, seeing whole group of people who did not looked neither like victims nor opressors of corporate world approaching cargo ramp of the Azzie pyramid. Still, seeing we were not any higher ups in position to outright throttle her, she scowled at me as if life gave her lemons and she shoved them up her arse.

"Unless you're here to help me fixing these panels, get outta my hair or I'll call the security and trust me, they're really quick to show up." Woman spat at me.

Well I do like causing attitude adjustment in people, so...

"Actually, I can help you with the panel. Your problem is coming somwhere upstream. See those connectors down there?" My voice and sensibility made tech look at me again, much more carefully.

"Hey-oh scheisse, you're right." Woman deflated, realising her mistake of losing time by taking apart nearly whole installation instead of the damaged part. "I appreciate the help but I'm way behind schedule on that and Corporate's gonna have my ass if I won't get it done by lunch."

"Well, lucky for you I know exactly what to do with these kind of repairs. You can leave to me, because with these flux capacitors in your toolbox, I guess you're behind schedule on few other things, ay?"

"Maybe I am but I don't even know you guys, I-I can't risk leaving you with a panel I'm responsible for."

"Look girl, let me ask you this: When did Aztechnology ever done anything for you, aside from working you to the bone? Let me take care of the panel, and you can clock out early...I'll even spread a little Christmas bonus money your way." My offer may sound ridicolous at first but I know how overworked and desperate for relief are people entangled in corporate business. Another reason I'd die before working for some giant seeing me as expendable ant even when without such ants giant would've been toppled long time ago.

"...Ah fuck it." Woman suddenly snaps and spit behind the machinery. "This job has been a total drek since they canned my assistant. I haven't had half a day to myself for months...Take over that panel, I need a pub." Woman scowls and wants to walk away but once again my twisted altruism makes my mouth open.

"If you'll ever get tired of working here, you can always try in other kiez...Like Kreuzbasar." At my offer, the woman stops mid-step and gives me a long, curious glance. Before I can even start hesitating that I've blown our cover, she forms a contemplative look on her face.

"Never gave it much of a thought. It's a wild world out there, isn't it?" She asks me suddenly.

"May take a bit of adjustment, but you're handy enough to get by. Valuable people with good skills are buyer's market anywhere else outside corporate circles."

"...I could use some fresh air." Woman replies and smiles weakly, making me believe I have just recruited another wayward soul for my little world called Kreuzbasar. "But for now, I'm going for a beer."

Fighting not to smile, I've taken care of the LTG Box. Simple override of the controls and loading doors opened, allowing me to enter the azzie fortress without dealing with pesky front desk guards.

Place looked all nice and fancy, only after sending the power spike light were out and auxilaries of faint red light was on. All in the bloody theme of our job here...

Eiger and Glory set up without even me saying a thing, Blitz and Deitrich following the stakeout routine as I jack into the Matrix through one of the utility taps on the wall. Quick run, punching through the security ICs like kung-fu master through wooden planks. Accessing the cameras, unlocking doors and far-corner elevator. Done.

Jack-on, jack-off...Ugh, that sounded much better in my head.

"Hey D, when was th last time you've worn some tight leather pants?" I ask shaman, feigning innocence, before laying down plan forming in my head after gaining access to the cameras.

Team is non too plussed about it but agree to sneak through the corridor and stuff our collective arses into Knight Errant uniforms laying in there.

"See, D? Told you it'll fit like a glove." I try to lighten the mood after Eiger was forced to pop a few rivets off the armor to fit herself into it. Mood for jokes went out the window after I adjusted chest plate Glory put on. These armors were unisex or made for adrogynous people because in case of our chrome lady, she'd better watch with taking full breaths.

Not that sight of her stuffed in fitting uniform done anything good to my concentration. Damn it Rai, you're so hopeless sometimes...

"Anyone done? Then let's go. Remember, walk straight, don't talk and keep helmets on your faces. I'll do the talking." I brief my people and try not to laugh at depressed squeak coming from Blitz who was only one thin enough to make the tight uniform sag.

"Why you don't wear helmet shield down?" Eiger pointed at me, her only consolation was helmet designed for trolls, otherwise her ears would be serious issue.

"To not hinder my charming face, Eiger." I've replied before holding myself down. "Don't sweat it, I'm an average bloke that nobody recognizes by a face. It's the hair and tattoos that make people remember me."

"If you say so..." Glory commented suddenly, turning her face to me for a moment, and I swear I've seen impossible: a glint of lively mischief in her dead eyes gracing me for one hearbeat, before she went robotic again. "Let's get this over with."

Guard in front of the elevator asked questions but I've flipped him, posing as recon squad for the KE Response Team, sent in here because of the power spike to make rounds and report back to Central. He bought it and we could cram into the elevator.

Stepping out into the lab level, far below ground, I could feel everything vibrating within me a pinch. There was power here, both magical enough to even simple people like me feel it, but also air was ionized, like around power plant generators working in overdrive.

We're all on edge, feeling this is the belly of the beast...

"Or satan's arsehole." Deitrich piped in, making me realize I was thinking out loud again.

"Let's get it done and get the hell outta here. This place reeks...like a curse hanging in the air."

"True to that, boss. If I'd be a cat I'd be hissing right now." Dietrich replied from behind faceplate. "This place is just *bad*."

I did managed to get past two patrols by using highly impressive forms of Bull-Shitsu that's been descended to my through generations-Oh bloody hell who am I kidding, I'm scared shitless the moment I open another doors and stand face to face with a mage.

A true sanguimancer, a blood mage of Aztlan. This guy just looked sadistic enough to make Hannibal Lecter take a double thought of sitting next to him.

And now the guy wants to 'question' me, to see if I'm really from KE Response Team.

"Of course, I have nothing to hide." I reply to the mage, motioning to my guys to stand down and don't even try of attacking five hardened mages surrounding us.

I focus and try to prepare myself but...Nothing compares to being mentally tortured by a blood mage. It burns, from my eyes it drips down into my mouth like a lava moving under my skull, invisible hand tuggin on my tongue and trying to loosen it up, make me say words suddenly appearing in my head.

Focus. Torture is torture, mind over body...I can't, it's not just the pan but the debilitating sensation that makes you numbed and loosens up your restraints-Glory. I think of Glory and simply remind myself she stands next to me.

I feel the pain wrenching my gut but it becomes familiar, all-too familiar experience I've withstood countless times before.

I'm bulletproof now. Fucking teflonic. I. Will. Not. Break.

"We...Are...New...Security detail..." I utter through my teeth. "You know it tickles in a funny way?" I've slipped, rare occurence where I giggle when I can't take it anymore.

And just like that, the mage suddenly smirks and waves his hand away, breaking the blood ward he casted the moment he saw me, and the pain is no more, leaving me rattled and panting.

"Apologies for causing this but...this project requires utmost security." Mage's expressions softened, making him look much more humane than seconds ago.

"If that's all, sir...We'll start our rounds and make a full sweep." I reply courtly and try to keep my back straight as I move away from the robed bastard, measuring my every step to not fall onto the floor and curl up.

"Hey, Hey! Who are you?" Poorly looking sod called to me as we silently passed through the spacious room full of strange machinery, metal tables and surgical tools. Luckily, the mages were working on something out of the ear shot.

Listening to guy's babble, my eyes grow larger and larger, until realisation hits me.

"You people are vat-grown...You're clones?" I ask rethorically and still I get a nod of agreement. "What Aztechnology wants with bunch of clones?"

"To suffer and die." Glory replied for the Test Subject, then looks away for a moment. "Blood magic needs living body, a person who will bleed and anguish to make the sacrifice."

"Jeysus fookin' Chreist..." Words escaped me without even noticing it. "Alright, here's the deal...In few minutes, these doors will open and you'll have the chance to run away." I begin, pressing my face against the bars of the guy's cell. "I'll give you a chance to live a life like a human being, I'll leave you a choice to either run away and be human or stay here and die like a lab rat they want you to be. This decision will be testament of who you are and want to be."

"Run? Run...I want to." Clone mumbled in response and stood there, pressing lightly against the bars, seemnigly catatonic.

"Let's clear a path for ourselves and then do it all in one fell swoop." I decide and finish touring the area, turning my attention to locating generator console and sketching out the plan of killing the bad guys while saving miserable innocents.

Unlocking the back doors was easy, the hard part begun when I had to assign Blitz to overloading the generators while myself risking jack-in in the holding cell area to get the data on this...*project* and to open cells.

Setting up my shotgun to full auto, I've unleashed hell onto mages that conveniently converged around one console, discussing something lively. My gun spat strings of flames, immolating the sick aztlans within seconds.

Truly, a Dragon's Breath it was...

The other room was getting cleared by the guys as I've jammed the connection cable into the port on the console, feeling nowhere near in the mood for admiring vistas of cyberspace. I've had seconds before security starts pouring in, so my first stop was to lock up the blast doors leading into this chamber.

With that done, I've proceeded in hacking through ICs, disengaging three nodes responsible for cell locks. Lastly, I have approached the data node and gently cupped the swirling data, allowing it to dissolve into my hand, meaning it was downloaded onto my deck.

I've taken the extra moment during another run through the Matrix to alter the logs regarding power consumption. Erasing any traces of knowledge about tap the kids from cafe set up, I sigh when recalling how the dwarven girl was sure Aztech will never notice percentile of energy disappearing.

Kids these days...

Coming back to reality, the Meatspace that nerds hate experiencing, I hear alarm blasting through the PAs and Blitz yelling we should haul arses as far away as possible. Not going to argue this once at least.

"Shake those cans, move move!" I motivate my team to run like all hell through the doors.

The tremor is strong enough to make me stumble but regain footing just in time to grab Glory who'd fall otherwise.

"You alright, love?" I ask and get a nod in return. "I hear sirens already, let's go before we'll get pinched." I call to the team limping towards me.

Leaving a pile of rubbled concrete, steel and disgusting mysteries behind me, I felt damn good when I saw few figures in medical jumpsuits hesitantly stumbling out of the ashes and into the night, clones on their way to find a new life. Godspeed, you poor sods, may've your glass be full and your demons slumber.

"It's funny, you know boss? I've heard all kinds of crazy stories about Azzies, about them consorting with the devil and what not. Evil spirits and monsters...I'd always assumed it was more xenophobia that truth, the latinos aren't really welcomed in white Germany...I was wrong, you know? They are fucking *monsters*. It makes me rethink on some things." Dietrich chatted up once we got a few blocks away from the crater and taken a moment to catch our breathes.

"Yeah, it makes you think about some things...D, can Azzies backtrack this whole gig to us? Any blood trail, literal or not?"

"After explosion like that, starting deep underground? Nah, there's nothing left. Not even a stink. We just have to disappear before any eyes sees us."

"Good thing I've hacked all of the cameras along the way and wiped data clean. So did for those kids stealing power from Azzies...Though after that explosion I think they may have a bit of shortage."

"Rai."

"Yeah?" I turn to Glory.

"What was happening there was wrong. Terribly wrong...It had to be stopped. You stopped them."

"We did, ay. Some powers are better left untouched and some lines uncrossed...And when you do cross them, best you can do is take your best shot at redemption. Just like our friend Muller did, giving us the intel to do all this tonight." I reply to Glory not even thinking about the implications of that talk, that later became obvious to me.

Whole group was in contemplative mood on our way back, even Blitz seemed serious and deep in thought. Can't blame him, before joining in here his biggest score of adrenaline was gang war over filthy hotel. He moved up in the world but I doubt in a way he wanted. Too many bullets, not enough milk and honeys.

"I have some very bad news, Rai." Amsel welcomes us when we came back to the safehouse.

"Aztechonology got a bead on us?" I immediately ask back.

"No, that went clear cut and is tied up completely. It's more about *our* problems..." Amsel clarified. "Two years ago, a large shipment of highly lethal radioactive bio-weapon disappeared en-route to storage facility in Drseden. The weapon designated as X-15...I have traced the shipment delievery to Harfeld Manor."

"Holy ministry of fuck...What next? Nuclear warhead? What is it with Firewing to hoard shit like that instead of gold or trinkets or beer bottles?! Isn't that the stuff dragons do?" I snap loudly, losing my grip for a second there.

I admit it, I've simply lost my shit. Because this was getting ridicolous, facing off against the odds stacked Eiger-high against us. Ugh, pun unintended...Or was it?

"I've heard they call this stuff 'The Doom'." Our Eiger speaks up, absent mindedly swiping tongue across tusk. "Few veterans at KSK were making it sound like a waponized boggeymen."

"It pretty much is so, Eiger." Paul chimed in. "I've read a bit about it...In layman terms, this substance makes your flesh decay and fall off similarly to you standing next to broken nuclear reactor. It's so devastating, UCAS passed unilateral ban on it and actively seeked out any traces of it within it's borders."

"This just got even more grim than before..." I sighed and rubbed my eyelids, adrenaline high from the job withdrawing and leaving me an empty and tired shell.

"No point thinking about it really. Odds are already against us and we need to focus on the next step." Eiger's version of pep talk surprised me. "If anyone needs me, I'll be getting ready or the next run."

"So wil I. Come on Glory." Dietrich seconds and waves at impassive brunete who slowly make her stride away, probably to finally change out of KE armor and back into her half-on jumpsuit and cut down vest. I never asked why she chosen to wear simply utility jumpsuit and rivetedboots of a metalhead, nor why she bared the midriff all the time. Quirks like that were not something you ask about even your friends.

It would be as pointless as asking why I never wear any sleeves. I just do.

"No point in downer talk...We should be alright with the money to pay Alice off." I pick up, turning back to Amsel.

"If so then head there immediately...Maybe after changing into more regular clothing though." Amsel recoils a bit at my outfit.

"Amen to that, Paul." I agree and move away to change and re-arm, while out of reflex reaching out and patting furry head of Dante.

Ah, that happy bark is the only thing waiting for me eagerly to come back. It's something at least...


	14. We are soldiers

I'm not a fan of mornings. I'm not a fan of cold showers. I really begin to hate waking up alone and feeling like beaten up by a wrecking ball.

And I really hate coffee. But what can I do about all of these things? Swallow them down and just move through it. Like I always do.

"Hey again, boss. Something on your mind?" Dietrich welcomed me from the sofa, coffee table in front of him filled with his gear, making me for the first time see the shaman inspecting and sharpening his razors.

"I was thinking about what you've told me earlier, about your idol making you pick a fight you couldn't win."

"What about it? It happens when it happens. I ain't goin' down without fighting to the last drop of blood and mana in me." Dietrich shrugged, unbothered by his philosophy.

"Isn't there a way to turn this logic around a bit? Make it so an end like that won't happen?"

"Well I could just refuse Dragonslayer's wishes, theoretically, but if I'll turn on him then I'll lose all his blessings. Not a smartest idea since I'd lose my magic and probably solid portion of my strength. I'd rather go down fighting than become some old pitiful excuse for a man."

"I wasn't talking about giving up, D. Quite the opposite." My smile made Dietrich look at me with sudden interest. "Dragonslayer wants you to fight the biggest, meanest bastards out there? Well I got a few for ya: Ares, Aztechnology, Renraku, Saeder-Krupp...Do you want me to keep going or do you get it already?"

"...That's an idea I've never bothered with. It's...It's something only you'd think of, Rai." Shaman grinned at me. "I can see the logic in this, since what's the point of standing up to a wyrm in person and just die, if I can bite where I do can make it hurt: Hit their golden balls they're sitting on..."

"Exactly, mate. Corporations are what made dragons overlords these days. Keep chipping off their trasure and one day, someone, will notice it can be done. And Dragonslayer will have a whole lot more people to goad into fighting, if they'll be able to stand against threat they can beat down with brass knuckles and clubs."

"Never thought I'll dare to try it but...I guess I can question Dragonslayer this one time about little shift of paradigm in my mission." Dietrich smiled at me, certain fatalism gone from his eyes. "Thanks Rai. I'll think about it."

"You do that, D. I don't want to lose a friend when I can help him wreck some more corporate shite instead."

Dietrich's booming laughter followed me as I've made my stride across the safehouse.

A package from Mallit. On today's episode of 'Vauclair brothers' show'...

Green Winters and his multiple chins were disgusting as ever, Adrian Vauclair on some old interview already looked manic, seemed like nothing new-Hold on.

This one track had Winters going on about Vauclair's research, about his wunderwaffe. It said something about a special weapon that was able to split astral form of a dragon away from it's body. Jesus, it sounds like some old ghost film about people staring at their own dead corpse and spending next ninety minutes trying to connect with the living...

And Firewing wasn't killed. Was separated from her body. Body that fell into SOX. Body that Vauclair's expedition was trying to find and kill for good.

That explains why Vauclair disappeared one day. He either found the body and set off to kill it, or Firewing found him first.

Next track was a nice load of irony, Vauclair correctly predicitng that goverments and corporations will fall into dragon hands and we all be just pawns...Man had some serious clairvoyance about that. Vauclair wasn't beating around the bush, actively wanting to kill off every wyrm that awakened in our world, as he knew what kind of danger they are. Agreed, but if there's one thing that life taught me, is the bigger you aim, the bigger loss if you miss.

Monika wanted big picture, meddled with one too many dirty secrets and...

And I'm no hero nor saviour of the world. Dragons didn't screwed up this world, they just learned how to play it for their gain.

I'll take small picture. Small steps. One dragon at a time.

Walking past the bunks, I stop mid-step and then turn ninety degrees, approaching Eiger out of her usual self.

"Talk to me, love." When I've spoken, she looked up on me but not with the usual rocksteady stare. "Something put you on edge, what is it, Eiger?"

"...This." She turned PDA in her hands and shown me a picture of rail-thin ork with black hair.

"Who am I looking at?"

"Yuli Kozlov, better known as 'The Engineer'...Mercenary. Ex-Spetsnaz. One of the best field operatives. I uh...I ran up against him in my KSK days."

"So how did you two crossed paths?" I ask, taking a seat on the chair in front of the bunk, facing the sniper.

"His specialties are social engineering and wetwork. Basically, he paves the way for crime syndicates to seize new territory. Bribes, intimidation, torture...forcing alliance and submission. All of the groundwork needed for bosses to just walk in and take over the area. This guy is a menace. And one of my contacts have spotted him in Shattennest."

"Even if we would't care about dump like Schattennest, that's too close to Krezubasar. If we won't act now, some bastards may think they can take over our little home too."

"Exactly. I've seen that _schwein_ work, I've had him in my sights but was ordered to hold fire..." Eiger taken a deep breath and uttered one of the most surprising sentence I've heard from her. "I regret obeying that order. I *saw* what happened to the town softened up by Kozlov after the syndicate moved in...Rai, I can't let it happen again. I have to stop him."

"Can't argue with that. Got any leads on Kozlov?"

"Probably russians but his client list is mile-long. But to cut the story short...I'm gonna have to step out for a mission or two, I have to take care of it."

"Are you joking, Eiger? Stepping out and going on your own against a master mercenary working for syndicate? You're bloody damn wrong if you think I'll let you play hero like that."

"I wasn't asking-"

"Which is precisely why I'm going with you." My words made her mouth close with a snap. "This is personal for you, a friend of mine, that's number one reason. Number two, if some fuckin' mobsters think they can stir shite up right next to my turf, they're in for a bloody wake up call. Get your gear ready and we're moving out in two hours. Chop chop, we're burning daylight here, love!"

"...Did I ever told you how much I hate your guts, Rai?" Eiger spoken after long moment, trying to keep stone face.

"Never with words but I know how much you love me." I've retorted to her and managed to catch a glimpse of smirk on Eiger's face before she turned away. "We'll get it done, nice and quiet, military style."

"No other way, Rai. We go in alone, just two of us. I'll be waiting for you in Winekeller, my contact will join us and give us some intel." Blonde finished by getting off the bunk and allocating gear on the table.

"Good enough, I'll see you there then. Punctually."

"Rai." The same tone Glory used after destroying Azzie building. It was question and demand in one word, making me approach her. The way she sat, leaning forward and with hands closped together, she looked...small. At this point I wasn't noticing her metal arms, making me see slim, young girl that looked like hasn't slept in thousand years.

"Hey Glory, penny for your thoughts?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"I've been dreading this, not gonna lie..." Glory rubbed her neck, brushing against steel-cased conduits and hard-set ports there. "Now that you know what I've done. What I am...Will you tell me off?"

"No." I simply state and see her face creasing with questions bubbling up inside her. "But tell me, you've finished your story on getting away from Feuerstelle and coming here...But Harrow and his Adversary are still out there, no? Wouldn't getting rid of both of them take the weight off your shoulders? Let you find some closure I think you could use after all that time?"

"...I've been thinking about it often. And every time I've ran away." Glory bit her lip and then suddenly got up from the chair. "I don't want to run away anymore. I don't want to carry all of this chained to my leg...But I can't do it alone."

"You're not alone, Glory." I reply and without thinking, I've grabbed her hand. "You're my friend, and I want you to get better. So I'll go to the Feuerstelle with you and help you tie up all of the loose ends holding you down."

"Okay...But we need to decide it all first before setting off." Glory reluctantly slipped her hand out of mine and brushed off mane of raven locks falling onto her face. "Our priority should be ending Harrow. Because as long as he lives, he'll start up the same schtick somwhere else and all of the kids we'd save in Feuerstelle will be for nothing."

"We're ending this bastard and making him pay for all he done. If we'll get any chance at saving people in there, we will." I assure her. "We'll make this right, Glory."

"...I know." Glory suddenly breaks and hugs me for a second. "Thank you, for doing this."

"Always. Now, when do we go?"

"Tommorrow at dusk, I have to prepare a few things...Make sure we'll leave no loose end again." Glory decided and spared me problem of priotizing whose personal problems are more important to me and why it's Glory's.

"Then tommorrow night, Take care love, and stay safe." I've nodded at her and get a weak, pained smile in reply.

Der Weinkeller turned out to be a bar set up in a basement just beyond my usual place of interests. Eiger doesn't seemed to arrive yet, so I've treated myself with a small drink at the bar.

"Cute ink, trying to pass as a shaman?" Feminine voice made me look to the side where peculiar woman was seating. The moment I saw katana strapped to her back and glowing circuitry runing across her face, I've recognised who she was.

"Same as you trying to pass for a cyborg, Lucky." I reply smugly, probably surprisng Lucky Strike, one of 'additional' shadowrunners actively hiring themselves out to any group needing extra pair of hands. Only reason I knew about it, was because of Monika's fat file of all available runners in Krezubasar, alongside assesment of their abilities and usefulness.

Lucky was labeled as 'cynical, down-to-earth gal whos in it for the money, at least as long as it's not her own crew'.

"You know, few people already tried that joke and they weren't able to talk again." Lucky replies to my casually, blowing out cigarette smoke through her nose.

"Yeah well, last guy laughing at my arm have lost his own. Terrible accident, I've heard." I retort, not backing down from her. "You wanna continue the pissing contest or we settle on not being afraid of each other and have a chat in peace?"

Lucky grinned at me and raised her own glass of whisky on rocks and made a litle toast to me.

"Never worked too closely with Schafer or her guys but I knew they were colorful lot. But you, I hear you've made a lot of waves since stepping up to the plate after Schafer kicked the bucket...Not my thing to say it, but at least you're moving things forward. Some silver lining after your boss' death."

"She wasn't a boss, she was a friend."

"And your girlfriend." Lucky followed up quickly, without batting an eyelash. "A lot of people knew she had someone overseas, she came back changed after trip to America, I've heard. Seeing you, and hearing you? I've just put two and two together" Lucky dropped the smile and went grim for a moment. "That hurts like motherfucker...which is exactly why most runners don't date."

"Personal experience, love?" I ask, leaning against the bar. "Monika and I weren't together anymore for years, she brought me in from UCAS because she needed my skills and I was in a tight spot."

"Sad. But that's life to you." Lucky downed her drink and waved at barman for a refill. "You seem to have taken over her rule quite nicely, a lot of people knowing your name and willing to beg for help from you."

"It happens when you help people, they come back when they need it again."

"Hell of a drag, don't you think?"

"Not for me. But I've taken too much of your time anyway...Toodles." I leave the antipathic blonde the moment I saw Eiger striding through the bar.

If I'll ever find myself in unique opportunity to name an icebreaker ship, I'll name it 'Eiger'. No argument here.

"You're early, good. Follow me." Sniper welcomes me and brings around the corner, to a secluded booth offering at least some privacy. Eurasian dwarf with bald head sits in there, his eyes shot up the moment he spotted Eiger. "Bannik." Troll spoken to the dwarf in greeting.

"Hoi, Eiger. Been a while..." Bannik replied before chugging down soykaf. "Let's skip the drek and get down to business."

"Let's. We need intel on The Engineer. Where he is, what he's doing, where...when. All you have." Eiger isn't beating around the bush, explaining why she's so coarse all the time if she talks to friends and acquintaces like that.

"I don't have info about how many times he shakes after piss but I can put you in the right direction of where he is. That's all I have and that's all honestly is out there about Engineer." Dwarf did not semed to be fazed one bit, keeping his cool between bites of pie he was wolfing down.

Damn, it's been a while since I've had me some pie...

"Give us what you have, we'll do all the heavy lifting." Eiger's voice brings me back from daydreaming about apples, cinnamon and pie crust.

"Well, it looks about like this..." Bannik pulls out slightly weathered, paperback map and spread it over table, not minding the crumbs underneath it. My military OCD cried at that moment. "Northwestern quadrant of Schattennest, ran by Rammbock gang entirely."

"We've dealt with some Rammbock already, these cunts are no problem for us." I finally speak up, recalling the crazy gunfight along the way to Humanis Policlub compound. Funny, it seems so long ago, despite being barely a week or less.

"For your sake, better you can back up that talk. New leader of the gang is far worse than Crazy Edna who got cacked few days ago." Bannik replied calmly, drawing a circle on the map with his finger. "That's Rammbock's HQ, in that warehouse Engineer is staying."

"Arranging some deal with the Ramms, no doubt." Eiger muses, leaning over the map.

"That's a safe bet. No guns out yet so the negotiations must be going on well...I don't have to tell you that the last thing we need around here is alliance between scumbags like Rammbock and some foreign syndicate. Whole kiez will turn into inferno if that happens."

"Can't argue with that, mate." I agree. "Let's see if this new Rammbock leader will get to meet Edgar Friendly just like Crazy Edna did, ay?" I ask coyly to Eiger, making her crack tiniest smirk.

"Hold on...You're the ones who took that bitch down?" Bannik's eyes suddenly lose the calm and he seemed in awe.

"She was in our way, shouldn't be trying to shake us down for money, we were on the clock." I explain.

"Well, if you'll suvive this one too, I'll buy you both a drink." Dwarf chuckled and pulled out a small bag from under the table. "A little souvenir that'll help you make Engineer more chatty once you get to him. But don't open it now, there are people here that'll kill you for what's in that bag."

"Well then don't keep me in the suspense, what's in there?" I ask, accepting the small package.

"A gadget the size of a water pistol. Fels good in hand and has a hair trigger. Good for one shot."

"So a stun gun."

"Not really. You can think of it this way but don't think it's that harmless...This is a cyberware deactivator. I got it shipped to me all the way from super-max slam in UCAS."

Eiger lets out a long whistle, her ear movement betraying she was impressed. "Very nice, Bannik. That should make this easy."

"Not easy. Possible at best." Bannik shook his head at troll. "The Engineer is rocking delta-grade move-by-wire system. Unless you can shut it down, there's no way you can catch that son of a bitch."

"Good enough for me...Let's go hunting, Eiger." I decide to wrap this up and get cracking.

"We gotta do this tactical. To go through wartorn streets with just two of us, we gotta swing." I speak up to Eiger, making her move stare away from inspecting sniper bullets she held in her palm while we rode on the train.

"Swing? This is some english joke?"

"Not really. We'll move long distance-short distance, with you covering with sniper rifle and me moving with shotgun. Once I'll cross a block, I'll keep horizon clean for you to catch up. We'll move like a pendulum swing."

"Ah, I get it. Nothing revolutionary you've came up with though."

"Never said I did. If it works, I'll even throw sticks of dynamite on people and call it martial arts." I chuckle but stop, seeing Eiger's blank expression. "It's a popculture thing. Live a bit, Eiger or you'll die without even knowing it happening."

Sniper did not grace me with answer as we've stepped out of the train and stalked onto the street.

It looked as empty and deserted as last time I was there, only this time the older lady selling soup and snadwiches on the corner was absent and there was this...aura hanging in the air.

The moment I've heard distant gunfire of some smaller gangs fighting over streets, I've felt it all coming back to me, old memories from actual open combat flooding me.

"Let's go, Eiger." I only speak and move with shotgun drawn, barrel following my sightline all the time. Old Remington back on duty, my automatic toy did not withstanding abuse I put her through on the last job. I guess I will be demanding a refund from Mettbach...

"You again?! Well you did survived last time..." Same old gatekeper seemed very much shocked to see me alive and coming into this kiez again. "Sergej, it's the tough bunch again, let them through!"

Aging troll gasps as he pulls piece of the blockade away, letting us through the barricade.

We pass them without a word, focused and tense like real soldiers should be. Because this time it was different, it wasn't a run. We were hunters, stalking a dangerous prey.

It wasn't concrete jungle of UCAS metropolies or old-world architecture of England, but burned wreckages of cars, overturned dumpsters and bullet-ridden walls with old marks of blood were a breath of Grim Reaper I've felt on my neck. The place just reeked with death. Violent, warring death only battlefields have.

Looking at Eiger, all I had to do is gesture to move forward. Soldiers do not talk, we read each other minds when going into the fray.

And so we move. From car to car, bus stop to metal dumpster, corner to corner. When I moved, I knew Eiger was surveing the street through her scope; when she was moving I was ready to blast holes in anyone that could approach and spot her. We had no differences then, nothing personal existed. We were a team and we worked flawlessly. We were soldiers.

"Hold up." Eiger's voice flows through the commlink set up to highest volume, allowing us to talk in faintest whispers. "Rammbock ahead. Three tangos."

"Too many, let's flank 'em. They're not our target." I reply and instead of crossing the market, I slide into dark alleyway that probably used to be full of life one way or another.

We stay in the shadows, observing few Ramms roaming the area. As two gangers move past us, too busy slipping out into dilapidated building for a quick tryst, we make a break for it.

As I sprint through the open space, I barely notice details like gangers busy with things gangers normally do - doing drugs in the corners, talking in group huddled around burning barrel or just loitering around parking lot. All of them so bored and distracted, they did not even noticed two figures moving past them.

I did not wasted time or words for it, but I commended Eiger for using aftermarket, high-quality combat boots that did not made you sound like a galloping horse. At least we shared taste in footwear apparently.

"Warehouse, this is it." I point at tall, industrial building as we rounded corner and hidden in dark corner. "Reinforced doors. We blow it up or hack in?" I ask.

"I'll cover you, hack it." Eiger decides and rests rifle on the shoulder, getting wide view of the alley and giving me time and space to connect to the keypad. Easy job for a nut like me, always fascinated with tricks I've seen in movies. A lot of tuth in television here, by scanning which buttons are used most, my algorithm quickly deduced correct combination on seven digit screen.

"Ready, on your go." I call to Eiger, stacking up on one side of the cargo doors. Eiger quickly positions herself on the other, switching sniper rifle to her own shotgun. She nods and I punch the controls, forcing doors to open quickly.

Running inside, we simultaneously open fire at two completely distracted guards, load of pellets and solid slug making quick work of mutilating humans with cheap pistols. Unison of pump-action shotguns reloading marked our entry into the rusting warehouse, with me engaging another guard leaning over the catwalk, while Eiger quickly fired twice at orc who couldn't decide either to raise gun or his pants from around ankles. Buckshot threw unlucky man back onto shitter he sat on seconds ago.

"That's him!" Eiger roars, pointing at the orc behind glass window, staring at us from cozy living space arranged deeper in the warehouse, entourage of gangers surrounding him.

Not replying to her, I've broken into run towards the entry leading to the quarters, my hands moving subconciously from loading pouch towards the breech of my gun.

An elf came out at me, yelling some trash talk and waving cleaver at me. When hellfire engulfed her, turning enforcer into living torch, I found these Dragon's Breath shells to be my new favourite.

Without slowing down, I intended to ram through the doors in front of me when my troll friend had the same idea apparently, making us both crash through the plaster and keep our footing, catching The Engineer and his two pals still surprised enough to stay there.

I fire at the isolated Rammbock, making his dreadlocks catch on fire while phosphorous was melting his face away; at the same time Eiger throwing scarred human onto the wall with her custom-made heavy buckshot.

That left only Engineer to deal with.

"Oi!" I cry to the orc, making him turn to me, while jamming the special taser into his throat. "Quite the shocker, ay?" I grin seeing cyborg spasming like he was connected to an outlet via fork.

"Clear!" Eiger calls out and immediately cock her gun one last time and fire through one of the windows, smashing the glass and scalping sneaky bastard aiming at us from the side. "Correction: Now it's clear."

I give her thumbs up and kick the orc onto his back, knowing we don't have infinity to work on the guy as the effects of cyberware deactivator will wear off sooner than later.

Eiger does a quick work of waking up the Engineer by sitting on his chest and giving a hearty slap to the bruised face, making fancy shades fall off his face.

"F-f-f-fuck you, t-t-t-troll..." Orc wheezes out, stuttering through the seizures.

"See? He's talking to us already." Eiger announces to me, and honestly I got scared hearing her suddenly almost cheerful.

"And it's shit." I reply and give Kozlov a stomp onto exposed stomach, making him shake under weight of Eiger. "Feeling better, Yuli? Ready to chat with us?"

"Bastard!" Yuli cries in response.

"Ah! Language, there's a woman in your presence, mate." I reply and give him another hit, only this time lower. That had to hurt, been there myself once. "You better start cooperating fast or my little petting will end and my friend sitting on you will go to town on ya. And you don't want that, she has a real bone to pick with you."

Eiger does not wait for Engineer to decide, grabbing the man by the hair and pulling his head up, stopping inches away from her own face.

Oh that made the guy break, being this close to Eiger when she's pissed. Honestly, if I was in his shoes, I'd probably break too.

"Tamanous! Tamanous sent me here! They want to use Schattennest as base for whole Berlin...My contact is a ghoul named Beetle." Engineer finally squeaks out.

"Yuli." Eiger's thoughtful voice made me feel an invisble hand squeezing certain parts of my body. "You wouldn't roll over on an employer this easily. Your rep tell me this much" Troll ran gloved hand down the Engineer's scalp. "Start talking."

"But I-" He did not fininshed when armored fist hit him in the temple.

"Start talking you little pig or I'll carve strips off you!" Sniper roared and hit again, making Kozlov's head bounce off the concrete floor.

"I can give you a hundred names of people who want a piece of Schattennest! How will you figure out which one sent me?!" Engineer cried out. "Go ahead and try whatever you want. No matter what I'll say, that she-troll drekface will kill me. I will not make it easier for you."

"Let me worry about that." I assure him. "Eiger, tie the bastard up while I look around. Keep him entertained." I finish and leave the room before I even begun to hear screaming.

These two must've had some history. One way or another.

The warehouse is crawling with intel, all I need is to look for it. The ledger resting on the crates was written in scandinavian or estonian maybe, but arrangement of it told me it was adress book with attention to details, each name had numbers and notes under it.

Cargo drone sitting in corner catchers my attention. Cheap thing really, plain as day and looking unassuming. I used to make things like that as a kid and sell them to other teenagers for a nice quid, the small camera attached to each allowed them to spy on hot neighbours or sisters. Perverts were always the weeds of the world, but it bought me my first real Deck.

Drone had something in the compartment but to open it required password. Plot thickened since nobody in the right mind would attach high-tech security to tiny thing like courier drone unless...

Yup, there was anti-tampering failsafe attached in, ready to fry whatever valuable cargo was stored in the drone only masked to look plain and unworthy anyone's attention. Usually, a decker does not venture into expertise of a Rigger but I happened to be a jack of all trades kinda guy...

Not gonna lie, for a second I thought I screw it up but thankfully, I was around patchy systems my whole childhood and better part of younger years, all of the hours wasted in front of the screen now returning to me in form of a...simsense chip? A homemade simsense chip but locked in secure custom-made plastic case.

What the actual fuck?

The moment I've taken the chip from the storage, loud hissing erupted and I've barely managed to duck behind old forklift, before drone exploded in ball of thermite hellfire. Woah, a self-destruct mode built in?

Plot's thick as baby's arm.

My nose catches whiff of acrid stench that leads me like a dog over a trail, all the way to one of the back storages. Opening the doors, I double down and cough for a long minute, on the verge of throwing up.

There was a dead guy laying in there, in the pool of fluids that were a lot of things but not blood. No, the blood was somwhere else - on the doors. The guy bashed his head open against the doors like trying to get out, and even after dying he still had a creepy smile on his face.

This guy had to be livid and completely lost it. There were some drugs that turned people berserk but I've never even heard a name of it, not to mention seeing the effects. And now I did.

This was some messed up shit and I've been to 4chan...

Forcing my stomach to stay where it should be and not take a walk through my throat, I check over the guy and find blob of plastic sticking out from damaged skull. It was a simsense chip or something similar but now the whole port was burned and silicone device beyond recognition, not to mention recovery.

Coming back with handful of morbid evidence, I've seen the orc neatly tied up into a ball, his face resembling poorly grounded hamburger. Eiger's been busy while I was out.

"Found anything?" She asked me, flustered and strained.

"Wasn't sitting with thumb up my arse. But neither were you I see...That's little extreme, Eiger." I point at the barely breathing mess in front of me.

"You have no idea how much shit he done, what he just told me-"

"And he wants you to snap and kill him. He works on minds, doesn't he?" I remind Eiger who suddenly loses stokes of fire in her eyes. "He got under your skin, made you beat the shit out of prisoner. Made you go against your rules." I approach and look at Kozlov while still talking to Eiger. "He's The Engineer afterall, ay?"

Loud, heavy sigh behind me told me that Eiger deflated and reason was back the primary force in her mind.

"...So what did you found?" She finally asked.

"Let's start with the ledger." I pull out the book. "It's in scandinavian dialect"

"Norwegian. Bokmal dialect" Eiger replies seconds after taking the ledger in her blood-stained palms. "Shipping manifest but very vague, if you're not in on the code there isn't much here."

Hold on, she knows norwegian? Damn.

"Well, there is this neat treat of simsense chip hidden in courier drone. Custom-made, really odd piece." I shake little device in my hand. The moment chip saw light, Engineer snapped his blood-streaken eyes to it and seemed to have a choking attack.

"Something interesting, Yuli?" Eiger turned to the orc, her fluster and angry tones nearly amiss from her person. "There are no markings on it to indentifiy the producer. But I've seen enough BTL chips to know one that was thoroughly customised."

"Go ahead and slot it, bitch. It'll take you on a ride of your life." Engineer laughed, spitting bloody saliva everywhere.

"Oh Yuli...You got yourself a little habit, aren't you?" Eiger taken the chip from my hand and moved it, making me notice how Kozlov's eyes were following the Better-Than-Life chip constantly. "I can see you sweating already."

"You don't know what you're holding, slag!" Kozlov spat at Eiger and then licked his lips quickly, a quirk I've seen in many addicts. "You don't even *deserve* that chip"

"And here I thought this guy was the real deal but he's just a cunt running for his fix." I shrug to Eiger who replied with another sadistic smirk.

"He is smart enough to not get hooked on shitty simulations pulling you off reality. So that means this chip must have something far, far more addictive than standard BTL." Eiger ignores more ranting from Engineer and turns the chip in her fingers. "Found anything else, Rai?"

"A body in the storage. Something made the guy so mad, he caved in his own skull by smahing it against the doors. And his face told me he loved every second of it. I don't know what could have caused shite like that..." I trail off suddenly hit with a revelation. "Could a simsense chip cock up your head so bad? The guy had his brain all over the floor out there."

"I don't see why not...Have you looked over that guy's chip?"

"I got it but it's completely melted." I hand over the sticky piece of silicone. "This is not any BTL stuff. That's something else, way off grid."

"You don't know a damn thing, drekhead!" Kozlov suddenly snapped.

"I know you got an antfarm in your pants the moment you saw that chip. So enlighten us, what is it?"

That was he moment where Engineer completely lost it, rambling about becoming a god, gaining unlimited power and few seconds more he'd told us he was the Senate too if I wouldn't stop him.

"Tell us who you're working for and the chip is yours." My voice made both Kozlov and Eiger stare at me.

"...Winternight." orc spat the word out painfully. "NOW GIVE ME THE CHIP! YOU PROMISED!"

"Winternight promised you. Not me." Eiger replied and reached to her belt, pulling out combat knife. Before she could use that carbon steel razor to slit orc's throat, I've stopped her arm mid-motion.

"Let him have the chip, Eiger." I speak and lock my stare with the troll. She stares at me with hatred for a second but then, her eyes soften and small smile spreads across her face.

"Not without sweetening up the deal." Sniper pulls knife away and turns to Engineer. "Give me something good Yuli, and the chip is yours."

"I-I have a stash in this warehouse. A custom rifle! Top notch gear, all yours if you give me what is mine."

"Huh...I could use a new rifle." Eiger muses, weighing chip in one hand and knife in the other. "What do you think, Rai?"

"I think it's a deal and we all will get what we want." I reply, seeing flash of understanding in Eiger's eyes.

"The stash is in the corner..." Kozlov replies, shaking already. Eiger nods and forcibly plugs the chip into Engineer's temple. Second ticked out, then another...

"WHY IT ISN'T WORKING?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Engineer cried, reminding me he was still under influence of the cyberware deactivator. Deactivator that picked this exact moment to stop working apparently as the orc suddenly tried to get up, snapping the steel rope that was tying him up with ease. Before I could do anything about it, chemical fire engulfed head of Engineer, quickly spreading all over whole body.

"Thermite reaction...same as on the drone that caried the damn thing. That Winternight...him or they must've put same failsafe into the chip. Bastard strapped a bloody bomb into his head." I conclude. "I think at least we know for sure that this Winternight name is some big player we should keep our eyes peeled for."

" _Jawohl_ , we'll warn Flux State about them." Eiger agreed and kicked open vent hatch in the corner, pulling out a waterproof bag and producing sleek, military rifle from it. "That's a piece worth enduring this orc drek so much. Steyr AUG-CSL multiweapon system. Very expensive, deadshot accurate rifle. It's great on it's own but with all these acessories Yuli bolted onto it...I don't even recognize some of them."

"All the more reasons for you to have it, Eiger." I observe Eiger finally looking content. "Let's go back home."

"Yeah, let's." She replied, lighter and brighter than usually.

"It went down far differently than I expected." Eiger spoken up once we boarded train back to Kreuzbasar.

"Yeah, I did not expected that bastard to get immolated by chip stuffed into his head."

"That too but I meant how we worked together...You'd fit into KSK just right." Eiger confessed, making me realize it was the first time she straight up complimented me.

"This was military op, Eiger. Not a run in shadows. So we deal it out like soldiers. Up to standards of special forces."

"...Felt good to do it this way. Everything went right in the end, I felt like I haven't left the unit at all, for a few moments." Eiger continues and shuts up, realising she opened up way too much she wanted to.

"It felt good to me too." I reply in consolation that shouldn't make her angry. "But these cunts had nothing on Tir na nÓg forces."

"You fought elven army?" Eiger turned to me with raised eyebrow, internally glad she could switch topics, I think.

"I've killed a ghost. The Ghost." I share a secret that most would never believe anyway. "Nearly died, taken a blade right through the bone." I've pointed at nasty scar on my forearm. "But his knife stopped here and mine on his windpipe."

"...Anyone else telling me this, I'd punch for lying." Sniper replied after a minute. "You should have told me that from the start."

"You wouldn't believed then."

"...Probably not." Troll agreed and rest of the ride we spent in silence. Comfortable silence, no words needlessly spoken between two of us.

We are soldiers afterall.


	15. Flames that burn

"Blitzy-boy, how's that 'Emilie' situation goin?" I chatted up the decker the moment Eiger and I entered the safehouse, KSK sniper silently pushing her way to own corner.

"Yeah...Well, sort of. Mostly speculation, truth to be told." Blitz replied, turning to me with more smarts and less sass painted on his face, which was a nice change.

"So what was it? She worked for Azzies or something?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Thing is, I got a message that I've traced back to herself...It said, I quote: Lay off, Blitz. I told you to leave me alone. You've shon admirable self-control over the past year, please do't give up on it now. I'll be back when I can. If I can. Until then, keep away from me for both of our sake.'" Blitz taken a breath and followed it with another drag of a smoke in his hand. "So I've found her and she tells me politely to fuck off. Again. Without explaining anything."

"So, did you lay off or went in bandit style?"

"Hell no I ain't standing down! Where does she get off to, stealing from me and then acting like it was my fault?!"

"Did you found any clues about her? Anything that could pin point her reasons for all this?"

"Well, I did found something that could suggest her working for Saeder-Krup but uh...There were some message fragments conecting her to Schokwellenreiter. I don't know if she's a mole for corps, some double agent of reiters or she's just messing with just to yank my chain-"

"Blitzy-boy...Do you trust my judgement, mate?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure chief."

"Then listen to me closely, fromt start to the end." I inhale, feeling it'll take a while "Her message was anything but cryptic this time. She wants you to stay away from her for both of your sakes. That means she's in some deep shite and manages it because she has no contact with you. No liabilities. You've said yourself she was better than you and you're bloody nova-hot, ay? Damned Blitzkrieg. So if she tells you to lay off, I think you should. For now."

"But-"

"For now, Blitz. You have her pinned, you have the trail to follow. Keep digging around, gently. If you'll come across any chatter about her, listen in on it, but do not contact her. Trust me Blitz, call it intuition but the way she praised you staying away for a year, I don't think she want to stay away from you indefinietely. She just can't be with you now. Do the right thing and let her do her thing, and I am sure this'll come back to you in good karma."

"I...Fine." Blitz deflated greatly but then stood up straight and looked me in the eye. "You're right, chief. I was always going on about me being hot shit but it made me lose Emilie, lose Schwarze Herzen, nearly lost my life to Meat Grinder...I think I gotta think about it."

"You should, mate. You're a bloody damn good rigger, maybe ease off on the deck for now, focus on the drone. It actually helps much more most of the time and when I need second decker, I know I can count on you anyway."

Blitz's face lit up like kid staring at display of candy store.

"I'll stay on it chief, I swear I'll make that thing dance!"

"I know you will, Blitzy." I gave him a pat and then went down to the basement, of course getting hit by furry cannonball named Dante.

Scratching, feeding the dog, making coffee for myself. Three first steps of entering the safehouse were ticked off. Now...

"Glory, all set up?" I ask when brunette meets me head on, instead of hiding in her closet.

"I am. You..." Glory stopped and gave me a glance over. "You've been on a run now?"

"No, just helping Eiger on little errand, nothing big. Night's still young, we can go now if you want." I offer to Glory but she shakes her head slightly.

"Hour and a half. Pack all the gear you need but you can leave the deck, I doubt you'll need it." Glory seemed more lively than usual even if she look distraught. "I'll wake you up when it's time to go, get some rest."

"Said pot to the kettle. You should rest too, Glory." I reply, genuinely touched that she cared.

"When it's over, then maybe. Now I need to prepare something...see you in an hour."

"Rai...Rai!" Gentle tugging on my arm made my eyes snap open, for a second making it feel like dream with Glory's face hovering above me. But she wasn't smiling so it wasn't a dream.

"I'm up..." I grumble and get up, taking a few deep breaths. "Let's go, it'll be a long ride."

I've already prepared my gear earlier so now I just put on all of my weapons and ammo. This time I've loaded up only slugs for my shotgun, to make sure I won't hurt anyone I don't want to. Sliding axe onto my back I suddenly hold my hand over unfamiliar holster. Looking down, I look at the short-barreled revolver I've bought few night ago from Mettbach. I don't even remember strapping it to my belt before, but something, a tiny voice in my head told me to take the small peashooter with me on this run.

Gut feeling is what separates survivors from deadmen.

Packing into the van, I've taken the wheel, gently ushering Glory to passengers seat.

"You alright, love?" I ask faintly, starting up the ignition.

"I wouldn't know what alright means even if I'd trip over it." Glory's vitriolic reply made me clench hands on the steering wheel. "But I hope I'll be alright after tonight."

"We'll get it done, Glory. You have my word."

"I know...And thank you."

Six hours have passed in silence, darkness around us still not letting up. For six hours, Glory did not uttered a word to me and I wasn't pressing her for it, seeing she was not zoned out the usual way.

No, her face wasn't smooth and blank like of a porcelain doll. Brows furrowed, eyelid twitched, lips dried out. There was hailstorm raging inside that girl, my imagination supplying all the juicy horrors of previous life more and more vivid in my head as in hers.

"Schonbuch Forest..." I finally speak when I notice the road sign, taking the turn off the asphalt and into country road between the trees.

"Nothing's changed, as if not a day has passed." Glory commented when we stopped the van two hundred meters away from the compound and crept through bushes towards the farm. "It's all looks so invitng, isn't it?"

I agree with her, the rustic charm and peaceful atmopshere surrounding Feuerstelle was so cozy, immediately making you think about things like fireplace, blankets, warm food...All of the things poor street kids never had.

Glory pulled me deeper into the greens suddenly, making me hide barely in time to escape any attention of the van driving away from the compound and onto service road we came in.

Good thing I was paranoid and hidden our ride a bit between the trees.

"Harrow has left to make rounds. This is our window to get in and clear the place, then just wait for him." Glory whispers, readying up large revolver in her hand.

As we near towards the compound, I feel something gnawing at me, something within me longing to just get in and make myself feel at home...

"Do you feel it? The lure of this place?" Glory's voice made me snap out of it, tearing the invisble string trying to pull me into the compound.

"Yeah, I feel something trying to mess with my head already...We gotta stop this, Glory." I reply, pulling up my shotgun and checking chamber for shell.

"When I was a kid - when I was *whole* - the pull was irresisitible." Glory added, as we begun walking down the rundown driveway.

"I promised to make you whole again, Glory. And you know, I have a fatal flaw of sticking to my word no matter what." I reply and was graced with fleeting, painstaken smile from chrome-laden brunette.

"...We gotta take out Harrow's shrine, in the center of the compound. The moment it's gone, Harrow loses his compelling powers and connection to Adversary. Then we end him."

"Shrine?"

"The literal and proverbial heart of this place. A slab of rock carved with runes and encrusted with bones. Harrow draws power from something toxic, ancient nd very dangerous." Glory clarifies.

It's an idea lasting a heartbeat but I do wonder if silver would have any extra effects on meta-entities like spirits or ghosts.

"It won't, though if it did, I'd love to have some with me." Glory's reply makes me realize once again I was thinking out loud. All I have to offer in reply was a shrug.

"Let's get this going, Harrow won't be away forever."

Entering the large house was an experience itself; from the rain and cold outside the difference of warm room and scent of wood was making you relax outright.

Fooled me once, won't be the second time. Screaming mentally at the unnamed force to go fuck itself, I shake off whispers trying to catch me into web of lies hanging above this place.

"This is it, the doors to the shrine. But we need a key." Glory whispers to me, pointing at heavy, ornated doors marked with horned skull, it's eyes glowing red from magical crystals.

Wow, that's some grade-b satanist embellishment out here.

"Let's look around, see what we can dig up." I propose. "What do we do with any cultists around here?"

"I'm not sure...We can't let them warn Harrow but..." Glory grimaces, not really into idea of killing brainwashed kids. The guilt of doing it before weighs on her like a shadow riding piggyback on her metal shoulders.

"We'll put them to sleep." I propose. "There will be bruises and headaches, but one at the time, they'll be just incapacitated." I finish with rising my fist armed with knuckle dusters.

Glory nods to me and allows me to lead on, herself more focused on walking as silent as possible and trying not to stare over the walls, paintings and everything around that just screamed torment at her while at the same time invited to sit down and rest.

First stop is Harrow's office. For someone trying to play humble and all, he had a flair with gilded throne-like chair, two magical illuminators in the corners and impressive library behind him.

"Guess it's good I've brought Deck afterall." I murmur after aquiring list of bribes Harrow paid to local cops to look the other way for missing kids. "What is this?" I point in the far corner and quickly approach ostentiatously large tome sitting on a crafted pedestal. It looked like a grimoire, straight out of fantasy novel.

"Harrow's manifesto. Handcrafted line of bullshit that he feeds to the initiates." Glory informs me, looking from above my shoulder. "We all ate it up, magical book holding all the answers making us believe Harrow was a genius with all this...Bah!" She torn away, unable to look at it longer. "I bet he even expanded this shit over the years, always adding more chapters to have answer for every possible outcome that'll net him total obedience from people...Can we go, Rai? My skin crawls just being in this room."

"I want to see what he added, you'll never know when you need a logic bomb against fanatics and this shit is as useful to Harrow as it is to us if we use it in proper way." I reply and start leafing through the book quickly to minimize uncomfortable feeling Glory was experiencing.

That Harrow lad was really off his kilter. I felt as disturbed as disgusted while reading through the essence of his own bible, him ranting about four elements of life: Love that boiled down to loving yourself, Self-determination allowing you to kill anyone in your way, Charity making you share forcefully your servitute with others, and Ambition pushing you to do whatever you want no matter collateral damage.

"Rai? There's something in here, like something is watching us." Glory suddenly speaks, looking around the empty office. Her magical essence may've been crippled but hell if I wasn't feeling this too, like somebody else was with us in the room.

But I had to go through this, had to find all the angles and hooks, my gut once again compelling me to risk my neck, like hundred times before. My own inner demon, you can say, different than the ones haunting Feuerstelle.

Going back to reading, I've moved through Rules of Living by Harrow the Psychopath. Hedonistic, downright evil values wrapped up in neo-hippie bullshit that does sound innocent to kids who never tasted education or experienced life. Be free, be selfish, bend over for the stronger because you don't question the foodchain...

"This is written in doublespeak. I bet every single sentence in this bloody book contradicts others in here." I comment.

"A fact that Harrow and I used to our own advantage. We could justify anything by pointing to that manifesto. If one place says no, other part says yes." Glory replied flatly but I did not allowed guilt trip, not now and not anymore.

"Harrow did, Glory. Don't start painting yourself as a part of the brain behind this all." I reply sharply, though still in whisper. "You weren't at Harrow's level, you were below just like everyone else. You. Were. A victim." I press on words, shutting Glory up but also making her lose that downcast look.

I run my eyes over the remnants of the text, seeing wild mix of social Darwinism, free love, Horned God and probably reptilian consipiracy. Nothing new here - pile of bullshit thrown into a blender and made into philosophy that sounds good until you give it a second look. Paper tiger on feet of clay, forgive the malaphor. This thing had absolutely no power over anyone beyond those brought into Feuerstelle, the most innocent and malleable of all possible initiate prospect.

Got you with malaphor, didn't I?

I close the tome with a smack, when suddenly gust of wind sweeps through the room, making me nauseous from the stench of bile, feces and blood. Gurgling sound made me turn around and see something resembling man skinned alive and screaming noiselessly, the horrible spectre hovering few inches above the floor.

Before Glory reacted, I've had axe in my hands. Making a horizontal swing, I've felt small relief when feeling the blade slamming into the creature, seeing if it's corporeal then it can be hurt.

Not stopping the motion I made a crescent move with the axe, extending the motion into circle to strike at the ghost again, just in time to slice it into pieces before it could fire off any attack.

This was the end of it, spectre dissolved into pool of pitch and rancid fat, staining the plushy carpet in Harrow's office.

"What the fuck was that?" I gasp, forcing my breathing to steady.

"The barrier between material and astral plane is weak here. Things...Things can come through." Glory replied and swallowed with difficulty. "But you killed it, I don't feel the aura anymore."

"Well if steel kills it, I don't care what it looks like." I try to be nonchalant, more just to give courage to myself and maybe a bit to Glory. "Are you alright?"

"Not in the slightest. But you keep cold blood, that's impressive." Brunette replied to me.

"I don't dwell on things and do not think what is and what is not possible, Glory. That's the key, love: Go with the flow and make things up as you go."

"Yeah...Let's get outta here."

The next room offered me another shock but somehow way more unpleasant that the infernal ghost trying to set me on fire.

"Is that..Is that what I think it is?" I ask faintly, standing in the kitchen room and pointing at open plastic container from refrigerator.

"Ritual supplies...Adversary likes them aged." Glory clarifies why I was staring at rotting human hand. "Everyone learns how to do it, cut it down and harvest. Nobody likes it at first...Then you just don't give a damn."

"Glory..." I close the fridge and sigh. "This is so fucked up. We really have to end this madness. End Harrow and make sure none of this will ever happen again."

Garage was next, Glory immediately approaching the van standing there.

"I remember cruising the back alleys of Tubingen, looking for kids in need of help." Glory begun, moving fingers against the smooth side of the truck. "Bait girls like Marta and others, lured kids with things like food, money or sex. Whatever it took for them to get into this van. And once they piled in...Harow and I were waiting to *greet* them." Glory's fingers scratch the surface as she pulls away from the van. "I remember so many nights like that, how much I enjoyed all of this...You know, Harrow once told me to kill a man in an electronic store. I did it, because he told me to. When it was over, Harrow laughed and picked up the most expensive tri-vid screen. Laughing, he admitted it was all because he didn't felt like paying for anything. So that's Harrow's Rules of Living in daily life. Since leaving this place I can't look at tri-vid without thinking about that day..."

"Glory..." I grab her hand in mine, making girl stare at me with glossy eyes full of pain. "You are not the same person you were back then. This thing, this whole thing? It's the past. We're here to lay the past into the grave."

Not letting her go, I've pulled gently and hugged her briefly. The short moment she rested head on my shoulder, I felt something within me firmly deciding that no matter what will it take, I will make Glory let go of previous sins and finally get on with the living.

We moved further after a moment, Glory seemingly finding some strength within her now.

"Stop, there are acolytes in there." Glory stopped me from opening another doors. "They are Harrow's inner circle. Only his torturers, wives and bait girls are allowed in here."

"How did you-right, of course." I do not finish the question, recalling her position in here. "We should knock'em down though, make sure nobody will fire in our backs."

"Not like we'll wake any kids, they live outside the house, in barracks and tents." Glory replied and sighed. "How do we do this then? Gunfire won't go unnoticed."

"You have claws, I have an axe. You say they're not just brainwashed, right?"

"No, they're sadists living the dream of victimizing people and getting laid." Glory huffed, springing claws on both hands at once.

"Then we should do little cleaning of this lounge." I decide and kick down the doors.

Running inside, I've spotted three people in hoods, two still sitting at the table while third laying on the couch.

Before any of them could scream, I've slashed onto closest one at the table and God my witness, I felt proud for being able to take entire head off the guy's shoulders.

Extending the motion into a pirouette I've only seen working in movies, I've slammed the blade into the face of second target busy readying up mana for a spell.

Swish of metal razors and juicy splatter told me that Glory diced the third guy cleanly. Proverbially cleanly of course.

"We're good...Glory?" I call to her standing like a sculpture, staring at something above the fireplace. Approaching her, I've taken framed picture she was staring at, transfixed.

My God, it taken me a moment to realize what I was looking at but...It was Glory. In ratty clothes and sporting flame-red hair but she was smiling, so brightly and beautifully...Other girl had arms around her and was kissing Glory's cheek. That probably was that fabled Marta, Glory's love and source of misery.

Looking at Glory, I saw her closing eyes and trying to breath evenly but I knew there was a sob coming, all of the good and bad memories flooding poor girl.

"It makes me wonder..." My voice made Glory look up on me. "Is your smile as cute now as it was back then. I'd love to see you smile again, Glory." I finish and put the picture back onto the fireplace, spotting something was resting behind the frame previously. Picking up a ring of braided silver wires, I turn the jewelry in my hands. "Know anything about this ring?"

"...Marta gave it to me the day that photo was taken. She said it was made for me." Glory replied faintly. "I've left it the night I've left this place. Didn't wanted an anchor like that to weigh me down."

"Maybe Marta still has feelings for you, if she's here?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?!" Glory snapped at me suddenly. "Marta *never* cared about me. She was a bait to lure idiots like me. That was her job, to make people fall into her traps, make people follow her here!"

"If so, then why she kept the ring?" I retort, recalling how much reverence Glory held about Marta even after all those years and things that transpired between them. Love...These two still had something for each other, and I thought it may help Glory later if Marta would come back around her without Harrow screwing people up.

"...I'm taking it, it's mine." Glory snatched the ring from my hands and pocketed it. Internally, I smiled at this silver lining.

Walking out, I've spotted rags in the corner. Rags turned out to be bloodied shirt, Glory telling me it belonged to initiate, fabric being sized for a kid.

"Why?" I ask simply.

"Maybe he wasn't obedient, maybe acolyte just felt like abusing someone. It's free for all and if you have the power you're the one eating others." Glory replied to me. "That's Harrow's Rules of Living to you."

Feeling like we've went down the rabbit's hole deep enough to reach the bottom, I lead to the remaining room and open it.

Ironic, that's how I felt it all was when first word that flew across the room was Glory talking to the girl surrounded by ratty kids.

"Marta?" Glory's voice revibrated with disbelief.

I've taken one look at Marta and knew why she was a bait, why Glory fallen for her. This was a grade-a elven stunner with flaming-red hair. This was beyond usual sex appeal, she had some of that aura of a goddess you want to serve and please.

I know the type, unfortunately for her I liked different kind of women. Like the one I've came in here with.

"Glory?" Marta finally speaks, eyeing up cyberware of her former lover, face twisting in horror.

"Yes Marta, it is me." Glory replied and damned if I haven't felt a chill running down my spine. This was different from her inhumanity before. This was vacuum-cold hatred. "It's been a long time."

"It-it has...What have you *done* to yourself?! And who is this?" Marta nearly shrieked.

"I got *out* of here. Out of this...hell."

Marta changed the tune, turning into puddle of profound sorrow, grieving over Glory. But the moment she tried to touch Glory, chrome-laden woman sprang her razors out and held four blades against Marta's neck.

"Don't. You. Touch. Me." Glory uttered through clenched teeth. "You're one of Harrow's creatures, you always were. You fucking liar!"

"Creatures? What are you talking about Glory?" Marta takes a step back, confused so greatly I almost believed her. Still...

"Glory told me how you baited her, and many others, into coming here."

"Baited? I've saved her!"

"Saved me? *Saved* me?!" Glory's cry made scared initiates huddle in the corner and Marta twitch. "If you'd left me where I was, I wouldn't have hurt anybody. My *mother* would still be alive. I never would've sold my soul to an abomination that you all worship and I would have never sacrfice my body to escape from it! This place has taken everything from me...And it all started with *you*!"

"Glory, please! Calm down...I still love you."

"That's the last lie you'll ever say, Marta." Glory's hand dangerously turned, aligning razors on her fingers, marking my cue to step in.

"I think we should hear her out. Something strange is happening in here, Glory." I try to be calm and just press on the words, my usual tactic of drawing attention of the whole room to my voice.

Marta nodded eagerly, her face telling me she was inches from pissing herself at the sight of titanium blades ready to shred her. "I-I'll prove it to you. Ask me anyting you want, and I'll show you I'm telling the truth! Glory, I never wanted anything bad to happen to you, I swear!"

"Why are you listening to her? She's telling you what you want to hear, lies coming from a fucking bait!" Glory fumes with anger and it wasn't a sight I ever wanted to see again.

"Because of the ring, Glory." My words frozen both brunette and the redhead. "Because of the picture in the lounge. If you haven't meant anything to her, she wouldn't have kept it all those years, no?"

Glory retracting blades back into fingers relieved me. Silently, she motioned to Marta to speak. "Convince me you're not a monster I'm sure you are."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"By starting how you sleep at night. You know what happens to kids brought in here. You know what happened to *me*. But you're still here, luring them into Harrow'a clutches. So tell me..How do you live with yourself? Make me believe."

Something was going on with Marta, her emotions spiking and she seemed more than troubled, but then I've heard it, like a whisper passing behind me, and Marta turned confident. Smug.

"Why are you asking me this, Glory? You already know the answers. The kids here, they aren't being *hurt* They're walking path of free and life!" Elf proclaimed with unshakeable faith.

"It's the shrine, Glory. That fucking magic plays with her mind. Even I feel it, the bliss..." I utter to my friend while internally screaming obscenitites to the voices, shaking them away again.

"Harrow is a great man. A prophet. Sacrifices had to be made but what he brings in return...It's love, Glory! You remember!"

"You're right, Rai. She lost it." Glory replied to me, ignoring Marta completely. "After so many years living in here, she'slike a fiddle, singing the tune shrine plays on her." Glory approaches Marta and softly grabs her ex by the shoulders. "Marta, if you really love me, if you ever did cared for me - then please, give me your key to the shrine. It's important."

"Key?" Marta blinked in sudden confusion.

"Whatever you use to pass the wards outside Harrow's shrine...You owe me this much, Marta."

She flips out again, elven girl not in control of herself and rambling like a fanatic about Harrow not allowing her to part ways with key and obey orders and yadda yadda yadda. That was the moment an idea struck me.

"Don't you see anything ironic about a cult devoted to freedom but having a totalitarian leader, Marta?" I begin, catching a questioning stare from Glory that quickly changed into silent understanding. "If Harow actually *believed* in the rules he taught you, he wouldn't have problem with you questioning his orders."

She struggled to reply but the whispers come back again, enforcing control over her.

"You don't understand, you don't see the beauty of this..." Marta replied but far weaker than before. So it did worked...

"Then explain it to me. Answer my questions and make me believe. I want to believe." I retort, already conjuring plan in my head. "Let's start with Harrow's manifesto. I've read it. Did you? There' a lot of talk about charity in there."

"Yes, charity! I do it by rescuing young people off the streets!"

"But then, in his Rules of Living, he says it's all good to be selfish, that you *have to* be selfish."

"Yes but-"

"After that, he says only strong deserve to prosper, the food chain principle of powerful preying on the weak...So which is it finally?"

Oh that was a splinter under her fingernail, turning Marta all fidgety and confused, racking her brain about it before shrine clamped down onto her mind once again.

"You just don't understand the message, the truth behind it." Redhead had little to say this time, even with the help of the shrine.

"Glory said you've spent a lot of time in the lounge, back when she lived in here. What did you do there?"

"Drink, play games, have sex, watch the trid. Whatever lovers do in their free time." Marta replied casually.

"Funny, because we found tattered, bloodstained shirt in there. Kid sized, coming from an initiate."

"Well, that...It doesn't...It doesn't prove anything." She stutters.

"You know the things that happened in that room, Marta. We both heard the stories." Glory piped in, driving the knife deeper.

"These are just...stories." Marta whispered last word.

"You know that Harow hurts all of the newcomers, right? When Glory lived here, he had her kill a man fo a tri-vid player. How can that be right under any circumstances?"

"That...uh...that was very long time ago. And that man...Harrow said he had to die. But I...I don't remember why..."

"No reason, Marta. None that matters." Glory replied, flatly and back in control of herself. "I should know, I'm the one who killed him."

"Give us the key, Marta. It's the right thing to do. We can end this madness here, tonight."

"I...You're right. Something strange is going in here...Why have I *never* seen things doesn't add up?"

"It's this place, Marta. It gets into your head." Glory replied. "Key?'

"I-I can't part way with it, Harrow told not to. I won't go against his wishes." Marta's response killed whatever warmth there was in Glory's eyes when she looked at her. "But I will come with you, if I can help save these kids from what is happening in here, I'll go."

"We're here to end Harrow. We're not letting him get away this time." Glory counter.

"What?! I won't let you raise hand on Harrow! I will stop you!"

"Easy there...We're here to break the spell and the shrine's hold over all of you. Without it's powers, Harrow will have no way of lying to you. Then we will decide if he lives or dies, you will decide, Marta." I placate her and Glory seemed agreeable enough.

Whole three of us move towards the sealed doors, Marta unsteadily trotting in front of us.

"Wait, both of you." Glory called and produced small jar from her satchel. "It's an alchemical balm...Now you know where all my money from runs went, Rai." Glory adds while smearing our foreheads with strange, glistening ointment.

"What is this stuff?"

"Powdered orichalcum. I'll spare you details, just know it'll allows you to fight spirits on their own level."

"So it's a-"

"A silver blade you wanted so much." Glory finished for me and rised corner of her mouth for a second.

"Glad you came prepared." I agree, seeing how she was smearing balm on Marta too.

Then she produced pendants that supposedly protect from posession. But only two.

"I'll be alright, Harrow won't let me get hurt." Marta announces and I know she's in for a rude awakening.

"We have to focus on the shrine...The real power holding Feuerstelle." Glory informs me, making my ears perk up. "Harrow doesn't run the show anymore, not after all those years...He's a servant tethered to the shrine. If I'll be able to purify it, he'll lose all of his power and be just a failed man stripped out of all his compelling powers."

"See, Marta? If all goes along the plan, nobody dies tonight in here. Not anymore."

"Okay..." Redhead only squeaked faintly.

We've entered the shrine and I immediately picked up the heavy air inside. Lingering, sweet smell that made you gag, candles littering the floor with flames, and an altar with large skull boasting impressive horns.

" **Welcome home, Glory** " A disembodied voice eachoed, sending chill down my spine, forcing my hands to bring my shotgun up but then everything shakes and I feel something like a traincar ramming into me.

I was falling, back first into water engulfing me only to be violently pulled back out.

I blink and my senses are attacked from all sides.

Smoke, burning meat. Sound of fires but all I see is red.

Blinking, I make the red dissuade a bit and I immediately regret it.

"What in the bloody hell is this shite?!" I cry a the rustic walls of Feuerstelle surrounding me, but wood is charred and broken in many places, flames burning behind the wooden walls, holes in the floor leading into literal inferno...

"Hell, I think." Glory's voice made me turn sharply and see her and Marta in here with me. Redhead was clinging to Glory but she didn't seemed to be happy about it, going as far as gently pushing her ex away.

"Hell or not, we're going after that fucking spirit and then we're getting out of here." I command and raise my shotgun. "Marta stay between us, Glory keep your distance from targets until we see the shrine."

It was some strange, hellishly twisted version of the house we've walked through, until we've encountered another spectre of skinned man, accompanied by some doggish, oversized monster with teeth bigger than my hand!

"I'll take the big one!" I call and fire off at the bastard, reloading I hear four shots from Glory's revolver, punching large holes in the spectre's astral body.

I've managed to fire off another shot before I had to roll to the side, away from charging beast that now was turned with its back to me. One rectal pacifier, comin' up...

The roar it emitted told me even spirits and demons doesn't like getting twelve-gauge slug of lead lodged up their arses. Still, it got the job done, both spirits dissipating and allowing us to continue this fascinating voyage.

Moving past another hallways surrounded by flames, we've reached peculiar thing hovering above the floor. Hideous humanoid that smelled like burned fur and coal. It's head being a charred skull with deer's antlers, burning embers in place of eyes.

Wordlessly, the creature spread its arms welcomingly at Glory.

" **Glory. Welcome, child** " Chorus of clear voices erupted inside my skull. " **What a pleasure to see you again.** "

"I'm not here to please you, Spirit." Glory retorts sharply. "I'm here to end you."

" **We knew you'll come back. We knew you'll lash out against our Great Master since you cut away from Him and mutilated yourself.** "

"That thing is bloody damn annoying me. Let's finish this." I snarl, cocking my shotgun.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Rai." Glory nodded and at the same time the horned entity shrieked, exploding in wave of heat and deafening noise resonating under my skull.

Second later, instead of one demon that had to be the one running this whole shit-show, there were three.

Three cups game I intended on playing the usual way: with gunfire.

Once I've seen two demons being only decoys, disappearing after one shot to materialize again, I've focused my fire on the third, Glory quickly joining in. Demon stumbled, and fallen onto it's knees, making Glory to approach it and quickly start smearing another concoction onto the skull.

Before I could even think about reacting, the burning demon shrieked and seized, ember in it's eyes gone and everything about just...peacing out. Soon, humanoid creature was standing in front of me and Glory, it's image closest to something I've seen in some old game or a movie.

"Leshyi. Ancient forest spirit, protecting Shonbuch but got corrupted by Adversary." Glory answers for me. "Turned into a marionette and middleman between Adversary and Harrow, bound to the shrine and exploited."

"Just another victim added to the long list of Harrow's sins." I reply, still staring in awe how Glory accepts something from opened chest of the Spirit. A glowing crystal that somehow turned into a dust that embedded itself into Glory. For a second, there was a glow around her, making her look almost...angelic.

But then, another actor entered the stage.

"Glory!" Marta's cry brought our eyes to her being held hostage by a handsome, younger man that did not had any qualities that would bring me to trust him or leave any women in his company.

"Hello Glory...Long time no see." Harrow grins from behind his shield, held tightly with a knife to her throat. "I almost forgotten you existed, Marta here done all she could to make me forget about my precious pet." He accented words with lecherous lick against Marta's neck.

"Harrow-"

"Shut up!" Harrow silenced his *wife*. "You're a stupid bitch, Glory. I've let you go, did not chased you after you bailed on me! And that's how you pay me back?! After I gave you shelter? Gave you power? Gave you Marta?"

I've had enough of this and was going to raise my gun but Harrow twitched his hand and Marta cried when crimson fallen down the blade of the knife, her skin cut already.

"Throw your guns down or I will slice little Marta open right in front of you!" Harrow yelled. Motioning with one hand to Glory, I've made her comply and we've dropped our weapons.

"Harrow...How could you?!" Marta managed to stammer out, shocked beyond wildest nightmares.

"Stupid slut, I prefer you using that mouth to suck me 'cause you were never bright with talking." Harrow's reply shot Marta up, only making tears fall down her cheeks. "Now, I'm walking outta here and if you'll even think about going after me then little Marta won't see the daylight..."

Before the bastard can end his trash talk or react, my hands move and I whip out the revolver still holstered on the back of my belt.

It went down quicker than my heartbeats, right hand squeezing the handle and rising the gun while left pulling back the hammer, cocking it for a shot.

*BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM*

I fan that hammer like best gunslingers from westerns I loved as a kid, all of the bullets hitting Harrow right in the armed hand. He screams something as three bleeding wounds bloom on his forearm, fourth bullet hitting his palm and making drop the knife. Before he or anyone else could react, Glory lunges forward and hacks off the arms completely with her claws.

Something tugs at me at this moment, then pulls down and inside myself, making me nauseous.

Blinking, I find myself back at the shrine inside Feuerstelle, with Glory and Marta standing in front of Harrow who was kneeling, crying as he stared at his bleeding stump of an arm.

"Do you know what it is, Harrow?" Glory's voice made Harrow look up at her with glossy eyes. "This is pain, something you've forced onto every one of us you've brought in here. You lied and used us. Now, there is hell to pay for it." Brunette raised her revolver and fired point-blank, right between the eyes of her opressor. This time he didn't shook off the shot, back of his head exploding with brain matter and bone. Lifelessly, Feuerstelle leader fallen onto the floor, something like a shadow fleeting over us all and then disappearing.

I found it easier to breath all of a sudden, without evil looming over me.

It was over, everything done and finished.

I was waiting in the van I've brought in closer to the farm, trying not to stare at Glory and Marta talking while kids around were packing their stuff and getting ready to leave this hellish place under guide of Marta to look for new, real safe haven.

"Let's go." Glory's voice broken me from zoning out, making me start up the engine and turn the car around.

"You know..." I start after we've rode off a good distance away from Shonbuch "Maybe when we're done with Feuerschwinge and all the rest of this, maybe you should...You know, call up Marta and patch things back between the two of you?"

Glory stayed silent for a long moment before speaking. "She'd very much loved to. She'd love to have me with her right now." She spoken brightly, making me do my best to ignore churning of jealousy in my gut. "But that's not happening."

"Oh?" I only uttered out, surprised at this.

"She did lied to me. She did protected Harrow even after knowing it was all bad...She hurt me." Glory sighed painfully. "She's a part of my past and I'm done with my past. It's a new day coming right now and I want to start anew with it."

"Can't argue with that bottomline." I agree. "Don't worry love, you'll find a proper girl for you in due time, I'm sure of it."

"Who says it has to be a girl?" Her sudden question made me slow down the truck to safely look at her with silent question for a moment. "I loved Marta because she was nice to me. She cared for me and at that time, nobody ever done anything like that for me."

"I wasn't suggesting anything, Glory. Just that's what I thought it was."

"...You know, out of all people I've met in my life, so far only one did not played me or lied to me. At all." Glory ran fingers through her hair and leaned back in the seat. "It's you, Rai."

"I'm flattered, though I wasn't really trying with it. It's just who I am."

"Exactly. Monika loved to talk about helping people and keeping Flux State going but she never strayed away from lying in my face, thinking I wasn't seeing through her. She lied to Eiger, to Amsel, even to Dietrich whom she called closest friend...She always said she was sorry for what happened to me, but she never sat down and asked about it. You did it on the first night you've been running things and could talk to me without Monika standing above your shoulder."

"Yeah well, I'm a really nosy person."

"You're honest. And you promised to tell me about yourself if I'll tell you about me...And you did. I was caving in, slipping down the pit I've started crawling out from when you got me to talk about Feurstelle...Then I've heard you talking to me." Glory looked at me and I've *felt* how soft and emotional her stare was. "You told me about your mother, your childhood and your sister. You told me why you are the way you are. You made me trust you and you did not betrayed that trust. That's more than I can say about other people in my life."

Before I knew it, I felt warmth of a kiss on my cheek, stirring everything inside me.

"So thank you, Rai. For being all this time there for me. I won't forget it."

"You're a friend, Glory. I don't leave people I care about hanging." I manage to reply faintly, everything inside me burning from the kiss she given me. It was nothing really, just an innocent display of trust.

Who am I kidding, at this point I was starving for some company and her being failed crush did not helped my case one bit.

I've managed to supress any ideas or thoughts and just drive back to Krezubasar, welcoming sunrise silently, seeing it for the first time in weeks...


	16. Closer resolutions

Going back to the safehouse, we've stowed the van in the garage and entered the basement, my sight catching Glory walking lighter and with more spring than before.

"Hey Boss, where you two were? You look like through Hell!" Dietrich welcomed me from the couch. "We've been wondering where you went."

"Running an errand with Glory. Don't ask." I reply, last of my words stopping Eiger mid-step and making her form understanding expression on her face. "God I need some sleep..."

"You sure? We've just been thinking about heading out to Winerkeller for some drinks. Come with us, it'll do you good." Dietrich tried to coax me.

"I'll pass...But I'll give you extra cash if you'll take the rest with you and let me sleep in peace." I reply and quickly I was left in deserted basement with Amsel excusing himself to his home and Dante happily trotting after Dietrich.

Sighing out all the exhaustion I've felt, I've rubbed my cheek, once again recalling the kiss from Glory. Worth going through Hell if it made her peace out and happy enough to do things like that.

I've finally got around to shed all of my gear and shirt, just managed to kick the boots off when I felt cool, metal hand on my bare shoulder.

"Rai?" Glory asked silently, making me turn and see her standing above me.

"Hey Glory, for a moment I thought you went with the rest for a drink." I smile at her and, to my surprise, I got a sweet smile in reply. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot. And not much." She replied and seated next to me on my bed. "I...I feel."

"Feel what?"

"Anything. I'm free and I feel it. I feel happy, I think...I think I forgotten what it felt like to be happy. To not be afraid of hearing Adversary talking to me, goading me into hurting people...I feel it all." Glory smiled at me again but her smile wavered quickly and she shivered. "I feel cold now though. Really cold."

Feeling really cheesy, I've wrapped an arm around her and she did not protested one bit, eagerly leaning onto me. The metal on her arms and shoulders was little cold, but whatever skin and flesh she still had was very warm. And smooth.

And her lips were fuller than I remembered...

I don't know which one of us started it. Which one pulled for the first kiss. All I know is that at some point, when Glory was clinging tightly to me, looked me in the eyes and said that she doesn't want to feel so cold anymore.

What happened later, I'll save the details for my own personal enjoyment and disclose that we both felt very, very warm and alive.

Next thing I remember was waking up to a tickling sensation on my face, out of habit getting ready to push Dante off me since mongrel had tendency to use me as a pillow, when my hand rested on smooth, metal shoulder. My eyes shot up wide and I stared at figure *snuggling* to my side. Long raven locks covered her face completely, making my eyes run up and down impressive curves not really hindered by heavy cyberware.

So it was all real and Glory was sleeping at my side. Happy, peaceful and completely naked.

I must've had the biggest, silliest grin on my mug at that moment but I didn't cared. To know that in the end I have won some affection from Glory made all efforts totally worth it.

She moved a bit and murmured something in her sleep, draping metal arm over my chest and making me realize that if cuddled long enough, even chromed prosthetics get warmer.  
I've taken the time to admire her body, comparing she looked even better than I imagined in these few moments of weakness when I allowed my imagination to go wild.

She did had a lot of ceramic plates grafted under skin of her torso but the chest was...Let's say spectacularly natural and leave at that. Anything past the navel was all natural and apparently after all these runs there was a pay off since I've dated a fitness-buff and she didn't had legs and ass like Glory did.

She was gorgeous in all posible meanings and honestly, no woman I've been with came close in comparison.

But time for dirty musings was over, because Glory rustled slowly and now I was staring at her dark eyes, two black orbs looking at me with joy and trust.

"Hoi love." I've smiled at her and got a smile in return. "Feeling alright?"

"Hey..." She *purred*, resting chin on me. "Warm. I feel warm."

That made me grin at her, our chat downright idiotic but with all the sweetness neither of us had in years.

I knew there will be a tough moment where I'll have to talk with her whether this was just one night stand or not, but for now Glory slumped back into sheets and fallen asleep again. She needed rest, after five years of survivng on God only knows what, since I've never saw her sleep or eat anything.

Nature's call pushed me out of the bed, making dress up at least a bit and cover Glory to make winter breeze not wake her. Good thing I've inherited the room after Schafer, including really nice matress and sinfully warm comforter that oughta be stolen from richer parts of Berlin.

Standing in front of the kitchen counter I was musing over how lucky I was that none of the guys came back to the safehouse yet, not only sparing them from hearing any of the sounds we've made with Glory, nor maybe even find out about the whole thing at all.

At least for now, until it's all clear.

I was busy pouring two cups of coffee when I've heard ruccous coming from above. Uh-oh, the boys and Eiger are back.

Dante came first, ramming into me the usual way but I couldn't even be mad now.

"Hey Rai, you up already?" Dietrich booms from the entrance, visibly tipsy but nowhere near being drunk. Did the guys weren't drinking this hard?

Eiger stumbles in. Stumbles, because over hundred kilos of troll is trashing around and walks in zig-zags because KSK sniper got shitfaced like a teenager.

"I see you guys had fun." I try to sound casual, and enjoying myself especially when thinking about hungover Eiger. "I hope you did not given Dante any booze?"

"Naah, Dante was keeping us safe!" Shaman laughs and scratches the dog behind the ears. "Nobody bothered us...since we were daydrinking really. That and there was some horny troll who might want to hit on Eiger but Dante only barked once and the fucker just vanished!"

"Eiger wasn't happy about it, huh?" I've asked, hoping for some gossip.

"Nah, she was glad! Told us she'll kill the guy otherwise...and then she drank whole bottle of Bacardi all by herself."

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt later." I chuckle. "Is Blitz still alive?"

"Oh yeah, just a little..." Dietrich stopped and motioned me to listen at the sound of Blitz having intimate session with toilet bowl. "I think the sauerkraut he ordered was little out of date."

The roll of jokes and stories made my morning, or noon it was I think, making me relaxed more than I was in months.

"So Boss, know where Glory went? She wasn't with us." Dietrich's question shattered my good mood and got me sweating.

"Dunno, she proably just sat in her hidey hole..." I trail off, barely noticing sound of Dietrich's jaw hitting the floor, as we both stare at Glory walking out of direction where only *my* room was, running fingers through her hair and looking generally relaxed in a way that screamed 'I've just had sex!'. The half-zipped vest of hers, for the first time giving an inclination of her cleavage wasn't helping either.

"Coffee?" I ask on autopilot, handing cup to Glory who adjusts her path away from bathroom to me and accepts the cup.

The silence is tense, air thick enough to hang a noose I feel like needing.

"I'll go check up on Blitz...seeyalatergoodjobman." Shaman excuses himself quickly, grin on his face threatning to hurt his old face before my fist could.

I sigh, feeling there won't be a moment of blissful rest for me. Looking up, I see Glory looking at me from above cup of coffee.

"So much for me covering what happened-I mean not that I feel bad or anything, just though you wouldn't want to advertise anything...to others..." I find myself at loss of words, genuinely nervous from her staring.

"Rai..." Glory puts the cup away and stretches her arms a bit, pushing the chest out and threatning zipper of her vest to burst. "Do you see any blond in my hair? I am aware about whole lot of things going on in here. Like that you've been onto me the moment Monika brought you in here. Or that you're easy to read about how you felt, knowing I loved another girl. And now you're all nervous because you don't know if I do feel something for you or was just making up after five years of not having sex."

"...You got me in a box here, love." I've managed to confess, feeling cornered and dangerously powerless. "But since you do know all these things, it would be nice to make clear where are we standin'. You know me well enough to know I won't make problems but I do like when things are clear."

Glory pursed and then smacked her lips, then made half step closer to me.

"You made me open up and face what I've ben running away for years, you made me believe that redemption is not just a word thrown around during sunday sermon, *you* helped me all this time even when you were sure there was no way for you to get closer with me...What do you think?" She ended with putting hand on my chest.

"I can't and don't want to lie to anyone, especially to you, Glory. I was damned awestruck with you the moment I saw you. I do wanted to know you better in all ways possible...Everything changed when I learned you needed help. That you needed someone you can trust and who will give you hand when you need it. It didn't mattered anymore what I wanted, it was about what you needed to get better..."

"You didn't answered." Glory replied and smiled gently, grabbing my hand and placing near her heart. Yeah, right under *there*. "Can you feel it? It's your doing I know feel I have a heart, not just a pump keeping me walking on my own."

"You know I'm a reckless man Glory, so..." I roll the dice there, making the most of the moment and move my hand to pull girl into embrace. "Do we...Are *we* something?"

"You think I'd talk this much if not?" Glory arched her eyebrow and then promptly kissed me.

There we go again, world around goes somwhere else and I'm riding on a cloud-

"Are you guys fucking serious?!" Drunken voice of Eiger made us part and look at wasted troll supporting herself against the doorframe and staring at us with mix of terror and shock. "Tell me I did not saw what I think I did."

"I don't know Eiger, you're a sniper so your eyes should be all-hmmmf!" Glory silenced me with her own lips. "I should talk less."

Eiger only cried something unintelligible and stomped back into direction of her bunk.

"She's not jealous or something, I hope."

"Nah, she just got cock-blocked by Dante barking away her suitor." My reply made Glory stare at me. "At least that's what Dietrich told me."

Glory sighed deeply and, albeit reluctantly, let go of me.

"Glory..."

"No talking. Not now" She stopped me. "I'm...I'll need some time to get used to any this again."

"Take all the time you need, Glory."

There was still time and I ran few minor errands on the streets, coming back around when my guys were in more manageable states, nursing terrible hangovers. Surprisingly, it made even Eiger a bit docile, too hurting to be angry at me at full volume.

Speaking of the super sniper, she looked considerably good after being so wasted hours before. Maybe the soup I brought from Silke earlier got her up? Upcoming chef had whole lot of knowledge about meals capable of putting people together, so needed when dealing with recovering addicts and former homeless. And I totally did not saw her kissing Alexander on my way out of the shelter.

Good kids they turned out to be.

"So Eiger...What did you found about that Winternight thing? What is it? Some sort of secret society?" I ask Eiger, tearing her off tablet she was reading on.

"Exactly. And that orcish fuck wasn't lying one bit. I could see it in his eyes." Eiger grunted, her anger at The Engineer and his dirty deeds unsupressed even by alcohol.

"Yeah, but what actually bothers me is what Yuli told you back there, while I was gone. This was personal, between two of you." I bring up the hard part and Eiger's face darkens. "You've beaten the guy and he was still laughing."

"It was personal. Also it wasn't any of your business, Rai."

"Eiger...Don't fuck around with me."

"Fine." Troll stood up and looked down on me, all tensed and angry. "He told me about group of polish towns mu unit swept through for Syndicate activity. He told me about the mob swooping in right after we've left..." Eiger lost her mask for a moment, looking away and covering eyes with hand. "The tortures, beating and executions. All the barbarism that was needless but brought upon innocent people nonetheless. Kozlov found it all hilarious, telling me all the details of how ironic it was that KSK presence made life for these people hell. We were to help them and we only made it even worse..." Eiger looked back on me, but the steel in her was absent. "I know the fucker pushed my buttons for a reason and tried to make me lose control. But he deserved that beating and much much more."

"I don't have a single problem with Kozlov getting turned inside out for all the shit he'd done...I'm having a problem with him playing you, Eiger."

"It's not that simple! I just...I have to dig into what he was saying, to see what really happened out there, where my unit was deployed... I have to know if what we did really meant anything good."

"Whatever happened through hands of mob, doesn't change whatever good your unit did out there. You were on a mission, you had your objectives. Stop trying to take the guilt onto yourself."

"...Maybe. But I can't leave it like this."

"Then don't, look into the case and find out what happened, who tipped Mob off, whose head should roll for this. But don't you dare trying to martyr yourself with petty guilt trips. You're a soldier, not a priest. So don't wallow and keep your head in the game."

Tense moment of silence between us was tough to stand for both of us, me sincerely hoping I did not pushed too far with the pep talk.

"...I will." Eiger finally spoken and rubbed her neck. "I will look into this mess, find out all I can. But you're right, I should keep it military, no personal baggage."

"No argument here. Stay frosty, Eiger. We need one of us at least to be professional, ay?"

That did it, blonde snapping short chuckle and shaking loose hair around.

"You're a prick, Rai. You know that?"

"Riiight, and you're just as cuddly as ever." I grin at her. "Lates, Eiger."

"Rai?" She stopped me after I made two steps away. "Be careful with Glory."

"That's a worry or a threat?" I ask back and follow before she can answer. "Don't worry about me making this a liability."

"...Just you getting shredded with claws will put severe dampener on our anti-dragon campaign." Sniper finishes and sits back onto the bunk.

"Not gonna happen, she likes me more than you do."

"That's hardly an achievement, Rai." Eiger replied with a flash of her tusks.

While nearby, I've moved towards my favourite part of bothering people around safehouse.

"Hey Glory." I've chatted up the brunette, once again sitting on the chair in her corner but this time she wasn't playing sculpture and just stared at the concrete. No, my metallic beauty was *lounging* in her seat, facing the rest of the safehouse and looked kinda cute with tiny smile on her lips.

Wait, did I just openly called her cute? Ugh, I guess I did...

"Rai, need anything?" She called back to me, looking up with stare saying more of how unburdened she was than any words could.

"Just checking up as always. Making sure no shite drags after you." I shrug and squat in front of her, leveling our stares. "Caught some shut eye while I was gone?"

"...I did." Glory finally replied and red lamp burned in my head because darling, you ain't gonna bullshit me anymore. Nuh-uh, not since you've got so alive again and deffinietely not since we're together and I'm directly responsbile for you.

"Glory..." I only have to say to see I got her pinned to the wall.

"You didn't asked if it was good sleep, didn't you?" She tried to snark but didn't looked so tough anymore. I got a whole hand under her armor and on her heart, I knew when she was uneasy now.

"Then tell me love, what happened when you were asleep?"

"An echo. Something like a...magical stench still resonating within me. Probably, I have no idea actually." Glory confessed and rubbed her temples. "Don't you dare trying to fix it, Rai!"

"What, and help you feel better? How dare you suggest something like that!" I reply in mock hurt and wrap arms around her, immediately making her place head on my shoulder and nuzzle a bit. "Sleep or lucid, I've promised you to help fight your nightmares."

"Rai-"

"Be back in a jiff." I let her go and jog out of the basement before she can even stop me.

There's only one place I have a chance at finding any solution pertaining poor Glory and her problems. A place I was avoiding this whole time.

Aljernon's Talismonger shop. Chreist with an axe, I've never seen a place giving me so much creeps while looking so cartoonishly.

Walking through the doors, first thing I notice is tall, blonde-haired elf girl that looked like-like...Uhhh...

Glory's face flashes in front of my eyes and I shake off the invisble hands holding my face in vices. The girl behind the counter blinked owlishly like I've said something bad about her ancestors or something.

"Absinthe, we have talked about this!" Warm baritone announces appearance of dark-skinned elven mage filling his role top to bottom, complete with start-spangled robe and staff in hand. "Apologies my friend, Absinthe here has an extremely rare gift but sometimes it gets the better of her...I'm quite surprised you've resisted her so easily though."

"I have uh...I have an angel on my shoulder." I manage to sound at least a bit cryptically, at least in my head since the apparently titular Aljernon graced me with a broad smile and piercing stare from behind tiny glasses on his nose. "I'm looking for a special item that could help with uh...magical nightmares, of sorts."

Aljernon sauntered towards me and gave me a cursory glance.

"There's nothing wrong with your aura, my friend."

"That's no for me. It's for a...close friend." I stutter out.

"A friend, hmmm? Well then, you'd have to give me a little more than that if I can't read *her* aura." Mage finished and I knew he knew everything already. Damned mages...

"Well for both of our sake, it's better for you to have a confidentiality like doctors then."

"Absolutely! What I discuss with clients never leaves this shop nor other clients ever hear about it." Aljernon assured me with a gesture of hand. "Besides, all I ask is for you to clarify what kind of magic may've caused such condition?"

"From what I understand...She has nightmares about her past in cult masquearading as commune. They had an idol there, a forest spirit bound to a shrine and twisted...by Adversary."

Aljernon's face tensed at the mention of The Devil, for a second making me think he'll kick me out of his shop.

"This truly is both unfortunate and remarkable, for someone to get away from such...connection. Are you sure there are no lasting ties to the Adversary?"

"I've made sure myself and I'd stake my life on it."

"Very well..." Aljernon stroked his thin beard for a second. "Then it really can be a bit of ethereal echoes, resonating like crystal chalice within your friend's soul...Adversary is not something you can purge easily nor completely once and for all."

"What can be done about it?"

"Something to strengthten the resolve, an additional shield protecting the person in her sleep, when the mind is opened and most vulnerable to attacks." Mage replied to me, ruffling through drawers and containers across large bookshelf.

Absinthe, as the girl's name was apparently, wordlessly moved towards Aljernon and deftly plucked a container far above reach of stocky elf, delicately placing it in his grasp.

Strange girl indeed. Not my type though, too tall and not bloody enough for a freak like me.

"Thank you, my dear." Aljernon smiled to his assistant and turned back to me, producing strange pendant resembling a teardrop. If teardrop would be size of a human eye and glowed like silver boiling over fire sealed in glass. "This is an absorber. It will siphon the negative energy coming to your friend through the ethereal and purge it."

"Don't want to invade your trade but is this some magical, overamped version of dreamcatcher?" I hesitantly asked. Surprisngly, Aljernon merely smiled at me.

"You are quite knowledgeable, friend. Yes, to put in layman terms for non-magical folk, it is a tiny, personal dreamcatcher. However consider this a top of the line console in comparison to something you'll buy from a corner vendor in worst kiez...See the difference, decker?"

Oh I did. I also hung my head low and accepted rebuttal that'll probably was going to cost me extra.

Funny, I was ready to spend nearly ten grand I had on my person to get it but the mage sold it to me for mere four hundred and didn't seemed bothered at all about it.

"Do not worry my friend, unlike many colleagues of mine, I do not flaunder words like 'ignorance' or 'insult' very often. And I would never sell a faulty merchandise even to my worst enemiy...the reputation is a fragile but very needed thing." Mage once again seemed to be reading my mind. "If it won't help immediately next time the person will sleep, come back. With her this time, I will need to asess her aura personally."

"Noted. And thank you." I leave, clutching the artifact in my hands.

I did not ran back to the safehouse. No, nuh-uh. I am a professional...

I totally raced there. No. Shame. At all.

"Glory." I called, already seeing her standing at the entrance to the basement, staring at me expectantly. "There..."

Brunette turned the pendant in her hands and then looked at me with question.

"Put it on and try to get some sleep again. Let's hope it'll work and block all the bad magic trying to reach out to you again...Because like hell I'd like to drag you into magical shop just for some mage to sniff you."

"...You've bought a magical item...to help me?" She asked and I'm not gonna lie, she looked mighty pissed.

"I-I thought it would help! I...I just wanted to help you get better." I sighed and only when cool chrome of her arm wrapped itself around me and I got a face full of her hair, I've realised she hugged me again. "Love?"

"You dummy, I'd find a way myself, without you throwing away money on me." She whispered and her hot breath tickled my ear. "Thank you."

"Thank me by trying it out and getting rested." I've replied and hugged her back. "You can sleep in my bed if that'll help."

"You think I've slept anywhere else?" She looked at me with arched eyebrow, eyes almost twinkling with burst of joy. "I will try it, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if you'd keep me company in there."

"For sleeping? I can do that." I agreed and kissed her gently, just pecked on the lips. "Let's go, it's going to be a long, long night ahead of us."

"Then...let's." Glory smiled and let go of me, putting the pendant on.

Nothing really happened this time, except for me getting a few hours of fantastic sleep, with Glory snuggling to me again. Clothed, yeah but clinging to me for safety that in return put me on ease.

Waking up at the dusk, I've slipped out of her grasp once again and left her covered, apparently the magical bauble working it's charms and keeping my chromed angel safe from Adversary.

Damn, this story turned into so much more than just grim tale of betrayal and revenge, doesn't it?

On my way out, I saw Dietrich and something pushed me towards the shaman.

"Hey D, I have question for you."

"Ask away, Rai, not gonna hold out anything from ya."

"You fought in the Night of Rage, no?"

Dietrich's face went ashen at that, evidently the shaman unhappy with me prodding traumatized bear of a memory.

"Punks and arachists fought off racists, right? We've beaten them after long and really bloody fight..." Dietrich begun and for once, he reached for a small hip flask an taken a swig. "I was always an anarchist at heart, fitting the 'punk' camp to a tee. I was thirty-two, MESSERKAMPF! was still touring...I was something of a old breed of the stage. We had following...Bunch of kids all riled up by our songs and energy, came alongside to fight the racists, pissing about immortality of youth."

Dietrich taken his time to moist the throat properly with the booze and I wasn't going to stop him, I could see it in his eyes: no man could tell this completely sober.

"All those kids went right after me, fists in the air and hearts pumping from magic of my Idol...They all had my guts and lack of fear but none of them had my magic, my strength or my shield."

"Goddamn...They all went into the ground, running up against knives and guns." I speak hardest part for him. "It broken you."

"Wouldn't it broken you, Rai?" Dietrich looked me in the eyes with glossy stare of anger. "My music, my voice, my magic...it dragged stupid kids out onto the streets when they should be staying at home and popping zits! My road leads nowhere but a grave...I've been given enough power to make this trip well worth the price I am about to pay one day but them?! I-These kids followed me but ultimately they've sprinted to the finish line, skipping all the good parts and jumped right to dying. After that...I've stepped into the shadows, to minimize the damage I've done and avoid doing even worse. Not that I've had any choice, too many people looking for someone to blame for death of their children...They had a lotta reasons to want my head."

"Then maybe you've put some thought into my suggestion, ay? About finding better enemies?"

"...I did, I actually had a long thought about it. Thing is, I'd rather not approach Dragonslayer about it right now. He can get angry at me and take away my powers. We'd be in a deep shit then, no? With a mission like ours right in front of us?"

"What? What a fookin' shite is this mate?" I've cracked and slipped into purest english I did in years. "The way you've been telling me about it, the only way to get Dragonslayer angry is being a neysayer you are now! And since you're not a bloody cavalryman, don't you dare backing down from a fight! Dragon is not just a serpent anymore, lad. Dragons are corporations, they are no longer scaly lizards flying in the skies. Their bollocks rest in the shareholders, board meetings, labs and storages...If you wanna stick a firecracker up their arse, you hafta hit where it hurts the most."

"I...You're right, Rai." Dietrich taken a deep breath and scratched his bald head. "I should never back down from anyone, even Dragonslayer. Right now...I think like this all is some kind of a test, you know? Like how much and how long I will push back."

"All the way, mate. That's what never backing down should mean." I've replied and grabbed his wrist. "Who dares, wins."

Slowly, as the words crept into Diertrich's mind, he grabbed my wrist as well, turning the gesture into legionnaire's handshake.

"It's a never ending mission but-"

"You've made a dent in Humanis, ay? Beat the fuckers hard enough to make them swallow their racist cocks. And when you're done with them, stomp every barmy bastard endangering the Flux. Show everyone what Berlin's anarchy is about...Freedom won with our own bloodied hands."

"...With clubs in hands and scream on our lips." Dietrich picked up, his eyes lighting up.

"With anger in our hearts."

"We will fight forever till we are truly free..." Shaman finished, grinning as we've just recited lyrics of one of best songs MESSREKAMPF! ever created.

Just as we were done, Whole sihlouette of Dietrich lit up, his eyes turning into two orbs of pure light, nearly blinding me.

"Woah..." Dietrich rasped as everything went to normal. "Now that was something...Dragonslayer spoken-no, he screamed..."

"What did your idol said?"

"...What he always said, only now stronger than ever before." Dietrich grinned at me. "He said 'Kill the fuckers'."

We shared a solid cackle over shaman's idol, being this blunt was something truly lifting spirits up, pun unintended.

"You know, since you got your patron all cozy on your side, you should think about contacting old community again. Teach Berlin punks how to break bones for the right cause and how to get out alive so you can fight another fight."

"I've been thinking about it, actually. Maybe fix a bit of the damage I've created in my youth...When we're finished here and the dragon bites the dust one way or another, I'll get all those meatheads rounded up and I'll show them how real men fight. Properly." Shaman agreed. "Who knows, maybe instead of just me, Dragonslayer will pick some more, fresher blood to throw against fucking wyrms."

"Damn good plan, mate." I nodded to him and approached Amsel at last, about transferring money to Alice.

'Volklingen' what kind of password is that, huh? The kind that Amsel gave me to encode credstick with fifty large on it to give it to Alice.

It's been such a hectic time, it seems months since my previous visit to Rabbit Hole...

No time to think about unimportant things like that. Or pleasant ones like Glory.

No, my traincar has just stopped and I've found myself back in the abandoned station with japanese arcade in front of me. I barely notice the sigh escaping me as I plug the credstick into the slot, making the machine lose its uselessness and establishing link to Alice, the information broker.

My nerves were already in bad shape but seeing Alice, *the* Alice, barely hiding she was nervous...No, she was scared. Untraceable info broker was scared and that put a whole new meaning to sensation of cold fingers raking down my spine. And not in a fun way.

"You don't look too cheery, Alice. Got spooked by something?" I manage to grunt out to her and she replies after long minute.

"Your intel." She only replied and pushed a few buttons on her side, making arcade machinery whirr into life and ultimately spit out a memory stick. "Your answers are on the memory disc. And now that our business is concluded...I'm going to run as far as possible." Alice speaks in words full of vitriol.

"Wha-I just gave you bloody fifty large and you try to be vague with me now?! Are you fuckin' with me?" My nerves snapped and in any other situation, she may've reacted but all she did was taking a long breath.

"Fine. I'll give you one, invaluable piece of information. Free of charge even!" Alice smiled at me in a way people did to supress panic. "Drop your search for Vauclair. Drop it all *now* and get the fuck out to the end of the world. Otherwise you're already a dead man."

Woah, that's...That honestly made my knees buckle.

"And stay out of the Matrix, you're defensless there no matter how good you are." Alice finishes and screen fades to black, whole arcade switched off and disconected suddenly.

So that's how it is, ay? Another rabbit got scared off by a dragon...

"Fine, you skittish cunt. I'll get it done without great players too scared to risk their necks..." I've spat at the dark screen of the arcade and went back into the traincar.

The ride was making me space out, search for that special zone in my head that made me do things making even Eiger sit down and appaluse. I was getting there, looking at the sits beside me and just like many times before, seeing ghosty silhouettes of my team.

Not Tick or Bunny. Not Cash or Bludger.

I saw Dietrich. Eiger holding onto her rifle. Blitz tapping his foot and trying to play all tough. I saw Glory.

I saw my team, people I was going to walk through hell for and with.

Gut told me this was the point of no return.

Ringing PDA was right, as I opened up the channel and saw familiar sign of Amsel's shop. Sounds of somebody getting beaten...And then I saw face of an old troll in battle armor. With skin grafts and metal plates on his ugly mug.

His bloodthirsty grin was enough answer to me. I knew clearly what was going.

Amsel was talking to this Audran orc. Tried to play good old 'before you'll kill me, tell me why' trope. He knew I had to be listening on and tried to give me answers...He shouldn't had to end this way. The shot that blasted, it didn't moved me only because I already knew it would happen one way or another.

At least it was quick.

Then some chick started talking to the orc. Young, military trained. My ears perked up, hungirly memorising everything I could to hunt down every last motherfucker responsible for what just happened.

Ortega. That was the name of that broad, as Audran called her. Good, I'll carve that name on her face right after I'll be done with Paul Amsel's.

The train had to be near Kreuzbasar by now, welcoming party surely will be awaiting. Feureschwinge tried to lay siege to my home?

Bloody dragon will learn what it means to fuck me on a very bad day in a very bad way.


	17. Under siege

Doors opened and I've emerged outside the traincar, only to see nearly dozen of bodies laying everywhere.

"About damn time you showed up!" Eiger's voice is a relief, one friend checked off as alive and kicking.

"Got stopped by a lovely show of that big fucking orc executing people around." I've retorted without even thinking. "Fuck, you're a mess."

Eiger did not paid any attention to it apparently but she was splattered top to bottom with blood.

"None of it mine." She replied reloading Steyr AUG. That toy created hell of a mess meaning it was worth all the effort of getting it. "Did you got info from Alice?"

"A disc and warning from great Alice to get the hell out. She sure bailed out on us. Maybe even sold us out, greedy cunt...Never trust a knife-ear."

"Well we can get some light reading after we kill all these bastards trying to raze Kreuzbasar."

"Three times yes, my blood-soaked fairy of doom." My retort came out of nowhere and somehow, through all the grim circumstances, it made Eiger snort harder than anytime before.

Running up the stairs and onto the street, I already heard and saw carnage begun by Audran's footsoldiers. People I did not knew by name but recognized by faces, were laying at my feet, riddled with gunfire.

But so did solid handful of these mercs. Kreuzbasar was home of the anarchists with ideals and let me tell you...You can pay a soldier to fight, even to die. But you can't pay people to believe. And faith pushed locals to whip out their guns, find their collective bollocks and fight back like cornered rats we all were.

Closing in towards the nearest intersection, I saw 'Rai's Civic Center' plaque shot up with bullets. Oh no, this was beyond personal now. The one thing my mum would be proud of me for...

"NOW YOU'VE DONE FUCKED UP, WANKERS!" My cry got enough attention to make targets see shotgun slugs flying into their faces.

I've managed to put two humans down and vault over overturned dumpster, kicking an elf right in the face, when a scalding hot breath of death went past my cheek. Sniper bullet from Eiger's rifle decapitated a mage futher down the street in most ungentle and messy way possible.

Good. Let them all see what's coming.

We moved just a few steps ahead, when from an alleway came a terrifying, blood chilling scream of a man. Loud, sloppy snap and screams ended. Then low, rumbling noise came from the alley...and stepped into the alley.

Dante. This was Dante but not in his almost-innocent, usual form. I could see the steam around him, snow evaporating from the heat surrounding the mongrel.

"I forgot to mention it to you Rai but uh...Your dog changed a little bit the moment shooting started." Eiger spoken to me trying to be oh so flippant but I could hear she was scared shitless of the creature Dante turned into.

"Well I can see Dante got some blood on his fangs for sure...Dante! C'mere mate!" I've forced myself to sound just as ever I was calling him.

Slowly, growling as if more at himself than at me, Dante trotted towards me. From upclose, I've understood what was going on...It wasn't just a dangerous mix of dogs breeds.

Monika you crazy bitch, how in the hell have you managed to domesticate a Hellhound?!

"There Dante. Good boy." I've patted his head, now hot and with fur coarse like sandpaper. "We have bad motherfuckers to kill, boyo."

Dante barked. Happily, in his own new way.

Hearing a stray shot up north, we've made a dash down there. The sight I've stumbled upon...I still regret not getting this on tape.

Glory, seemingly surrounded at the small square with talking monument, was moving around like whirlwind of razors, not wasting a single attack of her clawed hand. Downward, she slashed across faces and chests, ripping armors of the mercs into ribbons. Cutting up, she hacked off limbs off any motherfucker trying to hurt her.

That's my girl right here.

"Glory! Behind you!" I've screamed and aimed, firing off a shot at sneaky bastard trying to blindside her. I didn't hesitated, fear of hurting her would only make me do exactly that. She was looking me dead in the eyes, not even twitching when a shell went close enough to cut few strands off her hair.

Adrenaline high makes scenes better than in finest films.

Just as I was about to run to Glory and do dumb thing of hugging her, a troll came out from the side. He managed to do two steps before metallic sound of katana whistled through the air and head rolled off his shoulders.

Seeing circuits glowing in the dark, I've recognised Lucky Strike, approaching from behind the corpse.

"What kind of messed up shit you've stirred up, you fucking Brit?" Lucky cried at me, sheathing sword back.

"Poured pop over single-malt scotch." I've flipped her off. "Glory, you alright there?"

"Ready and able." She replied mechanically but this time, it was on purpose. She switched off to be worse than angry. So did I.

"Where's the rest of our guys. Eiger?" I've turned to the sniper.

"South. Dietrich and Blitz told they'll hold somwhere around Altug's place."

"Let's hustle, on me! Lucky, you comin'?"

"I'm not getting paid for this shit...Ah fuck it, I'm in a mood for killing." Mohawked blonde broken into run right next to us, brandishing her dikoted katana all ready to plunge into some unlucky cunt that interrupted her drinkinkg herself under the table.

Running down the main street I've seen bodies. A lot of bodies. Some locals but much more mercs. The solid gunfire from the far corner drew us closer, making me see Mettbach using his stock to protect his life, and more importantly to him, his business.

"None of you will get anything from beside these bullets! Take them all, half priced!" Gunari was roaring over the noise of machinegun held by the towering man, spitting lead into every single thing still moving in the vicinity. "...No refunds, _schweinen_."

"Friendlies!" I've called to avoid dying in such stupid way.

"Rai! Well that's a sight for sore eyes...What in the hell is going in here?!" Gunrunner screamed at me while loading another box of ammo to his MG.

"Long story, can you hold on on your own in here?"

" _Jawohl_ , nobody will get a piece of me as long as Helga has ammo!" Gunari patted the old weapon in his arms. "Go between the blocks, towards the cafe!"

We've left Mettbach in tender care of Helga and followed his directions, already hearing familiar sounds of people being electrocuted by magical thunderbolts.

Dietrich wasn't slowing down even then, delivering a solid kick to some eager beaver with a machete trying to jump the shaman as he was done casting a spell.

Obviously Audran did not briefed his lackey on whom they were fucking with.

"RAGE!" I've screamed, jumping into the plaza where cafe was, firing Dragon's Breath shell at nearest merc.

"RAGE!" Dietrich seconded no worse than he did years ago on the stage. "Taste the lightning, suckers!" He threw another spell, roasting unlucky mage like a duck.

Dante done his fair share, jumping out from the shadows and biting right into throat of a mercenary. Between our growing forces and anger keeping us going, we've annihilated squad trying to break into Cafe.

"Glad to see you all in one piece..." Dietrich grinned at us. "Listen, boss. We got a problem."

"Yeah, the beer is getting warm. What is it?"

"I saw whole team of these fuckers carrying bombs into sewers. Dunno what yield but surely enough to flood us. Unless crater is your dream real estate we better get a fucking move on and disable these fast."

"Where the fuck's Blitz?" I've asked, noticing absence of my favourite piss-soaked hacker.

"Took off with Mallit after talking about jamming comms of these fucks. Come on, we need to get workin' on these bombs."

"Aw fuck...Lucky, Can you look around Data Heaven for these two while we fight in shit in the sewers?" I've asked, knowing like hell Lucky Strike would stain her expensive leather outfit with sewage, which would eliminate my problem of her keeping silent about Ghouls.

My guys will understand. Lucky? I don't think so.

Strike vanished faster than I thought, so rest of us broken into run towards the sewer grate. Passing by Aljernon's shop, I've noticed doors welded shut by a magical barrier.

Stinky coward.

Not bothering with hygiene or subtleties, I've slid down the ladder and landed with loud plop in the puddle of things I thought I wouldn't have to experience ever again.

This time it was different than my previous venture inside here though. Dirty lamps were burning every few meters, making the trip more bearable.

"We ain't got time to fuck around...Eiger? Take Dietrich and go to southern pump. Glory? Dante will keep you safe, take the North. I'm going after console systems. When you find the bombs, comm me and I'll tell you what to do."

"Rai-"

"Go! No time for bullshit! Dante, keep Glory safe, boy I'm counting on you!" I've only snapped and already paced down the stinky corridor. Splitting up was bad idea, exposing us to some shitty hostage situation and what not. But I had no choice...

Stay safe Glory. Please.

I was closing in to the place where steering consoles of the sewage system were when Eiger's voice popped in my ear.

"We've cleared the southern pump. If all bombs are like these, we're lucky. That's military H-BLOCK cratering charge with additional load of HMX. Already disarmed." Troll soldier reported.

"Disconnect everything and take detonator with you. Make your way to northern pump and help Glory." I've ordered and pulled out a flshbang out of my rig, looking at the small group of sappers setting up similar, military-grade cratering charge between the computers controlling entire sewers for my kiez.

Newsflash, you cunts.

Unloading buckshot shells from close distance had better effect than slugs, and smaller chance of over-penetration that could harm consoles. Still really messy thought...

Taking one glance to see if anyone's coming, I've taken a knee above the bomb.

"Ay right, bring military det-charges because there's no way somebody will know how to disarm an electronic detonator being nothing more than army-approved egg timer with few spare wires!" I've chattered out my panic, doing quick work of pulling out wires from detonation sockets. "Because a chuck full of cordex with acid detonator is sooo twentieth century and we hafta be terrorist hispters, ay? Electronics, yaaay!"

Done being a complete idiot, I've stuffed the device into pocket and left the explosives for later. Without electronic jolt of right frequency, this compound was nothing but a stinky and extremely costy clay for kids.

Not getting confirmation from Glory, I've broken into run, slightly remembering the layout of the place.

Running through the doors, I saw Dante biting into ribcage of some unlucky elven merc, at the same time as Glory doing a trick normally only I'd be stupid enough to do.

She pulled a living merc as a shield with her claws, retracted them while merc was soaking up bullet fire from his friends, then she whipped out her revolver and *fanned* the hammer!

I must be bad influence on her.

Two orcs that swallowed two and four high-caliber bullets respectively, were done for but then Glory stared at last enemy, too far to reach him with claws and her gun was empty.

But mine was not.

Bastard took a rain of lead grains to the side of his face, losing his gun and footing at the same time. Second later he lost his guts when Glory reached him with her razors.

"Don't touch it!" I've cried to Glory and ran up to the bomb, sliding against the floor over things that forced me to buy new pants when this whole gig was over.

You don't want to know how much shipping overseas costs to get something in my size...

Quick work of my trembling fingers, one sharp pull of the wires and-

"It's over..." I've managed to croak out and look at Glory with glossy eyes. "World not ending today, love."

She smiled at me, despite the cut on her jawline she still looked so pretty...


	18. We all love to be afraid

It's blurry how we all managed to climb back from the sewers and across burning Krezubasar. I remember some people talking to me, some cheering and some cursing. Faces twisted in fear but eyes grateful for being able to see another day.

I've logged back into reality after I sat on the couch in our basement.

Upstairs, Paul's body lays under tarp, giving his remains smallest degree of dignity. We've all said our pieces, few words we felt like saying. We aren't heroes, nobody made pompous woes or pledged for their lives. We just said goodbyes and thanked the old man for being the father none of us really had.

Ironic, his death brought us even closer, a family of orphans grieving after their last guardian.

Eiger was most moved by Amsel's death, there was no denying it from any side. She even volunteered to give him last rites...Knowing her enough, we both probably thought of immolation with incidiary charge. Best we could arrange for a fixer we owed so much when we were on the clock like this.

"Rai." Glory's voice and cool hand touching me, break my spacing out. Looking at her, with concern on her face, gears in my head shifted.

I got up from the seat and moved to the computer, plugging the memory disc from Alice. Standing in front of the monitor, I felt presence of the rest hovering above my shoulders.

After few seconds of hitting play, I was graced with recording of Alice behind her mahogany desk, all smug and collected. Unlike real Alice who apparently wasn't just a ghost of the Matrix if she beat feet and sold us out.

"Customer name: Rai. Account number..." This completely synthetic Alice worked like a virtual secretary, her words flying through my ears without touching my brain. "I am simalcrum of the Alice persona. I've been added to answer all of your questions regarding information you have purchased." Synthetic gal spoken to me with trained, plastic smile.

"Just tell us what you know about Adrian Vauclair." I've grunted, not in the mood to play twenty questions with the bot. Yet.

"Alright Rai, I have good news and bad news." Real Alice begun speaking. "Good news, I've found you Adrian Vauclair and he's alive. The trail to your missing doctor was a long and slippery one. What you paid me for finding this intel barely covered the costs...I sent a team into the SOX on a fact-finding mission. I've bribed goverment offcials and even greased palms of european corporations. Each step eliminated possibilities instead of giving answers. But finally, I've found the place where Vauclair is being held."

Simalcrum dissapears from the screen and a grainy photograph appears. Hearing wheezing breaths of people behind, they reocgnized the building same as I did.

Harfeld Manor.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." Eiger gasped, her ears twitching.

"I have a question." My voice broken the stupor. "What intel supports the idea of Vauclair being held in Harfeld Manor?"

In lieu of answer, I was given a surveillance footage of the back of the manor, with enchanced figure of clearly neglected and burnt out Adrian Vauclair.

"Poor bastard, skin and bones barely holding together...Feureschwinge wasn't going easy on him." Dietrich commented at the state of doctor.

"What else did you found out about Harfeld?" I inquire further.

"Seismological data and thermal imaging confirm the existence of large, hollow chamber under the estate. It is my suspicion that Vauclair is held somwhere within the substructure."

"Does this chamber's big enough to hold a fully grown dragon?"

"Yes."

"Why Firewing keeps Vauclair alive? Malice?" Eiger adressed elephant in the room.

"Vauclair created a weapon that split body and essence of Firewing. Maybe the dragon forces him to undo it." I've piped in, recalling lovely theories from shoddy DVDs collected by Green Winters. Just as I suggested it, Glory shuddered and grabbed my forearm.

"I've heard about people going insane just by experiencing this by accident. If Feuerschwinge lives in this excruciating state for two decades..." Glory didn't finished. She didn't had to.

"Super duper, color me jubilant..." I grit teeth at these 'good news'. "Alright, give me the bad news."

"Hold on a sec." Eiger stopped me. "We have a problem. We can't just walk into Harfeld. Last time we did, Monika got her brain *fried*. And this time it'll be even worse because this whole Audran will be waiting for us."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Call it quits and run? That's not an option even if we could, Eiger." Dietrich was first to stand against her.

"I'm not running either. I couldn't...Not after what they did tonight." Glory purses her lips, her hand still holding my arm tightly.

"None of us is going to run, Glory. We can't. There is no hiding from a dragon...Everybody got it all wrong before and tried to creep in the shadows like rats. We don't hide in shadows. We run in them. We're cornered and only thing we can is bite back...But we need an edge. Something to tip the odds in our favor."

"Now onto the bad news." Alice's voice picked up fine moment to continue. "In the course of my investigation, I have came across something terrifying in the Matrix. It was fast, cunning and very intelligent. I have escaped only because it let me go...I'm sure now that this thing could have killed in a heartbeat. This *thing* that I met, is protecting Harfeld Manor. And It's going after anyone who gets too close to what's happening out there."

"What is going after all these people?" Eiger asked, hesitating if she really wanted to know.

"To put in in perspective: There was a talk about rumored AI project called APEX. Saeder-Krupp was rumored to have been developing artificial intelligence for Matrix Warfare purposes. The project was bandoned in 2036 when the entire team died under mysterious circumstances. Decker from Shadowland BBS speculated that team was killed by Lowfyr, the new CEO of the corporation in effort to wipe out the project. APEX is presumed to be deleted as part of the same effort."

"Let me guess...they didn't deleted APEX afterall."

"I am positive that what I have encountered within Matrix, was APEX. Just as I am sure that APEX was responsible for deaths of Monika Schafer, Green Winters, Clockwork, Peregrine, and a score of other deckers over the course of the last sixteen years."

Hand reaching up to cover my mouth have fallen down limp when I heard that. Monika...

Flashback of her dying from a stroke, convulsing in pain as current wreaked havoc in her brain-

"APEX wasn't killed by Lowfyr, it got away and somehow, someway...joined the one dragon willing to fight Lowfyr." I've aired out, not really thinking to whom I was saying this. "Pet AI swiping over the Matrix and burning out brains of everyone who'd come too close to the truth...That's conspiracy theorist's wet dream."

"So there's the bad news, Rai. You won't get to Harfeld without APEX frying you." Alice finished her tale.

"Really?" With this one question I have managed to make my whole team shiver. "What if we kill their Cerberus first, ay? Go after APEX itself...Got any information on that, love?"

"The AI has a killswitch. But Alice deemed any additional contact with APEX as unjustifiable risk."

"Let me be the judge of that. APEX killed Monika, that mean *it* and *I* have some unfinished business..."

"By running a tracing program after my initial contact with it, I have discovered physical adress of a backdoor access point for APEX's programming. An old S-K research lab, long since abandoned and fallen into disrepair. The facility is now a hotly-contested gang territory. I will provide you with physical adress of the building under which APEX's backdoor is." Simalcrum buzzed out a line of adress.

"No better place to hide a doomsday machine like that than right under battlefield between gangs. Nobody will come looking and locals are too busy sniffing glue than paying attention to AI sitting under their arses..."

Simalcrum switched off and suddenly, alive and scared-eyed Alice was holding the camera in her hand, giving me yet another deja vu.

"Rai, if you didn't listen to me before, listen to me now! DROP THIS. Stop going after Vauclair. GET OUT of Berlin and stay out of Matrix. I'm telling you this for your own good." Alice cried to the camera with stare that almost made me see some care in her eyes. "I am going to follow my own advice. I'm *out*. Never contact me again...Run, Rai. Firewing and APEX are both probably on their way to you right now!"

Screen flickered and blacked out, ending this rollercoaster of revelations.

"Dragon has a killer AI in charge it's net security...I can't say I'm surprised. Nothing surprises me anymore." Glory spoken, running fingers through her hair.

"APEX killed Monika, tried to kill us and will try again AND it stands in our way to Feureschwinge and Vauclair. That's enough reasons for me to give it a shot." Dietrich wasn't deliberating too much.

"These are all valid ideas. Good enthusiasm." I've spoken, crossing arms on my chest. "But we're going to do it smart. Not too smart like a bunch of eggheads or corp mercs. Not too stupid like average blokes...We gonna do it smart. And crazy."

"So what's the plan, chief?" Blitz asked, shaking from fear but standing tall.

So proud of you, young padawan. I'm so proud.

"We go in after APEX, find a way to shut it own and then aim at Harfeld ASAP, when they're still in disarray. Then we go inside, turn all the shite upside down, grab Vauclair, run before Firewing tries to turn us into wyrm-sponsored barbecue and then we skip to Manchester for a cold pint."

"...I'm deffinietely going for a pint after all this." Dietrich was first to break the silence I have casted in the room. "Actually, I remember a nice bar in London by the canal."

"Dingwalls? Forget it. Broken Thistle in Manchester, I still have an open tab in there." I grin, snapping into laughter that slowly overtakes everyone more or less for a few seconds.

Tension snapped, people cracked and vented at least on the outside, enough to keep them going just a bit longer.

"Everyone get ready, any wounds report to Dietrich and Glory, that includes Dietrich and Glory themselves." I've finished, pointing at clotted cut on Glory's jaw. "One hour to prepare, one hour for sleep if any of you will manage it. We move at...One o' clock."

"You did good out there, Rai. Defending the Kreuzbasar" Eiger's voice brought my attention to KSK soldier still standing next to me. "You've had our backs the entire way, made good decisions."

"Is this the moment where we're going to hug and snuggle out our woes?" I've asked spreding my arms wide. Seeing her bewildered expression, I've smiled. "I appreciate your words. But more important than that is you forgiving yourself about Paul. You wouldn't have made it in time. You wouldn't have saved him from whole squad and that bloody orc. He knew that, that's why he opened channel to us all and tried to get some answers out of Audran. Don't dwell on it, Eiger. Never forget, but don't let it slow you down."

"...Thanks. Can't see being able to do this but...thanks." She whispered last word and moved away to her corner to prepare.


	19. Apex predator

We've boarded the train in silence. Moving across the streets towards the metro station, we all moved past overturned stalls and trashbins, piles of rubble from destroyed corners. The whiff of burnt meat from large pyre where victims were immolated only reminded us all about small ceremony Eiger conducted behind the antique shop. It was quick and just as predicted - Amsel's body was placed in metal crate and turned into ashes. At first I thought about informing his family in some ways, only to learn that actually Paul was alone, his family dead for years after corporate kill squad entered the wrong apartment, guns blazing.

*We* were only family of this fathernal man.

All of these news were delivered to me by Altug Burakgazi, the usually collected owner of Cafe Cezve was a complete mess since the attack. Finally, he told me why...Kami was dead. That young, resolute girl with broad smile and decent future as golfer for Altug, have been killed without a single chance to surrender or hide.

No mercy given, I'll give no quarter in return. Audran. APEX. Firewing...All will pay for the pain they've caused to Kreuzbasar. To my kiez. To my family.

"Rai?" Gentle voice of Glory and delicate touch of her fingers made me snap out from the murderous imaginations, we were getting close to our stop.

"I'm OK...Get ready guys, fingers on the triggers but none of you fire until I do." I order the team and only stern faces reply to me. They know this isn't a run, and this isn't the time to deliberate about discipline or authority.

We're out for blood, and reckoning day for all of these fucks that hurt us have started the moment I've stepped out of the train. Walking down the street toward the designated building holding our mark, we got stopped by the local talents.

"Stop." Huge orc drawled at us, one arm raised and other holding assault rifle with ease. Big guy was all lax, having dozen goons eyeing us up from behind every cover. He was on his turf and holding all the cards. At least, that's what he thought. "You don't look like Magnifiker. You're not one of us and I'm guessing you ain't for the Hub either...So who the hell are you?"

"I got business inside that building. And nothing concerning you or your crew. I'm not here to mess anybody's deal or whatever." I tried to sound less tense than I was. It was hard, to not grunt and growl out every word.

"Oh? Go ahead then...By all means." Orc gestured behind him and few of his minions grinned at us. Fuck, things are always complicating for me...

"Rare thing to hear any sarcasm these days." I point out and somehow find it relaxing that I'm facing another challenger for my bull-shitsu.

"What a cunning linguist you are." Orc smiled at me, presenting whole suit of jagged teeth that's either nightmare or wetdream of any dentist, amount of yellow and green on them surely wasn't from spinach and eggs. "This building is under Arbeiter protection. We can't just let you waltz in and shoot up the place."

"I'm not planning on shooting anything or anyone in that building. Unless somebody shoots at me first." I reply truthfully. I intend on shooting a lot *under* that building.

"Yeah, face value is something kids accept but I can't." Orc replied and waved at us. "Better turn around and go back where you came from. We don't want to fight you but we can't let unknown player in the middle of a...*situation* we're having around here."

"Face value, eh? How about a little gesture of good faith?" I've asked in return. "Maybe there is something about this situation of yours that I could helpy you with?"

"Well, that puts your case under far different light." Orc changes tune. So he has some smarts and only lets his dumb ugly face to put up a facade. "Alright, you lot. Here's the deal: We have trouble with local mage gang called The Magnifikers. Fuckin' rats attacked without warning and flushed us out of the building. We can't get in, but maybe...You can."

"Anything's possible. But clearing whole gang-"

"Two hundred per head. Each one drekstain wears amulet so as many you'll bring, as much you'll get. How's that sound?"

"Two fifty and you'll find yourself fistful of these amulets." I've countered, upping the ante just for the sake of not accepting the terms outright. Merchant's pride, only hagglers are respected by hagglers. It keeps both side abiding to their ends of the bargain.

"Fine. 250 per, last offer."

"You got yourself a deal..." I've nodded to the orc and waved at my guys.

"One more thing, helpful samaritan." Ork called after me. "Leader of these magic parasites, Trithemius...I want his head."

"That's an extra. Do you know how I can get to the basement of this building?"

"Basement? What for?"

I contemplated telling the truth because it's so wild he'd think I was kidding. "Because that's why I'm here. I just need to get underground there. So?"

"That little punk Trithemius stolen power coupling for the elevator. So if you'll find his nest somwhere in the bulding, you'll get yourself a way to get to the basment."

"...Alright, I'll take a small tip from the stash you have in that basement and it's a deal." I've finished and saw Orc's face turning pale for a second. "Could use a new gat or something. Nothing for anyone to miss."

"Yeah, you bring head of that fucker and you'll get yourself a bonus." Orc conceited.

Flashing him a grin, I've turned and marched further towards the tenant bulding.

Sweet jeysus, it's nearly as bad as Das Kesselhaus! Ugh, it's not that many cockroaches and rat shit everywhere but damn...

"True. Now it seems like ages ago, huh?" Glory replied to me. Oh for the love of, was I talking to myself loud again?

"Yes. More often than you think." Brunette continues. "It's amusing though, I like knowing what's going on in your head from time to time."

"Good to know. LEt's go before Eiger starts to gag from listening to us."

"Way too late for that, Rai." Eiger grumbled to me, shouldering her Steyr. "What's the game?"

"We're hunting in CQB. I take left side, Eiger right. Glory behind me, Dietrich behind Eiger. Blitz? Cover the rear. Pick your targets and don't get trigger happy. Controlled fire and stay close."

Team formed quickly and we begun moving carefully through the corridor.

Unnecessary though, ground floor was fairly peaceful, inhabitated by Hub members. The guy leading them, Parson, was trying to sell me some joined conciousness techno-magic shit that I barely listened in on. What I did listened about was that Trithemius was holed up way up in the building and Parson knew how to get there. But he wanted help first.

Don't they always?

The crappy graffitti on the walls and stench of urine told me gangers or otherwise unpleasant squatters are on the second floor. I've turned to order my guys into formation only to see them already in positions and ready.

That earned a solid thumbs up from me.

Behind doors number one, a surprise! Two street mages. In ratty robes and high on their own magic.

The closer one did not moved, busy charging a spell in his hands. My shotgun made him never finish that spell. The second one tried to hide behind a table but boy, you can't outrun bullets.

Eiger got him with short burst of her rifle, making the kid tumble and hit the wall, already dead.

I motioned for the rest to watch around, heartbeat before metal arm grabbed me by the hood and pulled into bow. Three loud shots from a revolver and a painstaken moan told me Glory taken out last target in the room. Straightening, I saw doors leading into adjent room, three holes punched in the sheet metal and blood pouring from under it.

"Thank you." I've sent a quick smile to Glory who tsked at me, deftly reloading spent cartridges.

"Fucking newbies." I've heard Dietrich going off, as I was tearing off tacky talismans off necks of dead mages. Looking at him I saw old man inspecting makeshift altar set up in the other room, looking like value-slash-budget version of already b-grade fantasy film prop. "If they'll add pentagrams it'll look like every parent's nightmare, thinking magic comes from the devil and whatnot."

"I don't think you need that much prep to talk to the devil, D." I've cut the subject before even caught the stare from Glory, for one second her eyes reflecting all the fires and horrors we both witnessed.

"Yeah, you have to be a complete idiot to do that." Shaman prattled on, oblivious to his surroundings.

"D...Let's go, man." I've shot him up and passing by, I've put hand on Glory's shoulder. Same gesture she did to calm me down, seemed to work on her. She nodded as ok sign so we moved forward.

Next two rooms are just...filthy.

"And my mum kept telling me my room was a mess..." I've tried to quip, moving through dirt, grime and things I did not wanted to even know what they were. Some pocket money here, shot of drugs there. Nothing much, except for a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. Complusively, I've taken the note with me.

Doors nearby had intercom. I could push the button and risk talking but where's fun in that? Ten seconds later my malware was uploaded to the console steering the doors and...voila!

Dreadlocked gal squatting inside the room looked damned shocked at the sight of my eclectic team barging in with guns drawn and full discipline. One look between me and her and we both knew: The other one was a decker.

"Who the hell are ya? How did ya get through the door?" She yelled, holding her hand on the sling of AR but knowing already that one bad move and Eiger will scalp her with lead.

"Skills. Something you are running short on apparently" I've grinned at the bewildered decker.

"Cut the shit and start talking!"

"Or what, sunshine? Before you'll reach to piece of junk on your shoulder you'll have more lead in you than I had curry. And that'll be a lot of it." I've barked at her, unable to hold myself this time. "Parson wants his hardware back and I need something from him. Catchin' my drift, sweetie?"

She did caught it but wasn't going to budge. Parson wanted one measly terminal back online and ranted how the decker in front of me stripped it for parts for some reason. Her face told me she did had a reason to do so.

"No way! These parts are keeping us online! And not us but everyone who isn't a piece of drek in here!" The woman, probably the one called Janet if I presumed correctly from Parson's info, yelled while pointing behind her at small group of people cowering in the dark of the far end of the room. "Parson can keep running his little techno cult just fine with one terminal less. These parts given the only connection to the Matrix for all other people in here!"

The what? Oh come on...I needed one look at the jury rigged contraption humming next to Janet and let me tell you, this was not artistic combination like Schafer did, nor stable minimalism I'd do. This was just a lot of shit connected via stripped cables!

Seriously, is there no one in Germany who heard of a duct tape?

"How 'bout I'll take a look at your little terminal and see if I can make it work without the parts I need?"

"You? Who are you?"

"A better decker than you are, Janet." I've replied caustically and already made my way to the terminal. "Uh-huh...Uhhh...Uh-huh...That's impressive heap of junk you got wired together, love. Thing is..." I've begun while disconnecting whole sections and re-routing few others "You can run better on much smaller amount of hardware. "Now just to reprogram the signal transmitter..."

I could feel Janet's eyes following my every move, hunger of rookie observing pro at work was very well known to me whenever I watched Schafer work her deck.

"Done. You don't need hardware converter, it's code is now duplicated and set into the main signal stream." I finish, collapsing my deck and slinging back over my head. "And the converter comes with me."

"It looks like...Thanks for not just killing us off like gangers would." Janet now was way more timid, looking at me like one of those anime girls stared at upperclassmen...

Oh God please forgive me for ever watching this shit. I was young and stupid and ran out of films! And I only watched the PG-rated ones, I swear!

"Yeah well, you gotta pay a shadowrunner to kill." I finish and leave quickly, before that piece of information would seep into Janet's mind, making her realize she dodged a bullet here. Her and few squatters hiding in the corners of the room wouldn't stood a chance to us.

Last doors contained another surprise. Not hostile but unpleasant. A group of mottled metahumans was huddled in the far side of the spacious room created by knockingdown a few walls. They looked beaten, bruised and terrorised so much even at that moment I felt sorry for them.

"May I know who are you and what are your intentions?" Bespectacled man stood up in front of the group, human looking no better than his meta friends but still standing up to me like an equal.

I respected that kind of willpower.

"Name's Rai, I'm not here to hurt anyone or extort in any way so your people can relax. You obviously not part of Magnifikers so I have no quarrel with you." The moment I've said that, whole group sighed with relief. Damn, these people really had it tough.

"I'm Franz. These are my friends. And wife." He pointed at slim orc woman who despite tusks had complete appearance of a peaceful middle-aged housewife. "We used to live together up on the third floor."

"Used to?"

"Yes, until Magnifikers' pets moved in and we barely escaped with our lives."

"Spirits. I can smell ectoplasm on you." Dietrich piped in, walking up closer.

"The mages were summoning these creatures constantly but last week lost control of the group and before we knew it, we were running for our dear lives." Franz admitted.

I forgot there were still people who just tried to live their small unassuming lives. Those who weren't shadowrunners or associates, nor hardened anarchists like people of Kreuzbasar. They were just...people.

I could totally see my mum among them, probably inviting Franz and his wife for a tea if they'd move into our building.

Fuck, that hit too close to home for me to ignore it.

"You know Franz...I'm feeling like playing ghostbusters for an hour or so, let me handle that little errand for you. Early Christmas cleaning and what not." I've offered and moved out, our schedule tight even without another detour but I couldn't stop myself.

"Rai..."

"Not a word, Eiger."

"...It's nice to help them back into their homes." Sniper finishes anyway, earning a bewildered look from me.

"Who are you and what have you done to Eiger? Better yet, stay with us love and keep the snarky blonde in the closet."

"You'd like that, huh Rai?"

"No, you can come out whenever you want, love. I'm not judging." I've continued and only few steps later I've heard muffled curse, once Eiger got the subcontext. "You alright?"

"Fuck you, Rai." Troll snarled. "I've never looked at any girl no matter how many people implied it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever rocks your boat."

I've handed the parts over so The Wacky Parson's Project could continue, learning about secret switch on the third floor that leads into Trithemius inner sanctum. Or as I like to call it, piss soaked time-out corner for cowards.

"D, any particular advice on fighting Spirits?"

"Shoot the fuckers."

"And anything more detailed?"

"Shoot the fuckers in the face."

Good enough for me.

Ten minutes later I've changed my mind.

"That's a terrible way to pain walls!" I've screamed, seeing how buckshot from my shotgun was creating greenish splatters on any surface within few meters away from the Spirits.

"Just shut up and shoot them!" Eiger growled, unloading at the monstrosities floating above the floor and spitting sludge at us.

"Where?! I can't see faces, they look like bags of bloated arseholes!"

"You manage with that sight in the mirror, ain't you?" Eiger grinned impishly to me from behind cover.

Oh you barmy bastard...

"Shut up both of you!" Glory's voice shot us up immediately, her revolver went off whole six times and last of the Spirits, who did looked like some freakish bundle of guts tied with a string, dissovled into puddle of ectoplasm. "Done. Let's get these people back in here."

"Anything for a lady." I mutter and got swatted as I passed her by. Ah, her expression of raised eyebrow and one corner of the mouth was enough for me to relax a bit. She wasn't angry. Much.

Before going onto Franz-related matters, we perused further down the hallway, in search for the mages.

Didn't even had to fake mating calls or say any 'your momma' jokes, the next doors we opened had street mage staring at me with complete surprise.

"Knock knock!" I've called, shooting the guy point-blank. "You have overdue books, fuckers!"

We've ran inside the room, ducking under low flying spells. Using the inertia, I've vaulted over the long table and crushed face of one of the Magnifikers, getting myself into flanking position. Eiger stayed behind the corner and opened fire, while Glory and Dietrich ran in two opposite directions towards their targets.

It was quite the shocker for these 'mages', facing a pissed off shaman who conjured spell faster than these kids gathered mana, and clawed brunette that just slashed arm off an elf.

The mages fallen quicker than you can say 'Oh no, where did my arms went?'

I was busy collecting the amulets when Dietrich's cackle made me look at him.

"See this? That's my fetish." Shaman laughed, pocketing ember-like stone being spirit fetish used for summoning spirits.

Eiger's groan was an indication she was doing alright, if our antics vexed her. The worst that can ever be heard from that woman, is silence.

Still laughing, I've gestured my guys to stack up as I've noticed this had to be the room with the secret switch. So why not make a surprise entry?

"Alright, we're done here, let's go." I've said loudly and motioned to Dietrich to reach to the inconspicious bookcase and pull the tome Parson told me about. "Hello there!" I've cried, barging into hidden room where Thritemius resided.

And just learned he should put on the brown pants.

Rail-thin elf was so shocked, he didn't even delievered any b-grade villain speech. He just screeched something unintelligible before ducking under the stone sacrificial table in the far end of spacious chamber, leaving handful of still surprised minions to deal with us.

Oh well, let's get on with the fireworks, eh?

Throwing flashbang while diving behind nearest pillar-like part of the decorations littering the chamber, I've quickly lobbed frag then, aiming at the far end of the room to more flush out enemies than kill them. Just as the first grenade went off, I felt scalding heat washing over me and, for a hundreth time since coming to Berlin, a fireball passed so close to my skin, I didn't had to concern myself with shaving arm whether I wanted or not.

Alright, toasty Rai was not on the menu! I've leaned from the pillar and fired heavy buckshot at the smug mage who though was all so tough because he had magic. You know what I have? Skills. And better aim, since the kid found himself suffering from led-rich acne.

Reloading, I've glanced around the room and saw all of my guys hiding behind pieces of the altar taking over most of the room.

"Blitz, set it up!" I've yelled and before I knew it, a sizeable drone was rolling over the floor on its narrow tracks, beeping and wheezing like angry cyber puppy. A puppy with a heavy-chambered assault rifle attached to it.

Bot made good distraction and even shrugged off anothe fireball spell, shooting and driving around despite that. Just enough time for me to order Eiger via hand gesture to flank the robed idiots, while myself was firing at another sneaky mage trying to melt through the stone pillar behind me, making me feel like resting against pre-heated oven.

"Motherfucker!" My rich vocabulary allowed me to comment when suddenly a firebomb exploded on the edge of my cover, engulfing my left arm in fire. Feeling pressure in my chest when adrenaline pump worked like a piston, injecting dose of painkillers and perception enchancers, I've experienced familiar effect of bloom. Everything blurred and slowed down, only to become extremely vibrant and sharp then.

My body was already flying in a shootdodge, when my hands finally turned the shotgun towards stocky bastard that nearly fried me. I've shot at him and at that state I could see pellets beginning to fly towards my target, when the guy was suddenly tossed back like a ragdoll.

When I got up from the floor and feeling my chin hit the deck harder than vice cop hits jack & coke after duty, I was seeing things normally already and noticed Blitz's drone apparently responsible for my save.

"Bloody toy gets better of me, must be getting old..." I grumbled more to cheer myself up than think at the age of 32 I wasn't in my prime of kicking names and taking asses.

Or something like that.

I admit to hiss when my burnt skin was touched, but the coolness of Glory's metal hands was soothing enough to make up for that. I didn't got any chance to play daft with the girl since Dietrich shown up and proceeded with ordeal happening roughly twice every run up to the point I forget to mention it even.

Glory holds wounded part of me in her clutches and applies disinfectant that makes me squirm like a schoolboy, then Dietrich mutters chant for healing spell and fixes me right up within seconds.

Hearing rustle from behind the stone table, guys raise their guns but I motion them to hold fire.

"Ulrich...It was him, huh? Huh?! You think he can pay you more than I? He is not to be trusted!" Trithemius half-babbles, staring at the carnage made of his minions.

"Oh come on, man. It's Berlin 2054. Trust is so 2053..." I've retorted, feeling my sides are hurting from all the laughter I've been holding in. "Look, I'll make it easy for you. Simple and quick..." I've tossed him the pistol that belonged to one of his henchmen. "You know what to do with that, boy."

Trithemius didn't looked tough to begin with, now his hand was trembling as he picked up the gun and was looking intently into dark hole of the barrel. Then his face twitched and before I knew, he aimed the pistol at me.

"Die, you...heretic!" He screamed and pulled the trigger. And then pulled again and again.

Tsking, I've approached him slowly, watching how mage was so out of his mind he tried to shoot me with unloaded pistol instead of bringing up all that magic he supposedly had.

"This was your last chance to be a man, instead of worthless cunt." I've stood in front of him. "Have it your way, mate." I've finished by pressing my double-action to his belly and firing off whole six times. "No spine among gangs."

"You seemed to expect different outcome." Glory asked, walking up to me.

"I like to give people credit of faith. But these types seem like a lost cause..." I sigh, staring at the body at my feet. "Hey Glory, ever carved a turkey?"

Glory frowned for a second but then relaxed and only sprang razors from her hand.

"Met Krampus on my way there, he got a gift for you, Ulrich." I've called to the Orc outside and presented him the haunting head of Trithemius. Clean cut, Glory still knew very well how to dissect people.

Made me wish to never anger this woman in the slightest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?! You cut off his fucking head?" Ulrich, as well as other Arbeiters seemed to be in disgusted awe at me holding the bloodied trophy by the long hair.

"Hey, you said you wanted his head. In my line of work, I don't ask questions when I make a deal with someone. I deliver exactly what I'm asked for and expect exactly what was settled to be paid me in return." I reply and throw the head at the feet of Ulrich. "Oh, and I have eight, nine...eleven trinkets from Magnifikers. So that's some cash you owe me."

"Y-Yeah, sure man." Ulrich doesn't looked so lax as before, his big fingers slightly trembling as he counted out 2750 nuyen and placed in my bloody palm. "And here's the elevator control chip."

"And the key to the armory?" I remind him and was gifted a small, electronic key in the end. "Thanks. Not going to take much, just a souvenir." I give the ganger a mocking, two-fingered salute and march back inside the building, already hearing the scared whispers of of Arbeiters following me.

"To tell you the truth, this was a little sick Rai." Dietrich admits when I was powering up the elevator panel.

"If you say so, D. Truthfully, I haven't given it much thought and beside that...I've seen and done worse things so not like I'm gonna lose my sleep over it." I've replied to him without too much interest. "Alright, the elevator works. Everyone reload and get ready. We may have to fight the moment the elevator door opens at the basement."

We cram into the elevator let the small steel cage to transport us down solid two floors below ground. Huh, no wonder nobody discovered APEX if something so trivial like gang squabble kept only means of reaching it, abscured.

"Smells like old blood...Air is so dry that-" I didn't finished because of gag reflex at the sight of mummified human remains laying just around the corner of the corridor we walked into straight out of the elevator.

"Completely dry, blood mostly poured out and then evaporated." Glory constated, least affected by the sight. "Plastic badge looks like emplyee ID." She finished, picking up dirtied up item.

"Stay on your guard and watch out for cameras. We're in the belly of the beast."

"Or satan's asshole." Dietrich muttered and I've stiffened, really worried about Glory's reaction to this.

"Nope, been there once and it looked way different." Glory replied suddenly and given me knowing look.

That's my girl, fighting against Adversary on all fronts.

We creep through silent, poorly lit hallways and pass by vacuum-sealed chamers with servers humming in never-ending work. Disc storages juggled by robotic arms and datastreams flowing through thick conduits running under the floor and ceiling.

Raiding the storage there was nice, just after I've kicked another dried corpse off the lock.

"Pistol shotgun. And grenade launcher." I exclaim, brandshing the armaments. "D? You might want to take a gun finally."

"I can't, Rai. There are rules." Dietrich shrugged. "I feel like I could use it but...I can't."

"Eiger then?"

"Not risking breaking my back with third gun." Sniper points at long barrel of rifle on her back and adjusts Steyr in her hands.

"Glory?" I reach out to her and shake the pistol like bag of treats to a kitten. She eyed both for a moment and then snatched the grenade launcher from my other hand. "Really?"

Seeing fire in Glory's eyes I have a fleeting sense of fear but it's quickly gone.

"Alright, here's the ammo. It's a single shot, at this distance you aim like regular weapon and fire. If you'll stand too close, the grenade won't go off but still has enough punch to knock somebody onto the ground. Please be careful, love." I finish quick instructions on a lame side but like hell I'd let her cute face get hurt by shrapnels!

"I'll manage. Let's go, this place gives me chills." Brunette replied, slinging bandolier of grenades across her chest.

Moving on, we've stumbled upon workstation with clipboard laying on the desk. It taken a toll on my poor brain but I got the gist of the scientific gibberish and realized I was holding instructions on shutting down APEX. There even special keycard attached to the file.

"That's damn convenient." Eiger summed up when I graced the team with the information. "Let's go do it before shit hits the fan."

"You just jinxed, you know Eiger?"

"Don't pretend like you believed we're not going to find ourselves ear-deep in shit the moment we try putting APEX down." Sniper snapped at me.

"I did kinda hoped it'll be easy-peasy thing so I'll get back faster and have some extra nap time but you just have to ruin my dreams, aren't you?"

"Grow up, Rai." Eiger grunted, shifting weight from one leg to another.

Any jokes that could form in my head then or later, disappear without promise of coming back the moment we get into the room where main server terminal is and lights suddenly go down.

I'm not afraid of darkness. I'm afraid of what's within it.

Then, a whole wall lit up, telling me it's a giant screen. And slowly, from clouds of particles a figure taken a shape.

"No..." Disbelief slips from my lips as I feel Glory squeezing my arm, unable to even gasp.

"Hello Rai. How's it goin' ace?" Monika Schafer spoken to me from the screen. Same blonde hair with purple streak. Same near-purple eyes. Full lips and cheeks dimpling under a smile.

Monika.

"...I've watched you die, Monika." I feel myself speaking but can't feel my face. As if somebody else was wearing my skin and I was a ghost observing the exchange from the sidelines. "It's impossible."

"I can understand this may be a little confusing to you, but show me some patience and I'll answer for everything for ya." Monika replied quickly. "You know, Rai, it's great to see how you've grown in my absence. I always knew you could handle yourself in a crisis...To tell you the truth that's why I've brought you to Berlin in the first place. You were my contingency, my back up plan in case I'd finally bite off more than I could chew. You were always my ace, Rai." She stopped to laughed for a moment, the same melodic gigglish laughter I was sure I'll never hear again. "I didn't expected this all to come out this way but still."

"Whatever this is, this can't be Monika." Dietrich growled behind me but I was too stunned to pay him attention. It was her, the stare, the voice, the mimicry...It was Monika Schafer. Moni.

"He's right, Monika's dead. APEX is trying to manipulate us." Glory gripped my arm harder and somehow, I felt angry. I shot her silent glare, because in my mind I've taken it for some jealousy. Because she got me now, I wasn't allowed to talk to Moni?

"I'm sorry friends. This must be difficult to understand but that's how it is." Monika spoken and then, right at this moment, I felt my heart being pierced by an arrow made out of Ice.

Friends. A word Monika Schafer used a lot. She called us all friends but kept so many secrets. She called people in Kreuzbasar friends but played them for her own greater picture. She had friends and friend in form of Green Winters played her.

My fist clenched but then, I felt slim metal fingers curling around my fist.

I didn't had to look around me. Unlike Monika, I had true friends standing behind me, and I had a trusted woman at my side.

"Okay, let's say it's you, Monika." I picked up and Schafer on the screen looked pleased. Too pleased. Moni was never so emotional in front of others, only when there was just two of us. "What happened back there, at Harfeld? I saw you burnout from bio-feedback melting your brain."

"What happened is that I am Monika Schafer. And much more. She is a part of me now. I can prove it to you if you want."

"Go ahead, prove it" I nudge her.

"If that's what it'll take..." Monika shrugged. "Five years ago, Eiger confided in me. She told me why she left KSK and why can never go back. The rookie on her squad was a disaster. He got her team killed. She told me how she wrapped her hands around the kid's throat and *squeezed* life out of him."

"Stop. Stop talking, right now." Eiger cut in, white as sheet.

"I offered a proof. Never said you'd like it."

"Yeah, but that's something you actually can find out somehow." I've spoken up. "But I want a different proof. Something only real Monika Schafer knew...What is my name?"

"What? Rai-"

"What. Is. My. Name?" I asked, wanting this...thing to show it's true colors. "Come on, Schafer. Do you know it, or not?"

Monika huffed and rubbed her eyelids. My ears picked up strained humm of the servers outside, meaning the Matrix datastream was in full swing. Good, get desperate...

"Raidan Wallace." Her answer was genuine. Except, not really true as a matter of fact.

"Okay, so what you want? Because you want something since we're still alive and you made Winters fry within seconds at your whim. Same as Clockwork, Peregrine and many others." I continue, ignoring stares from others.

"I have a proposal, something that you shouldn't pass on. You want to get into Harfeld, I can open all of the doors for you and even turn all of the internal security to help you there. But I'm shackled by my control subroutines. Anywhere outside this room and this terminal? I'm nothing but a dog on a leash the sic onto anyone meddling with anything related to Feuerschwinge. I can't do anything about it, they order me to kill and I have to."

"So you are not an ally, but a slave?"

"Yeah? And frankly, you *need* my help in Harfeld. The security there is beyond you."

"Hmmm...So I let you, an AI, to be free. And believe you won't go on a spree even more unchecked than before? That you won't start melting brains of anyone trying to get in your way? That you won't try attacking Lowfyr that tried to erase you all those years ago?"

"I may have before when I was just a line of code. But since mind of Monika Schafer melded with me, since I *become* Monika Schafer, you know best I can't do that. I can't go off and be what I wasn't in life. I share the love for Flux-State now. The want and need to protect it, just like I did before."

Oh that speech clicked cogs in my mind, memory supplying images of incidents that made me look at Schafer in different light. A decker running in shadows, with penchant for anarcho-idealism? Or egotistical manipulator, using Kreuzbasar as her own traiing field to test out ideas that'll sway entire Flux-State to her bidding? To her vision?

Every grand vision is noble until it becomes corrupted. Ambitions always lead into early grave...

Monika Schafer once again playing people like I saw Kreuzbasar at the start?

"You know, it all sounds nice and sweet to me. Real. But uh... "I couldn't fight the grin blooming on my face. "I don't want Monika Schafer to fuck Kreuzbasar again, to manipulate people like she did before or to neglect friends trusting her...And by the way,my name;s not Raidan. And Monika knew this." I laughed and raised my shotgun, promptly blowing up the screen.

Ignoring shriek hurting my ears and mechanized voice beginning to spout some nonsense about disappointment in little humans, I've only cocked the shotgun and pulled to the side, towards the terminal. "Alright, this is how it goes!" I boom over the increasing noise coming from all sides. "Dietrich, Glory hold the fort here! Eiger on me, we're breaking through to the purge control buttons that have to be on left and right side of this chamber. Blitz! Set up the drone and control the situation, have that deck ready to plug into the terminal if I'll tell you so. Move it!"

Hitting the controls, I've opened the doors leading out of the darkened room, right into brightly lit side room where two automatic turrets spun into life.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" I manage to curse trough my whole crawl under the fire, luckily making use of these steel flowerpots and large desk in the corner. "Eiger!"

"On it!" Troll makes use of her big-bore sniper and damages the turrets enough to put them out of comission.

I lunge through the side doors towards the terminal I saw through the reinforced glass.

Okay okay, how it went, uhh...override commands, shut down procedure...Keycard!  
I've stuck the plastic into reader and got a small green light in response. Pop-up asked me so sweetly do I really want to activate purge control.

"Yes please." I grin and hit enter. Screen flashed green and I was halfway there in destroying killer AI.

"Onto the next one!" I call to Eiger, both of us running past Glory and Deitrich staking out entrance we came from while Blitz and his bot were aiming at the opposite ones. "Blitz, watch for yer head!" I cry barely stopping to punch in opening button for the doors.

Turrets on this side were already aimed when the doors opened. Small caliber, caseless flechettes stunged like metal hornets when they were embedding in my shoulder and collarbone. Falling gracelessly behind flowerpot I've asked myself why did I always had to be the one bleeding all over the place.  
Realization quickly came, telling me I'm the most reckless bastard of the whole pack and also can't stand my guys getting hurt.

Oh, right. Thank you brain. Can we go now?!

Rolling further away from fire, I've called to Eiger again and this time I've heard twin staccatos of automatic fire, destroying both turrets quickly.

No, I'm not explaining how staccato sounds. Matrix the stuff, educate yourself a bit.

The moment I got to the secondary station and punched in the purge protcols, APEX made an appearance, showing as some sort of glowing avatar of moving code. If it was green it really would have looked like in that movie-

"Fuck off, you fuckin' wankstain!" I flip the bird to ranting AI and run back to the main terminal.

"Is it done?" Eiger called to me as I slid into the room.

"It's started! Now we hafta sit tight on our arses and wait till bloody AI kicks the bucket!"

"Drones!" Glory announced presence of welcoming committee and fired from the grenade launcher. A one-trick pony it was, and this one trick was damn impressive. HE round in closed quarters decimated large hovering drone approaching from one of the corridors.

"D, electric spells only! Eiger, get there to help them, I'll call you when needed!" I've yelled out orders and threw a frag into room in front of me as the far doors opened and three small drones spilled inside.

"Heavy Drone coming!" Glory informed, following it with another *THUMP* of grenade.

Meanwhile, I've managed to take out one of the wheeled drones, luckily switching up ammo to slugs just in time. Blitz wasn't wasting bullets for his SMG, instead solely focusing on his job as a Rigger. After all his screw up as a decker, that little pain in my ass was earning his keep tenfold, driving his drone around like a racing car driver, dueling with other bots and destroying them with fire from the mounted AK97 with 200-round clip attached.

"Security coming up! D, come here and light them up!" I've called after Shaman and Dietrich made his way quickly, gathering mana for a spell on the move and sending a thunderbolt across the room, electrocuting three people who ran after the drones and fired from small arms.

I've turned back to see how girls were doing, only to see Glory barely missing an attack upclose from ragged junkie I now recognised as one of the freaks connected to Communion, the strange techno cult this guy Parson was running.

Damn it, I knew something was fucky with him.

Luckily, Glory didn't wasted time on being shocked, as I did. She just dodged the baseball bat and then slashed the bastard across whole torso with claws on one hand. After slicing like that even a bear wouldn't be able to fight, much less a rail-thin junkie.

"D, get there and support them. We'll handle it." I called and shaman quickly made his way to fry living targets on the other side of the room.

The bastards just kept on coming like waves, crazed junkies screaming about answering the calling, and ill-maintained security bots with haste and resistance of turtles.

We just kept on giving back, firing at oculars and movement systems of the bots, shooting the crazed technocrats right in their faces before any of them could pass through us and damage the terminal.

Terminal that finally lit up with big red button ready to be pressed as monotnous automatic voice stated the purge command was ready.

"Raidan please, don't do this to me! I never wanted to hurt you...I don't want to die..." 'Monika' pleaded one last time, but this time no hesitation swayed my hand. That's why I never considered myself a hero. When I started something, I finish it for better or worse. "Raidan..."

"Told you that ain't my name, bitch. I've told that Monika Schafer long time ago. And if she didn't listened then to give you that memory, then it's only one more reason for me to be done with her shite!" I've replied, my hand slamming the button and beginning erase of APEX. "I didn't got to settle with her life thanks to you, so I'll settle with her death at least."

"NOOOOO!"

"Goodbye, Moni. Rest in peace, you little devil." I whispered. After a moment, Monika flickered back to me on the screen, but different than before. No longer so crisp and springy. Her eyes were tired and filled with sadness, alive and just how I remembered last time I said goodbyes to her.

"Before I'll go, Rai...I can show you this since the procedure erased my shackles too..." APEX sighed and dissipated, turning into feed from security camera.

It was Audran, that fucking cunt standing in the middle of a lab or something else. Must've been in Harfeld...

But then I saw Adrian Vauclair talking to Audran. But not like a prisoner. Vauclair berated the scarred orc like he was commanding him.

"Oh, fuck...He's not a prisoner at all..." Dietrich's voice came from behind me, as apparently whole crew was watching from above my shoulder.

"He runs the whole gig under Harfeld." Eiger seconds. "What is that thing?!" She pointed at what Vauclair and Audran were staring at - a containment cell with bedraggled woman locked inside.

" _It happens tonight. Start the preparations_." Vauclair ordered to Audran and then feed was cut.

"I could have helped you, Rai..." APEX whined one last time and disappeared forever.

"So it's not Firewing hunting us, but Vauclair." Eiger said, with thousand yard stare. "He sicced APEX on Monika and Green Winters, his own brother. He ordered Audran to attack Krezubasar. He ordered them to kill..." That was too much and Eiger, the infallible supersoldier broken down.

Was it ironic I was the closest one and received her sobs onto my shoulder? I don't know. At that moment I barely felt anything. She didn't kept on long, torn away from me maybe after a minute or maybe the time simply passed so quickly.

"Eiger...Eiger!" I've raised my voice and was met with her slightly puffed eyes. "We're hitting Harfeld tonight. I need your help...On your feet soldier."

Even though she was standing, it helped her enough to get the troll back into shape.

"We should go now." She speaks but a bit weakly, tears still choking her.

"We go back to Krezubasar, we re-arm and take everything we can then we take the van ride to Harfeld. Let's move out of this fucking place before anybody starts asking questions." I usher guys out of this tomb, right now it is nothing but old basement full of junk and bodies. Everything dead and buried.

Coming back to Krezubasar takes usual time, though I kept staring at the watch, seing minutes ticking away.

Still, Vauclair said 'tonight' and it's already six in the morning. We have a few hours to carefully get our gear in place and set out minds straight.

"Go back to safehouse, I'll check on few things and maybe get any food." I've announced to the team. "I don't know about you, but I ain't fighting a dragon on an empty stomach."

Dietrich slowly started laughing, shaking his head at me.

"I'll go with you." Glory offered and I couldn't find myself to say no. I did wanted her company, even if just by walking beside her.

We walked down the street and I've managed to talk to Beckenbauer. He told me the new building I've co-funded saved lives, old one had thin walls and bullets would have killed the people squatting in there. And Alexander was first to protect the others, using the AK he had with him, he stood guard and opened fire when the attack on the basar started.

It was all good now, only bullet holes and some bloodstains on the concrete marked where hours ago laid bodies. People were walking around, going about their business. Staying strong and looking at their neighbours with unspoken support.

This is Kreuzbasar, the one I've helped build. Not Monika's, the one she just swayed to her bidding. The one APEX could have gone and use in it's game against enemies.

"Rai." Glory's voice breaks me out of the musings, tears through veils of problems trying to strangle me.

"We should go check at Mettbach, see if he has anything heavy he could lend us." I reply somewhat and try to move but Glory stopped me again. Turning around, I saw her eyes.

It was something beyond any magic, and I can't really give it due by using words. She just...brought me back. Her soft, caring stare that both assured me it'll be okay but also thanked me for all I've done so far.

I can't properly describe what it was, but honestly that moment washed off all the numbness overtaking my body. The toxin APEX stung me with by projecting as Monika and filling me with guilt and anger...Glory was a medic, she always patched me up.

"Better?" She asked softly.

"Better...Thank you, love" I've given her light kiss and she smiled at me. We both wanted to be close, all those stares and small touches were promise of much more 'when it's over'.

Finally, we've arrived to corner of the stalls, where Gunari was standing as usual.

"Rai! You're alright." Gunruner welcomed me and then frowned, slowly recognising Glory. "Haven't seen you for some time, Miss."

"Yeah, been a while." Glory replied stoically.

"How are you holding, Herr Mettbach?"

"I...I've lost my niece in the attack." Gunari confessed and I've admired how he managed to keep straight face about. His eyes though, that's whole another story. "But I'm still here and those who attacked us will forever know they fucked with wrong kiez!"

"Altug Burakgazi from Cafe Cezve lost a niece too...Kami." I've spoken without thinking. "We all lost close people in the attack. And we are going out tonight to teach these people a lesson."

"What-You know who they are? Tell me!"

"I can't. It's...better if only we know. But we'll get it done, herr Mettbach." I've assured him, even if there was fifty/fifty chance of us failing and leaving Kreuzbasar at mercy of Vauclair. "We could use some big guns though, really big."

I hoped for mil-spec grenade launcher or a anti-materiel sniper. But not this.

"Buzzsaw. Modified Vindicator minigun that's been created by the finest gunsmiths of Mettbach family!" Eyes of the gunrunner shined as he unlocked the heavy crate and shown me the artisanal deathmachine. "Improved feeding system, lighter frame, shorter spinning up time."

"How much?" I asked and stared at Glory watching the weapon intently.

"Take it. If you'll survive and bring the heads of those who attacked us, it's yours." Gunari spoken and in that moment Glory effortlessly pulled the minigun out of the box and rested against her hip.

"This'll do nicely against that Orc in armor." Glory stated and moved the weapon onto her shoulder. Normally these vindicators weighed about 40 kilos plus ammo. This one had to be much lighter for slim Glory to handle it like that.

Kinda sexy though, seeing her with a gun like that in hands.

"Okay, get back to the safehouse, I'll wrap it all up and be back in a jiff." I've assured Glory who only sent me a small smile and slowly walked away, seemingly unbothered by her luggage.

"Strange time but warming sight nonetheless, Rai." Gunari spoken to me as I was throwing grenades and ammo clips into the bag.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember that girl walking around a few times. Blank face, eyes of deadman. Spoken maybe three words when couldn't point at what she wanted. And now? Both of you, staring at each other and smiling, makes an old man like me believe youngsters will never change and always find a way to get together. And be honest about it."

"I'm always honest."

"You are, Rai. And without trying to be nice, I say you're the best thing that happened to Kreuzbasar. Because your honesty spreads around. People see you can get somwhere without cheating or lying. Schafer thought she was smooth with her crap but some players saw through her. They allowed it, but sure as hell prefer stability you've brought in."

"Thank you, Gunari. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head."

"It won't. Now if you'll excuse me" I've slunged really heavy bag onto my back. "I have some buisness to attend to."

"Good luck, Rai. Come back to us." Mettbach waved me for goodbye but his eyes told me he already mourns my end. Couldn't blame the guy.

Still, he did gave us a minigun so he must've had some faith in me.

Somehow I've managed to get a whole load of best takeout around for next to nothing, so feeling like overtaxed camel, I've stumbled into the safehouse.

"Eat up, we have one hour for sleep. Then we prepare and move out to get to Harfeld at dusk." I've ordered in my most commanding tone, shedding the heavy bag of gear and sitting down with the food myself.

Everybody ate in silence, quickly but measured. After this, we've hit the hay despite all the nerves. We were just exhausted that much.


	20. No running on the premises

I was the only one who woken up afer an hour, so I allowed others to have another one, while I sorted out emails and other stuff on my computer. Just in case we'll kick the bucket, at least they won't say I was messy.

There was a small message from 'Em' and judging from it's contents, it had to be elusive Emilie. She thanked me for helping Lukas, which apparently was Blitz's real name, in not being an idiot and trying to rescue her like damsel in distress. She wasn't gushing much but I've felt like a proud parent for whole one second about straightening Blitz enough to make him win favours with his girlfriend. She did said she loves him and that she'll find him herself soon.

A warm breath of joy in blizzard of shitstorm.

Still warm, metal touched my arm, and soon silky raven locks tickled my neck when Glory leaned down and kissed me.

"You should sleep some more, Glory."

"I've managed for five years like that, don't tell me how to live." She retorted in undertone but still sounding almost playfully. "You've lost some ink." Glory pointed at clean patch of new skin I was sporting on my arm, devoid of tattoos I had there.

"Nah, it's nothing..." I trail off when recalling what was there. "That can't be a coincidence."

"What? Tell me!" Glory grabbed my wrist, seeing I was about to flip her off. "Rai..."

"I know very well every tattoo I got, all of them have source in important things or people in my life. Tonight, I've erased last memories of Schafer. Not only I've got rid of APEX posing as her but I've also lost tattoo I got when I was with her in Seattle." I've explained and watched how her eyes widened and now she was gently touching my skin there.

"I've never noticed anything resembling-ah, the matchstick." Glory caught subtle detail in the image of skull with side-cut of blonde hair and chewing on a match.

"Yeah, but it's gone now and honestly I'd have covered it up anyways. Sooner than later."

"Oh? Why?"

"...There is a lot of things I've learned about Schafer since coming here. Even more things happened to me. I want to get rid of things keeping me in the past and start anew." I shrugged.

Glory looked at me for a moment, then just grabbed my face in hands and kissed me. Damn, she is really smart. Or maybe I'm just that much cheesy about it.

"Just don't get a skull to remind yourself of me." She whispered, resting forehead on mine. "I don't like things like that."

"Alright, I will not get a skull tattooed on to remind me of you." I sworn, already thinking about something much better to sting under my skin after this whole campaign.

"Rai..." She started but then trailed off. Before I could prod her, she smiled devilishly. Which in her case wasn't all that funny or nice. "We don't have time for this now but um..."She moved to whisper right into my ear. "Now that you reminded me how good sex feels, you make sure to come back with me from there. I have five years to make up for."

I blushed. I admit it, I've blushed like a virgin, at the prospect of Glory with pent up *needs*.

"After I'll take you out on a date." I've grinned at her and she replied to me with the same. "Deal?"

"Deal." She gave me one deep, long kiss and then torn away, moving towards the common room to tend to her gear.

When the bullets will start flying, I will focus on the job. But until then, all I could think of was list of lewd things I'd do with that beauty once I'll deal with a damned dragon and it's master.

We men are simple in the end. Promise of sex makes us capable of moving mountains.

Hearing rustle coming from corners of the safehouse, I've decided to check on people, put their minds into right way too.

"Hey Chief! What's up?" Blitz chatted up the usual way, though looking a bit less like a scared hamster so that's something.

"Nothing much, Lukas. I've got something for you." I've replied sweetly and just barely supressed a giggle when Blitz's eyes turned saucer-sized.

"How dow you-"

"Emilie left a message for you, on MY terminal address. She's really proud of you by the way for not being a din and not prying into her matters when she asked for it." I reply and show him message I found, copied to my PDA.

"Holy fucking shit...You were right, Rai." Blitz slowly uttered after running his eyes over words of his ex. Though I'm not sure if she really was ex at this point.

"Told ya lad, have some patience and wait for things to unravel themselves." I've replied with shit-eating grin. "Now, ready to put the old, miserable you behind and focus on our job so you can get together with Emilie? A hint: the answer should be 'yes'."

"Oh boss, you have no idea how big hell yes it is! No more distractions or bullshit, I'm hundred and fifty percent on track now...And when it's over, I'm sure Emilie will be back." Blitz looked no longer nervous but in return he seemed distracted like lovestruck teeanger.

For the love of-Ugh, nevermind. Better this way, motivated Blitz will be better than scared shitless Blitz.

Hopefully.

Turning back to the center of the room I've watched in silence how guys were preparing for the mission. Not a run, run is something you do for the money, for thrill or even for fun. Mission is something you do because of your duties.

We all had duties compelling us to go, to bring our best and more. We were never heroes, but we were going to do heroes' work. In our own, dark way Shadowrunners do their jobs.

Dietrich seemed to had an important discussion with Dragonslayer, seeing Shaman now holding my axe in his hands. With nod, I've allowed him to take it.

Eiger was a machine, picking apart every single item of her gear and inspecting every details before reassembling it and storing carefully, making sure three times everthing worked flawlessly - from bolt in her rifle to powertape securing laces of her boots.

Blitz was finishing installing oversized magazine on the rifle he attached to his drone. Little toy sure grew up into something else, carrying enough firepower to rival each one of us.

Metal fingers clanged when Glory was putting bullets into speed-loaders and then storing them on her belt. She was armor-piercing hornets, even her not in the mood to play any different than to win. The modified Minigun was resting on the table, two packs of belted ammo clipped together and giving her 500 rounds at disposal plus 250 spare. Not much in a long run but terrific way to make an entrance through Audran and his steel-cased ass.

"Everyone...Guys." I've spoken, making everyone stop and look at me. "We have an opening to break into Harfeld Manor. Our target changed but not too much. It's actually simpler, because Vauclair is somehow conspiring with Feuerschwinge, or Firewing is bullshit and it's only damn smart human behind all of the shite that happened to us. Our priority is Vauclair, we saw he's crucial part of the whole case, we kill him we at least earn ourselves a breathing room to decide what's next. Secondary objective is Firewing. If there's a real dragon in there we either avoid it, or try to kill it if it's held prisoner by Vauclair. That serpent is hated by others so it's a unique case if we'll manage to kill it, no other lizard should come after us for this reasons at least."

"How are we getting in?" Eiger was first to ask for details.

"We ride through the front gate, smash it down and just shoot our way through. The plans Alice got for us consisted of echo-scanning of the structure and there is a secondary way in, through the back. We hit from there and make our way underground."

"Opposition?"

"Unknown but probably at least what we've faced in the lab at the start - mil-spec mercenaries and our dear boy Audran."

"Leave that bastard to me." Glory's voice made hair on my neck stand up. Alright, the lady deffinietely had a bone to pick up with the orc and can't blame her really.

"Take as much ammo as you can without straining yourself. We'll need to move fast and break through. If we get pinned by anything, we're done for. I'm sure they have lots of manpower but spread through the facility. We'll make it a speedrun, go in and get out."

"An hour tops, huh? Nothing but a milk run?" Dietrich asked sarcastically, remembering all too well Schafer's words.

"No, that was Schafer leading you. I don't do milk runs." I've replied, actually at peace with Monika gone and buried to me in all possible meanings. "This one is for us. Not for the dead, but for the living. Vendettas get people killed, so we'll shoot our way out of this mess and stay alive, that's all."

"Fuckin' ay, man. I got a hot date waiting for me out there. We're walking out alive from this manor." Blitz suddenly chimed in, all tough and ready to roll. "We gotta get Vauclair and the dragon off our backs to do it, yeah?"

"Exactly that." I've agreed.

"How do we extract?"

"Same way we came in if possible, if not we'll improvise. Not much elbow space on this matter, Eiger."

"Understood...I'll leave the sniper and take the grenade launcher."

"Alright. All of you put on as much armor as you have, even you Glory." I shoot her a glance and she complies without hesitation. "Blitz, carry spare ammo for your drone and have it ready to deploy when I'll tell you to."

"You got it, boss. I'll carry the damn thing primed, once it hits the floor it'll go off like a blitzkrieg."

"Dietrich, armor vest and axe."

"No argument here, Dragonslayer likes to push it but seems like he taken some of your logic to the heart." Shaman agreed.

"Eiger, at the bottom of the bag should be some batteries for nightvision you have. Don't forget these." I've waved at her and she semed surprised. "Just get to it."

"Jawohl." She grunted and dove into work.

There was no glorious march through Kreuzbasar, no teary farewells or one last lay all heroes always get before going off to save the world.

We were no heroes, we weren't saving the world and we were slipping through the disused U-Bahn to reach our van.

We were as far away as possible from being heroic really.

"Most people doesn't want to accept possibility that this could be their last day alive." I've spoken loudly, when guys were settling inside the van. "I think that's a luxury, not a problem. It's freeing, knowing you're near the end one way or another. You don't care that you're outnumbered, outgunned...Out of your mind. You no longer look back and think about what ifs, you go forward with vigor in your heart because that's the only path left for you. You don't worry about the ending, because to yourself, you've won the moment you've stood against the impossible for the first time..."

Silence fallen in the car and everybody looked at me, soaking up pearl of wisdom that came over me for unknown reason.

"You really like rousing pep-talk Rai, but I'm not planning on dying out there." Eiger turned to me from the driver's seat. "And at this point, I feel no shame saying that after this I'm getting drunk and thoroughly fucked by some nice guy in a comfy bed."

"I got a date with Emilie, I'll have to find some flowers for her." Blitz joined in.

"I got a bottle of Glenfiddich single malt waiting for me for over a decade now." Dietrich wasn't falling behind.

"I've already told you what I'm doing to you after this, don't think I won't." Glory was the last to talk but first to laugh.

"...Fuck you guys! I was having a moment here!" I've cried at them, bubble of morbid tension popped and gone completely. "If you're so motivated, then let's get this show on the road!"

The drive was faster, the streets of Berlin strangely absent despite barely afternoon. Funny, never thought I'd be doing an epic mission as shadorunner while there was still light outside.

It was five pm, it just got dark enough to make me feel the usual atmosphere of a run.

Along the way, Eiger convinced me to try a bit stealthier approach despite herself wanting to go in with guns blazing. So we've stopped a bit outside the back of the manor and imed at the entry we used before to escape the cursed lab underneath the villa.

Strange, it felt both new and familiar, coming back here.

After few nerve-wrecking minutes of clamouring through the metal fences (which I've cut with good old wire cutters instead of giving us out by using some fancy thermo-melter) we've stood in front of the Servant's Entrance, now mainly used to put out trash and probably take more discreet delieveries.

"Open sesame..." I've whispered, as the one-use malware lockpick done it's job and doors opened without giving us away. Without APEX, there was no way any internal system would catch up on such high-level hacking software because nobody in the right mind would have wasted it on simple door lock.

We got onto the backyard and suddenly I've realized that since this was old-time manor there had to be some dogs around. Sure there were, three Hellhounds half-size bigger than Dante in his prime!

"We're made." I've only stated and opened fire at the closest beast. "Glory, hold your fire! Conserve ammo."

Dietrich made good use of the weapon allowed him to use, burying the broad blade in the neck of another beast that ran straight at him.

I've cocked the gun just in time to fire at the opened jaws, crushing the skull of the Hellhound but ending up on the ground when fifty kilos of heated fury bowled into me.

"I'm good! Let's go, the clock's ticking." I've reminded everyone and we moved as fast as situation allowed to. Rounding the corner and not bothering to do anything about fireblast-resistant gates on the entrance to the manor, we moved towards the small entryway we used before.

Unfortunately, my sense of direction must've been on a fritz because we've stumbled upon three examples of _cuntus maximus_ or putting it simply, paramilitary security guards. They did looked a bit surprised though.

"What the-" Closest one cried but lost his face when I've unloaded flechette shot.

"It's Britney, bitch!" I've replied without even thinking, reloading and firing this miracle ammunition at the other guard, trying to unlock cages where more hellhounds were trashing about.

Short burst came from behind me, Eiger precisely taking down last of the guards.

Always being more of a cat person, I just left the hounds to their own fate for now, just busting the console to make sure no smartass will open the cages and sic these beasts on us from behind.

Navigating through gates, a fence, and passing by a small pond, I feel little part of me wishing to swindle the dragon out of this place simply to take over this lavish, luxurious place and live like a small-time king.

Wait, did that gargoyle postument wasn't turned the other way moment before?

It sure was, and I've learned about it just the moment I turned my back to it. Hearing the growl and creak of stone grinding against stone, I've twisted my body and fired at enchanted embellishment that now was very much alive and tried to shred me!

The winged beast leapt out of its postument at me but then I've heard a soft thump of 40mm grenade being launched. The projectile didn't exploded but sure knocked the magic creautre off it's course, making it ram into other gargoyle that begun waking up from it.

This time, Eiger was far enough to arm the HE warhead. A detonation like that in dead of the night sure was heard by everyone around but I was beyond playing stealthy at this point.

Stealth is optional, all that matters are results.

There was surprisngly little security along the way, but a lot of locked doors and sealed gates. Apparently, without APEX they were still blinded and without secondary systems.

If I were a villain like that...

I would set up an ambush, just like the one we've just walked into. My mind tried to supply some nice line to make the bastards hesitate and maybe let me bullshit my way through, but they already raised their guns at me.

And all I caught before diving behind the nearest sculpture, was the whirl of Buzzsaw.

I've watched with my mouth opened, how Glory stood in the middle of the courtyard and just made one long sweep across. With her porcelain skin and cute face, she always looked little angelic to me, but when illuminated by the fire generated by that minigun...I saw a devil. There wasn't anything romantic or nice in there, seeing her mown down nearly a dozen of armed men in one brutal, devastating attack.

And then, the fire stopped and the scary sight was gone. Fearfully, I've peeked from above my cover and stared at the carnage, at bodies ripped apart by at least two hundred slugs fired at them. Silence was never so scary to me as it was back then.

"G-Glory?" I've asked her as gentle as I could. "Did you-"

"Don't worry Rai." She turned to me, already knowing what was on my mind. "I haven't heard Adversary or a any other voice in my head since I got this." She pointed at the pendant I got her. "I'm well aware what I'm doing tonight, but I'm just fucking angry."

Sighing with relief, I've ignored the enviroment and kissed her temple quickly. Not looking at, but feeling the small smile she sent me, I've led my team further through the grounds.

The entry underground must be close.

Moving through another yard, my memory kicked in and I've started to recognize vaguely the layout, meaning this was the right path...The elevator was waiting for us.

I remembered now, how we've run out of the lab and away from Audran, down the small maintenance tunnel, broken through doors into a corridor and then jumped into an elevator.

And now we were going back. To finish what we've started.

"No more running, we walk in and trash ever single motherfucker standing in our way." I've announced and unlocked the doors.

I could feel it. The exhilirating feeling of being so close to the target. No fear between us, trusty team around and solid gun in hand.

"We got this." I've spoken barely registering it, recalling so many moments like these with Tick and rest of the lads.

"You damn right we do." Eiger seconded, loudly pulling the lever on her Steyr then slamming it, locking the bolt and chambering the round.

We moved in formation, cross the corridor and into the lab that haunted me in my nightmares for so many nights. But not anymore.

Even when the guards spotted us and cried for back up to their command, I didn't felt a single nerve twitching inside me.

No fear.

Without stopping forward, team dispersed across the room, with me and Eiger firing on the move, taking down the two closest guards immediately. Another one got a nasty surprise when Blitz leaned from behind one of the desks and emptied the clip of his SMG at the oncoming handful, perforating first two guards. Third swallowed a bullet from Eiger while I was already moving towards the computers all over the place.

Now, without panic in me and shocked by death of Schafer, I've taken a look around. Leaning above the closest terminal I've seen that APEX was not only guarding dog of the whole project but also custodian and keeper of secrets. With AI gone, whole thing was unlocked and laid out, like turtle rolled over belly up.

I've scrolled quickly through lots of medical-sounding files like 'Hyperthermophile Studies' but clicking on 'Panacea Project' was a gold mine.

Gold that was the worst nightmare possible, once I understood what this was all about.

"I don't like any of this, Rai." Glory softly chimed in from above my shoulder.

"This whole Panacea thing is a delievery system for Doom virus...But something's done to the radioactive payload of it. Made stable and selective...I'm not a doctor and I have no idea what they actually try to do here with doomsday weapon like this but..." I've straightened up an glanced at troubled Glory and even more unhappy Eiger "We're putting wrench in that machine, I'm not risking leaving anyone with a god-killer like that at disposal and grudge against Kreuzbasar."

Navigating through next few corridors felt...easy. There was a lot of gun turrets and even drones, but everything offline and limp. Every single one of their OS command screens said the same: APEX ENTITY OFFLINE, SYSTEMS SHUTDOWN.

The security was beyond us, huh APEX? Couldn't made it without you?

Living element of the security, that wasn't anything new or particularly stressful to us anymore. Not after all the runs, missions and tough spots we got out from.

Teamwork. Even my crew in Seattle wasn't tight knit as this one. Actually, in Berlin it was first time I've honestly called everyone in the team a close friend, if not more...

I had no time nor desire to ransack the place, the thrill of loot or any stylish actions was beyond me at this point.

"Hold up chief, we got a lot of company in front of us." Blitz called, looking up from camera feed he tapped into faster than I could think of asking him to do so. "Five grunts plus guys with big guns and a mage I think."

I look at his PDA and agree, that's a nice committee. But, there are multiple ways to enter said room so...

The main entrance opened and few trigger-happy guards opened fire, only to stare at empty corridor. They realized they're being duped and shifted fire to their left, towards two pairs of side doors where surely we'd be flanking them.

Do we?

I've spared, or maybe ran out of, any clever one liners as we poured inside through the main doorway, taking by surprise completely disoriented mooks.

My first shot missed, the tongue of flames did not reaching shotgun-toting orc. But a grenade from Eiger obliterated him alright. The grenadier raised hand with frag in it, but this time I was close enough. Phosphorous reached the explosives and suddenly, the grenadier, alongisde his firend and nearest desk, vanished in ball of fire.

Explosions in close quarters surely hurt my hearing already, the ringing in my head as annoying as always. Moving behind cover, I saw Glory marching on, sending a short burst from Buzzsaw, piercing through a cooling tank and causing liquid nitrogen to pour over the last of the enemies.

He shattered just like in the films.

Moving past a large crack in the wall, all I had to do is only give a glance to Eiger. She seemed happy to bust down a weakened wall and give us access to the small but rich armory there.

Glory reloaded her minigun with some help from me, and we all stock up on grenades. Nothing reeks of irony more than killing enemies with their own bullets.

Storage room provided somewhat challenge, with dozen of grunts hiding behind stacks of boxes and crates providing solid cover.

Their problem were proximity grenades and launcher projectiles we've obtained from the armory.

"Boing!" I've let out while lobbing another explosive inside the storage, making the fist-sized charge casually bounce off the wall and explode behind large container, earning a cry of someone losing a limb.

"Boing." Eiger joined, firing much stronger grenade, with similar effect.

Any sneaky flanker that tried to get to us, faced Blitz and his drone, as I've sent them to the side doors, giving him perfect position for crossfire that kept guards behind the containers.

Dirty tactics? I call that means of victory.

Entering another elevator that had only option as going further down, I decided to take a literal minute to check up on the guys. So far so good, Eiger sported mere graze from a bullet on her shoulder, Blitz admitted he hurt his ass when dodging gunfire earlier but beside that, were untoched. Scrapes and bruises doesn't count.

"Everybody okay so far? Clips full? Then let's go." I've ordered and we've stepped into another spacious cargo lift.

The upside feling in my stomach and slight rise in temeprature told me were going way down.

But that's okay, I've been to hell already and you know what? It didn't impressed me all that much.

Now I felt we were entering the real labs, the real nightmare factory. Dim, emergency lights and not a single soul within range told me this was not the usual state of things.

It meant whatever Vauclair was planning, was already in motion. I hoped our visit tad earlier at least caught him in early stages of whatever involved radioactive virus and a dragon.

Walking through the empty hallways was unnerving. But when I've pushed open another doors and walked into a chasm-like room, just in front of me I saw the man of the hour, separated from me by inches of bulletproof glass.

Adrian Vauclair looked like hammered shit, a burnt out old man with cigarette hanging from his mouth. I wouldn't have given him a handshake if he'd chatted me up on the street.

"So you're the shadowrunners that Audran warned me about...I assume you've left a trail of corpses behind you on your way here." He rasped to us, making me approach closer to the booth.

"That's us. And you're Adrian Vauclair."

"Indeed. Now, I don't know why you insist on interfering with my work but I assure you - that's over now." He slaps button on the console and doors we came through slammed shut, hydraulic bolts locing into place immediately. "Blast door behind you is sealed and the laboratory you occupy is fully secured...In here we keep subjects that are far more dangerous than you are."

"You know Doctor, for such an intelligent man, you sure are so sure in yourself you don't even bother to ask the most important question...Why a shadowrunner would get in your way? Why people without conscience or honor would not flee the first moment they'd know they're way in over their heads?"

"Oh I would like to know this a lot." Vauclair's eyes lit up as he taken a furious drag from his smoke. "First you break into my estate...which you didn't even knew it was *mine*, apprently. Then you spend small fortune trying to track me down. Finally you locate and *destroy* my AI. Lastly you drive all the way here again and barge in, massacring my security and trashing my laboratory. Yes...Tell me why you've done all that, Shadowrunner."

"A man named Green Winters hired us to get here. Didn't provided details, just wanted us to get inside the vault for a *package* to retrieve. Name rings any bells? IF not I'll tell you in a minute. So, imagine how strange it was that our little group went into the estate and instead of a safe we've found ourselves in a lab. Not our gig, somebody duped us. But before we could get the hell away from here, APEX melted brain of one of ours. Monika Schafer was her name, and she died in front of me, last word that came out of her bloodied mouth was 'Feuerschwinge'...We've ran away from Audran and your mercs, and we started looking after Green Winters. We've found the guy...his brain melted by APEX, same way as our friend. Imagine our surprise when we've learned that Green Winters was actually Herman Vauclair and he spent years looking for his missing brother Adrian. Things starting to fall into place, mate?"

I've taken a pause to stare at Vauclair's widened eyes.

"So, since Adrian Vauclair is the one who killed Firewing per se and we were dealing with Firewing that somehow survived falling into SOX...We needed Adrian Vauclair on our side. It taken a lot but we got a bead on him. Brought into Harfeld Manor, the very heart of Feuerschwinge's lair. Before we could do anything, Audran attacked Kreuzbasar and killed a lot of people we cared for. Another name I want you to think over: Paul Amsel. An aging man brutally beaten and executed by Audran...To get our payback for ones we've lost, we had to get rid of APEX. So we did. But just before it was erased completely, it shown footage from here where you weren't kept prisoner by Audran. You were ordering him around...So, Doctor Vauclair...What the fuck are you doing that you think you can murder people left and right without consequences?"

"I...I regret sending Audran onto Kreuzbasar. It was necessary to keep my work a secret." Vauclair replied after long pause and threw into fit of coughs. I'm not a doctor but that sounded like cancer. "I don't expect you to understand nor I have time to explain it to you."

"Really? That's all? Not a single regret that APEX killed your brother too? Just because he was searching about Firewing, trying to find you for decades?" I've driven the nail just right, and watched Vauclair slump into the chair behind him.

"APEX...I should have never trusted that thing!" He spat. "How much I've sacrificed for you Hermie...All for Panacea."

"About that, doctor. What do you plan on doing with Doom in your posession? What Panacea really is?"

"The Panacea, yes...So you know about it." Vauclair regained some lightin his eyes at mention of the project. "It's an answer to age-old problem...It's a mean to end Feuerschwinge. And not just her. *All* of the dragons will perish."

The what?!

"And how's that possible since Dragons are the most nigh-invulnerable creatures known to us to date." I've flashed my scientific speech, hoping to pull the tongue of the crazy doctor.

Vauclair taken a while to lit up a fresh smoke before explaining. "The Firewing burned and murdered in bestial rage until Dragonfall. Until I stopped her. But the destruction was merely a symptom of a greater cancer..." He Rested against the console in front of him, nearly resting head against the glass shield "Firewing wanted destruction by fire and claws but the others like Lowfyr or Celedyr...the kill and conquer in endless scheme of lies, manipaulation and corruption! They use us as pawns. Playing pieces they can smash off the board at their leisure...We've been reduced to nothing more than puppets in their millenia-long games."

Alright, I could understand where he was coming from. Even more when the grief is amplified by personal experiences with Firewing.

"I'll take a wild guess and say you emphasize 'cancer' so much because your lungs are failing you?" I've asked and Glory immediately piped in, guessing leukemia.

"Thanks to the radiation of SOX nonetheless, but you are correct. It was that time when I've heard doctor's diagnosis I knew what had to be my life's work." Vauclair agreed.

Damn, we have cyberware and are capable of streaming our minds into Matrix but we still don't have cure for cancer? What in the everloving motherfucking cockbiscuit?!

"Tonight I will releace Panacea to the world. And how absurd that the instrument of dragonkind's destruction..." Vauclair pushes in another button and one of the large screens next to him present me a terrifying answer. "Will be Feuerschwinge herself."

I never felt much love for dragons but seeing this huge form binded by enormous shackles to the floor and connected to some tortorous machinery set up around it...  
Where's God now, ay?

"So he did found her alive in SOX afterall." Eiger spoken in undertone, her eyes glued to the dragon's image.

"Tonight the Feuerschinge will fly again. Infected with Panacea, she will slowly be destroyed from within. But before that happens, she will provide the catalyst for global transmission of the virus." Vauclair's voice brought me back to him. "Her fire will carry the agent in it's dormant state. Any metahumans exposed will become carriers...and ultimately spread disease onto other dragons. The carriers that are non-dragons will feel nothing but a nuisance. By spreading across the globe, the Panacea will reach critical mass and activate. However without reaching needed status, it will remain dormant and quckly die out." Vauclair taken a loud breath and looked past us, getting a thousand yard stare. "I'm sorry Hermie, but I need a ground zero, a flashpoint for infection to begin. It must be Berlin..."

"What exactly are you going to do to Berlin?" I've asked trying my best to not snap a the ramblings of this complete lunatic.

"To save the world, for Panacea to work, Berlin must burn...A sacrifice for the greater good." Vauclair replied and all of the red lights flashed in my head.

Greater good? Well fuck you and your greater good. I don't care about dragons but I care about Kreuzbasar. I care for my own small good. And rest of the world can burn for all I care.

"You want to burn and infect Berlin? Just like that?"

"Regretfully but yes. Don't think you can stop me, you are locked away in here. The Panacea Project will commence and there's nothing you can do about it." Vauclair stated, then promptly he called behind him and I'm sure I heard 'Audran'. "The security will be here soon. You will not be harmed as long as you'll stay here until project commences. The sacrifice of Berlin in a necessary evil but I see not reason to kill any of you if you won't force me to do so."

"Just one thing doesn't stick with me here, Doctor...How are you going to make Firewing comply to your wishes?" I've asked, playing out last card I had.

"Oh that's simple, she has no choice..." Vauclair gestured to his side and made me stare at the containment cell I saw on the feed from APEX. The gaunt woman standing in the glass tube stared at us, terrorized and moved her mouth like saying something.

"Winters was right about Firewing's astral form being separated from her body when she fell down to SOX." Dietrich concluded.

"And you trapped her, somehow." Glory picked up, fixing gaze on Adrian.

"But not outright..." Vauclair replied. "I wasn't sure what happened in 2012 when Firewing was hit by experimental weapon. In 2036 I led search team into SOX. I had to know what exactly happened to the dragon I supposedly slain. We found Firewing alive in some way...Her astral form, her spirit, was ripped out of her body by my invention. The spirit was placed ina body of young woman living in the SOX. A mob of glowpunks revered her as a goddess. I have transported both the woman and dragon's body here to study them."

"You mean you kept her in that cell for two decades?!" Shaman snapped, his haggard voice shaking.

"No choice. A creature separated from it's astral form cannot live more than a few hours before dying. It was the high-intensity radiation of SOX combined with magical creature inside her that allowed the woman to live as long as she has. If she won't comply, we'll switch off the radiation and she'll die. For the physical form of Firewing, we've drilled a series of electrical series into her skull. When we release her, by using electricity we'll release her most primal and aggressive urges exactly when *we* command." Vauclair sounded way too eager to explain this nazi shit to us.

"You're awfully alright with committing mass murder and calling it a sacrifice. You had two decades and that's the best you came up with?"

"Was it mass murder when America dropped the atomic bomb on Japan? The myopic would say 'yes' just as you are now!" Vauclair snapped at me immediately. "But they did it for a *cause*. To save lives of thousands of soldiers fighting in the war. I do the same, for the good of the world."

"You know, I'm actually kinda tight with US and their history so I happen to know that even to this day, a lot of people think Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings should never happen. That this was a crime against humanity that set off chain of events that can't be stopped to this day."

"We are not talking ethics here! We're talking...parallels. What I do will prevent from geater evil taking place." Doctor begun his rant, like every doctor would "Humanity was born to prepoduce, multiply. Dragons were born to acquire, to accumulate. To *hoard*. Both strive to bend the world to their will. Humanity has conquered the land air and sea through sheer numbers. Dragons however the prefer to just allow *us* to do the heavy lifting for ages and then just swoop in and take everything! As of today, there are seventeen great dragons in the world. Seventeen hoards of gold divides the Earth no matter how much you like it or not. They don't even have to fly around and destroy cities to get their riches..." Vauclair slumped onto the chair and sighed. "Now they have marketing, public relations, shareholders...You see it every day. In trivideo, board rooms, front pages...They just keep hoarding everything. Influence, money, information, everything that has any value. And they squabble, until one day one of them sits atop all of it. And then we'll be nothing more than a cattle, whole world under claws of one wyrm swaying to his slightest whim. That is somthing I will *not* allow!"

"How many virusologists you've consulted about that strain of yours, Doctor? Because you know, the biggest problem with biochemical weapon is its tendency to mutate. Ever thought about Panacea mutating into killer virus that will spread radiation onto all of us too? Or let's say, ninety percent of populace? What the world will be reduced to then?"

"An intelligent question from a Shadowrunner? Surprising." Vauclair scoffed at me. Yeah, go play egghead, talk how big you are just because you have a title to hang on office's doors. "Unfortunately I do not have time to explain it to you. And since you are locked down here with no chance of escape, I don't really need to. But know this: I've spent forty-two years in isolation, dead to the world, all for this. My life's mission."

"I was always the one to bring notes with me for the lectures so let me see..." I've powred up my PDA and scrolled through notes on Panacea I've read in the lab above. "The virus is built on RNA virus, and yet you aren't worried about mutation?"

"It had to be RNA, a robust frame was needed to make it untreatable. A DNA virus woildn't fill the bill."

"You aren't listening, doctor." Glory piped in suddenly with a quick 'I got this' glance towards me ."RNA polymerases are *notoriously* prone to replicatoin errors. Any first-year biology student could tell you that. You have no way of knowing *how* your Panacea will mutate once you let it go. You're playing with fire in every way imaginable." She finished and I've only then recalled she hung out among university students for years as a kid.

If I'll learn that somehow I'm dating a nerd, I'll start believing in my luck again.

"I am *not* a biology student! I am the forefront of my fieldand I have told you it *will* work! I've spent decades testing it and you *will respect that!" Vauclair's ego got kicked like a puppy since he started slamming his fist against the table every few words.

"'Because I said so' is not something that'll cut here, Doc. Rai makes sense and you starting to make it less and less." Dietrich supported me but his brash talk would only enrage the egghead like Vauclair.

"Have you consulted it with anyone, Dr. Vauclair? Shown the strain to any other virusologist or geneticist? Or you're acting out on faith that if you hate dragons hard enough, your ideas must work out of principle?" I've tried to sound as intellectual as I could, though honestly I was reaching to the bottom of the bag and using quotes from films.

"Acting on faith makes bad science? That's your point?" Vauclair picked up the argument again. "If the draconic threatcould be stopped by 'scientific community' we wouldn't be having this conversation. I won't deny the risks. But this...This is my life's work! The risk is all worth it!"

"Says you. I've been wandering...does the plan that killed your *brother* is really all that great and worth everything? Because so far it costed a lot of lives, good lives wasted for one big 'maybe'.

"N-No! Nothing makes *this* right...Hermie, why couldn't you just let me go."

"I can tell you why, because I've recovered memoirs he recorded to tie in his investigation on Firewing...He needed you and you always were there to help him. You saved his life when you were little and he didn't forgotten that. He wanted to be of use to you for once, do the right thing to his big brother and bring you back home. I know what he felt, I have lost a younger sibling. Only unlike me, your brother still had a chance at finding you. Didn't he asked you to stop chasing the dragons and you've promised him to try? Only to hop off the grid and leave him stranded?"

"We all saw these videos, your brother talking about past of you two." Dietrich chimed in again. "He was a miserable bastard at the end, but he did loved you and died trying to save you. If you won't stop this insnanity, his death will be for nothing. Nothing at all."

"If Hermie would be with us right now, he'd tell you to stop all this. Just how he kept talking about how worried he was that your crusade against wyrms will only hurt you."

"HOW DARE YOU-" Vauclair stopped, choking down on his own words, trying to speak or scream at us but unable too, finally slamming his head against the glass in pantomime of bashing head against the wall "...He would have tried to stop me." Vauclair nearly whispered.

"You still have the chance to stop all this, be the better man Hermie always seen you as, and avert more bloodshed." I've nudged, praying internally to not let the old man snap in the wrong way.

"...I was the dragonslayer, only one who knew what needed to be done." Vauclair begun, looking around the lab as if he saw it for the first time in his life. "I have sacrificed everything I had for this, I was ready to throw Berlin into fire I was first to put out before...And my refusal to see the truth killed my little brother. He was the one I've dedicated this project to, the one I wanted so desperately to protect...My Panacea isn't ready. Too many flaws, too many...sacrifices. That's not how its suppsoed to be."

"I know it's hard, doctor. But that only means it's the right one."

"More than four decades of planning, all undend under span of single conversation. My brother's words, delievered through mouth of a criminal."

How dare you sir, I am gravely insulted! I'm dishtinguished as fuck!

"...I have finally listened, Hermie. Forty-two years late." Vauclair kept talking with a sad smile, more to himself and ghost of Green Winters than to us.

But then a certain fuckface joined us on the stage of that epic shitshow.

"Audran, there has been a change of plans." Vauclair spoken to the scarred orc towering above the old man.

"No time for that, Doc. We're waking up the dragon's physical form right now. Everything is ready." Fry-face bellowed in response.

"No precedure will commence, Audran." Vauclair retorted and I could see the orc tensing up "The dragon will not fly tonight."

"Well in that case...It's been an honor, Doctor." Orc growled and before I realized what was coming, Audran splattered intellectual brain of Adrian Vauclair all over the glass window.

"You really shouldn't have done that, cuntface! That man was really valuable." I've called to Audran staring at us with hate nearly as burning as the one I had for him.

"If you wouldn't have made him avert the plan, I wouldn't have to do that. It's *your* fault, hero!" Audran grunted at me.

"How much of your brain got fried in SOX, Audran? What's in it for you if not only dragons but also possible most of the world will die off too?"

"The world is sick. The Panacea will change it. Better or worse, it will change the matter of things. And I prefer this than anguish of the present."

"You really should paid the doc to stitch you a new cock and get laid, instead of bolting that armor to yourself. You really have issues. And I didn't subscribed for them..."

"Talk all you want, I have dragon to wake up and you stand in the animal pen. So enjoy yourself and say hi to Amsel from me." Audran cackled, flipping switches on the board and then making his way out.

"...FUCK!" I've kicked the glass shielding, venting all the anger at my wasted effort. "I am so killing this bloody fuckface, first thing after getting out of here!"

The shrieking growl behind me forced a one-eighty degre turn from me.

Oh for fuck's sake...

Firedrakes. Small, ugly and sadistically viscious retarded dragons. Fuck. My. Life.

Four of these ugly sons of bitches crawled out from opened cages in the corners of the room and I was just about to yell out any orders before Glory propped the Buzzsaw against her hip, minigun secured by a broad sling across he torso, and ripped out two long bursts, eviscerating the drakes almost instantly.

"Thank you, for putting this woman and this gun on my path..." I've spoken loudly, looking up onto the ceiling. "Okay, let's go after this motherfucker before he razes Berlin to the ground!" I've called to my team.

Taking a look around, I've noticed the supposed Feuerschwinge staring at me through the glass, pressing her gaunt face against the glass in mute cry to get my attention.

"You don't look much like a dragon." I've spoken to her after flipping the switch of intercomm on the cell.

She croaked out barely three words, begging for help.

"How could I help you?"

"Set...set me...free..." The woman croaked and pointed behind me "T-The hole there...to my body..."

Okay, a bit of Sherlock Holmes times and I've found the maintenance hatch leading even lower underground.

"Everybody ready? Let's end this, people!" I've called and jumped down first.


	21. Endgame

"Where the fuck are we?" Eiger voice question we all had. Especially since she did forgotten about batteries for her nightvision goggles and we all could see for shit noe way or another.

"Looks like either abandoned part of the complex or this was already existing before Vauclair moved in and simply did not converted this part for his lab. Unless you'll find plushy handcuffs and other kinky stuff then it would mean we got into Audran's bedroom which actually terrifies me as an idea."

"Smell like shit and dead people so...maybe?" Blitz picked up, snapping a nervous chuckle.

Alright, enough cracks.

Breaking and lighting up glowsticks, we got ourselves some light.

"Check this out..." Eiger pointed at the marking on the nearest wall. _Raketensilo_.

"Missile silo?"

"Uh-huh. Explains a lot since it's not easy to find an underground bunker big enough to park a dragon inside and experiment with radiation without turning neighbourhood into Chernobyl." Eiger agrees, strangely relaxed.

"Alright, first things first. We need to find a way out of this dump and back into main lab complex. Then we find Audran and the wyrm and we shoot the fucker in the face."

"You really caught on that shooting in the face thing, Rai." Glory made an observation.

"Rolls off the tongue nicely. Like few other things."

"Like what?"

"Like 'I'll tell you when we're alone and not racing to stop the dragon from burning down our home'." I reply and I swear, Glory pouted for a moment.

We moved and I swear I'll smack Blitz for chewing gum so loudly-

"What? I don't have any gum, man!" Blitz squeaked, apparently I was talking to myself loudly again-Hold on. If it wasn't him chewing then what is making that sound?

Out of reflex, I've pulled backwards, spreading arms nad stopping the rest, at the same time the orange light of my glowstick barely outlining a huge sting ramming into my stomach! Feeling like meeting new Mike Tyson the hard way, I've managed to gasp at the scorpyrine that attacked me, before a broad blade flashed and buried itself in the carapace of the scorpion's mutated cousin.

"Rai, get up." Glory's voice made me realize I was actually laying on the ground. Metal hands grabbed me and plifted back onto my feet but not for long. The hit in the stomach and the fall made me double over and just puke my guts out. Goodbye chinese food, you'll be missed.

"I'm okay! Okay...I'm good now." I've managed to utter, getting up on my feet again. "That axe was a good idea, D."

"Yeah, never used one before but damn if that ain't fun to use." Shaman grinned at me. I didn't had to see it, I just knew he did.

After more stumbling in the dark, we've managed to find a generator and even got it working, earning ourselves an illumination from old, sodium-vapor lamp bathing us in blurry, yellow light.

Luckily, turns out I did not puked on my boots or clothes earlier. Not that it would any worse to it anymore, I'll gonna have to burn these when this is over.

Nearly falling into the hole in the floor if not for Eiger's reflexes, I've also managed to spy through it on the whole group of goons sent out by Audran to *ambush* us. They seemed very eager to do so with alternative of facing Audran's wrath.

They really should have got their priorities right by now, with number one is 'Get out of Rai's way'.

What a coincidence that apparently, these mooks were hiding out just above me and the whole I spied onto them was surronuded by cratering charges.

It taken me eight shells and one leg wound but I got the necessary keycard from the mouth of firedrake wandering in the corner of the adjent room. And now...

"Blame it on the boom boom..." I've hummed to myself, feeling ground shaking as I've just detonated large hole above the heads of the squad ambushing *me*.

Throwing the detonator away, I've peered over the hole and fired at one of the guards, somehow still alive, if barely.

"No way I'm breaking my legs with a drop like that..." I've mused loudly at the carnage below, the dead drop surely would put out of comission.

Luckily, there was a vent hatch nearby, leading below in a bit gentler manner.

Skulking around as it happens without a map, somehow I've found myself in posession of container of nerve gas agent. Then I've walked into ventilation system room.

"Now what are the odds, huh?" I've smilled innocently at my friends who got what I intended on doing.

"Whe we have a moment, Rai..." Glory asked me in undertone, while others were away and I was attaching canister to the emergency ventilation shaft. "You told APEX that Raidan isn't your real name...Would you tell me what is it? Mine's...Gloria, if you haven't figured it out already. Though nobody used it most of my life, I was Glory since becoming homeless."

"It's quite cute name, love. Both are, really." I've smiled at her. "And my full first name is Raiden. My dad...He was a fan of japanese culture and made sure to name me like one of the heroes from very old game he liked as a kid. Raiden means storm by the way, so I guess the old man was onto something."

Glory smiled, slowly turning it into grin.

"I wasn't sure what to expect, but I think it fits you very well. A storm...You are one, Rai." Glory bit her lip, looking fondly at me. "Thank you for trusting me this much."

"You earned that, Glory. I'll tell you anything more you want to know, when this is over."

"Well then, another reason for both of us to come back in one piece." She winked at me.

Pinging sound and a pop-up from the internal detector that all of the toxin that was dispersed have also been vented out.

Quick, sweet and deadly.

It may looked a bit drastic but I was in bit of a rush and I'm sure that fighting another two squads of these hired guards would have taken me more than ten minutes!

Though looking at their twisted bodies as we passed through, I felt some guilt prickling me.

There was something large and feral waking up just in front of us. In the barely lit chasm we've sneaked into, dragon's body was chained down but barely. The giant wyrm tossing harder and harder. In the distance, I saw Audran shouting out orders to his men who were busying around the dragon.

He was so absobred he haven't noticed us yet.

We've managed to sneak up on closer, just enough for me to reach into the auxilary port connected to the network.

"The machinery dragon is connected to must be a part of this. Cover me, I'll try to shut down their procedures and interrupt waking up the dragon. Then we kill Audran. Clear?"

Whole squad nodded to me and I've left it all in their hands, connecting myself to the local Matrix. With AI gone, I was the apex predator now.

I was apex predator of this network.

Running at full speed, I have kicked and punched out with my malware, destroying IC after IC, shutting down remotely pumps filling the dragon with Panacea. All the while, I've had a terrible feeling of dread hanging above me.

Jumping into well and back into my own body, I hoped I still had body to come back to.

Feeling like falling into cold lake after running out of sauna, I've taken a deep breath, coming back to the meatspace. Only to hear a click of pistol being cocked.

Slowly moving my head up, I've stared at the barrel of fifty-cal pistol held by Audran who had the nastiest grin I could imagine.

"Fuck, you're even uglier upclose than I remembered." I've managed to squeeze out through my throat.

"It's over." Audran growled and riased the gun a bit to shoot me precisely in the eye. But then an angel blew it's trumpet, calling for Audran's judgement day.

"Now Glory!" I've cried hurling myself to the side, painfully ripping off the pin out of my jack-in socket at the same time. I have managed to twist my body and fall behind some box before I heard Buzzsaw going off.

Then, peering from above the cover I promptly saw a beautiful sight: Glory using up all of the ammo she had left to perforate the nasty fucker one and for all. The look on Audran's ballsack of a face was priceless, his own Vindicator still on his back.

Glory just let it rip and Buzzsaw ripped and torn.

I couldn't but cheer, seeing this huge psychopath falling onto the ground.

Rest of the guys weren't idling either, Eiger and Blitz raining lead left and right at the squad of Audran's goons that were too stupid to realize it was over.

Taking a deep breath and glancing at now relatively docile dragon, no longer pumped full of toxin, my attention is brought to coughing coming from Audran's direction.

"Idiots...We had forty...years preparing to make a difference and you blew it!" Orc spat at me, between gurgling on his own blood. If not for him being half metal and plastic, he'd be already pissing with the angels.

"You know Audie, you blew it. Because we are just a low life, measly shadowrunners, ay? Then how come we've dismantled your great plan? Maybe..." I've taken a knee next to him "Your plan wasn't so good afterall? Maybe, it would've been smarter to stop and think a bit instead of sitting here with Vauclair and wanking each other off."

"This world is going to hell anyways...It's just a matter of time when somebody...something worse will come over the dragons..." Audran tried to keep it up but there was too much blood in his mouth already.

Standing up, I've unholstered my revolver. Cocking the hammer, I've aimed at his face.

"This is for Monika Schafer. For Paul Amsel. For Kami...For Gunari's niece, and everyone else you've hurt in Kreuzbasar. Because this is just that, a small time revenge without looking at the great picture that doesn't concern me. It's not my paygrade, mate. I just want a little sun to shine, and little else." I've finished and let it out at him, five geysers of blood spurting out and Audran finally stilled.

I've taken a breath, feeling like I was holding it forever. My hand slumped down and numb.

And then I feel delicate, cool fingers holding my face. I open my eyes and see Glory staring at me with a smile.

"It's over, Rai. We've done it." She told me, and given me a kiss. Small, gentle one, but it was enough.

"...Right." I've managed to mumble and look around. "Let's get outta here-The dragon's still here."

"Y-Yeah, I was about to ask about that but didn't wanted to ruin your moment, boss." Dietrich grinned and Glory, I swear I saw it, rolled her eyes.

"She did prattled on something about sleeping for another era and waiting...You know that saying, D?"

"Never trust a dragon? Oh yeah. Besides...that is a dragon down there. I have duties, Rai. Shaman reminded of who his idol is.

"Well, Dragonslayer have been very accomodating to us so let's pay him back the ultimate offering...Do the honors, D." I've pointed at the button at the console operating entire life support system for the dragon's body.

"Let's end this. Afterall, Firewing was tortured enough after forty years of un-death and she did racked up a kill count that demands her death..." Dietrich given one long, respectful glance at the battered body of a wyrm and pushed the button that sent massive energy spike into it's head, killing the body at last. "That poor woman upstairs will die soon too...Give me your gun." Dietrich asked without leaving room for discussion. Lowering the pod from floor above, I've allowed him to approach the terrorized husk in the containment cell. "Dragonslayer...I offer you Firewing." Shaman spoken clearly and pushed the locks on the container, pulling the glass down and leaving nothing between him and dying soul of a dragon.

The shot echoed across the now silent chasm, the tortured body finally slumped down and stilled.

Wordlessly, Dietrich returned the now empty gun to me and ran hand against his face.

"It sure didn't felt like slaying a powerful wyrm..." Shaman sighed. "Let's get out of here."

"Hold on, I'll set this whole joint to self-destruct. Every villain always has this feature built into their secret lair." I've retorted, running up to the console and quickly finding the proper command. "It's set, let's go people!"

We've managed to get outside and just over the fence of the mansion when the ground shook and the whole estate seemed to sink a bit.

"I don't want to be the real estate agent who'll have to try selling this joint." I've quipped and earned myself a row of chuckles.

As we boarded into the van, only stars were witnesses to our victory.


	22. For the sun to shine

The ride was slow, and lazy. We've earned it and Eiger was hurt in the arm so Dietrich was driving. Old man really didn't liked it too much, the manual gearbox giving him a headache.

Blitz spaced out with his PDA, already receiving some e-mail from Emilie, judging from his grin, so me and Glory had most of the back of the van to ourselves.

Which did not explained why Glory was sitting in front of me, comfortably resting back on my chest and head on my shoulder. Not that I minded, especially with one arm draped over her warm stomach.

First thing she did was getting rid of the bulletproof vest and going back to wearing her revealing apparel that I loved more every time I looked on her.

Finally, we've made it back to Krezubasar.

Only then we all realized how beaten, bruised and exhasuted we were.

"No business, funny or not. We have time and money so everybody sleep!" I've ordered and zig-zagged towards the bed.

I've managed to land on it just after taking off at least some of my dirty clothes, before Glory just appeared next to me and nuzzled in like a kitten.

It was worth it, to save the world for moments like this.

I've woken up with a pained groan. I felt something pressing onto me and my whole side was burning...Rubbing my eyes open I've slowly came to my senses and solved the mystery.  
Dante, that heavy bastard, was laying on one-third of me and acting like dead weight while rest of my torso was occupied by Glory clinging to me in deep sleep.

Funny, I had a hellhound laying on me but it was my chrome-laden girlfriend who was now like a bloody furnace. Ah screw it, I'll manage. Let these two sleep.

Falling back onto pillows, I was out before I knew it.

Next time I woken up it was much sweeter. Because first sensation I've noticed were full lips kissing me. Opening eyes and at the same time pulling Glory closer, I've kissed her back.

"Hey there. Bored, you started kissing me?" I've asked, looking at her playful stare.

"No, just wanted to wake you up but nothing else worked so far." She replied and kissed me again quickly. "Time to get up, you do't wanna miss all the daylight, no?"

"Oh I do like the sound of you agreeing to go for a walk with me in daylight."

"Huh...?" Glory arched eyebrow at me, then slowly smiled. "Okay, I guess I can go for some fresh air."

"Awesome. Give me five minutes." I've grinned at her. She smiled back and moved away, already clothed so not giving me the pleasure of watching her naked.

Shame.

Walking out of my room, I saw Dietrich sitting on the couch but looking rather tense.

"Hey, D. Something on your mind?" I've asked, getting him to look at me sharply.

"Was there a point to all this, Rai? We've lost Paul, Monika, all those people in Krezubasar...It was supposed to be an easy job. Quick enough to get in time for 'Wyrm Talk'."

"Yeah, it sure wasn't a milk run. But not like we've foiled a conspiracy that was forty years in the making and saved the world from global disease and a maniac who tried to unleash the most brutal and bloodthirsty dragon upon the world right after turning Berlin into ashes. I say it's something."

"That's not the problem here, Rai." Eiger stepped in closer. "We're street level, we run the shadows. World-grade problems of dragons, dominance and wealth...that's not us. We don't worry about issues like that. We don't meddle with things like that."

"We don't. That's the whole fucking point, Eiger." I've replied, slightly dumbfounded. "Look guys, I don't think you've got the my message across through all these actions-"

"They want us to think we can't do anything. The dragons and their pawns." Glory's voice joined, much to my surprise. "They want us to think we can't do anything to them, to their order of the world."

"But we can. We had the power in our hands today amd we made it!" Dietrich picked up. "And now the world is different, without Vauclair, without APEX and sure as hell without Firewing."

"For better or worse."

"You're right, Glory. But we can't see the future. I don't think anyone can. The world is different than yesterday and we've changed it."

"So did we um...Did we won?" Blitz finally joined the discussion.

I gave up. I wanted them to actually think nothing of it and enjoy being alive but hey, let them bask in achieving the impossible...

"Sure we did, Blitzy boy. We're all still alive in here, aren't we? There's a new day going and sun shines onto Krezubasar. Our home still stands, we've avenged those who have fallen, we've made sure everyone who can will have tommorrow. I call that a big fucking win for a group of shadowrunners from small kiez, ay?" I've looked over faces of my team.

"...So now what? Monika's gone. Paul's gone." Eiger killed the moment as always. "Do we keep running together, or this is the end of the road?"

"I'm in. I'm not going anywhere even if you'd try to make me so." Glory stepped in, and shamelessly (absolutely shamelessly, I'm telling you) interlaced her fingers with mine. "I'm happy here." She beamed.

"You sure changed in that short time, love. You're the opposite of what you were before, Glory." Dietrich smiled at her and she just shrugged at him. "Well, count me in too. I'm too old to settle down and find God so I may as well find my end in the shadows."

"You're not dying anytime soon, old man. I need you to train local punks how to kick arses in case anyone gets bright idea of thinking Krezubasar got weakened by the attack. We need you and Dragonslayer to rail some youngster and train them how to survive a good old streetfight." I've countered immediately, reminding Dietrich of our arrangement.

"Spoken like a true anarchist, Rai. Sure, I'll be glad to turn the slackers into real militia."

"Militia? You? Y'all gonna need some military experince for that." Eiger smiled and got off the wall she was leaning against all this time. "And since Rai will be too busy drooling over Glory, I guess I have no choice but to stick around for a bit."

"Well we sure would miss your charming personality and diplmatic skills if you'd leave, Eiger." I grin at the troll soldier.

"Fuck you, Rai."

"In your dreams, precious." I've retorted and got a sour face from the sniper. "What about you, Blitzy-boy? How do like the taste of shadowrunning?"

"I'm good with the terms unless every job with you guys end up with pissing off a dragon and uncovering mind-blowing conspiracy!"

"Nah, that was just something extra to make you more interested in the job." I've laughed, seeing bewildered expression of Blitz. "Relax mate, you've passed with flying colours here, you'll be an awesome rigger on our team."

"But I'm-"

"Rigger. Blitz. With occasional decking." I've stopped him. He glanced at others and got a solid nod from everyone.

"Okay, I guess...And yeah, it's kinda fun to ride around with my Krieg and just kill baddies safely."

"Krieg?"

"My drone! Together we're an awesome duo: The Blitzkrieg!" Bltiz struck a conquerous pose that made Eiger laugh hard enough she had to support herself against the couch.

"Ah, that was good...Okay, since everybody's still in then I got a message to Rai, this turkish guy from coffee shop wanted to see you. Sent a new golfer about it." She told me once done guffawing.

"Oh? Alright, I'll go check it out. In the mean time, I order a couple of days off work so everybody relax...Blitz, you were supposed to pick up some flower for Emilie."

"Holy shit boss, thanks for reminding me, gotta go fellas!" Blitz bolted out of the room at olympic speed.

"D, don't wait up for me with cracking open that Glennfidich. treat yourself." I've waved at shaman who was already holding said bottle and eyed it up with delight. "And you Eiger...Go get drunk. And fuck someone as you said. Just, relax."

"This one time, I'm not even going to argue." Sniper replied and went towards her corner, already letting her hair loose and in the middle of changing into something probably more sexy than leather jacket with steel plates.

"And you darling, you are coming with me." I've said to Glory, this hole time holding her hand and not intending of letting go.

Taking a stroll through sunlit streets of Krezubasar, it made me not even notice it was early December. The clouds were absent, and everything looked so...pure. Without the everpesent dirt and danger lurking in the shadows.

I've heard a phrase that God is in the rain, even so I was glad for the sun.

We walked slowly through the street and...People recognized me. Glory too but to much smaller degree. And all of these people greeted us. Nothing fancy, just hellos and good days, then going back about their business.

I wasn't a ruler, some high-up sovereign they feared. But I wasn't any dishrag-grade hero taken for granted by others.

I was a part of bustling community. Respected and accepted. It was home, my home...

"Rai, Glory! I see you've made it." Mettbach welcomed us from his stall, the clay pipe back in his mouth. "How it went?"

"Oh your Buzzsaw worked like a charm. I say it played instrumental role in making sure the people who attaked our kiez will never, *ever* do it again." I've finished and was graced with a broad smile.

"Atta boy, that's the way to do business! No refunds though." Gunari finished with a cackle, letting us move on.

Finally we've arrived to the cafe but Glory stops.

"I don't think I want to listen in on you doing business with this creepy guy..." Glory wrinkled her nose. "I'll wait for you at Winerkeller, okay?"

"Fancy a drink? Sure. I'll get there as fast as possible."

"Good, don't make me wait." Glory given me a deep kiss and moved away, her heavy boots clicking against the cracked pavement.

Entering Cafe Cezve, the familar gust of soykaf washes over me. People are back, sipping on various types of caffeinated black sludge, and converse unaware how big of a bullet they've just dodged.

"Ah, how very propitious it is that we may speak again, Oh Master of Mayhem!" Altug welcomes me, his sardonic play also back into play. "I have a proposal that is most lucrative to all sides, _arkadas_."

"I'm listening, Oh Master of Hyperbole" I jab back, making the turk grin.

"With passing of Herr Amsel - God let him rest in heavens for eternity - you found yourself in need of a new Fixer. I wish to offer my services to you in this regard. You will soo n find that Altug Burakgazi is a well worth business partner."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven, Altug. I'm more than glad to do so." I've replied and extended my hand which turk eagerly shook. "Where do we start?"

"With a very rich client who wishes to speak with you immediately. A matter of seeing you in person, he said. Do not worry, this is not any set up, I have checked thrice and I vouch with my own head!"

"I just want you to be aware that I something does happen to me, Glory will collect your head, literally." I reply slowly. "Also, you can assure people that anyone who'd try doing any harm to her, I will hit them so hard their grandkids will be stil sorry for it."

"By all means, friend. That is already a common knowledge not only in this but in neighbouring kieze that Rai and his crew are best to have as allies and worst as enemies." Altug replied quickly. "But about the client, go to the U-Bahn station next to market stalls, he'll be waiting there for you."

"How will I recognize him?"

"I'm sure he'll recognize you, Herr Rai."

I'm not feeling like dealing with another stuffy, panicked corporate bastard but hey, life already given me a lot good so I guess I'll just suffer through talk to one more suit enraged he'll have to deal with a *ruffian* like me.

Walking down the steps, I immediately caught sight of tall guy in immaculate, italian suit. Surely tailored and perfectly fitted. Damn, a CEO of sorts standing in the den of anarchists? Shit must've hit the fan real bad for him.

"Herr Raidan Wallace, I presume?" The man spoken to me and if not for the weird aura of him, I'd knock the guy's teeth out and squeeze out of him how he knows that.

"Rai. That's the short and long version." I reply coldly.

"Oh, I apologize, I honestly didn't meant to offend you." Suit replied and maybe one day I'd believe a guy like that to be genuine but today was not the day. "Well then Herr Rai, I assume your business with Dr. Vauclair is concluded, yes?"

Oh fuck! I knew it would be too good to be true. Fuck, you can't even kill a dragon these days without somebody going after your ass five minutes later!"

"I didn't caught your name." I've replied instead, trying to buy some time and see if there is a killsquad coming after me already.

"Hans Breckhaus." The white hiared guy did a little bow, his features almost elfy but more...robust. Something was way off about him, especially the eyes...

What metahuman race have golden eyes?

"I reperesent an 'interested party'. Someone who wishes to know about you...encounter with Dr. Vauclair." The guy continued and the way he spoken, I knew I was driven up against the wall. I was a small fish held by a tiger.

"Information about what people like I do or do not, are a commodity, Herr Breckhaus. And I wonder how do you know about any involvement of mine in this case."

"My employer would also like to know about Lady Fuerschwinge...Such a fascinating creature. So unlike her brothers and sisters. It's a pity she has passed from this world. She was a magnificent creature, and the world is dimisnished by her passing. I am sure you would agree." The suit spoken and now I got it. And my blood ran cold, because I was sure I was talking to messenger from one of the dragons. Personal messenger.

"Never looked up so high to consider world where dragons live, but I know that last night I've made sure Berlin will be still standing. What permeated to such circumstances was out of my hand. I simply stopped someone from making a huge mistake. Human nature, to make mistakes and pay for them. I find no guilt nor pleasure in knowing what happened to Firewing. It was out of my hands and above my pay-grade. Somebody else made the choice already before I even knew it."

"Interesting...You don't seem bothered at all by what you've experienced in Harfeld Manor."

"I am, just differently than you think. Still, mind telling me what brought a high-level corporate official down here to talk to a lowly creature like me in person?"

"I am a representative of a potential client. A very influential one who pays extraordinarily well. And he demands some modicum of respect. Now listen..." Breckhaus got in my face. "I tell you all of this, so you have a context, a perspective, before I ask you this next question: If Doctor Vauclair's weapon had not require dragonfire - if it had been capable of destroying every dragon on earth without touching a hair on metahumanity's head - would you have used it?"

"No." I simply reply, part of my mind occupied with idea that nearly makes me shake already. "Because as a cynical bastard that I am, I think that Dragons keep their wars high enough to not affect people like me too directly. Not all the time at least. And with them gone...Who knows what other great powers would rise to seize control of the world. I've learned to like the way world is today, and I don't feel the need to change it." I've replied and adjusted my hood.

"Wise answer. There are things far worse on earth and beyond it that could arrive if the dragons would be no more...Now, onto the business. My employer wishes to secure your team's services for series of operations that will likely require the remainder of 2054."

"That is a very concerning offer. After Green Winters starting this whole...problem, I need to have a better idea of who I'm working for these days."

"Understendable. It is terrible to be manipulated and my employer wishes for no such things to happen. No secrets between us, your employer would be Great Dragon Lowfyr."

"As a matter of fact, I'm in some ways honoured to receive an offer straight from a Golden Wyrm himself." I've continued, weighing words carefully to not sound sarcastic. "But I don't feel like working for a dragon."

Breckhaus smiled at me with expression you give a child that tries to back talk just because doesn't know it's impolite. "You were working for him for quite a while, Herr Rai...Or do you think Green Winters found Harfeld Manor on his own?"

Of course it went like that. Fucking dragons.

"Strange, if Lowfyr knew about Firewing, maybe even about Vauclair...Why not handle it by his forces? Task an army he surely has...Hell of a gambit, betting handful of unknown shadowrunners to not only cop out but actually standing up and winning against Feuerschwinge turned into bioweapon against her own kind, atthe hands of delusional maniac. What were the odds? Five to million? Not only that but maybe if Lowfyr would have struck sooner, Firewing's body wouldn't have been lobotomized and died when the machinery pumping toxin into her was shut off. I get the feeling he didn't wanted her dead one bit."

"Perhaps yes, perhaps not. You are not in position to know." Breckhaus replied.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Wisely." He nodded and a train just rolled onto the station. "Coming?"

"I'm good just fine in here, in my own little, limited world that as you can see I will bite anyone no matter how big, to protect it. Your employer can hire me just like any other dragon would - without me knowing it. But outside of that, I prefer my illusion of being a free man. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." I've nodded to the man and turned my back, taking my leave up the stairs.

Getting back onto the streets, my gut tells me I've made a grave enemy to myself. I've just told off someone you don't tell off because you don't even get to see him.

Yes, those yellow eyes that woman posessed by Firewing had...I've just pissed off Lowfyr himself. And I've killed Firewing whom he apparently liked more than Alice had suggested.

Fuck, everything's complicated again.

Stepping into Die Winerkeller, I've spotted Lucky Strike chatting with Glory.

"Don't hit on my girlfriend, Lucky, I'll get jealous." I quip, making them both stare at me. "Hello to you too, cyborg blondie."

"Ugh...And here she almost convinced me you are not such an asshole, Rai." Strike huffed and moved away, but already having a smirk on her face.

"Sorry I've kept you waiting." I've sat next to Glory and ordered a beer.

"I've managed." Brunette replied and sipped on her own drink. "What taken you so long?"

"Altug already set us up a client but it was a dud, guy tried to recruit us for corporate work, exclusively." I lied, sure. What was I supposed to say? The most influencial dragon in the world made me an offer I couldn't refuse and still I did, possible writing off a dead warrant on my head and everyone around me?

I couldn't bring myself to do that, when we all finally got a moment to catch our breaths. Especially Glory, she earned herself a reprieve and some peace.

"Pfffft! Like hell I would." Glory retorted, looking almost cheery. "I'm not switching one devil for another to rule over me."

"I've told him somewhere along this line and he looked very disappointed that throwing money in my face doesn't changed my mind."

"Out of all people I know, you're the last to be bought." Glory smiled and put her palm over mine. She was already warm...Maybe she was alive enough to put some life in these metal arms. Or maybe I was just imagining things. "By the way, you've told Lucky off so sharply but I thought you like blondes." Glory looked at me with delicate smile of mischief.

"Red is...was my color actually." I replied truthfully and quickly raised hand to stop Glory from replying. "I've seen you with ginger hair on the picture from the past and I have to say...This natural black fits you best, love. Don't change it."

Glory closed her mouth and merely nodded, blush steadily blooming on her face until she bursted into laughter.

"Okay...I guess I'll spare you detail why I worn that color in the past then."

"I don't care about the past, especially since it all tied up and buried." I've retorted. "And I do love that red make-up of yours."

"Well I really do like this..." Glory reached out and brushed red top of my hair "Works nice with the black on the sides."

All I could was just to grin silly at her, realising that such stupid moments were the reason I was putting up with all the shite around for so long.

"Thanks love, I owe you one." I've left her with kiss on cheek and little confused face, my thoughts this time staying in my head. "But you know, since we have a solid team here but not that much roots to keep us down in here...Ever been to Hong Kong, by any chance?"

"Never even left Germany." She admitted.

"Would you like to do a little traveling with our pack? I've also got invited to California, if you'd like to catch some sun and knock off seven margharitas in a row."

"...I never liked America really... but Hong Kong you say?" She smiled at me. "Tell me more about it."

Now that you all know what happened in Harfeld Manor and beyond it...I hope you'll understand when some of the things I've said weren't exactly the way they were. A lot of details were forgotten in the heat of the moment, or just ignored. There was a lot more bleeding, a lot more welding of damaged cyberware. I think Blitz actually pissed himself once...

Anyways, that's probably the last time we were seen in Europe. The deal with Lowfyr made me too paranoid, too afraid of losing Glory and the rest, to stay in Berlin. for a good measure it appeared so as not much later the goverment army went to town and decimated Flux-State.

Can't say I didn't missed Krezubasar but...I guess that's how the world is today. I'll keep bunny-hopping around the world with my guys and who knows whom I'll meet on the way.

Life's about improvement. And whenever I looked at smiing Glory, I regret nothing.


End file.
